Second Generation (Sam WinchesterOc)
by AlienWerewolf
Summary: Elliott and her brother Max are hunters, but shortly after Elliott's twenty second birthday they discovers she has a freaky ability. Scared for his only family Max seeks help from the Winchesters. Unfortunately, Elliott's ability has some very similar traits to the demon Azazel's 'special children' but that can't be right, Azazel is dead. Dean killed the yellow eyed bastard right?
1. Like Rogue From X-Men?

Chapter1- "Like Rogue from X-Men?"

Dean sighed "-we're almost finished here. Just let us gank this werewolf first." He gruffed into his cell quickly ending the call.

Sam turned to him raising an eyebrow in wait for an explanation of why Bobby had called in the middle of a hunt. By the way Dean's jaw ticked, Sam could easily see that the man wasn't too excited about whatever Bobby had to say.

"Change of plans. Bobby needs us after this. Something about a hunter that needs help." Dean grumbled not taking his eyes off the road. "Somehow this hunter got a freaky psychic ability."

The younger Winchesters brows wrinkled "How is that possible? And why does he think we can help with that?" Silence filled the Impala for a few moments, with only the rumble of the engines purring filling the small space.

"He said you might be able to give'em some advice, because of your whole... psychic vision thing the other year."

Sam's scrunched brow smoothed out unsure how he should feel about that. Not knowing how to respond he just gave Dean a silent nod, gazing out the window.

"Just focus on this werewolf for now. We're only an hour out from Bobby's anyway." Dean ordered as he pulled into a graveled parking lot of a bar the pack was supposedly known to frequent.

"No! Max you promised!" Elliott shouted up at her big brother. They were standing in front of Bobby's salvage lot, and had been shouting at each other for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, I did! And so did you!" Max shouted right back. Furry steaming out of his dark green eyes. Elliott grinded her teeth together. Yes, she may have promised Max that she wouldn't use her new found power, but how could he blame her? It was almost two months ago the short, blonde discovered she had a strange ability. She could do something extraordinary. She could heal people! Well- sort of.

_On a hunt gone wrong a wendigo had clawed up her big brother Max real good. Elliott was just a second too late to save Max from the thick piercing claws, but was able to deep fry the creature before it could get another slash at him. It wasn't so bad that he would need a hospital, but it was deep enough that she would have to stich him up. There also wasn't any way he would be able to avoid the scars that would surely form. Elliot cursed putting pressure on Max's wound, trying to stop the bleeding when it first happened. It felt strange, like the rest of the world dropped out leaving everything fuzzy. The only thing she could seem to focus on was Max and his bleeding slashes. With a wave of nausea her stomach flipped in her gut. The world was blurred and hearing clouded. That's when the pain started. It was small at first but soon grew. Before she could even comprehend what had happened Max was leaning over her shouting and putting pressure on the painful gashes that had suddenly appeared. It wasn't until later in the motel room as Max stitched her up did she even realize what had happened. She had healed her brother's wounds somehow, by transferring his injuries into herself. _

_After they had calmed down quite a bit and had time to process, they experimented. Wanting to know if it was a freaky one-time fluke, she had Max make a small cut on his own arm. It wasn't a fluke. Max had been freaked, terrified even. He didn't want to see his little sister hurt. Especially when it was not her injuries to bare. Max made Elliot promise that day, to never use her ability to heal anyone again. For her own safety. _

_She had kept that promise. For as long as she could. Elliott honestly had meant to keep her promise, but being a hunter meant being around a lot of injured people. It was a vamp hunt, the second time. A young teen was bitten and drained only to the point of wooziness. Elliott had arrived on scene before Max unable to help herself from healing the terrified teen. The poor girl didn't deserve this, and it was nothing for Elliott. She had had much worse. Elliott then told Max that she hadn't been quick enough and a vamp got her before she had decapitated the leach. _

_The second time it was a preteen that was hurt in a scuffle with a wreath. Then a little kid hurt by a witch. She had managed to hide all three of the incidences from Max. It wasn't until her fourth time that she was caught red handed. The little boy had been thrown around by a restless spirit. Max had salted and burned the bones but the spirit was still there. Elliott had the little boy and herself encircled in a ring of salt when Max returned to find the spirit still at large. When the connection to an old neckless was realized Mas had quickly salted and burned it. When he returned to find Elliott hugging the boy healing him and absorbing his wounds, Max couldn't blame her. He just wanted her to understand the dangers. Only when she had let slip about the others, she had healed did he really get mad. Max had made a phone call and drove straight to Bobby's for help._

"It was only some bruises and cuts. Nothing too serious- and nothing I couldn't handle!" Elliott defended herself zipping her jacket up to hide one of the bigger bruises by her collarbone. Leaving the only visible mark a small fading discoloration on her left cheek. Max huffed and rolled his eyes at her poor attempt to hide the bruise.

"Seriously? It wasn't serious when I had to stich you up after you were 'bit' by that vamps?" he did the air quotations at the word 'bit'. He ran his hand threw his brown wavy hair exasperated. "Or the supposed wreath attack that left you with a serious concussion?"

"I know it was dangerous, Max. I just-" she sighed leaning back against an old ford bumper. Her hazel eyes not looking up from her boot covered feet. "Max, I couldn't just let them hurt like that. I've had way worse. I can handle it a lot better than they could have."

"I know it has to be hard Bug." Max's features softened as he spoke. He took the couple steps to close their distance, his hand came up to rest on her shoulder. Forcing her to look up to him. "Seeing someone injured and walking away knowing you can help can't be easy. But you are my little sister Ellie. I can't just sit back and watch you put yourself in harm's way. Don't you see it is not just the injuries? What if another hunter finds out about this? If you heal someone that blabs what do you think another hunter would do to you?"

Elliott smiled sadly. She knew that she was different. She knew this ability made her a freak, but hearing her big brother Max's words stung worse than she thought it could. It made her feel better that this freaky ability could have potential to help others. She tried to think that if the situation was in reverse how she would feel about Max doing it. Sighing she had to admit that there was no way that she would fee okay if Max was hurting himself to help others. She gave Max a reluctant nod.

"I understand." she whispered sadly "-but you promised you wouldn't tell a soul. You told Bobby! He is like an uncle to us, why would you tell him?"

Max straightened up his posture, trying to keep his eyes on hers and not on the approaching figure behind her. "You didn't give me much of a choice Ellie. Bobby said he has connections that could help us with this."

Elliott's hazel eyes grew comically wide "What?! He told others? What happened to keeping it a secret? What is stopping this connection from offing me! Or selling me to a mad scientist for experiments?! What-"

"You really think I'd do that to ya' idjit?" Bobby's gruff voice interrupted her rant, startling her so much she actually jumped and spun around to face him. "You two are like family. Families look out for each other, and that's what I am doin'. The hunters know their shit. I trust those idjit brothers with my life, and are as much family as you two are. They have helped a lot of people, including some with 'psychic mumbo jumbo powers.'"

Max smiled brightly at Bobby, and gave him a pat on the back in greeting. Elliott on the other hand felt her cheeks heat up and darken. She loved Bobby and knew he wouldn't really do anything to hurt her. She was just wound up and scared.

"I'm sorry Bobby..."

"I understand you are scared girl but you don't get to keep secrets from me." Bobby scolded then turned to Max. "-and you!" Max's smile fell and his brows shot to his hairline. "When your baby sister develops a freakin power, you tell me!" Bobby cuffed them both upside the head before having them go inside to explain in more detail.

It took a few hours to explaining Elliott's new found ability. By the time they had finished it was past dinner time and none of them had anything but beer. Max decided to go on a food run after his stomach grumbled for the second time. That left Bobby and Elliott, to research whatever they could find on psychic powers. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for, or how any of it might help. But it seemed to satisfy both Bobby and Max. She had almost finished her first book in a pile of many when the front door slammed open, rehashing off the wall making her and Bobby jump to attention.

"Bobby! Could use your help over here!" A rough deep voice barked from the front door. "Sam's been bitching all the way here. Bitch tried to play nice with a werewol-" The man abruptly stopped when he had turned the corner, and eyes landed on Elliott sitting on the old couch. He was tall with short sandy brown hair. Definitely older than her, probably closer to her brother Max's age.

"I did not bitch the whole way!" A second male voice called out behind him, annoyance clear in his rough snappy tone. "You were the one who suggested a game of fetch with the damn mutt..." Just like the first man he trailed off his sentence the moment he had view of Elliott. He froze almost as if paused on a television screen. Elliott had thought the first man was tall she wasn't expecting to see the giant that followed him in. His darker brown hair was shaggy, much longer than his friends. Broad shoulders hunched slightly as he held his upper right arm that appeared to be bleeding slowly, dripping red in between his large fingers. His hazel eyes jumped from Bobby to Elliott unsure if he should continue.

"Idjits." Bobby grumbled before standing up and walking up to the men. "Sam, Dean this is the hunter I was telling you about." Sam and Deans postures seemed to relax some as the older hunter continued. "Elliott Anders, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. There here to help."

Elliott fidgeted uncomfortable with these hot strangers knowing her secret but sucked it up with a soft sigh and stood to face them. "Hello..." She gave them an awkward wave and scratched the back of neck. "Thanks for um, helping me out with this whole... thing."

The taller shaggy haired one, Sam, gave her a soft smile. But Dean the shorter of the two huffed and grumbled "Apparently it's what we do." Which got him and elbow to the rib by his brother.

"Of course, were happy to help." Sam interjected shooting Dean a glare.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. "Sit down ya' idjit. I'll get the first aid." He ordered Sam as he walked away. Sam followed his direction hesitantly.

"Here, let me see." Elliott offered, sitting down next to him on the musty couch. Sam let her move his bloody hand to inspect the wound. There were three deep gashes that although were still bleeding had slowed quite a bit. He would definitely need stitches.

"Sorry about my brother. Dean's not a fan of other hunters." Sam explained as Dean wondered into the kitchen in search of beer.

"Well I don't really blame him there." She chuckled feeling uneasy herself with the unknown hunters. She caught and ignored Sam's frown at her words. "Unfortunately, it looks like you'll need some stitches."

Dean spoke up from the doorway as he walked back in beer in hand. "So, what's this freaky ability were here for?"

"Dean." Sam warned.

Elliott bit her lip nervously. "It's hard to explain. I can, I – uh- um-" She stuttered causing Dean to chuckle and Sam to shoot him a stern glance. "I can show you?" She hesitated nervously. These were hunters. Hunters hunt freaky things, like she now was. She reminded herself that they were friends with Bobby. Bobby wouldn't put her in danger.

"Elliott, you don't have to-" Sam paused as she gripped his arm right below the gashes.

Elliot felt her world tilt and vision go fuzzy, as she focused on Sam. She felt her stomach drop, leaving a hollowed-out sensation. Everything wobbled around her, as all sound was muffled like she had cotton stuffed into her ears. Then like always the pain came. Slowly as if on slow motion she felt the deep gashes slicing down her upper arm. When she had completely healed Sam the world started to become a little clearer. She could feel the exhaustion and headache that always came after using her ability.

"Dammit Ellie!" Bobby's scolding tone broke through the fog, snapping her back to reality. Dean was on his feat wide green eyes scanning his brother anxiously for harm. Bobby stood behind the couch his bearded jaw ticking, but Sam just stared wide eyed almost in shock.

"Did you just-did you just heal me?"

Elliott opened her mouth to answer but Bobby beat her to it in an annoyed grumble. "Not exactly."

Sam's forehead scrunched in confusion. His eyes ping ponged back and forth from Elliott to Bobby. The moment he saw it his face fell and eyes popped open. His brows shot up to his hairline and mouth hung a gap. Then he snatched her now bleeding right arm. She gritted her teeth as his large fingers overlapping in his grip on her just below the new wounds.

Elliott flinched at the pain but Sam was to shocked to notice. "Ow!" She snapped and tried to tug her bloody arm free but he held tight.

"Give it back." Sam demanded meeting her hazel eyes with his. Confused awe filled his face along with a bit of guilt.

"Back?" She panted. "I don't understand."

"Reverse it. Undo it. Something!" Sam barked "You just freaking took- transferred my injury onto yourself!" He took the wet cloth Bobby handed him and started dabbing her bleeding arm.

"Doesn't work like that, giant." She sighed. Sam's brows furrowed in dislike at the nickname.

"So, you're like Rogue from X-Men?" Dean questioned stunned by what he was seeing.

"No!" Elliott rolled her eyes "Well sort of, um, not really. Rogue took others life essence and memories and stuff. I just take injuries?" She shrugged unsure how to word it, then gave an amused huff. "You a fan of X-Men?"

"Why would you just do that?" Sam scolded, not giving Dean a chance to respond. Then leaned down to pull her up from her crouched position on the floor, that she was only just noticing she was in. Realizing she must have fallen off the couch while healing Sam, she ducked her head to hide the darkening of her cheeks. Once he settled her on the couch, he went straight to work. Using the wet cloth to dab at and clean up the blood that was dripping down her arm.

"Aww man." Elliott whined looking down at her now blood tee-shirt. "Max is going to kill me." She pulled the graphic tee sleeve away from her frowning at the once grey fabric.

"You bet your ass he is." Bobby thundered. "I have half a mind to kill ya' myself. You told your brother you wouldn't do that again!"

"Not that." She sighed. "This was his favorite shirt." Dean snorted, nearly shooting beer out his nose in a coughing laughing fit. Both Bobby and Sam glared at the older Winchester.

"You'll need to sit still while I stitch this up." Sam shook his head in disapproval.

Throwing his hands up exasperated Bobby grumbled something under his breath as he left the room. They heard the back door shut and knew he was going out working in the garage. Dean held out a bottle of whiskey for her, seemingly out of nowhere. She was more of a bourbon girl herself but she knew it didn't matter what it was as long as it was strong to help with the pain. Elliott took the bottle gratefully and downed a few long chugs with a small shiver from the after tastes. All while Sam readied the needle and thread. He held his hand out for the whiskey to sanitize the now much cleaner gashes. She took another pull before handing over the bottle.

"Ready?" Sam questioned cautiously. Elliott gave a strong nod, before Sam doused her gashes with the alcohol. She hissed quietly at the sting gave another nod for Sam to start stitching. "You really shouldn't have done that Elliott."

"It's not a big deal. You two wouldn't have believed it unless you saw it anyway." Elliott focused her gaze on the floor trying to ignore the sharp needle tugging the thread throw her flesh. "I've had worse, don't feel bad on my account." Sam worked quietly focused on his task, as Dean finished his beer. After a moment of silence there was a loud growl of an old muffler, as a vehicle pulled into Bobby's. "Uh, fuck. Max is going to be so pissed."

They listened intently as the rumble of her brother's old pickup died and the driver's side door creaked open before slamming shut. Although Elliott couldn't actually hear his footsteps, she imagined them in her head, stomping up to the front door. She tensed as the front door opened.

"Pizza's here!" Max called out happily unaware. Elliott refused to look up and meet his eyes as she heard him turn the corner and stop.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me Elliott!" Max hollered. "I leave you alone to pick up a god damn pizza and you already-" stopping mid-sentence he looked around the room angerly "Where is Bobby?"

Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Max, don't get mad at him! Bobby was in the other room getting supplies to fix Sam up and I just, did it. He's almost as mad as you. This is on me. It's my fault not his." Max's green eyes wavered between her and Sam who still had the needle in his hand hovering over her almost stitched up gashes. "Max this is Sam and Dean Winchester. The hunters Bobby told you about." Elliott tried to distract Max, with the introduction.

Max sighed and rubbed his temple with the hand not holding the pizza boxes. He cleared his throat and gave both men a nod. "Thanks for patching her up."

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry about all of this." Sam apologized and finished up the last stitch. Max gave another nod before turning to bring the pizza to the kitchen. Dean followed behind him asking him a question neither Elliott or Sam could hear.

After an awkward and guilty explanation of what had happened after Max left for pizza, all five hunters sat around Bobby's small kitchen table to finally eat. The pizza could have been bad but Elliot was too hungry to notice. They were a few beers in when the topic of her "X-Men Rogue abilities came up again.

"I don't know Bobby. There's not much to go on." Dean shrugged taking the last slice of pizza.

"Usually an ability like this there are two different options." Sam added brows knit together turning to Max. "Can you do anything psychic-y too?"

Max chocked on his beer hitting his chest to calm the fit. "No, no, no. Definitely not. Why?"

"One way her ability is possible is threw blood. Like it could run in the family."

"Max is normal, so was Dad, and as far as I know so was Mom?" Elliott shrugged and Max nodded his agreement.

"What's the other option?" Max questioned shooting a look at Bobby.

"Someone or something gave it to her. Most likely via curse or spell." Dean grumbled. Sam frowned at the thought of his psychic powers like when he used to get visions and where it came from.

"So, I assume this is a new thing then? You weren't born with it, so when did it start?" Dean interrogated.

Elliott was staring at her beer picking at the label distractedly, doing her best to avoid eye contact and process what was happening. She couldn't remember anyone cursing or putting a spell on her.

"Elliott?" Sam's soft voice broke through her cloudy thoughts. "Hey, Elliott, it's going to be okay. You're not in this alone. Do you remember when you realized what you could do?"

Elliott and Max's eyes met remembering the gruesome Wendigo attack. "It was late August." Max supplied with a distant look, obviously remembering what had happened.

"Right after my twenty second birthday, on a Wendigo hunt down in Wichita." Elliott supplied continuing to pick at the saturated beer label.

Sam turned to Dean having a telepathic conversation before he turned to Elliott worriedly. "Twenty second birthday? Did your mom die in a fire when you were a baby?" Elliott was too confused to see Max shoot Bobby a cautioned glare.

"No, Sammy. It's a coincidence." Dean cautioned gruffly. "We killed- I killed that demonic shit. Azazel is dead. This has to be something different."

"What? What are you talking about?" Max straightened in his chair, uneasy at the Winchesters words. Elliott couldn't help but worry herself.

"Your mom? How did she die?" Sam pushed ignoring Dean.

"Vampires." Max answered quietly. Sam sighed in relief and gave a small nod before running a had threw his hair.

"Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on? What does our mother have to do with this?"

"She doesn't. I'm sorry I brought it up." Sam mumbled.

"No. Sam, you don't ask a question like that and not explain." Elliott refused standing up from her chair.

Sam to Deans disapproval explained to the Anders a bit of their back story. He explained that a demon had killed their mother in a fire when he was a baby and that he had psychic visions after his twenty second birthday due to this demon.

Elliott felt for the Winchesters. From what she had just heard they had been through a lot. The fact that Sam was once a freak like her made her feel a little more normal. Sure, visions are much less freaky then what she could do, but still. She felt closer to the younger Winchester than before, she wasn't so scared of him knowing about her anymore.

"But that all stopped when Dean killed the demon bastard that started it, right?" Bobby questioned leaving as much out of their personal story as possible. Sam nodded quickly in agreement.

"So, something probably gave me, or cursed me with this ability? Or am I some genetic freak?" Elliott questioned softly as she gripped the back of the chair in front of her.

"Hey, now. No one is saying that darlin'." Bobby interjected.

"I need a smoke." Elliott grumbled and stomped out the backdoor letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Ellie!" Max called out and pushed his chair back to follow her, but Sam stopped him.

"Hey, Max. Let me try?" Sam asked permission. "I've been in her shoes." Referencing to his past visions. He looked at Dean before continuing. "As much as my big brother wanted to help me, he couldn't really understand."

The muscles in Dean's jaw jumped with tension but he nodded at Max in agreement. Max exhaled deeply through his nose before nodding in defeat. "Alright. Go." Max went to the fridge for another beer sitting down with a thump and rubbed his temple exhausted as Sam quietly left to find Elliott.

Elliott pulled out the pack from her leather jacket, sighing sadly at the last cig in the pack. She dug out a lighter from a different pocket and smiled softly at it. Her favorite lighter. Lighting the end, she inhaled slowly, then exhaled as she felt her shoulders relax some. She knew it sounded stupid to have a favorite lighter, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't the Bugs Bunny cartoon figure on the old lighter that made it her favorite, no it was simpler than that. It was her dads. Her dad had given her the silly thing on her very first hunt. It was shortly after her twelfth birthday, and it was just a simple salt and burn, but it meant a lot. Fuck did she miss him. She could hear his approach before she could see him. She took another drag leaning up against the rusted-up SUV in the junk lot.

"You know, smoking kills" Sam's reprimanded his voice rough and serious. Elliott couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, and so does hunting." She tried to hide her smile by taking another hit.

"I'm sorry about back there." Sam went to lean up against the rusty vehicle next to her. Their shoulders brushing one another as she took a longer drag.

"I was just a little worked up I guess. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"No, no, Sam you're okay. I know you are all just trying to help. I'm just-" She exhaled a puff of smoke slowly before dropping the cig and squashing it out with her boot. She shrugged "I'm not use to being a case, I guess. It's not very a good feeling being investigated like I'm the weekly victim. Normally I'm the one doing the investigating. Not the one being investigated."

"Ellie, I know this sucks, trust me. I've been there, I had freaky death visions, and felt constantly under a microscope. It wasn't fun and even though my brother couldn't really understand he helped me through it." Sam turned toward Elliott his side now leaning against the SUV. "Honestly I think we can help."

"What how? What can we possibly do about my ability? It's not like we know who or what did this to me. There is nowhere to go from here, Sam. Don't waste your time on me. It's a hopeless cause."

"Stop." Sam interrupted her rambling shaking his head in disbelief. "It's not a waste of time Elliott. It's your life. We might not have leads now, but I'm sure something will turn up that could help us figure this out."

"Why?" Elliott turned to face him directly and had to tilt her head up to meet him. He had to be at least a foot taller than her. "Why would you offer that? You don't owe me anything. You don't even know me."

"True." He shrugged. "-but I do know what you are going through, and you shouldn't have to go through it alone." Her heart pounded unsure what to think of his sweet words. Her long blonde hair wisped by her face in the breeze. The moonlight paled her copper tones that were normally so bold in the daylight. She tucked a strand behind her ear and looked up to him.

"Thanks. I uh- I'm not sure how much good it will do, but thank you. It's nice to know someone understands."

They stayed outside for another hour or so just talking. Telling each other their more comedic hunting stories. When they finally headed back to the house Elliott couldn't stop yawning.


	2. Magicians and Aliens

Chapter2- Magicians and Aliens

The worst part about staying at Bobby's was that with so many hunters under one roof there were limited sleeping arrangements. Bobby had two guest rooms for hunters to crash when needed, but there were four of them. Dean had already crashed in one room and Max in the other when Sam and Elliott returned to the house that night. She had assumed the Winchester brothers would take one room and the Anders siblings in the other. Elliott groaned internally it wasn't like her and Max hadn't ever shared a bed before. Likewise, they had grown up on the road, in shitty motels. She had always been the one that had to share a bed because she was the smallest. Forcing her to have to share with either her dad or Max, but that had been years ago. Her dad had been dead for almost five years now, and she was now use to having her own bed. She would have gladly taken the couch if Sam hadn't jumped at the chance to sleep there. Apparently, Dean was a snorer and he wanted a break.

The lights were already off when she came into the room. She quietly snuck into the opposite side of the bed getting in, doing her best not to wake her big brother. Of course, hunter instincts and all he half woke up with a grunt. Max lifted his head to look blurrily over his shoulder to glance at Elliott.

"Nigh' Bug." he grumbled as he started falling back asleep.

"Night, Maxi-pad." She mumbled back falling asleep herself, but not before hearing his grunt of annoyance at his terrible nickname.

After an uneasy night of tossing and turning she finally gave up on sleep when she could see the sun rising through the windows. Making sure not to wake her snoring brother she quietly made her way to her duffle to throw on a hoodie. Then made her way down the stairs. She hesitated on the midway down when she could make out a 'whispered' fighting.

"Why would you say that?" a hiss that sounded like Dean argued. "Don't we already have enough on our plate without worrying about some girl?"

"What? Like you just getting topside?" Sam's harsh whisper retorted not getting a response from Dean. "Until you want to start talking about it Dean, we have some room on our plate."

Elliott wasn't trying to easy drop she just didn't want to interrupt the brothers. They kept arguing while she was trying to decide if she should go back to her room or not.

"She needs our help Dean. They both do. Why wouldn't we offer to help them out?" Sam continued, but before Dean could answer her socked foot slipped on the edge of the stairs creating a loud "thunk". She cringed closing her eyes as the Winchester's conversation abruptly halted. Taking the rest of the stairs down she plastered on a fake smile.

"Morning." Elliott nodded at them making her way to the freshly made coffee.

"G'morning." both Winchesters mumbled back.

The day went by slowly every one of the hunter's noses stuck in a book or a laptop. Elliott's eyes were droopy and heavy as she laid out across the couch on her stomach reading what felt like the billionth book of the day. She wasn't even sure what she was really looking for. A way to contain her power? Maybe who would be capable of cursing her with this power? She wasn't sure and all the words on the page were starting to get blurry. She glanced around the room Sam hadn't moved from his position in the armchair next to her. His hazel eyes scanned back and forth as he read something on his laptop. Mas was sitting on the floor near her his back up against the couch, reading a large book. Dean had spent most of his day in the study with Bobby, doing research in there.

Groaning quietly Elliott shut her eyes and rubbed her eyelids, needing a break. She could feel Sam's gaze flick up to her from his laptop, but only for a moment before they went back to continue reading. Elliott rolled her shoulders back blinking to focus in again. Usually Elliott really liked to do the research on a case, but research involving herself was not as satisfactory. It only made it more aggravating. The most exciting part of the day was when Max and herself had taken a break to make everyone sandwiches for lunch earlier that day. Time past slowly and it was almost dinner time. Elliott who not only hated cooking was also very bad at it, actually wanted to make dinner instead of ordering in. Anything to get away from the long study session.

"Alright that's it." Max complained "I need a break. We all do." Elliott say up with interest. Smiling she was surprised he a had lasted as long as he did. Research was never his thing. Sam looked up from his laptop at Max then to Elliott. He smiled back at her. Elliott knew exactly what Max was going to suggest which is exactly what she needed.

We're going out." Max declared loud enough for Dean and Bobby to hear in the other room.

"What?" Sam questioned. "What about the research? Helping Ellie with her power?" Max tilted his head sideways a little thrown off at hearing Sam use his sisters nickname.

"Don't know about you Sam but I could definitely use a night out." Elliott smiled doing her best to convince him this was a good idea. "We had been on hunts back to back before we got here, and my eyes could really use a break."

"Come on Sammy, can't be good to stare at a computer screen all day." Dean chimed in as he made his way into the room. Sam sighed looking up to his brother from the couch. They had a silent conversation using their eyes. It ended with Dean smirking and Sam agreeing to go out.

Dinner went by quickly with their excitement to get out of the house. Bobby had opted to stay home despite all of their protests. Elliott threw on her very basic signature outfit. A graphic tee tucked loosely into high waisted jean shorts. Living on the road gave her limited clothing options with the need to travel light. She slipped on her leather jacket and laced up her combat boots. She had a fleeting thought of what it might be like to be a normal girl. Having a choice of different outfits and shoes, not having to always look the same. She pushed the thought aside and brushed out her hair before leaving the bedroom.

Elliott made her way down the stairs running her fingers threw her long copper blonde hair. Sam and Dean were in the living room and she could hear Max and Bobby talking in the kitchen. Somehow Sam and Dean looked cleaned up in their normal plaid and worn denim attire.

"You clean up nicely." Sam smiled down at her when she entered the living room. His smile was contagious and had her grinning widely right back.

"Not so bad yourself, Winchester." Elliott responded doing her best to hide the pinkening of her cheeks. Dean smirked taking in both of their goofy grins and cleared his throat knowingly, before turning to her.

"Elvis? Really?" Dean questioned scrutinizing her graphic tee choice with a raised brow.

"Hell yeah, Elvis. He is the king." Elliott defended lightly smile never fading. Sam chuckled and Dean shrugged.

"Well I'd offer to drive and all but my truck is only a single cab. Unless some of you want to ride in the bed?" Max informed the Winchesters happy for the excuse not to be the designated driver for the night. Elliott rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Yeah, no." Dean huffed like it was the most ridiculous idea that he had heard. "We're taking Baby."

"Baby?" Elliott turned to Sam for an explanation.

"Dean's name for his Impala." Sam huffed his smirk betraying his pretend annoyance. Dean was already outside the door heading to his Baby with Max following. Before Elliott or Sam even got out the door, they could hear Max's voice pitch with excitement. As he fanboyed over the classic car.

"This is your car?!"

Elliott shook her head stepping out the door with Sam behind her. "Oh boy. Two car nerds. Max won't be able to shut up." Elliott chuckled under her breath but loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam laughed smiling down at her "Yeah, and Dean won't shut up about Baby. We're in for a long ride." It was a very nice car Elliott thought. She didn't know much about cars in general. Sure, she knew the basics like how to change a tire or do a quick oil change, but that was about it. Max had taught her when she was a little girl. Told her everyone should at least know the basics.

"Can I drive?" Max eagerly bounced up and down. Both Sam and Dean burst out laughing.

"Dude, he hardly lets me drive it." Sam chuckled.

"What he said." Dean pointed at Sam getting into the driver's seat. Sam continued chuckling as he got into the passenger's seat. Elliott and Max quickly got in the back ready for the night out.

"Fine, but I get shotgun on the way back!" Max claimed wanting to inspect the car's every detail. The very short car ride was stuff full of car talk from the older siblings. Leaving the younger two to glance at each other amused at their brother's obsession.

Once at the small bar the four found a booth easily. There was a small crowd probably a busy night for the small town, bar. Dean had declared they do shots to start the night out right. He gave Sam a wink before he left to get the shots along with some beers.

"So, how long have you known Bobby?" Sam asked the pair across the booth from him.

"Oh, we've known him for a long time, I was just a kid when Dad and Max met him on a hunt just outside Roswell." Elliott smiled fondly.

"Oh, yeah! That's right." Max chuckled "You were convinced the shape shifters were actually aliens."

"Really?" Sam's brows rose and lips curled up into a smile. He burst out laughing when Elliot turned beat red and punched Max in the arm.

"I was ten!" Elliott huffed as the two men continued laughing. Max rubbed his arm where Elliott hit him not able to keep him from laughing.

"You thought Bobby was an alien for like a week straight! She wouldn't even look at the guy." Max barked with laughter, his hand hitting the table unable to control in himself. Sam's whole body shook with laughter.

Just then Dean returned with a tray full of beer and shots. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Elliott answered too quickly, still red in the face. Dean set down the tray of booze an amused smile lighting up his face.

"Come on Ell. Don't leave me out." Deans smile morphed into a growing smirk as Max retold the story in much more detail than necessary. Elliott took her shot without waiting for the others hoping to lessen her embarrassment.

"Oh Ellie, don't be too embarrassed. We were all kids at one point or another." Max jested elbowing her in the ribs. "To new friends and new hunts." Max lifted his shot and both Winchesters followed. Elliott held up her beer having already downed her shot, and everyone drank.

"Yeah, Ell. You should have seen magician boy over here." Dean teased gesturing to his brother with a smirk.

"Dean." Sam objected eyes darting from him to Elliott.

"Man, you should have seen it. He had the top hat and cape and everything." Dean taunted, continued completely ignoring Sam. Now Sam's cheeks seemed to be darkening. Elliott having just been made fun of herself tried to cover her giggles.

"Dean I was a kid." Sam quickly retorted.

"A dorky kid." Dean stated giving Elliott a wink, that had her laughing a little louder. Sam sighed in frustration taking a couple long pulls of his beer.

"Oh, come on, Sammy. This is what big brothers do," Dean jested patting his little brother on the back, before turning to his new friend. "Isn't that right Max?" Max chuckled an agreement as the two raised and clinked their beers together. Sam rolled his eyes and Elliott jammed her elbow into Max's ribs.

"Hey. What was that for?" Max scowled at her and rubbed his sore ribs.

"That's what little sisters do." She mocked and smirked looking up to Sam. "Come on Sam. Let's leave these old farts to get another drink."

Sam's face split into a brilliant smile as he nudged Dean to move, so he could get out of the booth. Dean gave Sam a brow waggle when Elliott and Max weren't looking. Dean chuckled and gave Sam's back a pat before getting out of his way. Elliott saw the way Max's dark green eyes darted suspiciously between her and Sam as the giant scooted out of the booth. She groaned internally at his protective big brother attitude that flared up from time to time. Usually it wasn't too much of a problem. Max didn't seem to ever really care if she went out looking for a hookup, he might not have encouraged it but he didn't get annoying about it. Not until it was a hunter did, he ever seem to be bothered by it. Like sure he had no problems with her hunting blood thirsty vampires but a hot hunter was a problem.

Quickly before Max could say anything, she grabbed Sam's thick forearm and pulled him to the bar. She leaned against the sticky bar counter waiting for the bar tender. "Brothers." she sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, but they have their moments." Sam admitted just thankful to have his brother back from Hell.

"So-" Elliott smirked eyes glancing up at Sam from under her lashes. "-magicians?"

"So, aliens?"

She bit her lip feeling the heat burning her cheeks. "Touché." The bar tender, an older gruff looking man with a mullet turned to them next.

"Just another round of beers, four of us." Sam requested pushing his empty bottle to the man.

"Actually, could we just get a pitcher for all of us, sir?" Elliott asked with a grateful smile.

"No problem, darling." The mullet-ed man returned her smile and went to get their drinks.

"Oh! And a bourbon, diet coke!" Elliott called out. He gave her a nod and got to work making their drinks.

Sam laughed, "Thirsty?" he mocked playfully.

"I just spent all day researching for something to help out with my freaky ability. I deserve a freaking drink." She laughed.

"Well I can't argue with that." Sam shrugged smiling down at her. The gruff bar tender set down their pitcher and Elliott's drink, before grabbing and setting down four empty glasses. Sam grabbed the pitcher and the empty glasses turning to head back to their booth. He paused turning back around and sitting in the bar stool with a sigh. "Looks like our booth is taken."

"What?" Elliott spun to see Max and a curvy brunette swapping spit almost on top of one another in their booth. "Of course." she sighed. "-but where is-"

"He's enjoying himself plenty." Sam huffed. She followed his gaze to see Dean with a girl that had to be the twin of the curvy brunette that Max was snogging. Dean had the girl pinned up against the pool table slobbering all over her neck.

Elliott snorted. Her hand came up to comer her mouth and her eyes went wide in utter humiliation. Sam laughed so hard his head rocked back.

"Did you just snort?" He grinned down at her as she settled herself into the stool next to him.

"Hey! No more embarrassing stuff magician man." She shot back most of her drink and gave him a narrowed mock glare, doing her best to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"Alright, alright. Promise." Sam chuckled and poured himself a glass from the pitcher. He never stopped smiling as he took a chug. She was something else. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt since Jess.

Elliott on the other hand was terrified. She never had good luck with guys. Luckily, she had liquid courage by her side tonight. She would leave the worrying about this for future Elliott.

"Since we are going to be here for a bit," She glanced at the two couples enjoying their night. "How about we play a drinking game?" She offered finishing off her bourbon and diet coke. He licked his lips as he watched her, then took a drink of his own.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we each get five turns to guess something about each other. If you guess wrong you drink. But if you guess right, I drink. Winner gets to pick a shot for the looser." She smirked up at him questioningly.

"Ah man I haven't played this since college." Sam smiled fondly.

"You went to college?!" Elliott's hazel eyes lighting up with stunned, interest. "Like, College, college? With books, and dorms, and everything?"

"Yeah, dorms, books, and everything." Sam shyly admitted running a hand through his shaggy hair. "What about you?"

"Pfft. Yeah right."

Sam frowned. "Why not? You seem interested?"

"I've always been great with books and studying but put a test or homework in front of me and I freeze up-" She paused a moment before her head snapped up to narrow her eyes in a glare. "You sneaky shit." Sam recoiled confused. "You're trying to get more info to do better at the game. Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Oh, no, I wasn't -"

"Mhhm." Elliott hummed with disbelief. Sam opened his mouth to defend himself but stopped and shook his head.

"Fine. Ladies first." He gestured for her to start.

"Okay, College boy." Sam huffed at the nickname. She narrowed her eyes at the gorgeous giant in front of her in thought. "You're a hunter, so you obviously like helping people and you were pretty good at stitching me up, -you were premed at a local yet discreate university."

Sam smile widened at her failure. "Stanford Prelaw."

Elliott felt her jaw drop "Whoa." She shook her head in awe before downing almost half her beer. "I can't imagine you being a stuffy lawyer, you're way to nice."

"My turn." He smirked and Elliott felt his eye give her a once over. She bit her lip nervously. "Let's see, you said something earlier about liking Elvis." He gestured to her shirt before continuing. "I say you probably choose Elvis as one of your favorites to spite and piss off your brother, who likes something completely different."

"Nope." She grinned triumphantly "Max loves Elvis too. He was our Dad's favorite and we just both followed in his footsteps. Go on, drink!" she cheered. Elliott took her leather jacket off as Sam drank, but when his eyes softened at the sight of her stitches, she put it back on.

The game went on with Sam only getting one more guess wrong, and the other three correct. Elliott on the other hand only got one of her five guesses right, that he was a dog person. Again, they kept getting distracted with conversation. Somehow their chairs had gotten closer and closer throughout their little game. So close that their shoulders or knees would brush one another periodically. It didn't help that she was drunk now, Sam less so but still drunk.

"Wow, we really went at it." Sam chuckled as he finished off the last of their current pitcher. Elliott giggled drunkenly in agreement, feeling the side effects of their game. "You're telling me. I don't normally drink like this, but rules are rules Jolly Green. You won fair and square." she slurred. Then giggled again at Sam wrinkling his nose in dislike at being called Jolly Green.

"No, Elliott. It's okay, really you don't have to drink anymore." Sam protested. He could tell by the slightly slurred words and the way she swayed in her stool so she leaned towards him that she was already pretty drunk. He didn't want her to drink more if she couldn't handle it.

"I'm no quitter!" Elliott slammed her fist on the bar trying to disguise her drunken bliss with a seriousness. "Well? Winner has to pick a shot for the loser. What am I having?" She lost her attempt at being serious when he flashed that contagious smile. Her gaze flicked from his haze eyes to his lips unconsciously leaning in. Sam slowly doing the same.

"How's it going over here?" Dean patted Sam on the back making both him and Elliott jump back as if caught doing something bad. Sam turned to give Dean his iconic bitch face but it was a little lazy and slower than usual. "Wait, are you actually drunk?" Dean huffed amused not waiting for an answer and turned to Elliott. "Is he drunk?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, lightheartedly and Elliott giggled nodding. "You got Sammy drunk?"

"All at the low, low cost of getting myself drunk." Elliott answered proudly lifting her chin. Getting a chuckle from Dean.

"Just about closing time, you all ready to head back?" Max strode up to the three at the bar. Max took one look at Elliott and chuckled knowingly. He ruffled her hair and she swatted him away drunkenly, before trying to fix it.

"Wait, Dean what happened to tonight's conquest? Strike out?" Sam asked scanning the small dumpy bar.

Dean smirked "Already satisfied." he gestured to the men's restroom door where the curvy twin he had been with all night had just walked out of. The brunette did a quick glance around the bar then adjusted her skirt.

Sam scrunched up his face grossed out. "Classy."

"Nice!" Max nodded in appreciation, causing Elliott to laugh so hard she nearly fell off her stool and onto Sam. She would have if Max hadn't caught her with a stern look.

"What about you Maxi-Pad? You strike out?" Elliott swatted away his hold that was trying to keep her balanced.

"Got her number, and we plan on being in town for at least a little bit. I got time." Max shrugged. But Elliott knew the truth. Ever since their last visit at the Harvel's Roadhouse, Max hadn't followed through with any of his conquests. Max had always been a lady's man until his 'not-girlfriend' Jo had been part of the picture.

They got up from their stools and Elliott felt the floor tilt beneath her. She reached out to grab hold of the bar stool to steady herself but missed. Gripping a canvased covered arm instead. She let her gaze slowly follow up the jacket sleeve to see Sam. When their eyes met, she turned away quickly letting go of her grip.

"Sorry, little drunker than I thought." she admitted quietly as they made their way out to the Impala, Sam's hand slipped to the small of her back to lead her there. She stumbled into the back seat and Sam joined her on the other side. Max was serious about calling shotgun apparently, not that Sam really seemed to mind. Elliott was out like a light. Her mouth hung slightly open in drunken sleep as her head resting on Sam's broad arm. It would have been shoulder, if he wasn't so freaking tall. Sam did his best not to move, not wanting to wake her. He felt his lips curl up in a smile when he looked down at her.

Max kept glancing back at Sam, and his little sister. As much as he was glad that she looked happy tonight, she was his baby sister. It was his job to protect her. Whither that be from monsters or heartbreak, it was his job. Sam may seem like a good enough type of guy but he was a hunter. Hunters were always complicated. Max did his best to distract himself by admiring the interior of the classic car, even getting his hands slapped by Dean when he reached for the buttons on the dash.

When they reached Bobby's, Max turned back to see Elliott still zonked out on Sam's side. Dean turned off the ignition and snickered at the two in the back seat.

"Ellie, were back, wake up." Max patted the back of the seat. She jerked up out of her sleep quickly. Whacking her head into something brick hard that grunted on impact. Elliott winced and held her head but eyes went wide when she saw she had smacked into Sam's strong jaw.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" Elliott apologized biting her lip, doing her best to ignore the boy's laughter in the front seat. Sam held his jaw but cracked a smile.

"Nah, it's okay, just a bump."

"Alright kids inside." Dean rolled his eyes playfully. Everyone piled out of the sleek Impala and into the old house.

"You alright?" Sam mumbled quietly when he caught her rubbing her head. Elliott jerked her hand away like it was on fire and gave him a quick nod. Keeping her head down to avoid meeting his eyes. Too embarrassed by her clumsy drunkenness she went straight to bed even though the rest of them stayed up to talk and drink a little more for another hour or so. Although it had a few bumps, she felt like the night had gone well, and went to bed smiling.


	3. A Hobbit and a Giant

Chapter3- A Hobbit and a Giant

"Wake up, Ellie! Rufus called, he has a case he wants us to take care of!" Max barked giving the bedroom door a couple pounds. After she gave him a groggy response, she heard him shuffle away and down the stairs. Slowly, Elliott got up stretching happy that she was only slightly hungover. She could deal with the small headache behind her eyes. Just grateful it wasn't a queasy stomach. She dressed quickly in her go to, graphic tee, shorts, and leather jacket. Sighing sadly knowing summer was soon coming to an end and shed have to go back to jeans. Elliott was a summer girl. Even with all the scars and bruises she acquired she couldn't help but love the feel of the warm sun on her skin.

She greeted Sam and Dean as she entered the kitchen. Then snatched a piece of toast from Max's plate. "Hey!" he tried to grab it back but she ducked out of the way and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Max rolled his eyes and sat up from the table to bring his now empty plate to the sink.

Max cleared his throat. "Well it was nice to meet you both, Sam and Dean, and thanks for trying to help with Elliott's -uh –thing. But were going to be heading out this morning."

Sam and Dean did a double take, glancing from one another to their new hunter friends confused. "Wait, what? Where are you going?" Sam straightened up in his chair his lost eyes meeting Elliott.

"We got a case. Small town Minnesota locals have found bodies exsanguinated. Obviously, a vamp nest." She shrugged, surprised that Sam seemed so upset at her leaving. Not that she didn't want to spend more time getting to know the giant Winchester, especially after their outing last night. But she was a hunter, she had a job to do.

"What happened to needing our help?" Dean's brows knit together as he glanced between the two siblings.

"It's not like we have any leads. As much as I want to figure this out there is nothing, we can do but research at the moment, and we've done as much as we really can here anyways." Max explained with a half-smile that didn't quite reach his face. Elliott could see right through her brother. They were close, had grown up with no one but each other. Being on the road, hopping from school to school and never settling in one place for very long didn't give them an opportunity to make any real friends had led to them becoming more than your average siblings. They were each other's friend, and because of that she could read him better than anyone else could as she knew he could read her just as well. She could read it all over his face and body language, as much as he tried to disguise it. It was obvious to her he needed a distraction. Max was overwhelmed by her, and she couldn't blame him. She was overwhelmed by her newly found ability.

"Might as well stay busy. Hope we find something along the way." Elliott added not admitting she really needed a distraction as well. At least not out loud. She wanted to work a case, not be the case.

"We want in." Sam blurted standing up from his chair at the kitchen table to meet Max's hesitant stare. Dean's brow furrowed as he turned to his brother as if he had grown two more heads.

"That's nice of you Sam, but we can handle a little vampire nest. This isn't our first rodeo." Max chuckled.

"I'm sure you can handle yourselves. We just want to help. I kinda owe your sister for healing-taking those gashes from me." Sam struggled to come up with a decent excuse to stay with Elliott just a little longer. The girl who had him feeling things he hadn't dreamed of feeling since Jessica. He turned to his brother for help.

Dean sighed. As much as he didn't like to work with other hunters, Sam had a point. She had taken on those pretty nasty gashes and would probably bare some ugly scars that she didn't deserve. That, and he wasn't blind he could see how this tiny hunter was affecting his brother. Dean may not be the 'smart one' but he wasn't and idiot. "Not like I could ever turn down a chance to behead some leaches,"

Elliott and Max drove in their rusty old ford pickup. The old man of a truck was struggling to keep up with the fast, sleek, perfection that was the Impala. Max groaned and whined for majority of the ride. He had been wanting to trade in "the Beast" for a vintage classic. Elliott fought Max on this subject so many times in the past that she had known what to say to argue her point quickly. Just like always she started off defending The Beast by explaining how he might be old and rusty but the ford was much more inconspicuous than a fancy red flag of a vintage classic sports car would be. Then as always when that didn't work, she was able to shut him up with the one inarguable reasoning. It had been moms. With that Max shut right up. She didn't like to bring it up because she knew it brought the tone down, she only ever used it as a last resort. Max couldn't help the smile as Elliott turned up the radio to the song playing. Johnny Cash's A Boy Named Sue beat through the old speakers. The two smiled at each other before singing along, completely out of tune and off key. Singing in the funny voices during the parts their dad had.

They pulled The Beast into the run down looking motel parking next to the Impala that had gotten their before them. Max went to get a room and sent Elliott to the Winchester's room.

Elliott knocked on the room number thirty seven. Hearing muffled voices through the cheap wooden door before they stopped. A couple moments passed before the door swung open revealing Sam's bright smiling face, holding the door open for her. Looking up to him she had to tilt her head back some to look him in the face. Again, his wide dimpled smile was too contagious and had her smiling just as wide back.

"Damn. You are tall." She breathed and shook her head at him playfully. A loud laughter from behind Sam had her peering past the giant into the small dingy motel room. Dean was sitting on the closest bed his head tilt back barking out laughter.

"Yeah, I'd assume everyone's tall when you're a hobbit sized." Sam quipped back as Elliott was walking in. Elliott felt her jaw drop stunned, the corners of her lips curled up slightly amused. She had not expecting him to retaliate.

Dean's barking grew louder into a fit of hysterics. He got up and slapped Sam on the back wiping his eyes of tears. "Ahh, that was good."

"Hey, five, two is near average height."

Sam chuckled and Dean was roaring with laughter again.

"Alright, alright. Can we get started on the hunt now, Jolly Green?" Elliott crossed her arms over her chest straightening her back.

"Where's Max?" Dean asked now that he had cooled down from his laughing fit. Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

The four hunters got down to work. The news article had described the four bodies drained of blood that had been found within the last month. Sam and Elliott jumped to the web. Sharing Sam's laptop because Elliott's was still in the truck. She scooted her seat even closer to the shaggy haired hunter as they sat at the small rickety motel room table. She leaned in just a little more to read better, letting him type not wanting to overstep her boundaries. It wasn't her laptop after all, and she would not be too happy if someone had tried to take over her laptop.

They shared their findings that the newspaper had omitted. Turns out along with the dead bodies the small town had at least two missing persons reports. Both young women in their twenties. Then deciding to split up to cover more ground. Max and Elliott left the Winchesters to change into their fed suits to do the same in their own room.

She groaned internally entering her motel's bathroom with her old fraying duffle splattered with dirt, stains and what was probably blood. Elliott's least favorite part of hunting had always been acting as some sort of official to gather info. She had the confidence and knew what questions to ask. She just hated the outfits. She'd never liked the dress up part of the job.

Elliott sucked it up like she always did and buttoned up the off white blouse before pulling her skirt on over it. The skirt was black, went to her knees. Although it was tight at her waist it flared out as it went down. To Elliott this was an important feature because she needed the ability the fight at a moment's notice. Although she would never admit it, she had admired the tight like those pencil skirts women on tv wore making their ass look good. On a more positive note because the material didn't cling to her body, she could hide various weapons holstered to her thighs. Lastly, she slipped on her little red MaryJane's that had less than two inch heels. As much as she didn't like high heels, the less than two inches was not enough to hinder her running or fighting. Plus she mussed, maybe I won't look so much like a hobbit.

After quickly brushing her long copper blonde locks leaving it down, she exited the moldy motel bathroom. Max handed Elliott, her FBI badge and charcoal blazer without a word. Then reached to fix her blouse collar, she swatted at his hands and fixed it herself. The knock on the door let them know the Winchesters were there. Max opened the door to the brothers, and invited the 'FBI' suited men in. Elliott had never really cared for men in suits, she always for them more attractive in a causal rugged way, but damn! Sam looked hot in a suit. She could see his muscular arms covered tightly in his white button up flexed as he clutched his suit jacket in his hands. Her gaze followed up his corded arm and noticed how his shaggy hair curled slightly at the ends, near the collar of the white dress shirt.

Not until Dean cleared his throat did, she realize she was staring at Sam. She blinked quickly, looking anywhere but Sam. Missing the way the giant had been staring right back at her. Dean mumbled something about distractions to Sam that made Sam's cheeks tinge pink. Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, getting a grunt from his older brother.

"Call us if you find anything new." Elliott spoke up as they all left the motel room. Holding her hands out expectantly a crooked grin on her face.

Max rolled his eyes before digging the keys out of his suit pocket. "He's an old man. Take it easy on him." He warned waiting for the blonde to agree before dropping the truck keys in her expectant hand. Elliott's grin grew into a full on smile as she gripped the keys in one hand and saluted her brother with the other. Then she grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him to follow her. They could both hear Max and Dean muttering to each other and feel their eyes follow them as they got in the truck.

The sun was shining and it was a warm day. Elliott had pulled the rumbling truck into the sheriff station, the radio low so they could talk. After slamming her door to make sure it actually shut, she met Sam on the other side of the truck and smoothed out her skirt to make sure her weapons were not noticeable. Then straightened her spine to appear taller.

"Ready Jolly Green?"

"When you are hobbit girl." Sam patted her back shoulder eyes twinkling with amusement. He opened the door to the station for Elliott to go in first. She went straight to the lanky officer sitting at the front desk.

"Agents Martin and Tolkien." Elliott announced holding her badge up for the officer as Sam did the same. "We're here about the recent deaths and disappearances."

"FBI? Wow." The officer blanched. "I'm Officer Bernard. The sheriff is in his office, this way." Officer Bernard lead them down the hall.

"Tolkien and Marin?" Sam leaned down to whispered out of ear shot from the officer. Elliott bit her lip and shrugged up at him, feeling heat in her cheeks when Sam's smirk was equal parts playful as it was appraising.

Sheriff Sandra was grateful fo help them if it meant the murders stopped. She loaded them with case files and answered all of their questions. It was a nice change of pace, usually the FBI was not wanted by the locals.

After they had gathered all the info, they needed and texted Max and Dean an update they hopped back into The Beast. Before she even started him up, she pulled off her little red heels with a sigh. "Well at least it wasn't completely a waist to wear these stupid things. Sheriff Sandra mentioned both the old Dwyer farm and the La'ffite shoe factory had been recently vandalized after noticing these things."

"Yeah and because there is four of us, we can surveillance both places at once-" Sam's voice trailed off looking at the heels she had set on the bench seat between them. "-wow, your feet are small-" Sam accidently said out loud. Sam went a shade of pink at his slip and Elliott could do nothing but laugh.

"See! Not a hobbit." She chuckled grinning at him.

The ride back to the motel Sam was stuck in his head. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched her drive. Full lips spread in a wide brilliant smile, head bopping along to the sixties rock station. He was in awe of her, how she could be in the hunting business and still be so light hearted and happy was beyond him. Especially while having to deal with her unique ability. That couldn't be easy to deal with, and yet she seemed to be carefree, and strong.

Sam was at the wobbly motel table on his laptop clicking and typing away. Max was in the other chair across from him going through the files he and Dean had gathered at the morg.

"Definitely vampires. Bite marks match, and vic's all drained." Max mumble without looking up from his paperwork.

"Restraint marks along their wrists as well." Dean remarked his observation from the morg as he sat on one of the beds cleaning his weapons.

"Then why didn't they dispose of the body? Why attract attention?" Elliott puzzled shuffling through her duffle on the other bed.

"My guess?" Sam finally looked up from the screen with a sad sigh. "Newbies."

"Explains the disappearances." Dean nodded eyes focused on his task.

"Now we have two possible nesting locations." Elliott offered not wanting to dwell on the sad truth.

"Actually, I've narrowed it down to the one." Sam clicked on a tab opening up a small article turning the laptop so the other hunters could see. The three crowded the screen abandoning their previous tasks. "So get this, the old shoe factory's roof was torn off by a tornado a few years back, and from the image here, there would be no possible shelter from the sun."

"Nice work Sam." Elliott complemented with a wide smile.

"Abandoned Dwyer farm house here we come." Max concluded turning to Elliott's duffle bag on the bed. He pulled out a leathered holster and threw it to his sister. She caught it easily and made her way to him, strapping the holster to her thigh. Then took the machete he handed her, putting it in place in the leather. Max admired the gleam of his own, as everyone got prepared.

Dean dug through his own bag on the bed closest to the door. He grabbed a handful of syringes filled with dead man's blood, turning to the table dropping a few for Sam. He turned to the Anders siblings, looking mostly at Elliott.

"You used dead man's blood before Princess?"

Elliott jaw clenched in mild annoyance at the cocky hunter's words. "You under the impression I'm a newb?" Giving Dean a pointed look before turning to her brother for support. Not wanting to say something she'd regret.

"She can handle herself Dean." Max chuckled.

Elliott snatched a couple syringes from Dean with an eyeroll. Tucking one into the inner pocket of her leather jacket and another in her combat boot, where her extra cigarettes and lighter were tucked into her sock. "And don't call me Princess."

Max snickered silently. In all honesty he was very proud of his little sis, and he knew their dad would have been too. She was an excellent hunter, after all he did teach her everything she knew.

Dean put Baby in park about a block from the abandoned farm house, The Beast right behind her. Normally both teams of hunters would have just waited until the next morning at sunrise to attack, but with their numbers doubled and still a few hours till sun fall they didn't feel the need to wait.

Max and Elliott piled out of the truck looking in the direction of the rotting barn, as the Winchesters got out of the Impala and did a quick weapons check.

"Alright. Now, Max, Ellie, you two come up from the south side. Sam and I will take the north." Dean commanded all business. Sam and Elliott immediately nodded their obedience and Max after a moment did the same, not use to following orders. "Remember, surveillance only until I give the signal."

Splitting up Max and Elliott followed the tree line to the south side of the barn. Then creeped up to the worn down building. It was just as bad from the back as it was the front. The planks that boarded up the windows were rotting and discolored. The farm house was once painted white, now only the faded chips of paint that hardly clung on left. A small window about ten feet off the ground looked like the easiest way in. Elliott turned to Max and silently gestured for a lift up. Rolling his eyes Max cupped his hands at knee level. She used his hands to step up with one hand bracing herself on the wall of the barn the other on his head. Max grimaced a slight scowl knowing Elliott was just trying to annoy him.

Elliott crawled in the window with easy and stealth. Looking around for Vamps as she did. Once inside she did a double check before turning back to the window. Bracing herself on the frame she laid down on her stomach and reaching out to pull Max up from outside. Max reached up unable to reach his sister's out stretched hands.

Elliott mouthed "Jump!" giving Max a pointed look. Raising a brow and gritting his teeth before he nodded. He took a few steps back to give himself a bit a running start. But he missed her reach by an inch and his body slammed into the side of the barn with a loud thump. Both Max and Elliott cringed. So much for the element of surprise. There was no way the vampires hadn't heard that. Max gestured for her to get inside and out of site before he snuck around to the other side. Elliott watched Max run around the corner then ducked inside the window, just in time to hear new voices.

"I said I don't fucking know. Just know that it came from over here."

Hand clenching the machete at her thigh, Elliott worried about her big brother.

"Well I don't see anything. Let's just get inside before we get burned, the sun hasn't gone done completely yet." A second voice complained.

Hiding silently out of view of the widow Elliott ran her hand through her hair as she could hear their footsteps get further away. After a moment she peaked back out the widow to see the pink hue along the horizon. She turned back to observe her surroundings in greater detail. She was in a small corner room that was almost bare probably used for storage at one point. Pulling out her machete she crept out of the little room and along the hallway. Listening carefully, she was able to pick up muffled voices from further into the barn. Following the sounds doing her best to stay in the shadows.

"Blood sucking leach let me go!" Max's snarled shout had Elliott's insides freeze up.

A loud smack and a pained grunt made her knuckles white gripping her machete tightly. Anger boiled under her skin, at the thought of those basterds hurting her brother. No one gets to hurt her big brother but her. Cooling her anger Elliott readied herself to fight. The original plan out the window now that they had Max.

She leaned against the wall peaking around the broken door frame. A large room opened up just as bare as the little storage room she'd climbed in. Max. Max was being held by two male vampires. One a muscular vampire that must have been turned in his late forties with greying hair on the top of his head as well as his beard. The other a short but fit brunette that looked like he had been turned when he was close to Elliott's age. The room held three more vampires just standing around and laughing at the captured hunter. A large bearded male, and two females a frizzy haired bleach blonde and a darker skinned girl with a pixie cut. She ducked back out of site to brainstorm.

"Found the sorce of that thud. A hunter." A female voice spit with utter disgust.

"Hunters kill in packs. Spread out. We're not going to be defeated by some pathetic humans." A gruff southern voice commanded.

Elliott took a few steps back still close to the wall, her machete held high ready to strike. Just like she predicted a vampire turned the corner. The leach never even saw it coming. She swung her long blade slicing through his neck in one blow. Unfortunately, his head landed on the warped wooden floor with a wet thunk. Three of them entered the hallway swiftly. Their wicked grins faded quickly at the site of their nest mate's headless corpse.

"Olly, olly oxen free." The blonde hunter taunted loudly. She hoped it would get Sam and Dean's attention where ever they were.

"Ellie!" She could her brother rough shouts to her, his voice held panic that she might have been caught. His shouts got louder as she came into his view. Elliott was backed up into the room the three vamps stalking her closely. Before they were just defending their territory, getting rid of the hunter pests, but now they were angry and vengeful for their fallen mate. Once in the center of the room Elliott stopped backing up and smiled gripping her bloodied weapon.

"The hell you smiling at hunter bitch?!" A bearded vampire growled. "I'm going to rip you to shreds so slowly-"

He wasn't able to finish his threat, as his head was lopped off from behind. Sam stood tall scowling at the corpse. His bloody machete dripping as the body fell to the ground near the bearded head. His hazel gaze softened as it landed on her searching for any injuries. When he was satisfied, he nodded at her and both Winchesters went on attack mode.

Sam going head to head with the frizzy bleach blonde female vamp. Keeping up with the blurry like movements, as he dodged a hit. Swinging his machete to behead the blood junkie, but she was fast ducking his swing with a high pitched laugh. While she was still crouched down, she swung her leg out to sweep his legs out from under him. Sam went down hard breath knocked out of him. Her skinny long fangs descended when she lunged at her prey, but he was ready for her. Sam flung her off of him to the dirty floor. She slid on her back, her hair collecting dirt and dust in its fizzy fried locks like an old mop.

Dean was there as well going after the fast moving girl with the pixie cut and darker complexion. He kicked the leach back a few feet but just as he lifted his machete to behead the blood bitch, she moved with unnatural speed. Dean got a hard fist hit to the gut. He grunted at the superior vamp strength. His hunter instincts had him ducking just in time to miss the swing that came next.

With Sam and Dean taking on the two vamps Elliott made her way to Max. The two leaches holding her brother in place snarled as she started to approach. Her stride fast and meaningful, glaring at the monsters who dare hold her brother from her.

"Stop right there, sugar." The Cajun accent warrened from the fanger on Max's right.

Elliott slowed hesitating when the Cajun's large fingers snaked around Max's throat, his other hand had Max's right arm behind his back pulling sharply upward to still the hunters struggles. When she kept slowly moving the hand on Max's throat moved into his hair gripping and pulling his head at an angle for better access and bared his long sharp fangs.

Freezing in place, she glared at the threat in front of her. She was halfway in between the fighting hunters behind her and the vamps holding and threatening her brother. Her only family.

The sound of a sharp blade running through flesh and the wet thud of a head hitting the floor behind her had the shorter brunette vampire holding Max cry out. "Deborah!" His eyes widened with rage before he moved. Racing to the sound of fighting and the fallen corpse behind Elliott. Leaving Max with only one blood sucker holding him down.

Max saw it as his opportunity and swung his free arm elbow first into the gut of the Cajun that was still holding his arm. The blow landed perfectly causing the blood sucker to grunt and loosen his hold on the Max. Not giving the vamp a chance to react the hunter kicked his booted foot into its knee, and tried to pull out of its hold on his arm. The kick had only caused the leach to stumble, its unnatural strength gripping tighter to Max's forearm. The vamp sneered at him lip curling revealing his fangs.

Elliott started moving again as Max got a good punch to the fanger's face. She watched as the monster bared its fangs menacingly. Then the greying vamp moved too fast for her brother as its fingers wrapped tightly around the back of Max's neck holding him still, while its other hand had his forearm twisted up behind the hunters back.

"I said stop right there!" The Cajun vamp ordered. His sickly sweet accented voice echoed in the open room. Elliot paused, hesitating. Her brows furrowed, she could no longer heard the sounds of the brawl behind her. Taking a chance, she glanced over her shoulder. She inhaled sharply not expecting the scene behind her.

"Shit" Elliott cursed under her breath. The frizzy blonde, and the girl with the pixie cut were now nothing but headless corpses, but apparently there had been more vampires throughout the barn. Three to be precise. The three new vamps and the shorter brunette that had dropped his hold on Max were holding the Winchesters. Sam was face first on the dirty floor struggling against the shorter brunette and a young blonde woman that held his arms behind his back. Sam's eyes flicked around wildly desperately searching for a way out.

Dean on the other hand was on his back a scowling viciously at the two vampires holding him down. One of them a bald tattooed man that held his hands back behind his head and the other was a young dark blonde woman that had straddled his hips. The blonde in his lap inhaled deeply before leaning down to his face. Her tongue flicked down and licked a deep cut on his cheek clearing it of blood. Dean cringed away as little as he could in disgust. It took Elliott a moment to place where she had seen the three girls. The missing persons reports.

"Drop the blade, cher." The southern vamp smiled, voice soft yet demanding.

Elliott hesitated. Knuckles turning white in her tight grip on the machete. Her eyes darted around the room. Landing first on Dean still writhing under the blonde to get free. Then to Sam being held down a hand forcing his cheek into the floor, messy hair in his face unable to move it out of the way. Her hazel eyes met his through the brown locks wanting to find a way out of this mess.

A loud 'SNAP' shattered the silence, followed by a gut retching scream. Elliott's wide eyes flew to Max as his painful shout died down into a quiet groaning. Worry filled her eyes as she took in his posture hunching over his right arm that was hanging at an awkward angle.

"Don't make me ask again."

"Okay! Okay, just... don't hurt him." Elliot quickly shouted and dropped her blade before the bastard could hurt him again.

"Good girl." He cooed roughly. She glared, gritted her teeth at his words. When her glace darted back to Max they softened concerned, for her brother and his definitely broken arm. "Gerard."

The bald tattooed vampire stepped up silently behind Elliott pinning her arms to her sides with a coiled arm around her front. Elliott struggled helplessly against the superior vampire strength. She yelped loudly as his thick fingers knotted in her hair and yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Now," The Cajun vamp smirked "Normally I'd have you executed for even hurting my nest." He sighed. "-but I came here to repopulate my nest, and you cher, are just my type."

"No!" Max roared struggling despite his broken arm, as the vamp behind Elliott brushed his nose along her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Don't touch her!" Sam shouted joining her brother's loud protest. She could even hear Dean growling along with them. Elliott could do nothing but wince and push up to the balls of her feet to try and relief some of the pain tugging at her scalp.

"Oh, now." The Cajun scolded. "Don't fret gentlemen. It seems we now have some openings in our nest." Elliott tried to tuck her hand up her sleeve subtly while the others talked.

"So what? You think if you turn us we won't kill you?" Dean sassed trying to bide his time. Doing her best not to alert the vamps of her movements, she struggled a bit fingers fumbling.

The entire nest laughed at the oldest Winchester's threat. "The bond of a maker and his child is unexplainable, but I'll be sure to remember you said that after your first feed." The Cajun chuckled. Dean took the opportunity to look at Sam getting his attention and then subtly bringing his glance to Elliott. The Winchesters confidence grew as Dean smirked up at southern vamp.

"As kinky as this is I'm not into blood sucking leaches." Dean quipped with a snarky smirk. The Cajun raised his brow at the hunter before turning to the bad vamp, and gave him a small nod.

Just as Elliott finally grasped the syringe up her sleeve she cried out. Sharp fangs descended into her flesh. Just at the spot between her neck and shoulder met. She could hear angry shouts, and hollers from the hunters. Ignoring them she flicked the cap off the needle with her thumb and plunged the dead man's blood into the leaches neck. He grunted, and his fangs recede before he stumbled back. Falling in a heap on the warped wooden floor with a loud thud.

Quickly while everyone was stunned Elliott dug into her boot and rolled the second syringe along the floor to Sam. Now with the vamps distracted he had a free hand. Sam snatched it and stuck the brunette holding him in the shoulder. Dean thanks to the chaos bucked the blood bitch on top of him and started swinging. Fist flying at one while Sam had pounced on the other.

Angry eyes of the Cajun met Elliott's as he hollered. Elliott dove for her machete and turned it on him. Max had crawled to his own machete that was discarded to the side when he had been captured.

"Stupid, hunter bitch." He growled

"Don't call her that." Max growled back from behind the leach. Then swung his machete with his left arm, unable to do so with his right. Without the strength of his right arm he only got half way through its neck. The wide eyed vamp fell to his knees his screams muted by the gurgling gags and choking. Elliott stepped closer and gave the last swing, the head peppered grey and black hair rolled at their feet. She gave Max another once over smiling in relief, as the Winchesters made their way to them.

"That was awesome." Dean's lips curled up into a goofy smirk, patting Elliott on the back.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Sam questioned pretty hazel eyes narrowing in on her still bleeding neck.

"Hmm? Oh." Elliott's hand went to cover her wound. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She panted with a smile. Trying to clear her hazy thoughts she shook her head slightly wincing at the pain it caused. Sam grimaced before taking a hesitant step closer to her.

"Ellie." Max chide stepping up to her and gently turned her head to the side with his good hand to see the bite wound. "Let me see it." He huffed and pushed her hands away that were trying to bat at his.

"Max. I said I am fine." Elliott pulled Max's hands off her. "You on the other hand are definitely not fine." Eyeing the broken arm cradled to his chest.

"Now I could reset it and plaster it up for you but it's, gonna hurt and it won't be great." Dean spoke up gesturing to Max's bum arm.

"Gotta say from experience, it's worth going to the hospital on this one." Sam gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Or..." Elliott mumbled lifting an eyebrow at Max. Confused he just frowned at her for a moment. That was until he saw her hand reaching out slowly to him. Eyes widening in realization he stumbled backwards to get out of reach.

"No!" Max shouted stumbling back from her even more. "No. Don't you dare."

"Max, come on it's no big deal. I know how much you hate hospitals." She pushed taking a few steps to try and reach him.

"I said no. Sam? Dean? A little help here?" Max kept backing up but turned his pleading eyes to the Winchesters for help.

Sam caught on that Elliott was trying to 'heal' her brother by taking on his own broken arm, and quickly reacted. Just as she got to Max, Sam's giant arms wrapped around her little waist and hoisted her off the ground. Taking a couple steps back to let Max get away.

"What the Hell? What are you doing? Sam, put me down!" Elliott shouted struggling in the giant's stong hold. She squirmed and kicked enough that he had to tighten his hold on her, her back pressed up tightly to his solid chest. Restricting most of her movements.

"Dean, bring Max to the E.R. Elliott and I will clean up here." Sam grunted when he felt her rear back into him. He kept his hold on her trying not to squish her like a boa constrictor. Dean gave his brother a nod, and an annoyed pointed look to the struggling hunter in his grasp before motioning Max to go.

"Thank you, Sam." Was all Max said before turning to leave, Dean following behind.

"Oh, come on. I won't do anything. Just put me down. I should at least go with him to the hospital." Elliott bargained still not letting up her squirming in the giant's arms.

"Shut up." Dean groaned shaking his head at her before walking toward the door as well. Elliott growled under her breath aggravated. She arched her back in a particularly strong thrust of her hips to try an escape the hold.

Sam grunted as her hips rocked back into him. His head dropped down with a groan to rest on her shoulder. "Stop." He practically growled in her ear. Elliot froze when she realized what she had probably done to Sam. In fact, she could start to feel it stiffening at her backside. His warm breath tickled along her neck as he exhaling slowly, creating goosebumps along her skin. Not until the sound of the Impala rumbling to life did Sam let her go. Releasing his constrictor like arms. Face warm Elliott turned around to face him incredible embarrassed at the awkwardness she had just caused.

"I am so, so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to-"

Sam waved her off "No, I'm sorry. That was -I just- I –I –Umm..." His voice deep as he stuttered struggling to find words. Running his fingers through his shaggy mane he shifted from one foot to the other, doing his best to discretely adjust himself, and not letting his eyes meet hers. Elliott's face heated up even further not letting her gaze leave her boots.

"Um-" Sam cleared his throat. "-how's your neck doing?" It was an obvious change of subject but Elliott jumped at the chance to make things less awkward. Especially with the dangerous thoughts running through her head. Not that she could totally blame herself, Sam was a god damn mode. With the hair and the shoulders and the muscles, how could anyone not want to take that giant for a ride? He was definitely out of her league, but that didn't stop the images that played behind her eyes.

She must have taken too long to answer because his hand cupping her cheek shook her from her thoughts. His thumb tilted her head gently to get a better look. Unlike when her brother had tried to assess the damage Elliott let the giant hunter take a look.

"You'll need a few stitches, but just a few." Sam rumbled. "I'll start cleaning up here. Maybe you should sit down, you're looking a little pale."

Sam had stopped Elliott with a pointed glare when she had opened her mouth to argue that she was fine. Even though Elliott felt she was more than capable to help clean up Sam had forced her to sit it out. He had the female hunter sit on an old wooden crate as he collected all of the dismembered heads and corpses into a large pile. It didn't take long for both to agree that the easiest way to clean up the mess had to be to torch the place. Too many bodies and too much blood. It was a rather large nest.

Sam had set ablaze to the old Dwyer barn. Then they say in The Beast watching until it was obvious that it was going to burn to the ground. Destroying all of the evidence. The adrenalin from the hunt had been fading. Elliott was secretly glad Sam had offered to drive, not that she thought he would have taken no for an answer anyway. She was sure that it was a mixture of adrenalin loss and maybe a little bit of blood loss that had her feeling heavy and tiered.

When they arrived at the old motel the Impala wasn't in the lot, so Max and Dean were still at the hospital. Elliott couldn't help but feel bad and was equally relieved as she was anxious Max wasn't back yet. She grabbed her old duffle from the bed of the truck, gave Sam a tired smile and turned to go to her motel room for the night.

"Ellie, wait." Sam's hand rested on her good shoulder, nodding at her bite wound. "Let me clean that up for you."

"I'll be fine, Sam. It's nothing." She turned to look up at him and waved him off.

"Nothing or not. Still needs to be patched up."

Wanting to argue but too exhausted to, she sighed an agreement. Sam smiled at his success and lead her into his motel room. He closed the door behind them and went to get small hand towels from the bathroom. Running them under warm water while the other hunter dug through her duffle for her med kit.

"Sit." Sam motioned to the bed so he could work on stitching her up yet again. She obeyed with a huff through her nose. Moving to sit next to her, he folded one of his legs in and letting the other rest off the bed. Sam's large hand gently brushed her side braid out of the way, grimacing at the long blonde strands that were now crusted red brown before he started mopping up the blood.

"Your supplies are looking a little depleted." Sam mumbled softly going through her med kit.

"Yeah, should probably restock before we find another case."

Usually Elliott didn't have to resort to using her bourbon to sanitize, but Sam wasn't lying. She really did need to restock her med supplies. Sam was an expert and was quick. Only needing three small stitches it was much faster than the last time he sewed her up.

"Thanks Sam. You didn't have to do this." she said softly as he finished placing on a bandage.

"This is twice now I've had to patch you up." he sighed. Elliott turned to face him their hazel eyes connecting. "-but you did great today. During the hunt that is."

Elliott wasn't sure if she really agreed with him there but took the compliment anyway.

"You weren't so bad yourself, giant."

Her hand reached out and settled on his knee. She didn't mean to do it, it was like her hand had a mind of its own. When she didn't see any negative reaction from the hunter, she let it sit there. In fact, he licked his lower lip, his eyes darkened as he searched her face. Like a magnet Elliott felt herself leaning in as if being slowly pulled to him, as he did to her. Less than an inch away, she could feel his hot breath mix with hers. Hesitating for only a moment he closed the distance. Their lips met sending sparks from her brain all the way down to her toes. Humming into his lips at the sensation. The kiss started out slow and innocent but picked up pace as thier mouths moving against each other. They broke the kiss for a gasp of air and panted. Elliott met Sam's dazed and bright face, both stunned and wanted more.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now." He breathed.

"Me too." she whispered back and bit her lip a little self conscious that a guy like Sam would ever want to kiss someone like her. The blonde looked up into those galaxy like hazel eyes and thought fuck it. Someone would have to be crazy to not want to make out with this man. She smirked up at the giant before attacking his lips again. Just like before sparks lite up her body the tingling settling low in her belly. This time she leaned into him more, as his fingers slid through her hair, hand cupped the back of her head deepening kiss. His tongue swiped at her lower lip trying to gain entrance. Releasing a moan, she parted for him, his tongue meeting hers fighting for dominance. She could feel his other hand gripping at her hip, some of his fingers on her bare skin due to her shirt riding up. Her hand slid from his knee, up his thigh, a low hum rumbled from his chest. The moment her soft fingers brushed the waistline of his jeans, Sam pulled away.

"Wait." Sam panted breaking their connection. "Wait, maybe- maybe we should slow down."

"No." Elliott panted not wanting to stop. She leaned in to kiss him again but he pulled back, stopping her. She was sure Sam could see the hurt that flashed across her face at his rejection but she pushed past it masking her feelings. She wasn't going to be one of those annoying girls that pined for the guy that didn't like her back.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to force you-" Clearing her throat, she turned away to get up.

"Ellie, wait." Sam grabbed at the hem of her tee shirt and pulled her too him, so she was almost straddling his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I just- I like you. I don't want to ruin this with moving too fast. I haven't felt this way in I don't know how long," He lied. He knew the last time he felt this way was with Jess, but even then, his memory must be fading because this was more intense than he remembered.

Elliott blinked a little stunned at the blunt straight forward words. She wasn't expecting that. "Sam,"

This time Sam looked a little nervous when he replied. "Ellie?"

She leaned into kiss him to relax his nerves. "I like you too, Jolly Green, but why try to slow down? Why not live in the moment?"

Sam stared at her for a moment before answering by attacking her lips. She hummed leaning into him reciprocating.

{For The Smut Version Please Go To My Ao3 Or Wattpad Account There Is No Smut Allowed on }

She lye there panting, goofy smile on her face. Sam climbed up the bed to hover over her forearms on either side of her head holding him up off her, and kissed her softly. Her lips moved with his slowly, like her brain was still catching up.

"I think we seized the day." Elliott breathed. Sam smiled at her going to his side to lay next to her.

"Hope it's not just the one day we get to seize..." Sam trailed off not wanting to be too pushy but that was too great not to ever do again. She was too great. He didn't want to lose whatever this was he could feel between them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elliott smiled at him as they lay naked side by side. She leaned into kiss him when they heard the rumbling engine of the impala. Despite both of their words they jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted breaking the moment entirely. Scrambling like mad people they searched the floor to pull on their missing clothing. Not ready to share what they had with anyone else yet. They still needed to figure it out themselves. By the time they heard the sound of keys rattling in the door Elliott had thrown her shirt on whimpering at the tug of the stiches once again, and Sam fumbled with his belt. They both stood near the bed trying to control their breathing.

A tired Dean opened the door followed by a grumpy looking Max now sporting his new cast. Max glanced around the room and gave Elliott a pointed glare before he turned to shut the door behind him. Elliott's eyes went wide seeing her bra on the floor between her and Sam. Sam's long legs stretched out and kicked her undergarment under the bed. Max turned back just missing the move, but by Dean's playful smirk he did not.

"You dare try to heal me, and I'll break your freaking nose." Elliott huffed a laugh knowing he didn't suspect anything had happened between her and the young Winchester and also because she knew he would never carry out the threat. She gave her brother a nod in agreement, he was still just worried about her and probably stressed from the hospital visit. Max really did have a fear of hospitals.

They said their goodnights to the Winchesters, Elliott and Sam's lingering a bit longer unsure if they should keep whatever they were between them for now or not. Elliott shared a look with Sam before following her brother out of the door to their own motel room for the night. She sighed as she lay in bed that night going over what had happened. As complicated as this could be it felt amazing. She was almost floating with happiness as she fell asleep. Thoughts and worries of powers, monsters, and drama leaving her completely as she dreamed.


	4. Me?

Chapter 4- "Me?"

Elliott shifted in her bed not wanting to wake up for the day yet. Her sleep had been much better than any she had, had recently. Smiling up at the ceiling alone in her motel bed, she focused her thoughts on Sam. Replaying their time in the motel room over and over again. The way his lips felt on her, the way he moved down her body, forceful yet his sweet eyes hesitated asking for permission. Sam was everything a girl could want and more. Not only was he tall, strong, and drop dead gorgeous, he was sweet, kind and very smart. He patched her up twice granted the first time was because she had healed his wounds, but still. It had been maybe a week ago or so that she had first met him but neither one of them could deny the attraction. Staring at the mold spot on the motel celling Elliott tried to process what had happened and why she felt so much pull toward the young Winchester. Sure, she had her one night stands before, every hunter has, but this was different. What she felt for Sam in a mere week or so was not like anything she felt before, and as exciting as it should be, she was more scared. Letting out a frustrated sigh Elliott turned to her side to face the blank motel wall. The movement sent a sharp pain to her bite wound along her neck, tugging at the new stitches.

Max let out a deep whimper in his sleep, from the other motel bed snapping Elliott out of her thoughts. She turned slowly this time to look at her brother in his bed. Sleeping on his back snoring, her eyes landed on the bulky casted arm that lay across his torso. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about boys, she scolded herself. She had been slow and careless letting her own brother get hurt. Now because of her he sported the cast to prove it. Family had to be number one priority, what little family she had to start with had already dwindled. Max was all she had left, it would always be Max and her against the world. It didn't matter if she couldn't stop thinking of the sexy giant Winchester that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She had to protect what little family she had left and couldn't get distracted. She didn't want to fight with Max, she knew her scolding was coming for trying to heal him last night. So she did want any little sister would do to lighten the mood, she decided to mess with him. She picked out a couple sharpies from her bag, hopefully he will be more annoyed with this for now she thought with a smile.

The morning was a little awkward as both siblings were up and getting ready for the day. Max stayed mostly quiet and keeping out of arms reach of his sister, no matter how much she swore she wouldn't heal him. Although she very much wanted to, she would respect his wishes, even if it was her fault, he was hurt in the first place.

"I was just trying to offer to heal you Max!" Elliott tried to explain as Max came out of the bathroom dressed in his torn up jeans and tee shirt. "I didn't actually do anything." Max sighed shaking his head at his little sister.

"You were closing in on me, Ellie." Max grumbled his brow raised to give her a pointed look.

"No-" Elliott's voice went a pitch too high to be believable "-okay, well I, I- I just-" She groaned accepting defeat.

"Elliott you realize that would have solved nothing, right? You would just be the one riding shotgun to the ER."

"I know, but it's my fault. That leach broke your arm because I wasn't fast enough. Because I didn't listen to the monster holding my only brother hostage." Elliott admitted looking away to hide her shame. Max stood their stunned for a moment before he engulfed her in a tight hug, forgetting that he had been trying to avoid touching her.

"No. No don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is absolutely no way your fault Elliott!" Max held her tighter, ignoring the dull throb of his casted arm. "That happened because we are hunters. That's just the job, Bug. You get hurt, patch yourself up and you keep on fighting. Always. Besides look who is ash and who is just in a cast?" Max pulled away trying to lighten the mood. Elliott tried to look convinced, knowing that she couldn't be swayed giving him a soft smile. After that Max was no longer silent and tried to keep up the conversation with his little sister. To which she appreciated greatly, but still could help noticing he continued to try and keep out of her reach.

Max and Elliott entered the little retro diner in a renovated mobile home called 'Dottie's Diner'. It was a very small diner, but the tacky fifties theme Elliott found cute. Business was slow today as they were only two other groups of customers near the further end of the trailer. They picked a booth closer to the door. Elliott sat down and slid across the bench to make room for her brother. Max sighed before choosing to sit across from her, to further his distance.

"For real?" Elliott accused. "How many times do I have to say I won't heal you?" Max rolled his eyes but didn't answer his sister, moving his focus to the diner's entrance as the Winchesters walked in to meet them.

"Nice art work." Dean chuckled and smirked eyeing the doodles on Max's cast, before sitting down next to him.

Max gave his sister a pointed glare, and huffed. "Someone thought it'd be fun to doodle flowers on my cast while I slept."

Sam smiled brightly down at Elliott and sat down next to her laughing. His denim covered leg brushed hers making her brain go fuzzy for a moment. She blinked clearing her head and smiled at proudly at her brother's annoyed glare.

"Don't you like my artwork?" She teased and mocked a pout.

"Just wait little Bug. If you're ever in one of these stupid things" Max taunted but honestly hoped against it "-let's just say revenge will be sweet." Max taunted his little sister playfully.

"At least it's just flowers, Max. She could have drawn a lot worse on there." Sam laughed. The waitress came up then and took their orders quickly before leaving them again. Due to the almost deserted diner the service was quick.

"You were incredible last night Ellie." Sam praised. Elliott's eyes went wide and she choked on her water. Sam smirked before he went to continuing. "If it weren't for your quick thinking in the nest, we might not have made it out of their so unscathed." He turned to her as she stopped coughing and cleared her throat doing his best to keep from laughing. Sam stretched back and let his arm rest behind her along the top of the booth. Darting her gaze around to see how Max and Dean would react to his small and subtle action. Dean had a knowing smirk as he sipped his coffee, but Max didn't seem to notice the move or Dean's not so subtle reaction. Then looked up to Sam to give him a small smile, she felt the butterflies again and her heart beat much louder. She bit her lip as their eyes locked.

"Yea, even I have to admit you were pretty badass back there Anders." Dean added when the couples gaze lasted a little too long. "Didn't know you had it in you Princess." Then took a large bite of his breakfast sandwich.

"Told you I can handle myself."

"That's right. Elliott Anders ain't no damsel" Max smile was full of pride. "You know she took out two werewolves on her own with only one silver blade." He bragged.

"Wow, I gotta hear this." Sam's eyes widened with wonder.

"Oh, yea, spill it, sweetheart." Dean challenged before Max had him move out of the way to use the restroom. Leaving Elliott to tell the story. Max gave her a wink and made his way to the restroom across the mobile diner.

By the time Max got back they had swapped a couple hunter's stories and paid for the bills. "So we ready to get on the road Elliott?" Max asked stiffly. She met her brother's eyes with a confused and sad smile, before nodding. Sam slid out of the booth followed by Elliott, he placed his arm on her shoulder and leaned in to her to whisper in her ear.

"How's your neck?" his warm breath tickled the hair around her ear and sent a visible shiver down her spine.

"I'm good." She breathed biting her lower lip again as his concerned gaze flicked from her bandaged neck to her lip between her teeth.

"Elliott, we have to go." Max interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

Sam and Elliott looked away and stepped apart. Dean led all of them out to the parking lot, a little bumed out himself that the case was over. He liked Max and Elliott. They were good people, great hunters, and he wanted Sam to keep smiling like he had been this last week or so.

The Winchesters and Elliott chatted about where they should go from here, while Max stayed unusually quiet. Elliott figured he had seen Sam's arm around her earlier and was putting two and two together. Infact he didn't speak until they reached the old motel.

"You two head in." Max nodded at the Winchesters. "I need to have a word with Elliott."

Dean shrugged and turned to their room and Sam's concerned gaze bounced between Elliott and her brother, he gave Elliott an encouraging smile before following his brother.

"Max, look I can explain." Elliott started not meeting his eyes "It's no big deal. Sam and I just kinda click. I know you get all protective big brother and I understand, but you don't have to with Sam he-" She paused at the sight of her brothers grin. His hand raised and landed heavily on her shoulder not paying attention to mind her bandaged neck. Brows furrowed at his lack of care of keeping his distance from her anymore. Max's grin turned wicked when she stepped back out of his grasp.

"We've been looking for you." Max looked her up and down. "You will be perfect." Max's bright green eyes flickered to deep an obsidian black filling even the whites of his eyes before she could blink.

Elliott's eyes shot wide open brows up to her hairline jaw hung low in horror. "Demon." she breathed out backing up in shock, but he followed her step by step not letting her gain more distance. "No! No, Max he – he, he has the anti-possession charm!" Still taking steps backwards to avoid the thing possessing her brother.

"Well see that right there is your own fault 'Bug'." The thing laughed using Max's nickname for her voice in a way that wasn't right. "_Someone's _crappy hunting had poor Maxwell's broken arm, he had to take off the damn thing to fit the cast." The demon grinned with her brothers face when he saw the guilt flash across the girl's face.

Elliott was so focused on the demon using her brother's body in front of her she hadn't noticed the demon that came up behind her. Arms wrapped around her from behind pinning her own arms down at her sides, she let out a surprised shout and struggled in the tight hold. The demon behind her chuckled holding her tight to his broad chest, not even flinching at her attempts to kick her feet back into his shins.

Sam and Dean's motel door swung open hearing Elliott's shout, guns drawn. Bodies tense at the scene before them, aiming at the demon that held Elliott's back to his chest. The other demon barked laughter in Max's voice drawing their attention from Elliott and her captor.

"He's possessed!" Elliott shouted at Sam and Dean. "Max! He doesn't have his charm, Max is possessed!" She thrashed in the other demon's arms.

The Winchester's aim whipped around to Max's form. The moment their eyes met Max's onyx eyes they were both thrown into the air and slammed hard into the motel's brick wall. Held up there by the demonic invisible force.

"No!" Elliott gasped her struggling increasing as she had to watch them being held above the ground.

"Let her go!" Sam demanded in a growl "You want us, right? Just let her go, she's not a part of this!"

"You?" Max's voice cooed softly, he stood in front on the shaggy Winchester. The demon tilted his head to the side looking at Sam curiously. "Dear boy, who ever said we wanted you?"

Sam's brows knit together at the demon's words. Then his head snapped up his terrified eyes widened meeting Elliott, still being held back. Elliott felt slow. She didn't understand why Sam was looking at her like her like that, and it seemed even Dean had understood as his face mimicked his little brothers.

"No..." Sam breathed eyes darting from Elliott to the demon residing in her brother. The words echoed in her head, Max's voice cooing. She looked up to the sets of eyes on her and understood. She swallowed hard throat gone dry. Her body stiffened and lips parted to give a witty retort, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Me?" Not able to comprehend why a demon would want her. It didn't make sense. Sure, she had a power to heal people but demons don't need healing, not when they could just find another body to possess. "No. You have the wrong girl. I don't know who you are after but, I'm just a small town hunter. I'm a no one. I don't even hunt demon's normally."

Both of the demon's chuckled. She could feel the demon's grip loosen ever so slightly as his chest rumbled at her back.

"Oh, no, no, no Elliott. You are very important. We've been searching for you for some time now." Max's voice assured.

Her blood ran cold, terrified and shocked. The demon riding her brother rattled on about her having a grand purpose but she couldn't hear him over the rushing sound in her ears. Her mind had clouded over and her stomach flipped making her feel like she was going to be sick. She heard another voice over the rushing. Thinking it was probably Sam but could have been Dean for all she knew.

The rumble of the chest at her back snapped her out of her daze as the demon laughed. Blinking up to look at Sam she gave him a determined gaze before she acted on her hunter instincts. With the demon's hold on her loosened while he was laughing, she thrusted her elbow back into its gut with all of her strength. Then snapped her head back into his nose. It broke with a loud snap and she broke out of his hold easily. Adrenaline muffled the pain from her headbutt. She ran towards the demon ridding her brother, fist raised scowling at the thing that dare possess her big brother.

"Get out of my brother!" Elliott howled throwing a swing at him, landing a solid hit to the side of his face. The visual of her brother's head snapping to the side had her hesitating on her second hit, and he caught it with a smirk. Max's fist flew as the demon retaliated hitting her cheek with the demon's full strength. Elliott didn't remember falling down but she was groaning in pain on the concrete rolling over to her side. She could hear Sam and Dean shouting but felt slow as she couldn't make it out, but even with her mind moving slow she knew what to do.

"Exorcizamus te omnis immudus spiritus, omis satanica potestas omnis-" She groaned out ignoring the pounding in her head. She stopped her chanting with a yelp as his fingers tangled in her hair and roughly jerked her head up. It took much more than it should have to force back the whimper as her head felt like it was about to implode.

Eyes squinting at the blurry world to see Max. The demon licked the blood from his split lip she had caused him. Ah, ah, ah." he tisked his fist clenching tighter in her hair. The other fist balled up and struck her again. This time she couldn't hold back the cry that fell from her throat, as the sharp pain made everything flash white. She gasped for air, forgetting to breathe.

"-Incusio infernalis adversarii omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-"Sam's voice continued the exorcism causing the demon in Max's to release his grip on Elliott's hair. Elliott couldn't see very well and the world spun, she knew she most likely had a concussion. Although she couldn't see it, she could hear both demons struggling as the Winchesters started chanting together. While Dean's voice carried on chanting Sam's shouted at her, calling her name and yelling at her to run. Still moving slow, trying to pull herself up as the earth spun around her, she tried to do as Sam ordered.

"Get her!" Max's voice growled out and demanded behind her then screeched from the exorcism. Elliott was wobbling on her feet eyes squinting to make out the figure that was fast approaching. She stumbled back a few steps before falling back unbalanced. Ass landing hard on the concrete. The world was slowing in its spinning and she could now hear Sam screaming out to her.

"Night, night." A voice behind her cooed and before even getting a chance to turn to the voice white hot pain shot through her skull making everything go dark.


	5. Yellow Eyes

Chapter 5- Yellow Eyes

Pain. That was what brought Elliott out of the darkness, it increased as she became more aware. A sharp throb from the back of her head radiated throughout her skull. The pain made opening her eyes difficult. Her sore cheek felt swollen and puffy. She groaned out loud at the pressure pulsing in her skull. When her hand didn't come up to rub her temples her eyes popped wide open to look down. Breath caught in her throat panicking.

She was strapped down on a cold metal examining table. Many leather straps buckled tightly to hold her in place. Her sternum, hips, wrists, knees, and ankles were all strapped down, so tight they hurt, digging roughly into her skin and sure to leave a mark. Elliott shivered, looking down at her nearly nude form. The cold air had goosebumps raising all over her skin as she was dressed in nothing but her bra and panties.

"No." Elliott sucked in a sharp breath, pulling against the restraints testing their hold. Nothing no give, not even an inch. All her struggles got her were leather biting into her skin. Without stopping her struggles, she scanned her surroundings, looking for an exit. A dim lightbulb flickered above her casting the small room in shadows. Smooth concrete flooring covered in dark stains and slanted slightly to the center of the small room to what looked like a drain. She shivered again not wanting to think about why the drain was needed. The walls were not much different made of heavy concrete cinder blocks. No windows, putting two and two together she figured she was underground. A shiny metal kart sat at the other end of the small room, too far from her view to see its contents. With the tight restraints limiting her movement she could only twist her head around at an awkward angle to see the wall behind her. Just barely able to make out a wooden door. The only exit. Her only way out.

"No, no, no," The restraints held tight not letting her budge and bruising her wrists. Think, think, think... Remember your training. She reminded herself. Elliott Anders was a hunter, if anyone could get out of this strange predicament she could. Grounding her teeth in frustration at the unescapable restraints Elliott growled. Maybe if she had been in her leather jacket, she could have reached her small dagger hidden along the sleeve, she could have freed herself. She swallowed hard hopping that was the only reason she was so exposed.

Elliott let her head fall back to rest on the table hissing at the pain. She probably still had a concussion. Thoughts racing as she stared intently at the celling. Why was she even here? Surely the demons had made a mistake. What would they even want with her? Did they know that she could heal people? But even so why would demons care about healing when they could just jump from body to body? Was Max okay? Sam? Dean? Her thoughts spun like a carnival ride in her head, round and round they went. Although she had no way to tell time, it felt like hours that past, while she just lay there shivering, as thoughts continued to circle in her head. She was beginning to think that the demons had just left her there to die.

Muffled sounds from behind the wooden door had Elliott's breath quicken. A distinct click of a lock met her ears soon followed by the creek of the door slowly swinging open. If Elliott wasn't in such a terrible position, she might have found it annoyingly cheesy like in a bad horror movie. Heavy boots thumped against the concrete, slowly approaching her from behind, out of her line of sight. Her body tensed stealing herself for what might be coming.

"Finally awake, are we?" A deep yet smooth voice purred out of sight. "-and here I thought sleeping beauty would sleep through all of the fun."

The man stepped closer, to the girl strapped to the table, yet still masked by the shadows in the dull flickering light. Elliott could only could only see the man from the neck down. He was tall. Very tall. Maybe even as tall as Sam, but she couldn't be sure, not at this angle. Almost anyone would seem tall from the view she had lying back on the table. He wasn't just tall though. He was built, big and muscular. The man's shirt stretched tightly over his broad chest and shoulders. Displaying his rippling muscles. It was obvious this demon had chosen this meatsuit for a reason, both strong and intimidating.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Elliott demanded through clenched teeth, glaring up at the shadowed figure. Although she could not see his face hiding in the shadows, she could just tell he was smirking down at her amused.

He chuckled at her. "I'm here to make sure you fulfill your destiny, little one." Taking just a few steps coming into the light and out of the shadows, he towered over her. A shiver ripped through Elliott as she glared up at his face. He was older in his mid to late forties. Styled dark hair peppered with grey just like his beard. In any other situation she would have thought the man attractive, but here and now that didn't even cross her mind.

Elliott laughed masking her fear before giving him a condescending glare. "You fucking morons snagged the wrong girl. I'm just background hunter number three." She snarked. "I don't know who you are looking for but it definitely ain't me. -'cause the only destiny I have, is to gut you demon sons of bitches, and send you back to Hell!"

"Am I supposed to be threatened by that?" His rough voice quirked as the corner of his lips curled up slightly. He reached his hand out to Elliott, she jerked away from his touch as much as she could. He ignored her protests, and stroked the hair on the top of her head. Much like a dog.

"Fuck off!" She hissed.

His jaw ticked in annoyance and eyes flashed to a cloudy bright yellow. Her own eyes wide in shock, she flinched away and pulling uselessly at the leather restraints. Unable to move let alone gain distance from the piercing demonic yellow eyes. She had never seen a demon's eyes go that color. This wasn't your average demon.

"Sweetheart, you're wrapped up tighter than a present on Christmas. You won't be going anywhere, let alone 'gutting' anyone." The back of his hand traveling down from her hair, knuckles brushing along her swollen cheek. "Think about it, little one. How do you think you even got your little ability?"

"No," She denied shaking her head. Her breath uneasy but was able to keep her fear back masking it with anger.

"Yes. You're special because of me, I've been looking for you since that hunter, you call 'father'-" He rolled his eyes, fingers gesturing quotations around the word father. "-hid you from us." His hand fell from her face and rubbed her inner arm.

"What-What are you talking about?" She choked, on the shock not even trying to pull away from the demon's cold touch this time. It was useless she couldn't pull away from him in the leather straps that kept her immobile. She had powers because of him? A yellow eyed demon gave her the ability to heal people? No that makes no sense.

"You are special Elliott Anders. You are the last of your generation. The rest of the second generation may have all burned out. But you, will flourish. I will make sure of that." The demon's eyes somehow brightened its yellow hue almost glowing as he searching her horrified confused face before turning away from the hunter.

"What are you talking about? What generation? What do you want from me?" Elliott sputtered at the demon's back, ignoring her as he made his way across the room. Her mind tried to decipher the yellow eyed demons' words. This couldn't be happening. She had powers because of a demon? A demon that was spouting off that she had some sort of destiny he wanted her to fulfill? Whatever the demon had planned for her it couldn't be good.

"What-What are you doing?" Her heart beat quickened watching the yellow eyes turn back to her, rolling the shiny metal kart towards her. Stopping in front of her he turned his back to her yet again to give his attention to the kart. The broad back blocking her view of the kart and what his hands were doing. Then he turned around a large needle in hand, Elliott's breath hitched and stomach flipped. She blinked as the room blurred "Stop-stop-stop! No."

Her hazel eyes locking on the syringe full of a dark red liquid in the demon's hand. The blood drained from her face and gut hollowed out as a cold sweat broke out on her clammy skin. She whimpered lurching against the restraints that wouldn't let her budge. The cloudy yellow eyes paid no attention to the hunters struggles as he strolled closer without a care.

"Stop! No! What the Hell is that?!" Elliott demanded her mask of bravery and confidence completely lost. The demon gently ran the rough pad of his thumb over the crook of her arm. His glowing yellow eyes concentrated on his task, pressing down to find a vein.

"I said what the Hell is that?!" She screeched, trembling on the table.

"Think of it as," He thought for a moment. "-a demonic power boost." Elliott's eyes widened even more in fright. "Normally I'd just let you ingest it, but directly into the bloodstream will have a greater impact. Especially since your last does was when you were six months old. Besides, I don't think you'd like the taste of demon blood."

The moment Elliott heard the words demon blood she felt the world freeze around her. As if time slowed down in her shock and terror. What would it do to her? She didn't want to find out. Thoughts of what her dad and brother would say played in her head. Their voices screaming at her to get up and fight! To not laydown and take it like a damn damsel in destress. She snapped out of it by the shouts in her head. As if she had been dowsed in ice water the world unfroze.

Fighting with everything she had, she lurched and tugged at her restraints, struggling to move even an inch. She howled in fearful frustration her voice echoing on the concrete stone walls.

"Noo! Get away from me you demon shit!" Never ceasing her fighting.

The demon hummed carefree to the hunter's struggling and leaned over her with the needle. In a last ditch effort Elliott did the only thing she could. Sucking back before hocking a fat loogie in its face. He froze. Elliott froze as well, breathing speeding up to the point of near hyperventilating. Cold anger building behind the glowing yellow eyes. His fist was fast and had her head snapped to the side. Pain radiated off of her already swollen cheek, her headache pounding like a drum.

"You, know-" He sat back and wiped his face of her saliva. "I was never going to hurt you. But now? Now you're going to wish I had."

"Fuck you!" Elliott growled but her voice was unable to hide its shaking. Before she could process what he was doing a damp dirty cloth was shoved into her mouth and tied around her head muffling her swearing.

"You'll need training." He muttered more to himself then her. His clouded yellow eyes focused back on his task on her vein in the crook of her arm before continuing. "Good thing I know just the demon. Great at breaking spirited souls like yours."

A tear escape and roll down her cheek, when the needle piercing her skin. She didn't notice a few more escaped when she scrunched her eyes tightly at the feeling of cold demon blood entering her bloodstream.

The injection affected her almost instantly. Her eyes drooped and head lulled to the side feeling weighted down. The room wobbled, stomach filling with unease, but the worst she thought was how slow and sluggish her mind felt. A whimper fell out, muffled by the gag.

Her stomach lurched when she felt the demon's big cold hand cup her limp face rough fingers were gentle as his other hand pushed sweaty stands of hair back. "It'll get better, little one. You may feel week now, but soon after a few more doses' you will feel stronger than you ever thought you could." His voice cooed above her thumb stroking along her wet swollen cheek. "-but unfortunately, we will have to alter your dosage with your obedience training." Her head lolled again watery eyes unfocused, but trying her best to glare up at him.

"As much as I love that spirit little one, you're not for me." Was the last thing she heard, as the world blurred her into unconsciousness.

Elliott was jolted awake. Drenched in dirty cold water. Shivering, and no longer strapped down to a table. Her toes struggled to find purchase as she hung by her wrists. She glanced up to see her wrists bound together by thick rope looped over a meat hook high above her head. Elliott could hear her teeth rattling. Then man standing before her, was not the same demon. This one held a now empty bucket and a lopsided grin.

"Ahh, there we go." The man had a truly sinister voice. She couldn't tell if he had an accent or if the way he held his jaw when speaking had his voice come out as a muttered drawl. He stood a few feet away from her. Pointy features the man appeared to be similar age as the yellow eyed demon, and had some scruff along his jaw. Unlike her he was dry and fully clothed. She was suddenly glad she had just been dowsed in ice water. Glad he wouldn't be able to see the shiver that ran up her spine when she looked into his cold cynical eyes. Elliott being the hunter she was held her mask through the body wracking trembles. She clenched her jaw shut to keep her teeth from chattering to better glare up at him.

"Time for your first lesson, Barbie." The man drawled with his crooked jaw muttering his words.

"And I suppose you are my professor?" Elliott sneered sarcastically. That only seemed to amuse the man in front of her.

"Hmm, you are going to be fun." His eyes lit up and his grin curled deeper. "You will call me Professor Alastair, but if you keep up that spirit, I'll just have you call me Sir."

Elliott's chuckled. "Good luck with that, dick bag-" Her head snapped to the side mid taunt. The already bruised and swollen cheek throbbing with new pain. Alastair examined the ring on his finger now speckled with a bit of her blood.

"Now, now, Barbie." He reprimanded calmly. Even with her face throbbing she managed a sneer at the nickname and condescending tone. "We've got a big day ahead of us. First lesson is always the hardest."

Elliott's eyes followed his movements as he made his way to the metal kart near the table she had been strapped down to earlier. Her breath hitched and body tensed, but her father did not raise her to just lie down and take it. So she swallowed the hard lump down her dry throat, preparing herself.

"Let me guess, Lesson One- suffering through your nonstop yacking?" She snarked forcing herself not to break eye contact.

Alastair hummed almost purring as he rolled the cart covered with a bloodstained cloth over to her. "Lesson One: Submission." Her eyes wide in horrified eyes wide with anger.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. You might as well kill me now, because I submit to no one."

"They all say that in the beginning." Alastair shrugged indifferently, before ripping away the bloody cloth. All sorts of shiny scary tools and objects, most of which she didn't even recognize. He picked up a small scalpel turning it over in his hands examining it closely before turning to the hunter dangling in front of him. Predatory look in his eyes, like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Now, don't think because you belong to _him_, I won't be able to hurt you. He won't care if I mark you up. Just as long as you are still useful."

"Him? Him who?"

Alastair raised a brow then lifted the scalpel, dragging the sharp blade along her side. Elliott couldn't help buy yelp as the cold metal sliced her skin like butter. The cut started out shallow just under her ribs, and curved but as he pulled the blade down, the bastard dragged the tool deeper ending the slice at the hallow of her hip. Cold air stung the freshly sliced flesh. Blood dribbled down her abdomen to the lining of cotton panties. She sucked in oxygen through her teeth hissing.

"Who is him, _what_?" Alastair drawled, eyes narrowing at the hunter expectantly. Elliott's brows scrunched up not understanding what the demon wanted. Alastair sighed and rested the scalpel on her opposite hip threateningly. "Come on Barbie. Who is him, _what_?"

She huffed when it clicked. Did he really expect her to call him Professor or Sir? This demon had the audacity to think she would really stoop that low? Elliott Anders? Hunter, fighter, call anyone _Sir_? Hell fucking no.

Her hands gripped at the rope above her tied up wrists. Using all of the arm strength, she had she pulled herself up a couple inches. Quickly she kicked out with both legs. Only grunting at the stab of pain and blood trickling from scalpel now lodged into her hip from the kick. Elliott's bare feet hit Alastair in his kneecaps, taking him by surprise. The kick would have knocked any normal person on their ass but Alastair only stumbled back a few steps. She swung with the hook that she was tied to. Doing her best to use her bodies weight to try and swing off the meat hook, but the hook was too curved and she only managed to flail helplessly.

Her failed attempt had her whole body swinging like dead weight. Toes, scraping the ground trying to still the uncontrollable rocking, and let off the pressure of her now very sore shoulders. Blood fell freely from her slash and the still embedded scalpel stab due to her exertion. She panted doing her best to block out the sting of the bleeding wounds. Elliott slowly lifted her gaze back to Alastair. The man's eyes now whited out completely. She jerked back and heard her gasp echo in the windowless room.

"Oh, Barbie doll, you're really going to regret that." Alastair muttered licking his lips. Whited out eyes somehow focused on her. What the hell is up with these demons having weird colored eyes! He reached out and twisted the scalpel in her hip. Her screech echoed along the walls before dying off into a whimper. Elliott's breath quickened as he approached her, this time with a nasty looking mallet in his hand.

Elliott's back arched mouth opening in a silent scream. Her screams had echoed the room for hour, now it was like her voice had given out. The strain on her shoulders had turned into a painful tingling before finally a blissful numbness. Although the it could have just been dulled down due to the pain everywhere else. Alastair hadn't been exaggerating. She noticed he didn't do anything that would out right kill her, only hurt her and keep her in pain for as long as possible. He had been experimenting with different tools of torture, to see what made her scream and squirm in pain more. So the fact that her voice had given out was not pleasing him.

"Barbie, you are starting to bore me." Alastair came around from behind her to look her the face.

She brought her hooded eyes up to his, intending to glare at the demon but she was too exhausted. Her jaw slack hanging open, to accommodate her shallow breathing. Eyes unable to hold the anger she wanted them to. Instead of anger they were filled with pain. She could feel her whole body ache, bruises patched along her pale skin, cuts and slashes open stinging, as they slowly leaked blood. There was dried blood around her mouth that cracked and flacked when her tongue touched the corner of her lips. Alastair grabbed her jaw to force her hooded eyes on him. Before he could say a word the door behind him cracked open and the deep voice of the yellow eyed demon spoke.

"Enough for today, Alastair."

Elliott watched as Alastair nodded at the blurred figure of the yellow eyed demon behind him face falling with disappointment. She wasn't sure how but she was released from the hook. Blinking slowly, she realized she was being carried. The face of the yellow eyed demon blurred into her vision and his shushing is all she remembered letting her eyes rolled back in exhaustion.

Elliott felt herself floating in and out of consciousness drifting from a dream like darkness to semi awareness. Waking up meant pain so she clung on to the dream like state as long as possible. Mind wandering to her family. She knew Max would be proud of her. Not once did she give in and call Alastair by that ridiculous title, but she honestly didn't know how much more she could take before submitting. Especially if he used that fucking blowtorch again. Her head lolled onto her shoulder. Max, Sam, Dean, Bobby. Where they alright? Where they looking for her? Would they be able to save her?

She was so tiered. Just wanting it to end already. Not sure if Max was still possessed, or if he and the Winchesters were hurt. As she started losing her grip on her dream like state Elliott did her best to stay in her head and focus, trying to block out the worst of the pain. She brought her mind back to the time her brother Max had taught her how to change the oil in The Beast. He was abnormally patience with her. Letting her take her time to memorize what each part was called let alone actually do the oil change herself. Instead of just watch him do the work on The Beast. She was only fourteen when he taught her. Then when the pain flared up again, she changed her thoughts to Dean. His rough voice echoed in her head a mixture of playful disgust scolding her for smoking. God she could really use a cigarette right now. When the thought of cigarettes had her craving the aches and pains flared once more. She moved past that craving and on to Sam. His bright smile, his laugh, the way he made her feel. Remembering their one night together, the way his lips had left her own tingling and how that tingling spread pleasantly throughout her entire body. She wondered if he really had meant any of what he said that night. That he actually liked her. Not like it mattered now, that she was torn up and far away from the shaggy haired giant.

Elliott jolted awake suddenly feeling large cold hands enclosed around her wrist. Her sudden jolt had her releasing a strangled cry as pain wracked her body.

"Hush now, little one." The yellow eyed demon soothed. The room was fuzzy she knew she was disoriented but that didn't help clear her mind any. She felt the last leather restraint tighten on her wrist. Squinting her eyes, head lulled around to see, although she didn't need to see to know she was back on the cold metal table.

"No," Elliott breathed eyes blinking slowly up at the bearded demon with yellow eyes. "No more, please."

"Don't fret little one. There will be no training today." He hummed softly. Her eyes sloped down to see his finger prodding the crook of her arm. A whine escaped her lips, knowing what he was going to do.

"No, not again." Her exhausted limbs were heavy and refused to even struggle in their binds.

"I'm going to make you perfect for him." His yellow eyes glanced over her before pulling out a syringe filled with dark red.

"No, no, no, no." A tear left her bloodshot eyes rolling down the side of her bruised face. "Please, Don't- Don't do this to me." She couldn't hear his chuckle distracted by the needle being inserted into her vein. Then he pushed down the dreaded plunger emptying the demon's blood into her blood steam again. The yellow eyed demon just smiled wickedly, a gentle hand stroking her head again as if she were dog.

"I don't want to be a monster." She whimpered as the blood took effect. It was better than the last time for sure, but still made her lightheaded and dazed. The pain from the other day of 'lessons' dulled considerable, relaxing her muscles.

"This wouldn't be so hard on you if we could have found you before this." The yellow eyed demon sighed. "If it weren't for that bastard hunter stealing you that night,"

"Wha-?" Elliott slurred but felt her heart picking up. His cloudy eyes narrowed and the corner of his lips curled up to make that wicked smile worse.

"You really don't know, do you?" He chuckled looking down at her confused drugged out frown. "That hunter lied to you your whole life, didn't he?" Elliott glared now that she was able to push past the pain. She felt stronger, yet her head was still floating up in the clouds. "He's wasn't your dad, little one."

"You're crazy!" She hissed.

"Believe what you want child, but the truth is he kept you after a hunt. Took you before we could. He and his son raised you, but they are not your family."

"You liar!" Her heart sped up, the fog in her brain had her mind moving slow as she tried to process the demon's words. She tried to lunge at the demon forgetting about the leather straps holding her still. Whimpering from the jolt of pain that shot through her. Reminding her that although dulled down she still had many wounds.

"Then when that bastard hunter finally died, whatever he had used to keep you hidden slowly faded away. He is the one that lied to you. Not me."

"No." Elliott shook her head in denial. The demon looked down at her with mock sympathy. Dad? Max? No. They wouldn't lie to her. This was a demon. Demons lie. She had to remind herself, this yellow eyed bastard was trying to break her. It couldn't be true.

"As much as I love our little story time, if you are just going to deny the truth, why should I talk?" He patted her head like she was his pet and turned leaving her to stew in her own thoughts. The door echoed shut behind her. The demon blood clouding her mind again, the demon's words repeated in her head. She quietly sobbed until the heavy feeling in her head had her passing out, to meet the blackness once again.


	6. Knights In Blood Splattered F

Chapter 6- Knight's in Blood Splattered Flannel

Although the first few days were rough, it just continued to get worse. Elliott could feel her hope of escaping this concrete prison dwindle each passing day, along with her strength. It was day eight in this Hell hole if her calculations were correct. Not that she could see the sun or even a clock. She was only able to tell another day had passed by when she woke to find the opposite demon she had seen before she shut her eyes. They seemed to be on a schedule. One day yellow eyes would pump her up with demon blood and the next day Alastair got to 'train' her.

By train, they meant torture. Even when the pain was too much and she shamefully gave in to him and called him 'sir' Alastair had tortured in other ways. Worse ways. Elliott had been so proud of herself up until that moment. She had refused to give into the bastards demands, held her head up tall against all the excruciating pain. If it weren't for that fucking blowtorch, she knew she could have held out longer. If she could have just pasted out from the painful flames like she had from his other tools, she wouldn't have given in. Alastair had stopped melting her flesh the moment she screamed her submission.

"_Stop! Please-!"_

"_All you have to do is say the word Barbie." He taunted over the roar torch._

"_S-s-sir, please st-stop, S-sir." She stuttered in shame. _

_When the torch was turned off silencing the room she panted in relief, her shame taking a backseat as she revealed in the moment of peace. The after burn took a second longer to feel but was just as torturous as the flame itself and had her relief turn to hissing cries. Melted burned flesh throbbed with scorching heat along her left leg. On both the inside of her thigh and along the back of her calf her flesh was charred black and bloody. Not to mention the burn on her ankle from the second session with the demon. _

"_See, now that wasn't so hard now was it." He set the torch down then turned to her hanging form, with a wicked smile. "Now, as your teacher I am here to show you discipline, but what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't reward good behavior?" _

Of course, Alastair's form of reward was not a reward at all. The thought of his cold bloody hands on her bruised and used skin had her trembling. According to the yellow eyed demon if she just 'quit being a stubborn little bitch Alastair wouldn't have to go that far'.

Elliott hung there shamed, hurt, and not even fully conscious. The mixture of Alastair's 'reward' and the after burn on her flesh had her floating in her head. She clung to it, dreaming of her brother, friend, and the beautiful Winchester. Knowing when she woke, she would be strapped down to the cold table and given demon blood. The thought of the demon blood numbing her pain had her heart zinging with need, and that scared the crap out of her. She didn't want it, but she needed it. She needed the demon blood to numb the pain. Unfortunately, she was sure that's what the demons were planning on. Doing her best to fight through the craving she focused her cloudy dreams again towards Max, Bobby, Dean and Sam.

Commotion from outside her windowless concrete room threatened to wake her as she hovered in between sleep and consciousness. The only door creaked open like it usually did. Elliott fought but was losing her battle to stay asleep. Giving all she could to cling on to the dream like state. Instead of the slowly approaching footsteps of the yellow eyed demon she could have sworn she heard a sharp inhale, but she knew she was just on the edge of wakening up fully.

"Ellie-" a familiar voice breathed out, then there was a rush of footsteps. Strange dream she thought eyelids heavy and closed.

Two warm fingers touched her neck, making Elliott spasm away as much as she could hanging by her wrists and began shouting. "No!-No-No-N0-Don't! No more!" Her voice croaked more than shouted as her body trembled. Breathing fast and shallow, unfocused eyes wide doing their best to see which demon was in front of her, terrified Alastair might have come back for a round two. The large warm hands moved to steady her struggles.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, hey- Ellie-Ellie?!" The familiar voice now shouting her name. No, Elliott thought her nick name. "Dean! In here!" The voice shouted out behind him before turning back to her. His giant hands moved up to cup her face. Then she realized who the voice belonged to, seizing her struggles. Sam. "Hey-hey, hey! Ellie! It's me, it's Sam. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sa-m" Elliott croaked wet eyes now focusing on his big beautiful face. Gorgeous hazel eyes full of worry met hers. His usually bright face was heavy with guilt and relief. She wanted to sob in relief, but wouldn't allow herself such a weakness, she already had a few tears slipping and didn't want to break anymore. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hide her emotions from Sam.

"You're safe. We're going to get you out of here." Sam voice broke as she leaned her head into his cupped hand. "Dean!" He turned and shouted behind him turning to her again. She could feel his eyes scan over her mutilated body, assessing the worst of the wounds.

Elliott looked away embarrassed at her condition. Black and blue patches spotted her skin, charred melted skin on her leg, with blood that was dry and crusty in some places and wet and dripping in others. Blood dribbled down from deep cuts on her ribs and torso. The cotton panties were ripped but still on now stained with different shades of reds and browns. It was her only form of clothing, seeing as her bra was now just shreds on the floor a few feet away from her dangling body.

"Holy shit." Dean's shocked voice breathed from behind Sam. Not helping her shame and embarrassment.  
"Dean. Get the rope." Sam ordered. His face tight with cold anger or it could have been sympathy she couldn't tell. Dean visibly cringed when he got closer to but gave Sam a nod and started work on the rope.

"Hey, Princess. We're going to get you out of here okay?" Dean rumbled focusing on cutting the rope holding her hands up to the meat hook.

"Okay." Elliott whispered back with a shaky breath. Doing her best to be the strong hunter she was raised to be.

Sam's hands felt hot on her cold skin as he perched one on her bare waist the other on her bare back doing his best to avoid the worst of her injuries.

Even though Elliott knew it was coming and she mentally prepared for the pain she couldn't help the gut retching cry that escaped her lips, as her arms fell. Her vision whited out for a second, and heavy arms that had lost all feeling fell limpless dangling at her sides. No longer numb a painful tingle was starting to spread through her shoulders and arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sam rushed out cringing. Gently he lowered her to the ground. Elliott gritted her teeth together grimacing to keep back the sob that wanted to escape.

"S-kay, mh-okay." She mumbled through her painful panting. Sam felt his heart plummet into his empty stomach. He situated himself on the bloody cold concrete so she could rest comfortably in his lap.

"Aw, Ellie-" Sam voice cracked. "Please don't say that. You- You're not okay." Their eyes locked on one another as she let out a shaky sigh. The broken gaze on Sam's face made her own heart ache. She tried to give him a comforting smile but she was sure it came out as more of a grimace. A shiver racked through her whole body and before she knew it Sam was taking off his flannel. Not wanting to cause her any more pain he just laid it over her near nude body like a soft blanket.

"Sam," Dean growled pulling away Sam's gaze. Elliott felt Sam's large frame tense, arms stiffen around her. She followed his gaze to Dean, now standing by the table with the used syringe in his hand. Dean's terrified expression matched Sam's. Elliott just closed her eyes bowing her head shamefully not wanting to see how they were reacting. They couldn't have known what she had been shot up with? If they had known they wouldn't have rescued her right? Because she couldn't be normal after that.

Sam gave her a gently squeeze when he caught the blonde's reaction. He cleared his throat. "Come on Ellie, let's get you out of here." Sam softly soothed even though his eyes were tense. Managing to crack a small smile for her, he continued. "Your brother's going to be happy to see you."

"Max?" Elliott's voice cracked and eyes widened panicked at noticing he was not there with Sam and Dean. Terrified he was hurt or still possessed. "Where is he? Is he okay?" Her eyes darted to the door searching for her big brother.

"He's fine, I promise." Sam soothed tucking her sweat slicked hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, stubborn moron." Dean grumbled but stopped when he met Sam's glare. Elliott's panic subsided but Dean's comment had her still worried.

"Okay Ellie," Sam spoke seriously adjusting his hold on Elliott to slide one long arm under her knees and the other along her back. "I'm sorry, but this is probably going to hurt. On three?" Elliott bit into her swollen bottom lip with a nod as he moved her still painfully tingling arm over his shoulder. She missed the look Dean gave Sam. "One-" Before even getting to two Sam quickly lifted her as if she weighted nothing. The howl of pain Elliott let out had Sam regretting his decision to follow his brother's silent advice. "Sorry-sorry!"

Her fist tightened grasping the back of his undershirt. "What happened to two and three?" Elliott whimpered. He gave Dean a bitch face jaw ticking. Elliott let her head roll on to Sam's shoulder close to his neck, breathing deeply through the pain. She didn't hear the words but could feel the vibrations of his grumbled growl at his brother.

Dean led the way out with the demon knife in hand, Sam followed closely with Elliott tightly in his hold. Once outside the night's breeze blew through Elliott's greasy sweaty hair. At that moment she relaxed more into Sam's hold realizing she was really out and saved. Sam could feel her tight muscles melting from their tension as the night breeze hit them.

Sam sighed at the sight of the Impala. More specifically the sight of Max handcuffed to the steering wheel. After what he'd just seen inside the abandoned building. After seeing the aftermath of what those demons had done to Elliott, he didn't think he could handle the possible bickering Max and Dean might have.

"Ellie!" Max's shouts jerked Elliott out of her comfortable daze. Her head snapped up to see her brother but it shot a ripple of pain through her causing her to flinch and whimper.

"Easy." Sam growled softly over her brother's shouts. "Elliott take it easy. He's okay. He just see's you." Sam's irritation towards Max grew at seeing her distress over his shouts. Not that Sam could really blame him. If it had been his family Sam couldn't say he'd have reacted any better.

Elliott had trouble focusing but when she did see Max it took her another second to understand what she was seeing.

"If he breaks Baby's steering wheel, I'm gonna kill'em" Dean rumbled.

Max was struggling with the cuffs, that were latched to both his unbroken wrist and the wrist still covered in the cast from the vampire hunt a week ago. He normally could get out of cuffs easily but his busted right arm made it improbable. When he had refused to stay behind at the motel, he thought he had convinced the Winchesters that he needed to help find his little sister. That his bum right arm wouldn't get in the way, but he thought wrong. He had been struggling in the cuffs from the moment they surprised him and attached him to the steering wheel. But when he saw the giant Winchester carrying the small, limp, broken form of his little sister, he all but panicked. Struggles intensified and he began shouting. The closer Sam got the worse Elliott looked. Bloody, bruised, and his heart broke when he realized she was in nothing but the young Winchester's shirt.

His shouting seized as he breathed "What did they do to you?!"

Max's eyes were glued to his little sister, wanting more than anything to take away her pain. If he wasn't a nervous wreck, he would have thought it ironic. Dean's head popped in the Impala blocking his view. He snapped his fingers to get Max's attention.

"Max. She's gonna be alright. She'll need some stitches and some serious r and r, but she is going to be okay." Dean whisper shouted at him. "But Max? You _need _to calm down. She is in a lot of pain and she doesn't need you stressing her out more. Alright? Hey! Understand me?" Max furrowed his brow at the older hunter but nodded vigorously before his eyesight was back to Elliott.

"Dean." Sam grunted from behind him. Without another word Dean moved around to open the back door.

"Why's he handcuffed?" Elliott mumbled into Sam's neck.

"We didn't think it was a good idea for him to come to a demon fight with a broken right arm." Sam softly explained for her.

"Thank you." She sighed and tried to pull her head up. She didn't want Max to see her weak like this. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially the way she was found. It was too late for Sam and Dean, but she had to be the stong hunter Max knew she was.

"Ellie, I'm just going to slide into the seat holding you, alright?" Sam warned her not wanting to jostle her injuries again. As Sam slid into the back, she could hear the clicking of the metal cuffs up in the front seat.

"Ellie." Max breathed urgently grabbing her attention.

"Hey, Maxipad." Elliott braved a small smile up at her big brother. He was leaning over the front bench seat to see her better.

Max gave a wet chuckle and sagged in relief. She was cracking a joke. That was a good sign. She even knew he wouldn't ream her a new one for that awful nickname. Sam adjusted his hold to make sure she was more comfortable and Dean shut the door. Max wanted to leap over the bench seat and hold his little sister. To hug her and check over her injuries himself, but Dean was already hitting the gas. So Max just leaned over the front bench and cupper her bruised face, to convince himself that she was real, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, Bug. I'm so, so sorry! This is all my fault. I-" Max started but was cut off by Elliott's small voice.

"Stop. Please. It isn't your fault-" Elliott mumbled.

Dean obviously had heard he exhaustion in her voice because he stopped her. "Max, let her rest." His eyes bouncing back and forth from the empty road to the rearview mirror. Max sighed and pulled away from her sitting back down in his seat, but never taking his eyes off her.

Sam leaned back to let Elliott nestle her head back into the crook of his neck. Where she was in and out of sleep as they drove. Sam leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the top of her head. A week. She had been missing for an entire week. It somehow felt much longer than a week. He stroked a hand down the back of her head that was nuzzled in his neck, smoothing her long, greasy, copper blonde locks back. He hadn't known her that long but he couldn't deny there was a connection. Elliott inhaled slowly as if she might wake up but nuzzled in closer to him, her cold nose brushing just along his collarbone. In any other situation Sam would probably feel uncomfortable being so close to Elliott while her brother stared in the front seat, but not now. He was too happy to have her back in his arms to care. Sighing again Sam continued to stroke her tangled hair, comforting himself that she was there with him.

"How bad is she?" Max turned whispering to Dean. The older Winchester's gaze flickered up to the rearview mirror to see Sam cradling the sleeping hunter.

"She'll need stitching, but she's not bleeding out, so that's a good sign. Also, some nasty burns, I don't even know what they could have-" Dean shook his head not able to finish the sentence. "She'll need some strong antibiotics to ward off infection. Those black eyed bitches weren't trying to kill her. They wanted her in pain." Dean growled so low Sam could hardly make out what he was saying. "-but Max?" Dean sighed gripping the steering wheel remembering what he had found on the metal table. "They weren't just hurting her."

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?" Max bit out a little louder than he had meant to. Dean felt Sam's eyes glaring up at them, but luckily Elliott didn't stir.

"We found a used needle, near her, Max." Dean breathed keeping his voice low. "They were dossing her up with something."

Max whipped around in his seat to look at his sleeping sister. "What? That's- Why?"

"Don't know, but you are not alone. We will figure this out. Together." Dean let his eyes bounce back and forth from the road to the rearview mirror.

"Ellie," Sam murmured softly in her ear when they had pulled up to their shitty motel. Elliott groaned, her hazel eyes creaking open. Squinting up at her giant. "Hey, sorry baby, I gotta get you inside now, so we can patch you up okay?"

Sam's gentle tone had her relaxing and almost falling back asleep, but she gave him a confirmation hum. Sam lifted her with him as he got out of the Impala, causing her to groan again. As Sam walked them to the motel door, she could hear Dean and Max muttering behind them. Max appeared in her line of sight again as he opened the door for Sam to carry her through.

Sam gently set Elliott on the bed furthest from the door. Max came over with a bottled water for her to drink as Dean came in the door with a few duffel bags in hand.

"How we doin' Princess?" Dean's gruff voice somehow soft as he questioned her. Elliott pulled on a small smile and parted opened her mouth to respond but Dean spoke again, before she could. "-and if you even think about saying you're okay, all three of us will kick your ass."

Elliott's lips curled up and she huffed a painful laugh. "In that case, -like shit."

"Lucky for you Bug, the Winchesters here got their hands on some heavy duty pain killers." Max rattled an orange pill bottle. She could hear his worried pitch through the light hearted playfulness. He tapped the orange bottle in his palm knocking out a couple capsules. Pausing to look down at his black and blue little sister, then knocking a third pill out onto his palm.

She felt the bed dip as Max sat on the edge dropping three pink pills into her open hand, then uncapped the water bottle for her. Max and Dean watched as she took the pills down gratefully, gently drinking the rest of the bottle.

"Now that's the good stuff Ell. With any luck you'll pass out before we get very far patching you up." Dean warned her a bit too late, but Elliott could care less. She was excited to have the pain fade. Especially without being shot up with demon blood. Sam came out of the bathroom with an ice bucket full of warm water in one hand, a bottle of whiskey in his other and a couple small towels thrown over his shoulder.

Starting on a second water bottle she glanced up at Sam. Elliott couldn't help but tense up knowing what was going to come next. She already hurt all over she didn't want to have to feel their hands examining her or the sharp needle that would stitch her up like a rag doll. Sighing at the whiskey in Sam's hand knowing very well that it wasn't going to be for drinking.

"Starting to feel a little claustrophobic-" Elliott huffed feeling like an animal at the zoo. "-with you three stating at me." The three men huffed humorlessly.

"I'll go, uh-" Dean cleared his throat. "I'll get some dinner. I expect you'll be sleeping when I get back, but want anything specific?"

"Could really go for a pack of Marlboro Reds," Elliott smiled crookedly, already feeling the medication kicking in. It moved through her like a breeze flowing into her mind, her eyes starting to droop, half mast.

"This is the only time I'm supporting your nasty habit." Dean pointed his finger at her but couldn't hide his slight amusement. Then turned his finger to her brother. "Which by the way is your fault."

"Thanks De." Elliott yawned. Dean walked over to kiss her forehead then twirled his keys as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm just going to clean you up with some warm water first, see what needs to be done." Sam hesitated with the warm wet cloth not wanting to cause her anymore pain. The combination of the drugs and the gentle strokes of the warm wet cloth had Elliott's eyes drooping further.

"Feeling better Sis?" Max sighed feeling a weight lift off his chest at finally seeing his sister relax.

Sis. That echoed through her mind and squeezed her heart. "Sis?" Elliott slurred face scrunched up, droopy eyes closing.

"Yes, Sis." Max and Sam chuckled at her drugged out state. "You know sis, short for sister? Because you are my sister."

"Nng- tha's not wha the demon said." Elliott slurred frowning her lips in a pout. Max's eyes when wide and Sam looked over at him confused.

"Wha-What, what are you talking about, Ellie?"

"Is it tru-?" Elliott forced her eyes to flutter open training her unfocused gaze on Max. "Did, did dad just find me on a hunt?" A tear slipped quickly falling down her cheek.

Max felt his heard pang and drop to his stomach like led. His mouth hung open trying to find words. Sam glanced between the two dumbfounded. The silence had given Elliott her answer and she didn't even feel her tears fall.

Sam felt a pang in his chest looking at her distraught tears. He felt a strong urge to comfort her but knew that it wasn't his place he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and stoop up. Leaving to bathroom to dump out the now dirty bloody water in the sink. He needed to give the siblings a minute even if all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

She felt Max's hands cup sides of her head, which was slightly awkward due to his chunky cast. He held guilt in his green eyes, he saw himself guilty of getting his little sister captured and now his guilt had multiplied. Guilt that he had kept the secrete of how she became his sister. But that was it, she was his sister blood or no blood. Yes, he had lied to his sister all because of their father's orders, and here poor Ellie had to hear it from a blood thirsty sadistic demon.

"You are my sister." Max growled out. "Blood or no blood. You are my family and I will fight for my family until my very last breath." He wiped away a stay tear off her cheek with his thumb clumsily due to the cast. Elliott looked down to his cast and started giggling at the girly brightly colored hippie flowers she had doodled all over it only a week ago. A small sob escaped but she kept on giggling in her drugged haze smile. Max smiled back at her while she lazily traced the flowers with her finger, blinking and fighting the drugs pulling her to sleep.

"You are my little sister, Ellie. Nothing will ever change that. -but right now, I need you to sleep and let your big brother take care of you." Elliott mumbled something about 'brothers' as her eyes finally drooped shut nodding off. She was finally safe, and with her family.


	7. Girl With Then Demon Blood

Chapter 7- The Girl with the Demon Blood

Everything hurt. Elliot wasn't even fully awake, but everything ached. Though at second thought the pain wasn't as bad as she thought it should have been. Maybe the yellow eyed demon didn't wait this time for her to wake before shooting her up. The worst of the pain was her inner thigh and calf, it burned, and there was a tightness on her side just below her ribs. Groaning and gripping her burning thigh, before she froze. She wasn't restrained. Gasping, blood shot eyes snapped open and she jackknifed out of bed.

"Hey-hey-hey! You're safe! Elliott, you're safe. Take it easy." Sam cooed as he hovered over Elliott trying to keep her calm and not pull her stitches or reopen any of her other wounds. He was afraid to touch her for the same reason.

Elliott's panicked eyes landed on Sam as her chest heaved quickly not able to fill her lungs. Her eyes widened confused by her own actions. She could see Sam, and could see the blessed old motel room not the awful cold concrete prison. She could now remember last night's rescue, knew that Sam, Dean, and Max had saved her from that terrible place. She remembered it, but something was happening, like her body didn't seem to remember like her brain did. The blood that rushed in her ears and blocked out most of her hearing, sounding like Alastair's wicked blowtorch. Her breath rapidly drawing in short bits, but not enough to properly fill her lungs. She wheezed brows scrunched in confused terror. The crumby motel room was tilting and began blurring in and out into the dark concrete room, covered in blood stains. She could hear that awful blowtorch rushing, burning into her thigh and calf, melting and charring her flesh.

"Elliott!" A voice shouted over the hissing gas of the torch. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Ah, shit. She's having a panic attack." Another voice spoke, but the roaring of the flames made it difficult to make out their words.

Sam's voice Elliott put together. Suddenly a very warm, and very large hand cupped her along the jaw and the back of her neck. Making her unfocused gaze land on him. Hazel eyes, much deeper and darker than her own, landed on her. Sam.

She felt her hand being pulled upward and placed on her own chest. Then the other hand was pulled up and out, landing on something solid and warm. Elliott didn't leave Sam's galaxy like eyes. Her palm resting on his rock hard chest. Feeling the rising and falling with his exaggerated breathing. Then it was coming back slowly and she could hear again. The hissing gas died down, and she realized there were no flames. She wasn't there in the concrete room she was here, in the motel with Sam.

"Follow my breathing, Ellie," Elliott tried to obey his soft calming voice, gasping for air trying to fill her lungs. "Long deep breaths. Come on. You can do it. Just follow mine."

Sam's gentle concern had her focus. His chest moving under her palm rising and falling slowly. Large hands holding her own to his chest, warm and comforting. His voice deep and commanding yet calm and gentle.

"That's it. There you go. Good girl." Sam praised as Elliott's breathing calmed, now mimicking his. The tall hunter was crouched down next to the bed to meet her wide eyes.

"Ellie are you okay?" Max and Dean asked at the same time. The two now in her line of sight just over Sam's broad shoulder. She blinked a few times feeling exhaustion and embarrassment consume her. She was better than this. She was tougher than this. She didn't have panic attacks she helped victims that did.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I-I mean I'm good now." She corrected herself not feeling up to bickering about her not being fine. Avoiding eye contact she looked away to hide her shame. "Thank you, Sam." Sam's hands lingered above her chest a moment longer before dropping to his sides and gave her a small smile.

"Ellie-" Dean stepped closer, obviously wanting to help but not sure how.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't -I, uh- that's never happened before." Elliott breathed confused at her own actions.

"No, no. Ellie don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." Max stopped her with a guilt heavy voice. Mentally kicking himself for taking off his anti-possession charm bracelet. This was all his fault, if it weren't for him his little sister wouldn't look so broken, he reprimanded himself.

"Yea, Elliott don't feel bad. We've all been there." Sam added.

Elliott sighed and nodded to exhausted from the panic attack to drag out this conversation further. All the while thinking yeah right, you all have had a massive panic attack in front of your older brother and his hot friends. Her stomach grumbled making for the perfect distraction.

"Food. You need food." Dean rambled. "Max, Sam, which one of you want to come with to get food for the road?"

"The road?" Elliott asked glad for the subject change.

"Yep. We're bringing you back to Bobby's for some r and r." Dean stated.

"I'll go. I know her favorite." Max gave his little sister a wink.

"Sam be ready to go when we get back." Dean ordered before pulling Baby's keys out of his front pocket. Max gave Elliott a gentle hug before following Dean out the door.

Elliott groaned and stretched as she heard the rumble of the Impala fade. Her entire body was stiff, sore and bruised. She could feel the tug of stitches along her lower ribs and hip.

"How long have I been out?" Elliot groaned quietly as she turned to the side of the bed letting her feet could dangle off the edge.

"You've been in and out of it for... little over twenty four hours?" Sam estimated, packing up a duffel. Elliott's brow arched. "We were going to try and wake you soon if you didn't on your own. At least to get you to the car."

She blinked at her clothes, not remembering dressing into the sleep shorts, and oversized tee. In fact, she felt cleaner as well. She ran a hand through her hair and although it still got caught in tangles it felt softer, free of greasy and the bloody clumps. Had someone washed her hair? Cleaned her up?

"Did you wash my hair?" Elliott bawked confused.

The young Winchester snorted from the bathroom as he gathered their belongings. "You don't remember that? You woke up pretty loopy, I think Max gave you one too many pills honestly, but you were demanding that we let you shower. We knew you couldn't stand up on your own so we compromised with a bath. You feel asleep half way through and we got you to bed."

"Oh god!" Elliott whined "I'm so, sorry." Her cheeks were beet red.

"Don't worry about." He called from the bathroom.

Groaning again Elliott let her head fall into her hands, elbow resting on her knees and rubbed her temple. She peaked up under her fingers to see something amazing sitting on the night stand next to her. A brand new pack of Marlboro Reds just waiting for her. There was also a lighter. The corner of her lips tugged up at the zippo. It had an image of Elvis on it. The king was printed on the side of the zippo in his iconic white blinged out jumpsuit. She huffed amused, just knowing Dean had thought of her when he got it. Letting her toes touch the stale carpet first she held on to the night stand and bed ready to prevent her from falling. She swayed some as she put weight on her feet, standing still to bracing herself.

Sam walked out of the bathroom just then, duffel bag in hand. Shock zinged through him at the sight of Elliott on her wobbling feet holding on to the night stand.

"Whoa! Take it easy. You shouldn't be up and walking around yet." Sam dropped his duffel and rushed to her side.

"It's okay, Sam. Can't just sit on my ass all day." Elliott breathed, doing her best to hide the pain.

"That's exactly what you should be doing. You're really hurt Elliott. You need to rest."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. Even though she didn't mind how his hand warmed her lower back trying to steady her swaying. "Alright, alright. I'll rest- after a quick smoke break." She smirked up at him hopefully.

He responded with his classic 'bitch face'. They bickered for a moment before Sam gave in. Sam would most likely give into anything the blonde wanted right now. He had missed her, searched long hours day and night to get her back. Even if she was extremely hurt and needed to rest, he couldn't say no. Not to that face. The face that was somehow was able to smirk with black and blue patches, stitches and awful burns.

Elliott's smile was playfully crooked and bright even with the healing split lip. Hazel eyes that seemed to switch from green to blue-green on a whim were bright despite the dark bruise blossoming under her eye and along her cheek, and that was just her face. He had been the one to patch her up last night, he saw everything. The bruises, the cuts, the horrible burns. Somehow, the hunter only needed minimal stitching, the worst along her ribs and hip. All of the other cuts were shallow enough it wasn't needed so they were just patched up with gauze. The burns were covered in a layer of ointment and bandaged properly. She would hold permanent scars of her time captured. Would forever have marks along her soft freckled skin. She was so strong and deserved whatever she wanted even if it was a stupid cancer stick.

Sam couldn't help but admire her endurance as he helped her outside to smoke. She was stubborn and tried to bat him away to walk by herself. Of course, he hovered, hands only an inch away to catch her if she lost her balance. Once outside Elliott leaned against the wall, for support. She tapped the carton against her rope burned wrist to pack the cigarettes. Hands fumbled with the carton until she'd gotten one out. With a few tries she was able to flick the Elvis zippo to produce its flame, all the while ignoring Sam's protest to help. Inhaling deeply as she lit up. Letting a moan escape and head fall back softly to the wall. She felt her whole body relax slowly exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Oooh fuck, that's better."

Sam tried to distract himself, to ignore the way his body was reacting to the hunter's moans. "So, unhealthy." Sam muttered under his breath. Wrinkling his nose at the smell.

Elliott chuckled he looked cute with his nose wrinkled up like that. "Give it a rest Jolly Green." She took a long drag before continuing. "I mean if I don't deserve a smoke after being taken, tortured, and shot up with- I deserve a damn smoke." Catching herself just in time. Hoping Sam had missed the her slip up, but she was not that lucky.

"Ellie, what did the demons do to you?" Sam pushed, face still scrunched but now in concern. Running her cigarette free hand through her tangled but clean coppery blonde locks. Elliott didn't want to answer him even if she knew how to answer. This wasn't just torture, and they knew it, but how do you say that out loud? How do you tell your crush let alone anyone that you were shot up with demon blood? She avoided his gaze more looking to her bare feet on the warm sun soaked concrete. The girl with the demon blood. She could never admit that although it disgusted her, she could actually feel her body anxiously jittering for another hit of the red syringe. Fuck.

Sam's lips parted about to speak but stopped when the rumbling of Baby's engine reached their ears. The Impala pulled up parking right in front of them. The purring engine cut off and both Max and Dean stepped out.

"Hey what are you doing out here? You should be resting." Max chide briskly walking to her side and turned to give the young Winchester an accusing glare.

"Stop." Elliott complained. "I will. I promise just please let me have a damn smoke break." Max sighed and gave her a small smile, before holding out his hand expectantly. Elliott automatically held out the pack for him to grab one.

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed at the siblings. "You both are gross. All packed up Sammy?"

"Yeah, duffels are on the floor." Sam motioned to the motel with a nod before going into grab the bags.

"Dean?" Elliott stopped him from following his brother into the room. "Thanks for my lighter." She gave him a lopsided grin twiddling the zippo with Elvis's image in her fingers.

"It's what the gas station had." Dean shrugged deflecting her gratitude and went to grab the bags. He wouldn't admit he saw the stupid thing in a thrift store window a few days ago, while on the trail to find her.

They ate in the Impala anxious to get back to Bobby's. Elliott found out that they were in the middle of Nebraska, meaning it would take a very long six and half hour car ride to even reach Sioux Falls. Of course, Dean was driving so it would no doubt be shorter but still, a long ride.

Sam sat in his normal seat up front next to his brother. Elliott rested awkwardly stretched out behind Dean's seat, trying to find the least painful position as possible, and Max sat back with her. Despite her grumbling stomach she found she wasn't that hungry. It was maybe an hour in and she was the last one to finish lunch, after mostly picking apart the sandwich. Tossing the Styrofoam box into the designated trash bag.

"I can't believe _that _is you favorite." Dean teased from behind the wheel.

"Don't knock it until you try it." Elliott defended. "It is the king of all sandwiches." Getting a laugh from Sam and an eye roll from the other men.

"Peanut butter and bananas I could get. Hell, I made that for Sammy all the time when he was a kid. But Peanut butter, banana and bacon? That's strange, and I love bacon." Dean huffed shaking his head.

"Honestly it isn't that bad." Max admitted. "It all depends who makes them, really. Elliott here makes the very best Elvis's." He reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Can't say I've ever tried one with bacon" Sam chuckled at Elliott as she fixed her hair. "-but if what Max says is true, I couldn't turn it down if you made it." Elliott blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't hide the wince as her fingers brushed her bruised cheek.

"Looks like it's time for more pain pills." Max sighed and dug through his old bag at his feet. Ignoring his sister's protests, he dumped a single pill in his left hand.

"Max, really stop. I don't want to pass out for an entire day again. I'll be fine" She protested.

"Only one pill, Ellie. You'll probably just pass out for _some _of the trip. So just take it, please Bug?" Max pleaded using the nickname he'd given her when she was a little girl. She sighed and agreed. They needed to talk. They both knew it, but neither wanted to talk about their family drama in front of the Winchesters. "Thank you." He breathed as she downed the pill with a sip of her pop. She felt tired almost instantly her aches and pains dulling as her mind started floating.

Unlike last time Elliott didn't just black out from the medication. Nightmares fill her heavy sleep, flashes of glowing yellow eyes, and syringes full of the dark red liquid that gleamed in the flickering light. The leather straps, and rope tight around her writs taunted her. Her own blood trickling down her body to drip to stain the concrete floor below her toes.

Elliott shot up panting. Her breathing much easier to get under control then last time she woke up. She felt two pairs of eyes on her from the front seat, but instead turned to look at the only pair that wasn't on her. Her big brother was zonked out with his head resting on the window jaw lax and the tiniest bit of drool at the corner of his lips. Surprised that she hadn't woken him as her legs were laid across his lap as he slept.

"How long was I out?" Elliott breathed avoiding Sam and Dean's concerned eyes.

"Ellie- It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." Sam comforted not letting her deflect.

"I asked how long was I out?" She asked a little louder clearly not acknowledging his concern.

Dean cleared his throat " 'bout three hours." The older Winchester's eyes flicked to from Sam right next to him to the women in the back seat, before focusing on the road again.

"Elliott." Sam continued to push. "You're going to have to talk about it sometime." His eyes got bigger giving her a look that reminded Elliot of a sad puppy.

"No. Actually I don't." She denied and tried to snap but those damn puppy dog eyes had her breaking.

"I'm not saying you have to now. I'm not even saying you have to talk to me, if you don't want to." Sam tried to explain wishing she would just let it out, and he could be one step closer to kill the demon scum that hurt her. "I'm just saying that the sooner you talk about what those _black eyed bastards_ did to you, the sooner it will get better."

"Yellow eyes." Elliott corrected with a mumble. She was looking out her window watching the scenery pass so she completely missed both men stiffened reactions.

"What was that?" Sam hesitated, sure he had heard her incorrectly.

She turned to look at him surprised to see how intently both him and Dean were staring at her. "Dean the watch the road." She snapped before turning to Sam. "The demon. The one in charge, his eyes weren't black. They were yellow."

The Impala suddenly screeched to a halt on the side of the empty highway. Throwing Elliott from her seat, to smash into the back of the front bench and land on the floor with a pained yelp. Max startled from his sleep and eyes went to his little sister before searching for an amidite danger.

"Dean!" Sam shouted hand still on the dash bracing himself. While Max shouted "What the fuck!" at the same time.

"The Hell did you just say?!" Dean roared eyes wild in a fearful fury.

Max's hand reached out to help her off the floor of the Impala. "Hey. Don't talk to her like that." Max warned, helping his sister back into the seat. Holding her stinging side Elliott stared at the older hunter in shock, unable to find her voice fast enough.

"About his eyes damnit!" Dean shouted at her ignoring her brother completely. Max was nearly glaring daggers at him. Sam interrupted Max as he was just about to rip Dean a new one.

"Ellie, are-are you sure this demon had _yellow _eyes?" Sam face may have shown utter shock and fear but his voice was soft and calming.

"Y-Yes." She squeaked. "I'm sure, I can't get them out of my head."

Sam turned to Dean in panic "Dean. No, it can't-it can't be him."

"We killed him. I killed him. This can't be happening." Dean growled. "Azazel is dead. I killed him with the fucking colt!"

"Dean we don't know it's him for sure. It's not like she's one of his 'gifted children-' Oh god-" Sam felt like he was going to be sick. His face paled and heart sank at the realization. "No-" His dark hazel eyes locked onto the confused and slightly terrified girl in the back seat.

"No-no, no, no. She can't be!" Dean whispered following his little brother's train of thought. "Her healing can't have anything to do with that yellow eyed fucker. Be-besides,-" Dean cleared his throat trying to come up with any excuse he could. "You said her mom died from a vamp nest, not a fricken nursery fire." Dean's words had Sam's breath hitch and eyes water. The younger Winchester turned a stunned face to Max, remembering the sibling's discussion right before she passed out last night.

"Max..." Sam gulped "How did Elliott's biological mother die?" Max's gaze bounced between the Winchester totally confused. All he could piece together was that the Winchesters had a past with this yellow eye demon that had, had his sister. He didn't understand what this had to do with Elliott's biological family.

"Biological? Wait, you were adopted?" Dean barked brows shooting up to his hairline.

Max turned away from Dean to his sister. Although she looked terrified and confused, she placed her hand comfortingly on her brother's shoulder. "Elliott is not my biological sister." Max started. All three could see Dean's jaw to tick. "My dad saved her on a hunt. She was just a baby-my dad never told me the whole story, but- he-he said he saved Ellie from a demon in a house fire. She was the only one to make it out."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared fist slamming into his steering wheel.

"What-" Elliott swallowed the hard lump forming in her throat. "-what does this mean?" Elliott asked timidly arms wrapping around herself holding in her stinging side. Dean ran a hand down his face. He couldn't even look at her but Sam's did. His eyes were wet and full of what Elliott could make out was guilt? Or maybe pain? She wasn't sure but it made her worried.

"Fuck." Sam breathed his heart broke for her. Sam couldn't hold his connection with those innocent green-blue eyes any longer and stepped out of the Impala. He couldn't take it. This was too much. Elliott didn't deserve this. The Anders siblings and Dean watched as the young Winchester got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He looked pale enough to be sick.

"It means were fucked." Dean sighed in sympathy for both the poor girl and Sam. He seemed to be taking it very personally. "When we met, we told you both Sam use to have visions. Do you remember what we said about how?"

It seemed so long ago to Elliott. That day the Winchesters had lumbered into Bobby's bickering and bleeding, had to have only been two or three weeks ago. One of which Elliott had been held captive and tortured.

"Are you saying that the, demon that had me that-that had me, is the same thing that gave Sam his visions? That it was this-" Elliott spoke softly guarded, anxious of how Dean would react again to the demon's eye description. "- the yellow eyed demon?"

"Wait, no." Max interjected connecting the dots. "You said that, you killed that thing. You said that that was how Sam's visions stopped."

"That's what we thought." Dean mumbled looking out the passenger window to his little brother. Sam was now pacing back and forth, fingers roughly combing through his hair and shaking it out at the ends.

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?" Max growled anxiously.

"It means we need to talk." The older Winchester turned to the two in the backseat before bringing his focus to the girl. "And I'm sorry but I'm not just talking about Sam and I here. You'll need to tell us everything that happened Princess." Elliott met his sympathetic green eyes before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay."

"But were waiting till we get to Bobby's 'cause I need a fucking drink." Dean grumbled.

The last hour of the drive was awkward as fuck. Tention was thick, no one said a word. Dean didn't even turn on the radio. Elliott fidgeted in her seat, trying to stay as pain free as possible. She wasn't sure but she might have torn a stitch or two when Dean had sent her flying and tumbling onto the floor of the Impala. Her cut below her ribs stung and she might be able to feel a small wet spot under her shirt. Either way she wasn't about to break the tension in the car, and there were much more important things to worry about. She zipped up her leather jacket to cover the possible wet spot on her shirt, when she kept feeling all three pairs of eyes glancing at her.

Elliott's relief at their arrival was short. Bobby's place had always been like a home to her, and there was nothing she needed more after what she had been through the last week. The moment she stepped out of the Impala the reality of what she was going to have to say hit her. They wanted to talk, more specifically they wanted _her _to talk. Wanted to her to tell all of the horrible and gory details she had experienced. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the Impala, reliving that nightmare was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

Dean and Max grabbed all the bags from the trunk as Sam without meeting her gaze helped the limping hunter into the house. Elliot let out an undignified squeak, the shaggy hunter apparently deciding the stairs would be too hard for her to get up and lifted her into his arms, just like he had the other night when he rescued her. Bobby was on Elliott immediately, the very second that Sam put her down. The old, gruff hunter squeezing her into a bear hug, that was probably just a little too tight, but she would never complain. Then of course the sign of affection was followed by a gruff word or two that ended with him calling her an idjit.

It was a full house of hunters again, all five gathered in Bobby's messy study. The older Winchester had just finished telling Bobby what they had discovered, an hour ago in the Impala. Every one of them were too anxious to sit, but her body was too exhausted to stand so she was the only one not standing. She sat in the more cushiony chairs in front of the desk, that Sam stood at the corner said desk, staring into his empty glass. Max of course stood next to her, his hands gripping the back rest of her chair as Dean continued on with the story.

"Let me get this straight. You think that yellow eyed bastard is still alive? Even after I _witnessed _you put a bullet between its eyes?" Bobby questioned from behind his desk, arms crossed. Dean nodded topping off his and Sam's drinks, before settling to lean his hip along the other side of the desk as his brother. "-and you think he's after Ellie here to what? Make his demon army two point oh?"

"D-demon what now!?" Elliott sputtered coughing on her bourbon. Searching the room for an explanation. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Sam cleared his throat to speak up "That was his goal. For me." He spoke quietly terrified Elliott would either hate or fear him after she knew his past. That he was tainted, wrong. The boy with the demon blood, his melancholy thoughts provided. "I was six months old when the yellow eyed demon -Azazel, we later discovered his name was- had gotten into my nursery and-" he sighed. "-and fed me his blood." Sam breathed out the last part quickly unable to meet Elliott's wide eyes. "That was before he pinned my mom to the ceiling and sat her on fire. Then later he did the same to my college girlfriend."

"Oh my god-" Elliott gapped at him but when he refused to me her eyes she turned to her brother. Max just stared at his amber colored drink jaw clenching. "Does that mean the same thing happened to me?"

Dean cleared his throat gruff voice hallowed as he spoke. "We think so Princess." Just like everyone else in the room couldn't keep eye contact, though he did last longer than the others. "There's more." He nodded at Sam to continue the rest of their past.

"I already told you about how I got death visions, a little after I turned twenty two. They didn't stop until I woke up in a ghost town with others like me. Each of us had a different ability." Sam braved a quick glance down to her but dropped it and ran a hand through his shaggy hair before continuing. "Azazel, the yellow eyed demon put us all there to battle royal to the death. The only survivor was going to lead his army of demons, but we killed him before it could come to that." He chanced a second look down to her with sad eyes that flashed with hurt when he read the fear crossing her face.

Elliott's breath hitched, as she stiffened. She leaned back away from the giant Winchester. He killed others like her, she suddenly felt on edge. Did he think she had to die too? "You-You killed the others like me?"

"No! No, no-" Sam's brows shot up at her conclusion. "I didn't! I swear. Well I guess I kinda killed the one guy- but he killed me first!" Sam rushed to explain. Elliott's fear morphed into utter confusion at the nonsense. "Wait, no. That sounded weird. I-I-um, you see-" Sam fumbled rushing again to trying and explain. Bobby muttered under his breath and shook his head at the stuttering giant.

"Alright, Sammy. I'll take it from here." Dean jumped in to save the poor guy. He rolled his eyes and patted his brother on the back.

Dean went on from there, with enough detail that it was much easier for the brother and sister to follow. Explaining how Sam was killed, how he had made a crossroads deal to bring Sam back. When he told them that he had been to actual Hell, his story lost all detail. Dean finished his long story with an angel. A real life angle named Castiel, that pulled him out of Hell for reasons still unknown. When he got to the part this Castiel warned them about sixty six seals that if were broken would release the devil and start the apocalypse Max had to sit down. Dean rolled his eyes at their disbelieving stares, unbuttoned his flannel and rolled up his tee shirt sleeve. To show his only proof, Max and Elliott gapped at the handprint scared on his upper arm.

Elliott's eyes were comically wide at she looked. She had an urge to touch it, but obviously didn't feel it appropriate. Max's gaze was glued to the scar as well, even after Dean pulled down his sleeve and buttoned up his flannel.

"Did that even- could that even happen?" Max blinked dragging his gaze away from the older Winchester's arm to flicker from Dean, to Sam, to Bobby and back again.

"This is insane." Elliott 's voice pitched shaking her head.

"Say's the girl with the demon blood." Dean bit back. Her wince had him immediately regretting it. He didn't mean to hurt her he just was tired of having to explain their private lives, let alone try to convince them it was true.

Dean's words hit Elliott like a punch to the gut. It felt like the air had been knocked out of her, but she recovered quickly. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, and let her eyes fall to stare at nothing.

"I have demon blood in me." She whispered not in a question but a statement. Sam's large hands dwarfed hers. Stopping her from unconsciously picking at her cuticles. When she eventually looked up to him, he was doing that thing with his eyes to look like a beaten puppy dog.

"We don't know that for sure Ellie." Sam spoke softly still holding on to her hands. "-but I don't think this can all be a coincidence. I-"

"No. I know I do." Elliott's voice tight and wavered as she continued. "He- he- he shot me up w-with-" Her voice cracked and eyes filled up unable to finish. She couldn't get the words out, didn't want to say it out load. The tention in the room rose and four sets of perceptive hunter eyes fell on her.

"No." Her big brother grunted eyes about to spill over as well. He covered his mouth and jaw with his shaky un-casted hand.

"I'm sorry." Elliott whimpered and ducked her head tears freely fell now. "I-I tried to get o-ut to get aw-way." She slurred letting out a near quiet sob. Elliott's memories flooded her senses as her babbling apologies turned into begs and screams in her head. The demon's hums echoed in her ears. The blood filled syringe gleamed it the dim light as the demon with glowing yellow eyes stepped closer. His humming calm and carefree as her panic ensued. Cold rough fingers prodding the crook of her arm, gently to feel out the vein. The humming paused only for it to coo in her ear, "It's alright little one, it will get better the more you have."

"Elliott!" Max shouted over her memory. She snapped out of it when her big brother shook her shoulders, shouting for her. Elliott gasped sharply and quickly glanced around taking in her surroundings. Panting she calmed her heart from its racing pace, before she noticed all the eyes in the room were full of pity as they watched her.

"I can't do this right now." Elliott stated monotoned. Then stood up slowly trying to ignore the pull of her stitches and the wet spot soaking the side of her shirt. She made her way out of the room with a struggling limp. Snatching the bottle of bourbon on her way out. Grunting her way up the stairs using the wall as support.

When she finally got to the top and reached the upstairs bathroom, she shut the door behind her, locking it quickly. Leaning against the door she let a sob escape her lips as she slid to the cracked and dirty linoleum floor. This couldn't be happening. She was a freak. Like Dean had said, 'The girl with the demon blood.' The pathetic girl with the demon blood. Who the hell has two panic attacks in one day. She wiped her wet cheeks and lifted the bottle of bourbon to her lips. Chugging as much as she could without coughing. Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? She sniffed and took a much smaller swig. Clutching her knees to her chest bottle of bourbon held in a loose grip, giving herself a few moments to just cry.


	8. Talking 'Bout My Generation

Chapter 8- Talking 'bout My Generation

Elliott sat there leaning against the bathroom door for only a few minutes but her mind wander. Not wanting the men to come up and see her, she pulled herself to her feet. As it turned out pulling herself to her feet was a bigger challenge than she expected. Her body was weak, torn, stitched and black and blue. Entire body screaming out in pain as she got to her feet, only allowing low grunts to escape her lips. As she straightened a sharp pain flared up below her ribs, reminding her that she probably tore out some stitches.

She turned her back to the mirror before undressing, knowing she had to look awful. Elliott didn't think she could handle seeing her own appearance at the moment. Yep. A few stitches had torn, and her shirt was now garbage. Luckily the cut was within her own reach. She limped to the shower and turned the knobs to get the hot water just right. Taking a couple last sips from the bottle, and stepped into the shower. The water burned her skin in a good way but felt scorching when it sprayed on her burn marks along her leg. Hissing at the burn, tears fell blending with the water and soothed her puffy eyes. She was strong she reminded herself. She could get through this, she was a tough hunter but for now, where no one could see her, she would let herself wallow. Let herself show weakness because no one was around and because the moment she stepped out of this shower she would be herself. The tough hunter her dad and Max had raised her to be.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, staring up at the ceiling when he heard the shower turn on. Guilt was consuming him.

"How do we stop this?" Max croaked. His eyes were watered over, a single tear had fallen that he quickly wiped away. "Tell me she's going to be alright."

"We're going to do everything we can, Max." Bobby comforted.

"That's not what I asked!" He snapped irrationally.

"Hey. Cool it Max. We're all pretty freaked out here, alright? You need to chill." Dean warned.

"Chill? You want me to chill?" Max turned on Dean. "My baby sister was tortured and injected with god damn demon blood! And you want me to chill?!"

"Max," Bobby cautioned.

"No!" He shouted "This is both of your faults!" Pointing at the brothers. Sam winced and dropped his head. The older Winchester's jaw ticked at the accusation, glaring daggers at the distraught hunter for blaming Sam.

"Stop it right there." Bobby's hard gruff roar caught Max's attention. "Take a minute, before you start pointing fingers boy." The older hunter commanded leaving no room for argument. Max still hesitated eyes flicking up to the ceiling in the direction of his sister before snatching his keys. Leaving the three men in the study to take a drive and cool off.

"Bobby?" Sam hesitated. Guilt was overwhelming him. "How is this even possible? How can Azazel still be alive?"

"Both you and your brother have died and come back. What's to say there isn't a way for a demon to do the same?" He offered taking his old baseball cap off to run a hand over his head and put it back on.

"You think it's possible?" Dean questioned.

"At this point?" Bobby huffed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Dean you literally escaped Hell a couple months ago, angels exist, and there apparently are seals that if enough break the damn devil will be released. I'd say anything is fucking possible at this point." He sassed. "Now we got a lot on our plate, and yes anythin's possible but right now we gotta be there for Ellie. -and Max. The idjit don't mean what he said. He's just protecting his only family. Just like you two, they are all each other has left."

"But Bobby. What if- What if this is my fault? I didn't become what they wanted me to be, they are forcing it on her-" Sam started unable to shake the heavy feeling in his gut. Bobby being Bobby of course read him like a book.

"It's not your fault, boy. -either of yours." Bobby added glancing at Dean quickly. "But she will need help, and we're gonna give it. All that we got. Who better to help then someone that's been through this?"

"Of course." Sam nodded vigorously. Elliott had grown on him quite quickly. She was smart, strong, and quick on her feet. A great hunter and a beautiful woman. He would do everything he could to get her out of this mess.

Dean cleared his throat and gestured his head to the clock on the study's wall. " 'bout time she had another round of those pain killers, Sammy." Sam gave his brother a tight smile before going to get it for her.

"Good man." Bobby grumbled to Sam as he climbed the stairs.

Sam shifted the prescription pill bottle and glass of water into one hand to knock gently on the bedroom door Elliott occupied. He waited a moment not getting an answer. Assuming she had passed out again he opened the door quietly.

Furrowing his brows at the empty bed he expected her to be in. Sam took in the dark room, the bed was still made, perfectly undisturbed. He was about to panic afraid she had been taken again when he heard a high pitched grunt from the other side of the bed.

"Ellie?" Sam questioned softly from the doorway, getting nothing but a huff in response. Slowly making his way over to the bed his heart dropped at the sight. Elliott was sitting on the floor back against the bed, first aid kit open, trying to re-stitch her bloody side. "What the-"

"You going to help or just stare?" Elliott bantered trying to push away the anger at being so vulnerable in front of Sam. She sat there, needle in hand sewing herself back together. Her hair was still wet, as she sat on the floor exposed in a sports bra and running shorts. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her bare skin. He had seen her naked before, he'd seen her twice actually, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable and in a fair amount of pain.

"What the Hell happened? I stitched that up last night." Sam fretted kneeling next to her and taking the needle from her shaky hands.

Elliott gave him a rueful grin and huffed. "Your brother's driving is pretty dangerous." Sam frowned at her words before he got it. Shock painted his face. "I know who'd have thought being thrown around the backseat of a car could lead to ripped stitches?"

"Your stitches have been ripped out all day?!" Sam nearly shouted, teeth grinding with anger. "Dammit Dean."

"Hey no biggy, I'm alive."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He demanded more than asked.

She snorted. "Yeah, sure. Hey Dean, Sam, I know we just discovered the your archnemesis might still be alive and be connected to the random ass hunter you recently met and just saved, but a couple of my stitches ripped when you slammed on the breaks."

Sam sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He settled down to her side to stitch her up, and went straight to work. "You should still have asked for help."

"I would ha-ave gotten it eventuall-y" Elliott's voice braking when the pain of the needle broke her skin and dragged the thread through. "Fuck that hurts." Sam sighed losing some of his anger and gave her a tight smile of comfort before focusing on his task. He finally finished off the stitching turned to her.

"Hand me the first aid kit." Sam held out his hand expectantly.

"Thank you Sam, but I can bandage it up on my own."

"I never said you couldn't. Now hand me the first aid kit."

"Sam-"

"Dammit Elliott. Just let me help you." Sam growled. Frustration getting the better of him. "Why do you have to be so stubborn." Elliott ran her fingers through her hair, still damp from her shower. Handing over the first aid she sighed. Sam pulled out some bandages and burn ointment, before getting to work.

"You really don't have to do all this giant." She frowned avoiding his eyes by watching his large hands work on her.

"Ellie, do you really think I could just leave you here to patch yourself up? I'm not a monster."

"Sam?" Her tone of voice flipping from annoyance to timid on a dime. He looked up to her in concern as his hands kept working. "Am I a monster now?" Sam's hands froze on her burned thigh, only having wrapped the bandage around once. "Am I going to go dark side?"

"No." Sam growled. "No. Elliott look at me." he ordered hands tightening on her thigh just below her burn. Waiting for her to meet his eyes then locked on. Trying to convey how serious he was. "Elliott Anders, you are in no way a monster. There is no way you could ever be. Ever. I have been down this road and I know where your mind is going, but don't you listen to it. Not for a damn second. I'm still here. I'm still fighting the good fight, against the evil that goes bump in the night."

Elliott brought her eyes back down to his hand on her thigh, and let out a shaky breath. "But Sam, I'm not as strong as you. What if I-"

"You are so strong Ellie. You are a smart fierce, beautiful," Sam smiled and ducked his head to get her to meet hers when she looked away. "-and stubborn hunter." She huffed a laugh, and Sam's smile brightened. "So if I could get through this mess, I know without a doubt you will be fine."

His face was only an inch away from hers, she could feel his hot breath along her face. Her heart began to speed up and she leaned closer slowly. Gaze flickered onto his and then down to his lips. He leaned closer hand sliding up her thigh as he subtracted the distance. Right as she went in close enough to meet his lips, she let out a whimper as her stitches tugged sharply. Sam snapped away quickly at the sound. His hazel eyes wide with worry. Mentally reprimanded himself for almost taking advantage of Elliott, while she was hurting like this.

"I'm okay. It's okay" Elliott clutched her newly stitched side. Cursing herself for being stupid enough to make a move while this beat up.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't -I should have-"

"It's not your fault I'm beat to shit right now." She smirked. Sam felt his heart weighing down. Guilt washed over him like a wave. The way Sam saw it was his fault, he was who Azazel was originally after. The hunter blamed himself, even if somehow, she didn't. Helping her into bed and giving her the pain pills with water, he said goodnight. As her eyes began to droop, the giant leaned down, lightly pushed her hair out of her face to press his lips to her forehead. He heard her muffled goodnight before he left making sure to leave the door ajar just in case the blonde needed him.

Elliott woke suddenly with images of yellow and white eyes playing behind her lids. Grateful she had not had another one of those panic attacks, she looked around the room to help convince her speeding heart that she was in no danger. It was morning. She could see the sun shining through the old warn down window curtains. Although sore Elliott was more comfortable than she had been in weeks. The bed she would normally describe as stiff and lumpy felt like a fluffy cloud after her time on a cold metal table. Trying to ease out her aches and pains she moaned and wiggled in the soft material. She sighed knowing the next few weeks were going to be torture. It would take at least a couple weeks until her stitches could come out, but if she was lucky, her bruises could fade after a week. She honestly had no idea how long it could take for her burn marks to heal, and felt restless just thinking about it.

Unable to get back to sleep she slowly stretched what she could wincing at the pull of her re-done stitches. Not bothering to change out of her sleep shorts and throwing on a baggy tee Elliott hobbled her way out of the room. At the top of the stairs she mentally growled annoyed that going down stairs seemed like such a massive task. Making sure to grab the rail to support herself, before taking the first step down. She forced herself not to wince at the sore muscles and the tug of the stitches. Telling herself to buck up, that it didn't hurt that bad, and that she was no damsel in distress. That she was supposed to save damsels no be one.

"Whoa there. Take it easy." Sam cautioned. His voice thick with sleep as he stood on the lower level. "Hold on Ellie. Let me help." He quickly set down his coffee mug and made his way to the stairs.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it. I'm fine." Elliott grumbled. Frustration was coming off of her as she continued her slow process down the stairs.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should." Sam scolded making his way up to her. She tried to get down faster, to reach the bottom of the stairs before he could reach her. Unfortunately moving faster only made it harder to hide the pain on her face. "Wait- Stop- Ellie-"

"I said I'm fucking fine,"

Sam paused on the third step brows shooting up stunned. Elliott took one look at the giant and felt bad for snapping. She knew she wasn't mad at him. She wasn't mad at any of them, she just hated feeling weak. Especially in front of people she cared about.

"I'm sorry." Elliott sighed. Halting her painful process down the stairs, to rub her temple, the mixture of frustration and pain giving her a headache. "I'm sorry Sam. As much as I would love a knight in flannel, I am not a damsel in distress. So, thanks for your offer but I am a big girl. I can do this." She softened her eyes and gave him a determined smile.

Sam although concerned couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his throat. Misinterpreting his laugh as taunting Elliott scowled at the man.

"Sorry," He chuckled. "It's just you could never be a damsel in distress."

Elliott's scowl fell smoothing out her features and lips parted at his words. A real smile appeared on her lips and cheeks went warm.

"So what?" She let her smile morph into a smirk. "This is just you trying to be a gentleman, and I ruined it?"

"Not yet. You can still let me be a gentleman." He smirked right back. Sam watched her worry her bottom lip between her teeth, and tilt her head down to hide her blush.

"Fine." Was all she said back. Sam laughed his way up the stairs to meet her, she was not even half way down. Elliott looked up at him with a thankful smile when he slid his arm around her back, and automatically her arm moved to his upper back. Too short to sling her arm over his shoulder she gripped his side for support.

They took the stairs slowly. Slower than Elliott really felt necessary but she didn't mind that much. Sam's warm hand felt huge cupping her hip to hold her steady to his side, to help her down the stairs. The warmth of his hand through her baggy tee was giving her stomach butterflies.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" He mumbled softly once the two had reached the bottom of the staircase. She felt her heart race when he didn't remove his hand. Their hazel eyes met, and breath stuttered when his fingers lightly grazed her cheek tucking a lock of copper blonde hair behind her ear.

"No," She whispered back, head tilting up to look him in his beautiful galaxy like hazel eyes. "But I still could have done it on my own." She gave him a crooked grin, unconsciously leaning into him. Sam leaned in as well giving an amused huff.

"So stubborn.-" Sam was silenced by her lips. He kissed back shoulders sagging. The man's lips made her own feel tingly and light headed, as they moved with each other. Wrapping an arm around his torso to pull him closer she let her other hand slide up his chest to the nape of his neck. Shaggy brunette hair in between her fingers. She could tell Sam was being extra gentle not to hurt her. The way he softly moved his lips and was leaning down more than he probably needed to so she didn't have to go up on her toes too much. That was fine for now, but she wouldn't let him keep it up for long. One of Sam's hands moved to cup the back of her head holding her there. The other still on her hip. She let her tongue slide along his lips asking for entrance, to deepen the kiss just a little more. He parted for her, and their tongues danced along each other.

"I got breakfast!" Dean's shout had them both nearly jumping out of their skin. He was making a ruckus at the front door out of eye sight. "Someone wake sleeping beauty before her food gets cold."

Elliott gave Sam an awkward apologetic look that mirrored his own. She blinked a few times before clearing her throat to answer the loud Winchester.

"I'm up Dean." The blonde announced loudly for him. She went to take a step back from the giant but he stopped her, his arm going around her waist firmly to support her weight. Dean walked in holding bags that most likely held their breakfast.

"Good. We got a lot to talk about." Bobby added stepping into the room gesturing them all into the kitchen.

"Of course we do." Elliott grumbled to herself quietly. Not looking forward to this talk at all.

Once settled down into the kitchen with the other four hunters Elliott had no choice but to give them the gist of what had happened to her. All five of them sat around the kitchen table, not even touching their breakfast sandwiches.

"The demon said he was fulfilling my destiny?" Elliott braved, going into some details. "It was one of the first things he said to me. That I was a special something. That I was the last of-" Elliott trailed off trying to remember his wording correctly. "-last of a special second? Uh, Special generation? No, dammit. What was it?" Elliott tried but her brain kept just supplying images and her own fear.

"Ellie, it's okay if you don't-" Max began.

"Second generation." She blurted interrupting him.

"Second generation? The Hell does that even mean?" Bobby questioned from the front of the table.

"Second generation of special children." Sam's hollowed voice answered. Eyes wide in terror while a memory flashed across his mind.

"Oh I already got my army, or I will soon anyway." The yellow eyed demon tilted his head a gloating smirk curled on his lips. He was telling Sam what he needed to know to escape the ghost town alive, and to become the leader of his demon army.

"You son of a bitch." Sam retorted coldly.

"Honestly I'm surprised you haven't guessed." Azazel began circling the young hunter. His star player. "I mean why do you think so many of children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother what's his name. They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest. Of your generation."

Sam eyed the demon suspiciously "My generation?"

"Well..." The demon tilted his head from side to side debating wither or not to explain his slip up. "There's other generations, but let's just worry about yours." Pointing at Sam before stepping closer.

Sam's stomach turned, it felt like he was going to be sick. Every pair of eyes on him. When he looked up into the hazel eyes across from him his heart panged in his chest with guilt. Abruptly standing from the table and took a step back, he couldn't think sitting still he needed to move. The others waited patiently as they watched the young Winchester start to pace the kitchen floor.

"I should have seen this coming. He –Azazel –the yellow eyed demon said something. When –when I was in that ghost town. I don't think he meant to. He said something about looking for the best of my generation. He said there were other generations, Dean! I –I should have-" Sam rushed sputtering in horror. Holding his head with both hands running his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Sammy, you didn't know-" Dean stood up and made his way to his brother to calm him down.

"He-He deflected me when I questioned him on it, but he fuck-! Dean, he distracted me by bringing mom and Jess up –and I just-!" Sam slammed his fist into the wall making everyone jump. He growled through his teeth, eyes beginning to filled up. Elliott stood as well, to limp over to him across the kitchen.

"Sam. It's okay." Elliott reassured him. Her stomach was in knots seeing the strong hunter so upset.

"You-" Sam shook his head, large wet puppy dog eyes landing on her. "-It's not okay Elliott. Look at yourself!" He nearly shouted. Elliott couldn't help but flinch, then brought her gaze to the cracked linoleum floor under her feet to hide her hurt. Max stiffened in his seat ready to jump in if needed.

"It's not your fault. No one blames you for any of this." Elliott stated firmly, but Sam opened his mouth to argue. Luckily Bobby stopped him before he could continue his self blame tirade.

"Listen to the girl ya idjit. That was a demon Sam. That's what demons do. There is nothing you could'a done that would've changed this anyway. The only evidence we've ever had about these psychic kids were their mothers dying in a house fire. Ellie didn't even know that herself until now." Bobby scolded gruffly giving him a pointed look.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, and she approached him slowly to better hide her limp. She wrapped her arms around the giant hugging him tightly. Murmuring quietly just so he could hear. "He's right giant." He let his arms wrap gently around her and hugged her back lightly. Tense muscles relaxing as she rubbed soothing circles on his lower back.

The young Winchester calmed and gave a tight nod to the others, but no one believed he wasn't still kicking himself. Elliott shifted in his hold putting weight on her other leg. The giant looked down at her and instantly another wave of guilt washed over him. Here she was covered in in black and blue, stitched back together like a rag doll, and comforting him. Just after having to tell a room full of hunters the horrible story that she lived through. Elliott smiled up at him, concern filling those big hazel green eyes. Sam sighed mentally scolding himself, before he cupped the back of her head to pull her closer. Planting his lips gently to the crown of her head, not caring that Max, Dean, and Bobby were in the same room, obviously watching them.

"So we need to look up these fires? To find the others like Ellie?" Max spoke up finally finding his voice. It was obvious to Elliott that her brother was still bewildered by this whole situation. That he was doing his best not to put blame on anyone.

"That'd be my next step." Bobby gruffed.

"No." Elliott's voice collected the eyes in the room. Stepping away from Sam she went to lean against the counter needing some space to keep talking about what had happened in her captivity. Sam let her, watching closely to help her if she needed him. "He said I was the last one. That the others all... burned out?"

"Shit." Dean cursed. This meant she wasn't safe. Not like she was safe before, but now she was the only one of this generation she would be hunted down. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, but there had to be more. Dean walked over to her slowly, to stand right in front of her. "Is there anything else you can think of Princess? Anything that might help?"

"I don't know." Elliott shrugged, avoiding Dean's intense eyes. Itching at the skin around her cast absently not waning t to think about the cold concrete room.

"Ellie if you were the last one of this um- second generation, of special children, why did they almost kill you?" Her big brother questioned slowly almost hesitantly.

Elliott's back straightened muscles tensing arms crossing over her chest. "He wouldn't kill me." Her eyes flicked quickly to Max before darting away. "He told me that I wasn't for him. That I belonged to someone else."

"Belonged to someone?" Max nearly shouted at the same time the Winchesters barked "What? Who?"

"I would have told you if I knew." Elliott snapped getting aggravated. "He wouldn't tell me. But he didn't like my attitude so he brought in one of his special lackeys in to 'break my spirit'." She sighed then mumbled under her breath so quietly only Dean standing less than a foot away heard. "A demon with white eyes."

No one in the room saw Dean's face pale, he masked his stunned horror quickly but his brain still went on. He knew who this demon was. Other than Lilith there was only one demon that he knew that had white eyes, and would fit the description as a specialist. Alastair, his torturer and later sick twisted mentor. Dean felt like he was going to be sick, almost queasy. He knew firsthand what that demon could do and he was hurting for the poor girl even more because of it. Wanting to comfort her but not wanting reveal his own traumatic time under that demon's knife Dean stayed silent.

The copper-blonde hunter could feel their pity, as she unfolded and refolded her arms, completely done with this subject. It was all too much. "Are we done now?" She asked impatiently finally meeting their eyes. It was worse to see the pity and sympathy than to just feel it.

When no one answered she grumbled something about needing a minute before limping her way out the study. Making sure to grab her brother's leather jacket off the back of his chair on the way. It was too bright and sunny for such a crappy day, as if the clear blue sky and chirping birds were there just to mock her. Pulling out Max's cigarettes and lighter from the pocket and letting the door slam shut behind her. Elliott wandered the old salvage lot to find the familiar rusted old SUV to lean up against. The anxious fidgety feeling that she usually got after not smoking for a long period of time was making her snappy and made her hands shake slightly, but this time the feeling did not go away when she took a long first drag. Normally it took the edge off, and right now nothing was feeling better. Something was wrong, she felt off.

The moment they men heard the back door slam shut all four hunters worried eyes flicked in its direction. Max stood and Sam straightened his posture, both about to follow Elliott. Even Dean pushed off the kitchen counter he had been leaning on to follow her. That is until Bobby halted them all in their tracks.

"Give her some space boys." He took a sip of his Irish coffee.

"Bobby those demons are probably still after her. She shouldn't be alone, out there." Max argued anxiously.

"The property is warded. She knows that. Elliott's a smart girl. After what she's been through, having a bunch of us in her face is the last thing she needs."

"Bobby's right." Dean cleared his throat agreeing with the older hunter. He may not have talked about his time in Hell but he could sympathize with being tortured, by Alastair. He didn't want even to think about what that bastard could have –no did do to her. Mumbling something about working on the Impala before heading out the opposite door.

"Here." Bobby gruffed gesturing for Sam and Max to follow him to his steady. Then pulled out a few demonology books from the shelf. "We got work to do."

Dean had every intention of working on Baby. He even had the hood up and his tools were laid out, but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering around the salvage lot in search for Elliott. Giving in he sighed loudly and shut Baby's hood to wander the property. It didn't take him long. The smell of cigarette smoke had been easy to trail.

Elliott was sitting in the dirt with her back leaning up against an old tireless SUV. Her knees bent one hand holding the cigarette to her lips and the other fiddling with a lighter.

"You know that shit will kill ya."

"Your brother said the same thing last time I was out here." Elliott smiled.

"Well did he ask you to share?" She was surprised to say the least. Dean didn't smoke, but who was she to judge? He joined her plopping down beside her on the dirt patch.

"Yeah right. Sam's too good for that." She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, he is." The corner of Dean's lips turned up proudly. Seeing him so proud of his brother made her heart happy. Elliott wanted to add that Sam was too good for a lot of things hunting, smoking, and if she was honest with herself, even her. Sam was out of the mess with this yellow eyed demon Azazel. Who was she to drag him back in? He no longer had visions, but she was still the freak with a power and pumped up demon blood. Sam deserved much better, she thought.

Dean cleared his throat snapping her out of her head. He sat there with his hand out expectantly. Rolling her eyes, she handed him the pack and lighter. It was the one he had gotten for her. The image of Elvis in his white blinged out jumpsuit printed on the front of it. Dean of course would never admit it but he saw the zippo passing a little ma and pop shop when on one of their false leads. A demon they had 'interrogated' had led them down to Memphis. Lighting up he inhaled and coughed a little not use to the feeling of smoke down his throat and lungs. He wished Elliott could have seen Memphis, the city had Elvis shit was everywhere and although he wasn't into the king of rock himself, he could appreciate her taste. Originally, he had gotten the zippo as a gift but later he realized it was a way to convince himself that they would find her.

"I don't want to talk about it Dean." Elliott sighed breaking the silence.

"That's okay. I don't really like talking about stuff, anyway. I'm just here." He shrugged taking another puff, this time without coughing. She sighed and looked to her feet.

"Good."

It wasn't long before they finished their smoke break. Dean had kept to his word and stayed silent, and Elliott had kept to hers not speaking up. When they finally decided to go inside Dean had to help her up, from the ground. Her limbs were sore and she knew it was definitely past time to take another pain pill. Dean made sure to help her all the way to the front door before going back out to work on Baby. It seemed everyone needed a few moments to think.


	9. Nosferatu

Chapter 9-

The next two and a half weeks went by excruciatingly slow. It was all rest, research, and more rest. Elliott was going mad with all the stupid rest. The only fun she had was after dinner every night the hunters took a short break to have a movie night. All piled up on the couch and recliner with pillows, candy, and bowls of popcorn.

The first night Sam and Dean had requested that Elliott pick one of her favorite movies. Knowing they wouldn't like her favorites she gave them a few different options, but Max of course jumped in and told them what her real favorite movies were. Although surprised they did not hate _The Wolfman_. They had too much fun making fun of the black and white Universal Monster Movies. Dealing with monsters in real life was much different than Hollywood, but that's why she liked them. The next movies had all been action, and a comedy thrown in there. _Jurassic Park, Rush Hour_, and one of Dean's favorites _The Hatchet Man VI_.

On the research side of things Bobby's vast library had nothing on Azazel, or demons coming back from the dead. Bobby had even reached out to any contact that might know about the yellow eyed demon. Finding absolutely nothing, which frustrated all of them. It was another week before Max had gotten Dean to saw off his flower doodled cast.

Elliott was feeling almost like herself again. Nightmares still occurred but either were not as bad, or she was getting use to them. Her bruises had faded, smaller cuts healed, and although her larger cuts stitches were out she still had a little more healing. They would definitely leave scars, but the worst Elliott thought was the textured scaring that was still healing from her burn marks along her leg. Her thigh would never be smooth and soft like it once had been, instead a large burned rippled scaring patch there and at the back of her calf. She loved her shorts but felt that wasn't going to be an option anymore.

So when Elliott found what looked like a vampire case at dinner she was hopeful. After fighting with mostly Max but a little with Sam, Dean and Bobby staying out of it, they came to a compromise. Max had offered her a deal. If she stayed back at Bobby's and rested while he and the Winchesters took care of this vampire, she could go on the next hunt. That is after she got tatted up. Max had gone to a tattoo parlor shortly after arriving at Bobby's to get the anti-possession symbol tattooed on his chest. They kept holding her back to her hers done until she healed completely. She agreed and begrudgingly handed over her research.

It was late and everyone but Elliott and Max had gone to bed, resting for their drive tomorrow. The two sat across from on another on the rug, the coffee table between them. Bobby's old chess board was being used for the first time in years.

"Oh, no you don't." Elliott giggled after Max moved his knight.

"Just wait Bug, I got a plan." Max taunted back with a knowing smirk.

Elliott was happy she was able to spend time with her brother. Neither of them were used to being around so many people for such a long period of time. It was usually just the two of them, and at before that it was them and their dad. They hardly had a chance to talk since she was rescued, and they really needed to talk, but neither wanted to be the one to bring up the subject. That is how they had ending up playing chess at three in the morning.

"Yeah, a plan to die." She sassed right back. "Check!" She laughed moving her bishop. Confidence high as she finished her beer.

"Hmm. You sure about that?" At his words Elliott's confidence plummeted. Max's knight in direct shot of her king with nowhere to go. "Checkmate."

"Damnit." Exasperated she let her head fall back and grumbled. "How do you always win?"

"I'm just that good." Max chuckled as he set the pieces back.

"Yeah, because you taught me how to play when we were little, you purposely left out different strategies. I bet when dad taught you how to play he told you different strategies." Elliott huffed.

There was a moment of silence before Max spoke up again in a soft hushed tone. "Hey, Bug?" Getting a hum in response. "We're still good right?"

"Of course we are Maxipad." She gave him a wolfish grin. "We already talked about that." Elliott defected knowing exactly what he was trying to talk about. Honestly to Elliott it wasn't that big of a deal anymore, a shocker yes but it changed nothing between her and her brother. Just because Max wasn't her biological brother and the man she knew as her dad wasn't either, didn't change how she felt about them.

"Have we though? You gotta have questions, or are at least curious? Maybe even a little mad at me?" Max reasoned softly.

"Max. Stop. Really we don't have to talk about this." Rolling her eyes she stood up to grab another beer.

"Please Ellie. I need to. I need a clear head to hunt with." She gave him a reluctant nod and sat on the couch as Max did the mirrored her.

"What do you want me to say Max?" Elliott mumbled messing with the hairband on her wrist. "I-I guess I am just too afraid to want to know anything more. You are my brother blood or no blood. Same with dad. I'm just-"

"Afraid?"

"I don't want to find out I have another family, Max. I already have one. As curious as I am, they are my blood not my family."

"I honestly don't know much, but it's been killing me that I know stuff you don't so, just let me tell you what I know at least?" He waited for Elliott to nod. "I only know what Dad told me. I had to have been two or three when he brought you home. So, I don't remember much. He told me that he saved you from a demon that killed your mother and set the house on fire. According to Dad she was a single mother with no known family."

Elliott eyed her brother curiosity getting the better of her scooting forward. Although she tried to show little interest. Absently she played with the hair tie on her wrist watching her big brother, waiting for him to speak again.

"Dad had just started hunting, we had been on the road for less than a year. You see Mom- uh, my biological mom- did die from a nest of vampires, but there is something you don't know. She was eight months pregnant with my little sister when she was killed by the nest." He looked away but returned his gaze to see Elliott's jaw slack. She was shocked, but she didn't look upset, so he continued. "Dad, he wasn't just devastated. He was distraught with grief. He had lost the love of his life and his unborn daughter. So, when he saved you, a baby girl near the same age his own daughter should be and found out that you had no other living family, he couldn't just let you go."

Elliott didn't know what to think. She certainly felt a little betrayed and maybe even used? But she couldn't really put blame on her father or even Max for keeping his secrets. Her thoughts wandered, heart aching for their Dad. The man had gone through a lot of heartbreak. Still she couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if her Dad hadn't saved her. Would she be normal? Grow up with an adopted normal family? In a foster home? Or would the yellow eyed demon have taken her that night, or found her shortly after? She shivered at the thought.

Max's arm reached around her pulling her into a side hug. "Please don't thing badly of Dad. He may have used you to fill a hole in his heart but he truly loved you like you were his own. Dad raised you, loved you more than anything else, Ellie." Max promised had resting around her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze, earning him a soft smile.

"He loved you too Max. He was just tougher on you, but we both know that is because he trusted you to be more than me." Max huffed his disagreement. Unwrapping his arm from around her and playfully pushed her with his shoulder. A thought crossed Elliott's mind and she hesitated to ask. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Was I always-" She hesitated. "Did, uhm, did Dad change my name?" Wrinkling her nose in dread.

Max snorted "No. No, no you were always Elliott. Your birth mother named you that." He could see his little sister's shoulders sag in relief. "I think Dad said her name was Hellena Finnegan."

Taking a minute to absorb that. Hellena. That was a pretty name, she thought. She had probably been beautiful. Elliott wondered if she looked at all like her at all.

"Elliott Finnegan. Finnegan?" She hummed. "Sounds Irish? Or maybe Scottish? This is a lot to take in. I don't know what to say, or even what to think."

"You don't have to say anything. I Just- just tell me if you are mad?" Max sighed eyeing his little sister with worry.

"Of course, I'm not mad." Elliott rolled her eyes. "I could never be truly mad at my annoying big brother. Or Dad." She teased and added on the last part. "-But, this is probably why I can never beat you at chess. I don't have you and Dad's strategizing brains."

Max threw his head back laughing. "Patience, Bug. One day you are going to kick my ass in this game, just wait."

That night was completely restless for Elliott. As she laid there in bed, she had no control over her thoughts as they whirled by. All on family, and blood. She had so many questions, yet unsure if she wanted the answers.

If she hadn't been taken in by her Dad would she have grown up normal? Like going to school dances, being girly, dating boys, and later maybe going to college. She never seriously thought about college, and when she had it had been for the idea to help her study skills for case research. The one time she had looked into online courses considering majoring in something like ancient history with a focus on mythology and folklore. Elliott had no clue what she would have majored in if she was never a hunter.

Did she even want to be normal? She didn't know. Sure, she had thought about it from time to time, but never truly considered it. Hunting was her life, and she was good at it. Sometimes Elliott would watch other girls her age while on a case and imagine what kind of life they lived. Every time she did, she couldn't help but think yes it might be a safe normal life but it must be boring. Her mind kept circling new questions popping up every moment. Needless to say it was a very long night.

Elliott gave up trying to sleep after laying there for hours. The neon light from the microwave in the kitchen read four oh seven. After staring out the window for an hour and downing a couple glasses of water. Then finally snapping out of it, deciding to make herself useful and attempt to make breakfast for everyone. The thing was she had never been good at making food that required actual cooking, but she had watch Max and Bobby make scrambled eggs and bacon, so she was sure she could do it.

The sun was just starting to rise when she had finished making the scrambled eggs, the only way she knew how to make them. Just finishing up the bacon, she popped some toast in the toaster. Then turning to bring the dirty pan to the sink. Just as the pan got all sudsy and started scrubbing the smoke alarm started screeching, disrupting the silence. Elliott jumped a foot at the ear splitting noise dropping the sudsy pan to cover her ears. The pan clattered to the floor suds and water flying splattering on the cabinets and the linoleum floor.

Elliott hardly got to turn to see what was causing the smoke alarm to scream when thunderous foot steps raced down the stairs. All four hunter's instincts on high alert eyes were wide looking for danger before landing on her. Sam stood in the kitchen doorway frozen to the spot. His post sleep brain moving slow as he processed what he was seeing. He stumbled forward as Dean pushed him through the doorway, tall frame blocking the others view.

Dean quickly shoved past her. That is when she finally noticed the toaster. Dark smoke rising a small flame licking the upper cabinets. The older Winchester ripped the cord out of the wall and dumped the glass of water she had been sipping at on the burning machine extinguishing the flames.

The screeching alarm suddenly causing the silence to echo. She turned again to see Sam smoke alarm in hand apparently, he had ripped it from the ceiling to dismantle it. Of course the giant didn't even need a chair to stand on to reach the ceiling.

Four hunters eyes were on her expectantly. Not being able to hide her face as it burned red. "Breakfast?"

Max's barking laughter filled the room embarrassing the girl further, but succeeded in lightening Bobby and Dean's scowls as they joined in her brother's laughter. She couldn't even look at Sam red in the face enough, but she was pretty sure she heard the giant let out a muffled chuckle.

The rest of the morning was full of jokes of Elliott's cooking skills. Even Bobby joined in. Complaining about the burn marks on his kitchen cupboards. Max and Dean were by far the worst Elliott thought. By the time they were about to leave Elliott all but pushed them out the door. Sick of hearing them taunt her.

After saying fair well to Max and Dean she went back inside to help Sam with the last of the bags. Max and Dean were too busy laughing and quipping jokes about her inability to make toast. Sam had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder carrying another in hand when he saw her walking in the front door, frustrated and grumbling under her breath. He couldn't help the way his lip curled in amusement. She was adorable when she was so worked up. The lopsided pout and fierce eyes were so cute on the tiny hunter. Like a kitten that thought it was a lion he mused.

"You know the more you react the more they are going to mess with you." Sam stopped in front of her. Elliott was about to snap a quick retort at the giant but when she met his bright smile and twinkling eyes her anger seemed to deflate.

"Just embarrassing." Elliott muttered looking away from his beautiful galaxy hazel eyes to try and re-inflate some of that departed anger. "Sam I," Elliott started the same moment Sam said "Elliott," They both chuckled Sam ran a hand through his hair and Elliott fiddled with the hair tie around her wrist. He gestured for her to go first.

"I uh, just wanted to say thanks again Giant. You know for going easy on me with this whole toaster fiasco. -and uh watch out for him?" Elliott nodded her head out the door at her brother fangirling with Dean over Baby's trunk. "He seems to find trouble far too easily... and he's all I have left."

Sam took a step closer now only a couple inches away. "As much as I think your brother can handle himself, I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

Sighing she let the tension fall out of her shoulders, unable to move her gaze away from the young Winchester's face. As she leaned in her gaze darted from his soft hazel eyes to his lips and back. Sam's hand went to her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you, Sam." Elliott whispered. Then something came over Sam. The last time he kissed her he was in control of his actions, he had been hesitant, but careful with every move. Not this time. He couldn't help it. His large hand moved without his brain just needing to touch her as it glided along her shoulder up to her neck. Cupping the back of her head to tilt it up as he leaned down. Their lips were suddenly on each other and moving passionately. He kissed her without warring without even deciding to. Her small hand was in his hair at the nape of his neck, to hold him close, the other gripped his flannel doing the same. Just as his free hand moved up her waist a shout from outside threatened to interrupt them.

"Sam, hurry up! We're wasting daylight!" Dean's voice barked from outside.

Sam growled and broke the kiss to chancing a glance at the door. Elliott swallowed the whine that dared try to escaper her throat when Sam broke the kiss. Both were panting slightly catching their breath, heart's racing and shy smiles on their faces as the gazed at each other.

"He's not all you have left." Sam breathed. It took Elliott a moment to remember what they were talking about, but when she did her smile widened.

"Sam!" This time the shout coming from her brother, getting impatient as well.

"Give me a minute!" Sam turned to yell towards the screen door. Elliott her bit her lower lip hiding her smile when Sam turned back to her. "When I get back, we are going to get back to this." He bent down, and kissed her again lasting just a couple seconds.

"Promise?" Elliott flirted with a crooked smirk. Sam hummed and wet his lips, teeth scrapping over his bottom lip. Then Baby's horn broke the moment. He sighed gave her a wink before picking up his duffels and heading out the door.

Elliott let exhaled loudly shocked by the moment just shared. She was usually such an awful flirt she was surprised that she actually said that. Her fingers touched her lips lightly feeling that amazing tingle that she got the last time they had kissed. When she heard a throat clear behind her she whirled around to find Bobby standing there with a brow raised and arms crossed.

"Bobby..."

"Save it." His gruff voice assured. "I'm not the one you gotta worry 'bout finding out." He gave her a pointed look.

"I don't know what you are talking about Bobby. It was just a kiss." Elliott denied lamely as she made her way back to the living room.

"Yeah, sure." Bobby huffed amused at her defensive behavior. He followed her into the living room stopping her from picking up a lore book. "You think I haven't noticed the two of you make'n googly eyes at each other that past few weeks?"

"You're seeing things old man. Besides, he's not stupid enough to actually like me." She picked up her book to continue research on rare and obscure demons.

"Elliott Jay Anders, don't you lie to me." Bobby barked stealing her attention from the book she was failing to focus on. "-and stop with that self pity crap already. You were raised better than that, he scowled.

She sighed sick of arguing. "It was just a kiss Bobby. I don't really feel like talking about it. Remember we are in a horror movie not a chick flick." Elliott sarcastically deflected getting an eyeroll from the older hunter.

. Bobby wasn't blind, he could see the way the young Winchester and the short hunter had a connection. It had been a couple of days since the boys all left, but he wouldn't bring it up to Elliott again. It was painfully obvious that she was in denial, and he didn't want to touch that drama with a ten foot poll. The hunter had even caught her smiling at her phone like a mad woman, every time she got a text from the tall hunter. It was just as Bobby had finished making chili for lunch not letting Elliott near the kitchen again, that her phone went off.

Elliott answered her phone quickly expecting Sam's daily check in call without looking. "What happened now? Did Max get thrown in jail again?"

"Oh, sister, you have such little faith in me." Mocked Max on the other side of the phone.

"Max?" Elliott questioned straightening her back from slouching in the kitchen chair.

"Of course its's Max. Who else would it be? Listen Ellie this case is a little weirder than we thought it would be."

"How so?" Elliott intrigued.

"Ellie?" Dean's vice now interrupting through the phone, letting her know she was on speaker.

"Still here Dean. What's going on?"

"Sam here thought your nerdy brain could help us -" Dean started but was cut off with a grunt after a thunk. Then a shuffling noise echoed through her phone.

"Hello? Dean? You still there?"

"We're here Ellie. Dean's just being a jerk." Sam chimed in making her smile brighten. She heard a growled out 'Jerk' and her brother's laughter before she continued.

"You wanna tell me what is going on Giant?"

"Yeah, um weird case." Sam cleared his throat. "It is like those movies you like so much. We had an encounter with Dracula-"

"Like cape and everything," Max exclaimed interrupting Sam.

Sam cleared his throat again continuing. "-a wolfman with an actual snout and fur, and a live-undead? -mummy."

When Elliott didn't answer Dean jumped in again. "Ellie, hello? We could use your nerd brain here."

Elliott blinked. "Yeah. Sorry just- that sounds mental. -and damnit, I should have been there for this." She huffed leaning back in her chair to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah we get it. There is no changing that now Bug. Move on." Max sighed obviously annoyed at her complaining. She could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Listen, now the Dracula dude called us some weird names. Thought you'd be able to help figure out what it means."

"Okay, hit me."

"He called me Renfield. The Hell is that supposed to mean?" Elliott threw her head back again laughing hysterically, she couldn't hold back the fit even if she wanted to. "Hey! Stop laughing like a damn hyena and tell us if that means anything."

"You don't remember watching Dracula with me?" It took some control but she was able to calm herself enough to answer. "Renfield was Dracula's insane, bug eating, henchman. It sounds like he thinks you're his mindless servant!" Elliott unable to help it started up another fit of giggles.

"What about the names Mina and Harker?" Sam huffed trying to disguise his own laughter.

"Mina is the damsel in distress that Dracula is obsessed with and Harker is her betrothed." Elliott explained as her laughter died down again. "Oh, man who is who? Which one of you is Dracula's intended bride Mina?" She gushed mockingly.

"The bar winch!" Dean nearly shouted "Gotta go. Thanks Ell." Before she heard a click of being hung up on.

Elliott stared at her phone exhaling loudly letting her shoulders deflate. She wished she was there, experiencing the strange hunt and wanting to be more useful than a stinking web search.

Exactly seven minutes later her phone buzzed with a text from Sam. She brought the spoon full of chili back down to her bowl before reading it. The sweet giant was apologizing for his older brother hanging up on her and promised details later.

It wasn't until the next day around noon when she finally got a call from Sam. He explained that it was a crazy shifter that had an obsession with classic movies. He went on to give her more detail, about Dean in lederhosen and how Dracula was so appalled that 'Renfield' (Max) would betray him. The two spent hours talking on the phone. Apparently, Dean and Max had decided to go out and indulge in the small town's mini October Fest. While Sam declined claiming that he wasn't in the mood to partake in the festivities, that he would rather relax in their motel. If her were honest though, he just wanted to talk with Elliott.

When the hunters finally returned to Bobby's Elliott had to hold herself back from running to Sam. She was liking him a lot more than she originally intended to. She forced herself to greet each of them equally not wanting to show her favoritism. They had arrived at dinner time, takeout in hands. Dinner was a blur, it was all laughs and smiles as they once again retold their story of the crazy shifter. After she had, had her fill of sweet and sour chicken with steamed rice she snatched a fortune cookie and excused herself for a walk. That's when the two finally had a moment alone.

Sam found her laying on her back in the bed of an old rusty truck, staring up at the stars through the few clouds. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you." Elliott turned to him leaning up on her elbows to give him a shy grin. She patted the space next to her in the bed of the truck.

"You know Max and Dean are waiting on us for the movie night, right?" Sam raised a brow at her, smiling before accepting her offer and climbed up into the truck bed.

"Let me guess bickering over Jet Lee or Jackie Chan flicks?" She laughed. The tall hunter laid down next to her to look up at the starry sky, their shoulders pressing up against each other's in the small space of the truck bed. Now with the change in view he could see there were storm clouds approaching from the west, slowly covering up the twinkling lights.

"You know it." Sam smiled and turned to face her.

"Then we've got time." Elliott worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Besides, I have a feeling after tomorrow we won't be seeing a lot of each other for a while."

Sam's smile fell. "What are you talking about?"

"Max didn't tell you? We're leaving for Arizona tomorrow. He found a case. She gave him a small smile wishing they could have spent more time together but at the same time dying to get out and on a hunt again.

"But-but what happened to hunting together? Hunting down Azazel? It's not safe out there for you Ellie." He sputtered.

"Now that we know how I am able to do my weird healing thing, there is not much we can do besides find Azazel. We have all researched like mad men and got nothing. There is not much more to do here. -and honestly, I'm dying to get back out there and hunt. Bobby's going to keep hitting the books and of course I'll keep looking between cases but what else is there to do?" She explained the same way Max had explained to her.

Sam opened his mouth to argue back but nothing came out. He sighed. "It's not safe out there Ellie. Those demons could still be after you. I really don't like this, and-and this demon stuff has something to do with me. What if something-"

"Sam." Elliott stopped him with a small smile placing a hand on his large one. "We still have tonight. And of course, tomorrow before we head out, I plan on getting that tattoo to keep me safe," She let her other hand rise up to his flannel covered chest where she knew he had his own tattoo. Her soft eyes glided down from his to where her hand lay on his hard muscular chest.

The giant didn't respond, instead just leaned in and kissed her. Her hand tightened in his flannel as he intensified the kiss the other hand snaked along his lower back pulling him closer. Before she knew what was happening, she was hovered over her one hand tangled in her copper blonde strands the other supporting his weight. She nipped at his lower lip, and heard a satisfying growl from his throat. Sam's lips moved across her jaw and neck leaving sloppy kisses and nips as he went. The large thigh between her legs started rubbing against her core and she was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

"Too many clothes," She panted, tugging at the hem of his flannel. Begrudgingly he broke apart lips leaving her clavicle to unbuttoned the thing, throwing it off his shoulders to the side of the truck. She pulled her own tee shirt off quickly but groaned when she saw Sam still had his under shirt on. "Fuck how many layers do have to wear?"

Sam chuckled. "Someone's impatient."

"You can't tell me you haven't been thinking about doing this for weeks." Elliott pulled at his under shirt and Sam let her tug it off. Staring for a moment at his ridiculously sculptured abs.

"You got me." Sam mumbled. -

{For The Smut Version Please Go To My Ao3 Or Wattpad Account There Is No Smut Allowed on }

-Panting she stared up at him giving him that hazed goofy smile. He pulled out slowly then leaned down again. Lips softly brushing her cheek then her lips.

A loud crack of thunder roaring across the sky was their only warning. Rain pelted down drenching them in a matter of seconds. Sam let out an exasperated sigh breaking the kiss. She couldn't help it high off her post orgasm she threw her head back in laughter. It was contagious and Sam was soon laughing as well. He stood up grabbing their dirty drenched clothes. Elliott struggled getting into the pair of soaked jeans, but eventually got it. Sam had to lean down but he gave her a quick kiss unable to help himself, she was adorable. All giggly sopping wet and one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen her wear. After helping her down from the bed of the truck the two laughed their way to the house. Just in time to hear Bobby complain about the Jackie Chan movie choice.

Sam went straight to his room to change into dry clothes but Elliott couldn't help but stop in the living room doorway and stare. Bobby had always been like family to Max and Elliott, but Dean was new. Sam too technically, but he was way more than that. Elliott could see the way Max and Dean bickered like brothers, a lot like how she and Max did. It was nice to have a bigger family, it had been just the two siblings for so long. It felt right.

"What are you trying to do? Turn my house into a lake? Stop dripping on my floor and get some dry clothes on!" Bobby bellowed out gruffly snapping her out of her head. Elliott gave a Cheshire grin taking a few steps closer to Bobby. Leaving puddles as she went.

"Oh, no. No ya don't." Bobby warrened but was too late. Elliott had embraced him in a big hug drenching the older hunter's once dry clothes. Bobby growled in complaint and pushed her away. She laughed her way up the stairs to change hearing Dean and Max's Laughter. Despite what she may have ahead of her she was happy. Despite what she had been through she could be happy. She just hopped it lasted.


	10. These Violent Delights Have-

Chapter 10- These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

It had been almost two months since Max and Elliott Anders had left Bobby's house. Sam and Elliott kept in touch though. At first it was just after one or the other had finished a hunt, but it soon escalated. Now they were at the point of daily texts and calls. They talked about everything. From their exciting hunts to the mundane of what they had eaten that day. Max could obviously see there was something going on between his little sister and the tall Winchester, but let it be. After what Elliott had been through with the yellow eyed demon, he just wanted her to be happy.

"Looks like we're going to Nebraska again." Max threw the Omaha World Herold at his sister sitting across from him. They were at a small dinner in the middle of nowhere just fueling up after their latest case.

"Animal attack leaves two college students' dead. The bodies were found just off the local college Wayne State's campus. Nebraska Wildlife Officials are only able to speculate this was the work of a mountain lion. Though Nebraska has had mountain lion attacks in the past it is rarely seen so far from the state border-" Elliott read out loud with little interest. "Could just be an animal attack? She didn't want to go back to Nebraska. That was where the demons had held her captive, and she wasn't in a hurry to go back to the cornhusker state.

"Or, could be a werewolf." Max stated flatly before taking a rather large bite out of his bacon cheeseburger. She gave him a pointed look and waited for him to swallow the large mouth full. "It's a full moon. We only have two days before it moves on or we'd lose it."

"Alright. Let's go." Elliott sighed standing from the booth to leave. She stretched and cracked her back, still sore from the salt and burn they had just finished last night. Grave digging wasn't good for anyone's back.

Wayne Nebraska wasn't too far, just a short four hour drive. Elliott laid on her back, head on the empty middle seat while she let her bare feet dangle out the open window. She was almost asleep when their song came on the radio. Max smiled wide and glanced down to her quickly before looking back to the road. Reaching over he turned up the volume, the Beatles,_ Here Comes the Sun_ played through The Beast's speakers. Max and Elliott had heard this song a hundred times over. Their Dad had always said it was their mother's favorite.

"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter," Max sung a large smile on his face thinking back to when he used to sing this for Elliott as a baby. She always zonk out before he could finish the song.

"Little darling it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun," Elliott joined in. Her singing like it always had been was completely off key, no matter how hard she tried.

"Here comes the sun, and I say, it's alright." They sung together. Elliott didn't move from her position but looked up and gave her brother a smile as they continued to sing. "Sun, sun, sun here it comes. Sun, sun, sun here it comes. Sun, sun, sun here it comes. -"

They went on singing finishing the short song off key and smiling. Elliott sent a quick text to Sam about her brother being a sentimental dweeb before they arrived. That would be the last text she would send him in days.

The town was very small almost everything besides housing was on one main street. They pulled into the itty bitty police department and hopped out of the pickup. An older grey haired lady sat at the little wooden desk in the front, typing slowly on an old computer.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." Max coughed to hide his laughter at the old woman as she typed very at a snail's pace. Elliott rolled her eyes at him and gave him a pointed look. Although she also found it funny that the woman was just poking at the keys with just her pointer fingers, Elliott had manners and knew better then to laugh. "Alrighty what can I help you two with today?" The woman smiled sweetly greeting them happily.

"We're agents Gaiman and Pratchett," Elliott answered holding up her fake badge for the older woman to see. "We're with Nebraska Wildlife Services."

"We're here to examine the bodies of the recent animal attacks." Max explained badge in hand giving the old woman an alluring grin.

"Oh, what a tragedy. Those poor girls." The grey haired woman sighed sadly. The 'agents' nodded their heads in agreement. "Officer Dwyer should be able to help you out." The woman got up her little heels tapping on the tile as she disappeared behind the main doorway. When she returned, she was with an officer they presumed as Dwyer. Officer Dwyer was young probably around Max's age. The officer was tall but to Elliott everyone was tall, had scruffy dirty blonde hair that matched his unshaven face, and was displaying a small beer gut.

"I thought wildlife service's just left." The man furrowed his brow. Confused eyes narrowing on the agents.

"We are team B, actually." Elliott lied.

"Yep, we do a second report to make sure everything matches, and nothing gets missed. To rule out everything we can." Max added on to the lie smoothly.

"Oh?" Officer Dwyer scratched his head absently running his fingers through his dirty blonde locks unsure of the two, but not knowing any better.

"Yep, mostly just fact checking. We'll be out of your way in no time. Promise." Elliott gave him a soft smile and met his dark green eyes innocently.

He blinked at Elliott for a second before shaking his head. "Alright, yeah." He cleared his throat. "The town's morg is down the stairs. Connected to the station being such a small town and all." Officer Dwyer shrugged.

"Thank you, Officer Dwyer." Elliott offered politely. "We're sorry for any inconvenience."

"Just call me Andy. We're too small town for formalities, and no it's okay. Sorry if I seem unwelcoming. Just not use to this kind of thing." Officer Andy sighed. "-but I'm sure you see this all the time agents-" Andy hesitated waiting for their names.

"Maxwell Pratchett," Max answered then nodded to Elliott. "-and Agent Elliott Gaimen." Andy gave them both a nod showing them to the stairs.

"This is where I leave you to it. If you don't mind, I have a mountain of paperwork and terrified civilians to calm down." Officer Andy bid them farewell before leaving the way they came.

"He seem a little out of it or what?" Max quipped when he was out of ear shot.

"I'd be too if I were in his shoes. Officer of a ho-bunk town where nothing happens and not one, but two students turn up dead?" Elliott led the way down the stairs to the wall of metal.

"Well my money's on werewolf. Hearts the only thing that's missing." Max stated after their thorough examination of the two victims. He peeled off the latex gloves and disposed of them in a little trash bin.

"Looks like both girls were found just out on the edge of town, one near a public park the other behind the movie theater." Elliott informed Max reading off the clipboard in her hands.

"Okay. We still have some daylight lets interview families, then start a stake out." Max planned.

Interviewing the families turned out to be pointless. Nothing helpful whatsoever. The only thing they knew about the girls is that they were both students at Wayne State College. The girls had different majors, different friends, and had nothing in common. Unfortunately, the stake out didn't go much better. They took turns sleeping while the other kept an eye out. Max had to wake Elliott from her nightmares more than once. She was thankful he didn't mention it. It was embarrassing enough without having to talk about it. The sun came up and the two finally called it, driving to the nearest diner for a much needed breakfast.

"Well that was a total bust." Max complained staring sleepily at his syrup drowned waffles.

"-and we only have one more night of the full moon. If we don't get this right tonight, it's over." Elliott grumbled, she felt extra sleep deprived, because of the stupid nightmares. She only got maybe two hours of sleep all together.

"We got this Ellie. Just need to think this through." Max sighed watching his sister push her barely eaten biscuits and gravy away. Not in the mood to eat, she rubbed her temple to alleviate the growing headache.

"Okay." Elliott took a large sip of her coffee. "We know the theater didn't have any activity. That leaves the public park."

"-and the school." Max threw some cash down to the table for their uneaten meals before they started towards the door.

"You think the wolf is luring students straight off of campus?"

"Unless you got a better idea, it's out only lead." The moment they stepped out of the diner Max held his hand out expectantly. Elliott rolled her eyes before digging through her jacket pocket for the carton. She handed him a cigarette and pulled one out for herself.

"Last one I am sharing with you, ya mooch." She teased handing over her Elvis lighter, but not before she lit her own. Max almost never bought his own pack, finding it much more convenient to steal hers.

"Oh, come on Ellie. You know I am always losing mine."

It was a little afternoon when they pulled up to the college campus. Already knowing the two victims weren't in any classes together they just wandered around campus for clues. Both stopped when they came across a photo collage of both deceased students. Flowers and little LED candles set around it to pay respect to the girls. A laminated paper sat above it read 'In loving memory.'

A student not much younger than Elliott walked past them sniffling. She set down the purple-blueish stalked flowers that Elliott recognized as monkshood. After setting the flowers down the red headed student took a small step back, her watery eyes taking in the memorial.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Max spoke quietly, moving his hand to her shoulder. Elliott gave the pretty red head a sad smile in comfort as well. The girl just nodded and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Thank you." She sighed. "They were both such nice girls."

"You knew both of them?" Elliott questioned surprised, because according to their interviews the other day they didn't have friends in common.

"Yea. They both were part of the school's hiking club."

"Hiking club?" Elliott blurted out not even trying to hide the confusion on her face. How did she not think to investigate clubs and activities? The red head gave Elliott a warry look not sure what to say.

"Sorry." Max jumped in again. "Elliott's a new transfer student, I'm showing around campus."

"Oh." The girl smiled at both of them. "I'm Jennette, freshmen. Education major." She boasted.

"Elliott, sophomore. History major." Elliott quickly responded. "This is Max, my tour guide." Elliott noticed that Jennette's eyes were now dry.

"When they finally kill this mountain lion you should really consider joining the hiking club. We find all kinds of interesting wildlife and flowers. That's where I got these." She gestured to the monkshood flowers she had laid down at the memorial.

"You know I think Elliott would love that." Max gave the ginger a flirty grin. "You don't happen to have a card or a pamphlet for her, do you?"

"I, uhm-" Jannette licked her lower lip before nibbling on it. "I might have a pamphlet in my dorm..."

Max's flirtatious grin curled even more. "Perfect. Lead the way sweetheart." Jennette giggled and rose a brow suggestively.

Elliott opted to find a restroom while her brother followed the freshman to her dorm room. As annoyed as she was being ditched for her brother's flirty side quest, she wasn't all that bothered. Max and his 'not girlfriend' were so on and off lately she felt bad. Max may act like a man-whore, but he never finished the deal unless he really liked the girl and he wasn't in a relationship. Elliott also knew he and Jo had recently broken up, but she had seen them break up and get back together so many times she had lost count. Elliott had no faith in their current break up lasting. This latest break up had been over a fight, Max had been furious with Jo for hunting on her own. No matter who he tried to distract himself with he was obviously hung up on Jo.

Since it was such a small campus Elliott was done exploring and looking for any other clues in no time. She ended up waiting for Max to 'get the pamphlet' in the truck bed. About an hour latter Max strolled up to his pickup. Smirk on his face and hair disheveled, he handed her a pamphlet.

"There really was a pamphlet?" Elliott huffed jumping out of the bed of the truck.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just working the job." Her big brother smirked getting into the driver's seat as Elliott got in the passenger's side.

"Oh, yes. Doing the college chick is definitely working the job." She rolled her eyes. "There are faster ways to learn about the school clubs and activities." She wiggled her phone in his face. Batting the phone away he snorted and started the truck.

"Faster ain't always better." Max winked and Elliott's nose wrinkled in disgust. She didn't need to hear about her brother's sex life.

"Just reaping the benefits of the job." He chuckled as they drove.

"So according to this." Elliott flipped through the pamphlet trying to move on from the current topic. "Hiking club meets just outside that park we talked about."

"Also, Jen told me some of the hikers didn't stop doing the trails until the last attack. So hopefully the park will be empty." Max added while keeping his focus on the road.

"Oh, she's Jen now?" Elliott taunted.

"Shut up." Max snapped back only making her snicker.

They pulled up into the deserted parking lot next to the park and hiking trails. Elliott jumped out and slammed the door shut. The two made their way around to the bed of the truck. Lifting the latch to pull down the heavy door to the bed. Elliott gave Max a wide smile before pulling up plastic bed liner to reveal the hidden compartment. Their dad had custom made it himself. The original truck bed had been gutted and dismantled. Only to be put back together with the flat bed raised higher allowing the one foot deep hidden compartment. The Beast was a hunter's truck through and through. Both siblings smiled at the hidden arsenal before digging through it.

"Good thing there is no one around." Elliott observed before grabbing her glock.

"We can thank the paranoid towns people for that." Max let out an amused huff before checking the magazine of his own gun. "Jen- Uh Jennette- said the whole town has been scared to death after the last kill."

She couldn't help the way her lips curled up when he used the freshman's nickname. Before she could comment though Max had tossed her the small box of silver coated bullets. She rolled her eyes and loaded her mag.

The Anders family had quickly learned some important things about silver bullets. It wasn't like the old movies Elliott loved so much. The first time Max and their father had to use silver bullets they had melted silver they had gotten from a shitty pawn shop in Little Rock. Good think their dad was smart enough to fire a couple test rounds. He had discovered that pure silver was too soft of a metal to create a functional bullet. The pure silver bullets had little to no accuracy or worse had messed up the firing chamber. After a few more experiments Max had hypothesized that the bullet only needed to be coated in the silver to have the desired effect. This not only gave the bullets better accuracy but was a Hell of a lot cheaper as well.

Elliott loaded the mag into her glock took off the safety tucking it into her waistband. She felt her phone vibrate with a text notification. Knowing it was most likely Sam because she hadn't contacted him since the day before. It was very unusual for them, normally it was a constant back and forth texting even during busy hunts, to the point that it got on her brother's nerves. She was just tired and couldn't focus on the case and Sam right now. Telling herself that she would text him when they got back to their motel after putting down the werewolf, she ignored the message for now.

"I'll be bait." Max announced kneeling to hide his silver coated blade in his boot.

"No Max. You're not." Elliott stated matter of factly. She could almost hear her brother's eyes roll.

"Ellie, I get that you are a capable hunter. I do. Trust me I remember that ghoul from New Orleans." He chuckled before continuing. "-but I'm the oldest, which means I'm in charge." Her jaw ticked in irritation.

"Max." Elliott argued. "This bastard has been going after young women-" She paused pointing to herself. "-who are by themselves. I know you want to go all protective big brother on me, but this is the last full moon for another month. We don't have another choice. This is our last chance and it's not worth more bodies piling up."

The brunette groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose at his little sister's logic. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"One of us has to be." Elliott smiled triumphantly up at him teasing lightly and gave his shoulder a pat. "For real we've done this so many times before. It's a milk run. Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Ha, ha." He feigned laughter. "Let's just get this over with Bug."

The sun was starting to set, casting an ugly cat puke orange-pink across the horizon. Elliott set off on the trail camera in hand glock tucked in her waistband hidden from sight like the silver blade in her inner jacket. Trying to look like a student out taking photos of nature. She couldn't pose as a jogger because the work out clothing would have done very little to conceal her weapons not to mention she wasn't exactly comfortable wearing shorts anymore with her burn scars. Alone on the hiking path that weaved through thick trees, she couldn't even hear Max but knew he was following at a distance.

Time dragged on. It had been more than a few hours of wandering pointlessly snapping photos and the sun had gone down a while ago. She was worrying that they might have gotten it wrong and missed there shot when something caught her eye.

The small screen on the digital camera displayed the photo of the patch of monkshood she had snapped a photo of. She was admiring the color contrast when she noticed the two glowing dots in the background of the photo. It kicked her instincts into gear, senesces now on high alert.

Setting the camera down slowly Elliott kneeled in the dirt path pretending to lace up her boot. Barely hearing its approach, she readied herself. The werewolf lunged out of the darkness, but she was quick. Blade from her boot was gripped tightly in hand as she slashed out at it. The werewolf whimpered with wide eyes, pupils' in slits. It was a man she did not recognize. He looked down at the burning slash along his forearm in surprise before turning back to her, fangs bared and snarling.

The werewolf charged abruptly. Claws swung at her, but she avoided them easily. He howled in frustration when she slashed at him again. Slicing into his flesh a few more times before he heard Max quickly approaching. Elliott took the moment to stab the thing, but he turned last second and she missed. The silver blade now buried to the hilt in its shoulder. It let out a strangled shrieking howl before running off.

Elliott swore and chased after the wounded creature. Glock at the ready, now that her blade was in the beast's shoulder as he ran away from her. Not waiting for Max to catch up, needing to gank the werewolf before it could get away and slaughter anyone else. So, when Max called for her, she refused to slow down, needing to stay on its trail.

There was a small blood trail that led to a storage shed the size of a two car garage. Elliott followed it running in not even noticing her silver blade that lay in the dirt only a few feet away from the entrance. The blade that only moments ago had been lodged into the wolf's shoulder.

A single but bright bulb lit up the small storage building. Deflated beach balls, hula hoops, volleyball nets, and other objects used for outdoor recreation lined the walls. Before Elliott even knew what hit her, she was thrown into the opposite wall. A snap echoed in the shed as she slammed into the wall hard, her left arm and head taking the brunt of the force. Elliott's vision flashed white and pain radiated off her left forearm that now hung at an awkward angle. She cried out cradling her arm to her chest, but quickly looked up hearing the predatory growl from the other side of the room. The werewolf's lips curled up in a sneer displaying its large fangs.

Elliott immediately went to her glock with her good hand, but nothing was there. She hissed a curse when she saw her glock sat on the dirty ground between her and the fowl creature, directly in the middle of the room. She had dropped it when it had thrown her across the room. A shot rang out and Elliott looked up to see a bloody bullet wound sizzling from the werewolf's stomach, before noticing her brother holding his own gun. A loud furious howl bellowed from the creature. It turned to the new hunter that had wounded it, letting out a fierce growl before charging. Now that Max was on it, Elliott crawled forward to her glock with her left arm held closely to her chest. She was almost there, when she met resistance. Her foot caught in the damn volleyball net. Struggling harder to reach the glock, foot so tangled in the netting she couldn't get any further.

Max aimed his pistol for another shot this time aimed close range at its heart, but the werewolf was too fast. It grabbed onto Max's arm, slamming it into the wall until Max's hand was forced to let go of the gun. His other hand went to his jacket to pull out his silver blade. The werewolf snarled and caught Max's wrist as he went out to stab the beast. It gripped so tightly on his wrist that he whimpered and dropped the silver blade as well, now weaponless.

Elliott's struggled wildly. The fucking net caught her boot in a web, completely tangled, and she could only reach out so far. The glock was just centimeters away when the unthinkable happened.

The sound of ripping flesh had Elliott lose her breath. A gut retching scream ripped through her big brother's throat. Max hardly had time to look down at his chest raggedly ripped open and bleeding profusely before it continued to dig at his insides. The creature ignored Elliott's shrieks of horror as she watched it tare into her big brother's chest. Max's eyes were unfocused but looking in his little sister's direction as he sputtered and coughed up blood. Tears streaming down her face her wild struggles finally freeing her from the net.

Two shots rang out and echoed through the room. Both the werewolf and Max fell to the dirt floor. She dropped her glock, wasting no time rushing over to her brother's side, falling to her knees next to him. His dark green eyes were empty. Void of the usual mischievous spark they normally held. Frozen in a dull lifeless gaze. Elliott let out a sorrow filled ear shattering scream that ended in wet sobbing.

"No, no, no, no-" Elliott cried hysterically. Quickly she moved his head onto her lap. "I can heal you- I can heal you, I can heal you," She squeaked repeatedly. She placed a shaky hand on his upper chest avoiding the shredded flesh that was openly flowing with deep reds and browns and focused. She put all her energy into it. When noting happened her breath stared to speed up even more. Trying again she closed her wet eyes trying to focus, she pushed down putting more pressure on her hold but that only caused more blood to spill from his open chest. She continued trying to heal him for over twenty minutes before it sank in.

"Noooooo!" She screeched at the top of her lungs wrapping her arms around her brother to hold him close. The grief stricken shock was so overwhelming she could no longer feel the pain in her broken arm. Salty tears and blood coated her face and body as Elliott started rocking back and forth with her brother's limp body in her arms.

"Max?" Elliott croaked quietly before letting out a wet sob. "Max, please! I can't_\- y_ou can't leave me. _Please _Max don't leave me-" Her voice broke again before sobs and wails took over any possible words. She just sat there covered in his blood holding him tightly while rocking back and forth for hours, maybe longer. After some time, her sobs quieted but the tears kept coming, her throat was on fire, raw from her screams, body shaky and numb. The hunter knew she was in shock but was too numb to care. She didn't think anything could ever matter again. Max was-

She was too numb to notice her and Max's phones going off. Tears slowing but not stopping as she stared blankly ahead whimpering. Time passed without her permission, without her knowledge. Minutes, hours, Elliott wasn't sure, nor did she care. Time wasn't important nothing was. Elliott knew she had been there for a long time, but what she thought was possibly a handful of hours was much closer to twenty four, when she was disrupted from her haze.

"Oh, fuck." A familiar voice broke the silence from behind her, although it sounded much further away. Like through a long tunnel. The feeling of two hands cupping her face made her twitch, bringing her to the surface of her mind. Although looking right at the man in front of her it took Elliott a few moments to focus. Shaggy brown hair, and watery hazel eyes full of grief and concern met her unfocused puffy eyes.

"Sam?" Elliott breathed so quietly he didn't hear it.

"Hey, hey, hey, Ellie. It's me. It's Sam." Sam comforted softly. His thumbs stoked her wet streaked cheeks gently wiping some of the tears away.

"I tried-" Elliott croaked brokenly. She pleaded as she clung to her brother's lifeless corpse. "I tried-but it didn't work!" Sam's eyes narrowed not understanding what the poor girl was rabbling. His brows furrowed and he glanced up to Dean from where he knelt. Dean was standing behind her on the phone with Bobby. Trying to tell the older hunter what had happened looked to be difficult for him as his gruff voice cracked and grief filled gaze darted from Sam to Elliott, avoiding Max's body.

"_I tried_!" She sobbed again much louder. Sam pulled her tear soaked face to his chest and held her as she sobbed. "I, couldn't heal him." Her words were muffled by both her sobs and his chest, but Sam still heard her. His face contorted in sorrow, heart bottom out to his stomach. She tried to heal her dead brother, he realized. He closed his eyes and held her tightly. Sam would never say it out loud, but he was thankful that she hadn't somehow transferred her brother's death onto herself, and he knew Max would have felt the same.

"Are, you hurt?" Sam asked gently pulling her back at arm's length to give her a once over. There was so much blood everywhere he couldn't tell if any of it was hers, but luckily, he didn't see any bite wounds. He noted how she was cradling her left arm to her chest as her other arm still wrapped tightly around Max.

Elliott didn't answer just stared blankly back at him with puffy red eyes. Sam could tell she was in shock and she most likely had broken her arm. "Ellie. Are you hurt?" He repeated slowly trying to get the blonde to understand, but nothing. She just kept staring blankly and gave a small shrug before she repeated her mantra over and over again of "I tried."

"'course, Bobby. I'll call you back in the morning." The older Winchester rumbled from behind her. Dean had a hard time looking at the mutilated body of his friend, so he kept his eyes on Sam and Elliott as he hung up the phone. "I'll clean up things here. She need a hospital?" Understanding Dean's words Elliott stiffened, head snapping around to meet him. Her hold on her deceased brother tightened.

"Don't you touch him!" She shouted venomously. When her left arm flexed to tighten around Max protectively, she winced and let out a whimpered. Now that she was lucid, she her pain was coming back. Her whole body aching from being in the position for so long and arm throbbing where it had broken.

Both Winchesters were taken aback by her threat but understood where she was coming from, both had seen each other die and knew firsthand the painful ach she was currently experiencing. They also knew she needed to get to a doctor to get what must be a painful broken arm fixed up.

"Ellie, I won't do anything you don't want me to." Dean crouched down speaking softly as if not to spook her. Elliott closed her puffy red eyes tears leaking out but she visibly relaxed. "I just wanted to put him in the car and clean up this shed." She opened her eyes to see green. Green eyes that were almost like her brothers, but they were wrong. Elliott hadn't noticed how similar their eyes were before. Only Dean's eyes were much too bright, Max had an earthy darker green rather than Deans apple green. She was pulled out of her thoughts again by the painful throb in her arm.

"Is that alright Ellie?" Sam softly questioned to the side of her. She hadn't realized until then that Sam was running his large gentle hand along her back in soothing circles. Elliott parted her lips to answer but nothing came out. Looking back down at her big brother before giving a small sob. She closed her eyes tightly tears leaking through as she gave him a nod.

"Dad had an old doctor friend not too far from here. I'll give him a call tell him you're on the way." Dean instructed Sam, giving him a sad expression before giving him an address.

"Come on Ellie, let's get you fixed up, baby." Sam murmured gently. Elliott hesitated eyes darting from Sam to Dean then down to her brother questioningly unsure what to do next, or how to move away. Not sure how to let go of her big brother.

As if they could read her thoughts Dean leaned in to take hold of his friends' corpse as Sam helped her pry her grip off him. Elliott couldn't help the quiet sobs as Sam got her to her feet and quickly turned her away from the gruesome scene. He led her out to the truck supporting most of her weight as he did.

Elliott didn't remember much after that. She remembered thinking the drive was too short, that they couldn't have gotten to the doctor's already. It felt like she was in and out of her own mind, not really even there. She remembered seeing posters of dogs and cats putting together that this 'doctor' friend was actually a veterinarian. The man still got the job done leaving her left forearm in a chunky white cast.

Before she knew it, she was standing in a motel with Sam. It wasn't the room that she and- she stopped the thought and swallowed the large lump in her throat. The giant Winchester had covered her arm in a couple plastic shopping bags and led her to the hot shower. Exhaustion hit Elliott hard once she stepped out of the bathroom, but she didn't think it was even possible to fall asleep right now. Not when her world had fallen apart, but she was wrong. It didn't take long at all. Elliott fell asleep in Sam's arms. The feel of his large hand stroking her back and the sound of his gentle shushing as he whispered sweet nothings to her, had her passing out in no time.

Dean was exhausted. He had to admit he thought Sam was overreacting when he asked him to drive to Elliott over an unresponded text message. He had originally laughed at his little brother's worry calling him a worry wort. It wasn't until a day and a half past with neither of the Anders siblings answering their phones that Dean changed his tune. Dean wished that he would have just listened to Sam's intuition. Then maybe Dean wouldn't be pulling up to the motel lot with his friend in the trunk wrapped in white sheets.

He was as quiet as possible. The bathroom light was on with the door cracked open. Keeping it dark enough to sleep but light enough for Dean to navigate the crumby motel. In the bed furthest from the door Dead found his brother awake laying down with the poor girl draped over him. She was thankfully sleeping off her exhaustion, head resting on Sam's chest. Elliott's new casted arm slung over him, fingers wrinkling his sleep shirt in her grip. Sam and Dean shared a silent conversation their eyes full of grief and worry. It was obvious what had happened. Like most hunters the life took Max. It was hard to accept, because it wasn't anything extra powerful, not a big bad, just a regular bad. Just like any hunt could end. It was an awful reminder and losing a friend to the hunt was nothing new to the Winchesters, but it didn't hurt any less. Dean's heart ached for his own loss but also for Elliott's. He sighed breaking eye contact with his brother before leaving to jump in the shower and get in his own bed, waiting for sleep.

Elliott woke the next day groggy and sore. Her head ached, eyes and throat were raw and puffy, and her left arm was throbbing. It wasn't like the books and the movies where the character had a blissfully unaware moment that was soon ripped away by remembering what had happened the day before. No, she knew. The moment she was conscious she was aware of what had happened, she felt her heart drop what was left of her it breaking further the longer she laid there. Cracking her sore and sleep crusted eyes open as if she could find Max standing in the motel room, chalk it all up to the worst nightmare ever.

Sam sat at the small table coffee in hand and a breakfast sandwich barely nibbled on lay forgotten in front of him. Turning to look for the other Winchester she stopped when the sound of the running shower met her ears. Her heart hurt. She wanted to go back to the numbness. This couldn't be reality. It couldn't be real, Max couldn't have- she didn't even think the word. Not her big brother. Her strong, fearless, protective big brother, that raised her. Taught her how to read, ride a bike, and how to fight like one of the boys. Her only family, she thought the realization hitting her like a punch to the gut. She was alone now, no Dad, no Max, no anybody. Elliott Anders was all alone. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she just laid there. She didn't realize she had let out a whimper until the bed dipped behind her. A large warm hand rested on her shoulder through the blankets. Not responding Elliott just continued to stare ahead of her and gave a wet sniff.

"Hey, Ellie." Sam whispered, his large hand gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"He's gone." Elliott whispered back, saying it out loud somehow making it ten times worse.

"I'm so sorry baby. He was such a good man, a great hunter. We're all going to miss him so much, Ellie."

Elliott nodded turning to see her Giant. "What-" She swallowed. "What do I do now? Without Max-" Her voice cracked. "Without him I don't know what I am supposed to do? I don't want to hunt alone,"

"You think I'd really just leave you by yourself?" Sam questioned softly even though he was frowning at her. "You are not alone Ellie. I'm here, _we_ are here. Dean and I aren't going anywhere." He scooted down to lay down beside her and pull her into his arms. Hugging her tightly her back against his warm muscular chest. Laying a kiss on the crown of her head. Elliott couldn't help but think yeah, you're here for now, but months from now she would be alone again. The Winchesters weren't used to hunting with others. Pushing the thought aside she would cross that bridge when she came to it, for now she'd just take it one moment at a time. Sam knew there were no words that could help so he just held her and hoped that it was enough for now.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and gave the two a sorrowful look. He was already dressed and was toweling his short hair dry. The bed dipped again this time in front of her as Dean took a seat. Then her good hand was in his as he gave a comforting squeeze. He looked up to Sam and told him to shower so they could 'take care of something's before heading to Bobby's. Sam hesitated but got up after he gave a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. They could hear the shower start but Elliott still couldn't find the energy to sit up.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Dean spoke softly trying to give the girl any comfort that he could. His words only seemed to create more tears as another whimper escaped her throat. Dean gave her hand another squeeze. "I know there is nothing I can say that will make this any better. Trust me. I know." He let out a long sigh before continuing. "When Sammy died? I was a mess, I-"

But that was all Elliott heard. That was it, she thought. Gears turning in her head. She didn't have to lose her brother. There was another way. She could see him again. The tears slowed as she mentally planed out her next move. Completely ignoring the older Winchester's attempts at comforting her.


	11. Crossroads Blues

Chapter 11- Crossroad Blues

Her plan was simple. Get out before either Winchester had a chance to stop her. Okay Elliott thought it wasn't really a plan, but it was all she had. She needed to move before they caught on and stopped her. Sam was still in the shower but she was sure he would be done any moment now, so she had to hurry. As Dean turned away from her to clean up the room she made her first move. Her guilty conscious did not deter her from digging through Sam's discarded jean pocket to snag the keys to Max's- she paused at the thought. Was the Beast really hers now? No, she reminded herself, Max was coming back. It was his truck not hers. It would always be his.

Grabbing her jacket and carton of cigarettes Elliott cleared her throat. "I'm taking a smoke break." She announced to the other hunter. Dean brows raised but hid his stunned expression a second later.

"Okay, let me get my boots on,"

"No. Dean thanks but no. I kinda just need a moment alone." Elliott excused with sad eyes that she didn't have to fake. Honestly it wasn't a complete lie, she did need a moment alone. Dean looked conflicted but nodded. It took him a great amount effort to turn from her and continue packing. She would be lying if she had said she wasn't scared. She was very scared, but the way she saw it there was no other choice.

Once out the door she made a B line for the Beast, lighting her cigarette with shaky hands as she went. Not caring about bringing her cigarette into the truck, she got in quickly doing her best to stop the bombarding of memories the inside of the cab gave her. The truck started with a very loud growl that she was sure they would hear. Elliott pulled out of the parking out as fast as she could, refusing to look back and see them coming out of the motel room in shock. Knowing the Winchesters if given a chance would convince her not to go through with it, she pulled out onto the road turning the motel now out of sight.

Sam had just gotten out of the shower, dressed already as he started toweling his hair. He tilted his head to the side forehead crinkling only seeing his brother in the room. Then his heart dropped at the sound of Max's truck growling to life. Dean met his eyes wide and panicked before they both sprinted to the door. Just as they burst out the motel room, the rusty pickup turned the corner and disappeared.

"What the? Where the Hell is she going?" Sam scowled turned on Dean, forgetting his wet hair as it dripped.

Dean stared at the corner the truck disappeared from baffled. "I don't know, said she was taking a smoke break,"

"_That _is not a smoke break." Sam barked. "What did she say. Where could she be going Dean?"

"I really don't fucking know." Dean defended. "She hardly said a word while you were in the shower. I mean like didn't even respond to me that much. I think I did eventually get her to calm down though, after I-" Dean paled, eyes going wide. He felt his blood run cold. "Shit!" Dean shouted and before Sam could even respond Dean raced back into the motel grabbing his keys and ran back out.

"Dean?" Sam nearly shouted his voice thick with worry, but followed his brother to the Impala. Dean shot him an equally guilty and worried glance before responding.

"Crossroads."

"What?!" Sam roared in the passenger's seat. Dean had already started her up and was reversing without looking. Then shot out of the parking lot like a bat outa Hell.

"I didn't mean to!" Dean yelled back. "I was just trying to comfort her."

Sam just gave Dean a furious glare, waiting for his brother to continue. Then he opened his phone to track her gps.

"I uh, I may have mentioned something about when you died-" Dean admitted shamefully. Sam groaned at his brother, anxiously going back to his phone to track Elliott. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I'd never-"

"I know Dean." Sam growled. "I just can't lose- We _need _to stop her Dean." Anger morphing into fear.

Elliott released a shaky breath looking down at the little wooden cigar box, that she'd just set in the dirt hole. It was now or never Elliott told herself and filled the hole with her uncasted hand at the center of the crossroads. Finding a crossroad hadn't been difficult. They were still somewhere in nowhere Nebraska, there were tons of unpaved dirt crossroads. She stood up eyes still puffy and red, from her cry session on her way here.

"Aren't you a cute one." A sly voice purred behind her. She whipped around to face the demon. He was using a very attractive looking man as a meatsuit. Tall though not as tall as her giant, his black hair was shorter than Sam's but longer than Deans. The demon's ice blue eyes clouded over with red as he gave her a lopsided smirk.

"I'm here to make a deal."

His red eyes narrowed at her and tilted his head slightly, sizing her up. Elliott's confusion was clear as day, brows knit together. She took a warry step back. The demon just took two larger steps closer. His eyes widened after a moment.

"You're her." The demon purred again this time with more enthusiasm. Elliott held her breath when he tutted. A wicked grin curled on his lips. "I know someone who is looking for you Ellie."

Only then did Elliott remember the yellow eyed demon and her time captured with him. She paled, stumbled backwards trying to distance herself from the demon. "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Ah, ah." The demon scolded taking slow but long strides forward, until she was backed up against a tree. Only a foot away and within reach. "You know exactly what I am talking about, there is no way you could forget what he did to you. I don't know how you escaped him the last time, but it won't happen again." He reached out to her taking her chin roughly in between his forefinger and thumb to tilt her head up to meet his.

"Azazel, has nothing to do with this." She snapped with more courage than she thought possible.

"Azazel?" The crossroads demon threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm here to make a deal. My brother Max's life for mine." Elliott bargained bravely jerking out of his grasp. The demon barked louder as he doubled over, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh, honey. Your soul is not for sale." The demon's laughter died, looking at her with pity. "You are already claimed. Let's get things back on track, shall we?"

No, Elliott deflated. She needed Max back. She needed to make the deal. This couldn't be happening. "-but Max," Elliott breathed. She couldn't leave here without Max. "Please-I, I don't belong to anyone. Just make the deal."

"Now are you going to come without a fight? Because the reward will be greater if I bring you in with little damage." The dark haired demon taunted completely ignored her.

Elliott trembled at the thought of going back to the small concrete prison. Being strapped down to the cold metal table and injected with demon blood. Or dangling from the ceiling being tortured to teach her 'obedience'. Then a lightbulb went off. Maybe she could still make a deal to bring Max back.

"You want me to come willingly, I want my brother back. I'm sure we can make some sort of deal." As much as the idea terrified Elliott, being tortured and slowly turned into a monster would always be the better option if it meant Max could live.

"Hmm." The demon's lips set in a hard line as he hummed. The roar of the Impala interrupted the growing silence.

"Do we have a deal?" She rushed turning to the demon. She needed to do this fast before Sam and Dean stopped her. The demon's red eyes glistened, amused at the impending drama. Baby hardly stopped before Sam and Dean came rushing out, halting in their track's wide eyes full of terror. They stood only a few feet away, to the crossroads demon and Elliott.

"Elliott _please_, tell me you didn't." Sam pleaded voice thick with emotion, taking in how close the demon was to her, its hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder. Elliott swallowed hard feeling like a failure.

"Not yet." Elliott hesitated before turning back to the demon. "Do we have a deal?"

"No!" Sam shouted moving to step forward, but stopped when the red eyed demon shifted behind Elliott. Hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." It answered loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear. The crossroads demon's hot breath landed on her ear. "I don't _need _you to come willingly, it would just be easier. So, no deal."

"Nooo!" She felt her heart ache for the millionth time that day. Eyes began to fill, and she fought back the sob in her throat. He wasn't coming back. The demon wouldn't deal with her because she was a freak. Because she apparently had some fucked up destiny ahead of her. She just wanted her brother back damnit!

"-and like I just told you honey, I couldn't make a deal with you if I wanted to. No one can. This cute little ass is already claimed." The red eyed bastard slapped Elliott's ass then snickered when she gave a startled sob and threw a punch behind her that missed terribly. Sam snarled growling almost lunging at the handsy demon. He slowly took another step closer inching his way toward her.

"The Hell does that mean?" Dean barked not only needing to know but to also help distract, so Sam could get closer to pull Elliott away.

"Exactly what it sounds like dude. She. Belongs. To. Someone. Else." He pronounced each word as if talking to a small child.

"Who?" Dean demanded, glaring daggers at the bastard. Elliott didn't care what was going on at the moment. Did it even matter what happened next? The only hope she had of seeing her big brother's bright mischievous face again was gone. Her hope ripped away from her and stomped on like a piece of garbage. What happened next didn't matter to her, because right now her heart ached and life was unreal.

"Well it ain't _Azazel_." The demon snickered. "-not my place to say. Now say goodbye to your little friends Elliott, I'm about to get a very big reward for bringing you in." He moved his hand down from her throat to her shoulder then trailed it down to her arm. He grasped her already throbbing arm above the bulky cast. His bruising grip had her squeak, surprised by the pain.

Sam moved fast. Lunging at the him, demon knife in hand. The hunter got a slash at its face the slice on its cheek sizzled orange. Its grip loosened and Elliott retched her arm free as it stumbled back. Sam took advantage and, in a flash, reached out snatching Elliott away from the crossroads demon. Pushing her behind himself before he moved to attack, but before the blade could drive home the demon threw its head back, screaming while spewing dark black smoke into the morning air.

"Damnit!" Sam roared furious that the demon got away before he could question or kill it. That was before he turned to round on Elliott, but Dean got to her first.

Dean gripped her upper arms, tight enough to leave marks. "The Hell were you thinking?!" Dean bellowed loudly making the girl flinch in his hold.

She couldn't answer him, couldn't find her voice. Wide red puffy eyes were refilling, there were dried tear tracks down her cheeks and her chapped lips were parted as stared up at him in shock. Sam could see a multitude of emotions play out across her stunned face. Fear, anger, guilt, panic, distraught, pain, round and round like a tornado.

When Elliott didn't answer, Dean's grip tightened even more and he shook her. "Answer me!"

"Dean!" Sam shot forward to push his brother back. Although Sam himself was originally planning on doing the same thing his older brother was doing now, he couldn't stand by and watch her like this. Dean shot him a glare and turned back to Elliott to continue.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Elliott spat at Dean. Anger blooming in her chest, drowning her other emotions. "You have no right! You did the exact same thing for your brother! How is this _any _different?"

Dean was caught off guard. Elliott's accusations were true, and they all knew it. Opening his mouth to give her a quick retort he hesitated. When it took him too long to respond Elliott spoke again.

"It doesn't even matter." Elliott let out a defeated sigh, shoulders slumping. "It didn't fucking work. I'm the only one in the world that can't sell their soul."

"Thank god." Sam mumbled under his breath, then ran a shaky hand through his shaggy main. Elliott turned to him crossing her arms over her chest which was difficult due to the bulky cast, glaring up at him. The glare didn't last, it fell and she turned away too heartbroken to stay mad.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek puppy dog eyes boring into her. "Ellie, I get it. I do, but Max wouldn't want this. I can tell you from experience. When Dean made a deal for me, I-I was furious with him." Sam stammered stepping close and pulling her into a tight embrace as if he was making sure she was still there. "-but when he went to Hell? When he was dragged to Hell and tortured because of me?" He sighed quickly glancing up and over her to his brother before looking pulling her back at arm's reach to look directly at her. "I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

Elliott eyes were spilling over again and she hated it. How can she have any tears left. Surely, she should have dried up by now. Sam's words and puppy eyes were getting to her and she heaved a sob trying to stay mad but failing miserably.

"But, he'd- he'd be alive."

"I know he was your brother and I _know _how much he means to you -but please, I've lost so much already, Ell. Please don't make me lose you too?" Sam's wet puppy dog eyes were pleading her. She couldn't take it, and wrapped her arms around his waist hiding her face in his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. As he embraced her, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back with a relieved sigh. She was here, she was safe, in his arms, and no one was going to take her from him. Not even herself. Then leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head resting his chin on it.

When her tears dried Elliott let go and stepped back. "Sam I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Because I'm not." She watched his face twist with hurt but he let her finish. "-but I am sorry for what I put you through. Both of you." She turned to Dean and gave him an attempted smile. He gave it right back.

"Like you said Princess, I can't say anything. As much as I want to, and fucking want to." Dean's voice ending in a growl and he gave her a pointed glare before he continued. "I just, I've been down there Ellie, and you don't belong there."

"We need to get out of here." Sam cleared his throat, he was still on edge knowing he almost lost her.

Sam led Elliott back to the truck, taking her keys from her trembling hands. There was no way she could drive like this. He was surprised she had been able to drive out here to begin with. The couple followed Dean. The Impala leading the way. Elliott was confused when instead of the motel the pulled up to a secluded creek, surrounded by trees. Wordlessly she looked to Sam for an answer, only to find his sad puppy eyes again. Then in her peripheral vision Dean pulled two axes, rope, and a canister of gas from the trunk of the Impala.

Dread pooled in her gut at the realization, of why they had come here. Her face contorted, not ready for this. She would never be ready for this. Sam instructed her to wait in the truck, letting his lips meet hers in a soft kiss, tucking a strand of blonde behind her ear. When she opened her mouth to protest, wanting to help build the pyre, he hushed her. Wiping away a single tear she hadn't known fell. "Let us handle this babe."

Elliott sat there in the truck silently tear stained face blank and dazed, watching as the brothers chop down and gathered wood to build the pyre. After the first twenty minutes she had decided to help despite what Sam said. She needed to help. This was for her big brother, Max. her heart panged at just his name. She took a deep inhale steeling herself. Then went to grab the door handle, she deflated immediately. Tears pricked her puffy eyes again at the sight of her useless arm in the cumbersome cast. There was no way she could wield an axe right now. She was completely and utterly useless. She couldn't even help build the pyre for her own brother's funeral.

A frustrated roar escaped her throat, before she started punching at the dashboard with her good hand. On the third hit the glovebox popped open, revealing a used pack of colored sharpies. She let out a sad grimace at the sight.

When it was time and Sam finally came to collect Elliott from the truck, he found her sitting in the back bed. She was staring off into space arms wrapped around her torso holding herself. After he had coaxed the blonde gently from the truck bed, he shucked off his canvas jacket maneuvering her arms slowly into it. When he got to her casted arm he paused, tracing his finger lightly over the familiar looking doodles on it.

"He was supposed to get me back." Elliott whispered voice thick with emotion she was obviously trying to hold back. Her eyes locked on to the girly hippy flowers she doodled on the thick white plaster that covered her forearm. "He was supposed to –to draw-" Elliott stammered then sighed giving up on her sentence. Sam gently maneuvered her doodled covered cast threw the sleeve before speaking.

"It's perfect." Sam spoke softly, stroking her hair a few times, meeting her glossy hazel green eyes. "He'd be laughing at you right now." Elliott gave him a wet huff. "Come on, it's time babe."

Sam led her to the perfectly built pyre. Max was already on top wrapped in a sheet of white. It was obvious that Dean had to wrap him in a few sheets, to hide the blood that had seeped through the first one or two. Dean handed her the zippo solemnly. It took her a while but with Sam's encouragement she was able step forward and do the task herself. It lit up at once causing the air around them to warm in the chilling evening. Elliott felt all cried out yet she was still able to shed a few more silent tears.

Leaning back into Sam's embrace needing him more than she ever thought she would need anyone, she watched until the flames slowly died. Her back was against the giant's warm chest his long arms draped around her encircling her waist. His strength was the only thing holding her together and she knew it. Elliott sunk into his support though she knew she didn't deserve his comfort. After all she was the one that was too slow, and got her brother killed. She was a freak of nature and couldn't even use her ability to save her brother when it counted the most. What was the point of being a freak if she couldn't save him? Knowing to keep these thoughts to herself, it wasn't worth Sam or Dean trying to comfort her when she didn't deserve it. Her big brother was really gone, life would never be the same again.


	12. Memories Are All We Have of the ones we

Chapter 12- Here Comes The Sun

The next few weeks were rough on all of them, but of course Elliott had taken it the worst. The first day no one had wanted to drive, too caught up in their grieving. They sat around all day in the shitty motel room hardly speaking to one another. When both Sam and Dean realized that Elliott most likely hadn't eaten in over two days, they ordered in.

Elliott refused to eat at first, telling them she was not hungry. It was the truth, the thought of food made her stomach queasy. It took Dean bribing her with a new pack of Marlboro Reds and a bottle of bourbon to get her to eat. Sam had made her stuff down two and a half slices of pizza before he let his brother give her the goods. To which she almost threw back up but was somehow able to keep down. She passed out on the couch after downing almost a third of the amber liquor, her head in Sam's lap as he ran his hand through her hair.

On the second day they made the track up to Bobbie. Once on the road the Winchesters again, had to force her to eat but being hungover she was much easier to persuaded. The moment Elliott stepped into the old hunter's house she was swept up in giant bear hug, while he mumbled soothingly to her even with his normally gruff tone. That first night at Bobby's was the worst night.

Dean had lost rock paper scissors and ended up on the couch. Sam had one spare bedroom, Elliott the other. Bobby wouldn't let to couple 'canoodle under his roof'. It was about three in the morning when a blood curdling scream rang out in the Singer household. All three men that had only a moment ago been fast asleep raced to the young hunter's bedroom. Sam was the first there and slammed the door open. Finding Elliott so deep in a nightmare she hadn't even woke at the racket he made busting into the small room.

Elliott woke with a jolt when Sam shook her awake. Eyes wide with panic darting around the small room accessing her surroundings. The large hazel green eyes landed on Sam before she lunged out of bed, pushing past him to the bathroom. She landed on her knees next to the toilet and throwing up what little she had in her stomach. A large hand held her hair back as she finished her gaging fit with a sob. She felt Sam's other hand gently stroking her back. Both Dean and Bobby had wanted to help but had gone back to bed after seeing the young Winchester taking care of the girl.

He soothed her body wracking sobs, that were now not just from her nightmare. Completely embarrassed from blowing chunks in front of her giant. When she was ready, she fixed herself up with mouth wash and quickly rinsed her face in cool water. Sam led her back to her room, getting into bed with her. Not caring what Bobby would say to him in the morning.

Elliott wordlessly snuggled close to Sam and held on tight, as if he could fight off the nightmares for her. After a few minutes of not being able to close her eyes without seeing her brothers' flesh being ripped into she gave up on sleep. Sam like usual somehow knew what was happening inside her head. So, he just talked quietly to her. Doing his best to distract her from her own thoughts, he talked about nothing in particular. Stanford seemed to be a safe subject, so he whispered to her telling her all about his school papers, annoying professors, and his favorite coffee shop he liked to study in. When he was getting to a story about his first dorm room, when he could see her eyes start to droop. Sam was careful not to bring up any stories that involved his own brother or hunting sure that her nightmare had to be about Max. He didn't let himself drift off until he was sure she was finally asleep curled up half on top of him.

After that night Sam refused to sleep anywhere else. So it was a good thing that Bobby didn't even grumble a complaint about the couple's sleeping arrangement. Truth was Bobby would be okay with any solution to rid his Ellie of what had to be horrible nightmares.

Throughout the next few weeks things slowly improved. The men no longer had to force or bribe Elliott to eat, but her drinking had increased considerably. Sam expected her smoking to follow along with her drinking but to his surprise she seemed to be cutting back. He hesitated questioning her about it not wanting to jinx it and have her pick up the awful habit even more. He did eventually question her while he accompanied her in the salvage lot as she lit up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's stupid, I know, but memories?" Elliott sighed almost questioning herself. "M- He always bummed off my pack. Never getting his own. It's weird to have a whole pack to myself…" She looked up to him a sad smile painting her face.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I brought it up." Sam was instantly sorry he asked but she shook her head at his apologies.

"Memories may cut like knives, but they are all we have left of the ones we lose."

It was now four weeks since they lost Max. While Elliott was in the shower Sam and Dean discussed their next move. Dean relaxed on the couch beer in hand. He had switched over from whiskey wanting to move on from grieving for his friend. Sam sat in the lazyboy next to him eyeing the stairs, even though he could hear Elliott's shower running.

"How she _really_ doing?" Dean's glance flicked to Sam before following his brothers gaze to the stairs. Of course, Dean had seen her improving but Sam would know more than any of them.

"Honestly, she is doing much better. She's talking more and eating. She still drinking but I think the worst of it is over." Sam said hopefully. He glanced back at the stairs before turning to Dean with sad eyes. "She's still having nightmares."

"What? I thought- I haven't heard anything since that first night." Dean's brow knit together confused.

"She mumbles and gets restless when they start." Sam sighed sadly running a hand through his hair. "At first I'd wake her up when they started, but then she wouldn't go back to sleep. Recently I've been able to sooth her back to sleep before they get bad enough to wake her up. I don't think she knows she's still having them."

Dean cursed under his breath running a hand along the back of his neck as he thought. "She needs a distraction."

"What do you have in mind?" Sam questioned with a lifted brow.

"The usual. A hunt." Dean shrugged like it was obvious. Sam was about to protest when Dean continued. "You just said she was doing better. She is a tough girl, she can handle this Sammy. I think it will help."

Sam took a moment before conceding. "Fine. I'll start looking for a case."

Dean nodded before finishing his beer. He stood up to leave the room but paused in his tracks to turn to Sam. "Just no werewolf cases." Sam gave him a bitch face for even thinking he needed to say that.

It was midday, and Elliott wanting to keep busy was out in Bobby's garage giving her brother's rusty old truck an oil change. Her truck, she thought, sadly. The Beast was hers now. Doing work on the Beast without Max made her stomach twist with unease, but it would be wrong to let Max's truck suffer because she was hurting. As much as Max had complained about wanting to replace the Beast with a fancy classic sports car, he never would have. He loved the old rust bucket and took very good care of it. Elliott wasn't going to let the one thing she had left of her brother suffer, she would do everything he had taught her to keep the old thing running. That is how she ended up in the under the truck, hair knotted up on top of her head and oil smudged on her cheek. Her clothes weren't looking much better either. Bobby's old radio was staticky but still worked well enough, playing the classic rock station that Dean had practically glued the dial to.

"What are you doing?" Dean's voice made Elliott jump, banging her head on the underside of the pickup with a yelp.

"Damnit Dean!" She gritted her teeth before skootching out from under the Beast. "What's it look like I'm doing?" She paused eyes wide and pink flushing her cheeks when she saw Sam there too.

Dean snickered at the blonde and held his hands up in surrender. "Why didn't you just ask for my help Ell? You know I am good with cars."

Sam wore an amused smile discreetly looking her up and down. She was a sight that was for sure. The small hunter had her blonde hair knotted up in a messy bun. Both her old ratty shirt and jean shorts were covered in oil stains. Not to mention the smudges on her cheek, hands and knees. Sam swallowed and looked away, she looked fucking hot. He let his eyes flick back to her dipping lower to her long legs. It was October but it was unseasonably warm, and he was surprised he hadn't seen her wearing shorts more often in the nicer weather. Now that Sam thought about it, he hadn't seen her wear shorts, for a while, and that use to be her go to outfit. When his eyes met the burn scar on her thigh he quickly looking away, hoping that wasn't why he hadn't seen her in her shorts in so long.

"I know how to do a stupid oil change, Dean. I'm not a child." Elliott rolled her eyes ignoring her warm cheeks.

"Still, this is like my thing. Ell I want to help." Dean huffed still smiling.

"Thanks De, but I'm almost done," Elliott paused as the radio host started talking, the voice clear yet interrupted by static as he talked.

"_Alright how's this for Halloween-ie?! We've all heard the tales of razor blades in Halloween candy, yea? Well it actually happened! A man was found dead with multiple razor blades in his stomach! This dude actually swallowed down-" _All three hunter's heads snapped up at the strange report.

"Looks like we got a case." Sam announced a little baffled. He hadn't even been able to start researching yet. The case just falling in their lap.


	13. Witches Be Bitches

Chapter 13- Witches Be Bitches

By the time the Impala pulled up to the small town, another strange death had accrued. A high school student drowned in a boiling water while bobbing for apples. Deciding to split up Elliott and Sam went to interrogate the wife of the man that downed the razor blades while Dean went to investigate the high school kid's death.

Elliott was full of sympathy for the poor widow. Losing family and loved ones was very hard. Max's death was still fresh and although Bobby, Sam, and Dean told her that she was doing so much better she still didn't _feel_ any better. Putting on a brave face and diving into the distraction Elliott did her job searching the grieving widow's kitchen while Sam continued to question the woman.

His voice was so calming and soft. Elliott was always in awe of how well he could empathize with people. Even if they didn't reciprocate.

"The candy was never in the oven." The widow's harsh tone snapped Elliott out of her thoughts in her search through the oven."

Elliott gave her a sheepish smile and closed the oven door. "Just being thorough." Sam distracted her again with another question giving Elliott time to continue her search. Almost instantly Elliott found something, and it wasn't good.

Holding up the little brown pouch she found under the refrigerator she gave Sam a nod before tucking the hex bag into her skirt pocket. They left after Sam had actually asked the grieving widow if her late husband could have been having an affair.

"Very subtle Sam." Elliott snorted as they waited for Dean to pick them up in the Impala. Taking a swig of her diet coke standing at a convince store a couple blocks away from the widow's house.

"What? Like you weren't thinking it?" Sam defended himself.

"Of course, I was. But you just don't out right ask a grieving widow if she was being cheated on." Elliott laughed shaking her head at the giant. Sam smile brightened he hadn't seen her laugh since before Max. It was so good to see her smile again. The rumble of the Impala stopped their banter, and Dean pulled up.

"Freaking hate witches, man." Dean complained stepping out of the Impala holding up a hex bag identical to the one they had found at the widow's house.

Sam huffed as Elliott showed Dean the hex bag they found as well. Dean told the couple he needed to grab supplies and ducked into the convenience store. Sam knowing his brother all too well shook his head and Elliott mimicked him when Dean came back out with a shit eating grin and a giant bag of candy. "Don't look at me like that. It's Halloween." Dean defended tossing a wrapper in the plastic bag.

"This ain't an ordinary witch we're dealing with." Sam explained to them as he looked through the hex bag back in the motel room. "-six hundred year old coin, two hundred years extinct herb and charred baby bones." Sam smirked at Dean and Elliott's shivers of disgust. His smirk faltered some realizing how similar his girlfriend and his brother were, causing him to shiver himself. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thought.

After a little sitting around and research time Sam of course was the one to put it all together. He discovered that this was no ordinary witch. The stupid witch was trying to raise _the_ Samhain a very big and nasty demon. This was way bigger than anything Elliott had ever been a part of.

Both Winchesters were hesitant to continue with the case. Neither of them comfortable with Elliott being around demons, not with Azazel still looking for her. After the boys made a few calls with no other hunters close enough to take on the case the hardly had a choice but to continue with her.

"Why don't you two keep up the nerd session? I'm gonna stake out the widower's house." Dean stood after twenty minutes of research.

"Dean," Sam started but was cut off.

"I got this Sammy. Take care of your girl. Dean patted Sam on the back and gave him a wink. Then snatched his keys making his way to the door. "Oh, and if I find out you two fucked on my bed, you're both dead."

Both Elliott and Sam's went beat red. Not having gotten a chance to be with each other in months. There was always too much going on, and with Elliott just losing her brother Sam didn't feel like there was a right time. As much as Sam was wanted to take the opportunity with his brother being gone, he thought it would be too weird. Like Dean had given him permission to bang his girl, he shivered internally.

So, the couple ignored the older Winchester's words and got back to their task, research. They needed to find out who this crazy witch was and how to stop her before she raises the super powerful demon. To be fair they really did start by researching but by the time Dean called they were half naked and sexually frustrated.

As they worked Sam was at the small table with his laptop, Elliott on the bed legs crossed and elbows propped on her knees with a book on Samhain in her lap. One minute Sam was admiring how cute she was studying with her brows knit in concentration and the next he was standing at the end of the bed.

"Sam?" Elliott looked up from her book at Sam's crooked smile and slide the book to the side.

"We haven't had a moment alone for a while now." Sam leaned down pushing her gently onto her back. She let him nibbling at her lower lip and staring up into hazel lust filled eyes.

"Then we better use out time wisely Jolly Green."

She closed the space between them planting her lips on his. He was practically on top of her but supporting his weight on his elbows. The kiss grew more intense. Running her fingertips through his shaggy locks to the nape of his neck she let out a soft moan, that Sam swallowed down at her lips. Leaning his weight onto one forearm his large hand traced her hip bone with feather light touches to her bare skin where her shirt was riding up. The same hand slid up under the tee and glided across her ribs, moving to take the tee shirt off completely. His sloppy kisses returned after throwing the shirt across the room. Lips moving down her jaw to the hallow of her throat.

As if it were clockwork the second Elliott's fingers started to fumble with the button on his jeans his phone went off. Groaning in frustration, Sam hung his head listening to the ringtone.

"Just get it, Sam. We're on a case you can't really just ignore him." She panted. They waited a moment as the ringing continued. He groaned again letting his head fall to rest on her bra covered chest. When the ringing ended, he nuzzled his head further between her breast playfully pulling her bra down with his teeth. He licked and nipped at her exposed breasts causing her to let out a soft mew.

The phone started ringing again, this time Sam growled before finally picking it up, not bothering to move away from her chest. "What?!" Sam snapped at his brother on the phone.

"Dude, answer your damn phone. I found the connection." Elliott overheard the older Winchester on the other side of the call. "The teen at the boiling apple bobbers death is the razorblade dude's babysitter."

"Great. We have a connection. I'll do more investigating." He sighed, then looked down to Elliott. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean's voice echoed out of the phone.

"Don't hurry back." Sam growled hanging up before getting an answer and attacking Elliott again.

Elliott felt so relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Sure, she still had demon blood in her, a yellow eyed demon was after her, and she still missed her brother, but Sam sure knew how to make a girl forget her worries. She was spacing out as they entered the high school art room to talk with the girl's teacher that connected the two victims.

"Bring back memories?" Sam huffed to Dean and Elliott looking at the creepy papier-mâché masks.

Dean blinked a few times before answering. "What do you mean?"

"Being a teenager all that angst." Sam scoffed, but Elliott could see Dean's hesitation and jumped in to save him.

"I don't know if I'd call that angst. More like stoned." She chuckled and gestured at the kid trying to fit a giant bong in the kiln. Sam again found himself smiling at her, amusement. "He's doing that all wrong…"

Dean grinned wickedly, at her wording, and was thankful for the change of subject. "Is that right? And how would you know the right way?"

"Well most teachers would smash such obvious paraphernalia. So, you gotta be smart about it. Disguise it as a vase at least." Elliott explained with a shrug. "But pipes are way easier because they're so small."

Sam's eyes went wide at her in shock, brows just about touching his hairline unable to speak.

"Elliott Anders, were you the stoner kid in school?" Dean teased his smirk growing wild.

"I made a turtle shaped pipe for Max's birthday one year…" Elliott sighed a mixture of sad and happy at the fond memories.

"And here I thought you were a geek like Sammy in school." Dean chuckled looking impressed.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother.

"Oh no, I was a major geek!" Elliott grinned at Sam and gave him a nod in solidarity. She was proud of her geekiness. "Dungeons and Dragons, Lord of The Rings, Doctor Who, Marvel comics, you name it! Just smoking before playing a campaign, watching a scifi flick or reading can be super trippy..." Elliott trailed off going bright red as the art teacher smiled at them from the doorway.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The art teacher huffed extremely amused by Elliott's red face, obviously overhearing their conversation.

The teacher Don, (just Don) thankfully said nothing else about their conversation. He actually was able to give them the name of the apartment complex the teen that connected the two victims lived alone in. Which was great considering he thought she was a stoner FBI agent. She didn't think he would believe their cover due to her little slip up. Unfortunately, the teen's apartment was a bust. When they came up with nothing at the apartment complex, they headed back to their cheap motel for the time being to regroup.

"She can't have gotten far. Witch bitch still needs to make the third sacrifice." Elliott summarized getting out of Baby.

"She's not at her apartment not at the school, none of her friends know where she is," Sam listed brainstorming and walking up to the motel.

"Like the witch has hopped the broom." Dean mumbled.

Elliott opened the door to their sleazy motel room. Then acting on hunter instincts her hand flew to her glock at her waist and took aim at the two strange men in their room. After being taken by demons Elliott had been hyper aware of her surroundings and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus." She started shouting the exorcism as Sam came in next to her gun out and aimed as well.

"Who are you!" Sam demanded taking aim and stepping forward to block Elliott from their view.

Elliott stopped hesitantly when she saw the men weren't reacting to Sam let alone her exorcism. Dean bringing up the rear now barreled through the door ordering Sam and Elliott to stop.

"Sam! Ellie! Wait!" Dean shouted and stepped up between the guns and the strangers, forcing them to lower their weapons. "That's Castiel. The angel."

Elliott vaguely remembered the name of the angel. What she did remember clearly was that Dean had told her and Max this angel had pulled him out of Hell. Both Sam and Elliott did a double take eyes wide and jaw slack with awe.

"Him, I don't know." Dean gestured to the other figure. The angels were tall, though shorter than the Winchesters skyscraper heights. The one named Castiel had messy black hair a stern face and was wearing a trench coat. Castiel tilted his head to the side as his intense ice blue eyes focused on Sam and Elliott.

"Sam Winchester and Elliott Anders." Castiel greeted with a deep monotoned voice. Elliott instantly felt uneasy and swallowed hard. The young Winchester was nervous as well, but it seemed like he was more excited than warry.

"Oh, my God. -Er -uh -I didn't mean to uh- It's an honor." Sam stuttered nervously and held his hand out for the trenchcoated angel to shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah when Dean first mentioned angels-" Elliott was cut off by Castiel's deep monotoned voice.

"And I you. Then humans with the demon blood. Glad to see you have both ceased your extracurricular activities."

Castiel's ice blues drilled into each of them. Sam blinked back the hurt and shock, tensing protectively as Elliott flinched at the angel's words. She bit her lip looking away hating that title, but she was quick to mask how it affected her.

"Have you found the witch? Is she dead?" Castiel turned to question Dean.

"No, but we know who she is." Elliott rushed out not wanting to be cut off again. The trenchcoated angel fixed her with a pointed stare.

Castiel pulled out a hex bag and handed it to Dean. "Apparently the witch knows who you are as well. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"You're an angel why do you even care about a witch?" Dean defended.

"The rising of Samhain is one of the sixty six seals. Lucifer can not rise the breaking of the sixty six seals must be prevented at all costs."

Elliott's eyes widened. Sam and Dean had told her about the sixty six seals but only in passing like it wasn't a real worry. She was embarrassed to admit that through her grieving and the drama of being wanted by the yellow eyed demon she had forgotten about it almost completely.

"Enough of this." The other angel commanded finally speaking. Elliott jumped slightly forgetting he was even there. He was stocky with dark skin, and a harsh glare.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Dean sassed causing the angel to turn from the window. Elliott tugged on the sleeve of Dean's jacket. Something scared her about the two angels, and she didn't think it wise to taunt them.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a specialist." Castiel introduced.

Elliott dared to speak up again, quietly questioning his words. "Specialist? What are you going to do?"

"You need to leave this place." Castiel gazed at Dean ignoring her.

"Why?" Sam breathed.

"Because we are about to destroy it."

She thought angels were supposed to be the good guys. They didn't just kill innocents, right? Dean's voice broke through her thoughts threating the angels. Refusing to leave the town, claiming that they would go down fighting.

All three hunters piled into Baby. Dean seething mad while both Elliott and Sam sulked. That seemed to make Dean even more annoyed.

"What?" Dean snapped at them glancing between the two. The couple glanced at each other before shrugging. Elliott leaned over the front bench seat from the back and took the hex bag form Sam. "You going to help us out Princess or you gonna keep fingering your bone?" Dean couldn't help himself still smiling when Sam gave him a strong bitch face. Elliott chuckled lightly coughing to clearing her throat.

"I know where we need to go."

Realizing the hex bag showed up after they talked to Don the hippie art teacher they broke into the school. When they found more charred baby bones and other ingredients in the hippie teachers desk Elliott was rewarded with an intense kiss from Sam and an 'atta girl' from Dean.

Rushing to the teachers house they made it just in time. The teen Tracy was tied up and Don the art teacher was at her throat with a knife. Sam stepped into the basement first firing a couple shots killing Don instantly. The Winchesters hurried to free the girl as Elliott checked Don's pulse confirming he was dead.

"Ugh-thank you! That sick son of a bitch was going to kill me!" Elliott heard the girl go off. "Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?"

Elliott's breath hitched all three of the hunters drew their guns too late. The teen spewed Latin throwing them back with an invisible force. Elliott yelped insides twisting and grinding in pain. Hunching over and curling in on herself she whimpered on the floor. The witch kept talking but the pain was all Elliott could focus on as she writhed. Sam and Dean's groans met her ears and she lifted her head to see them struggling against the witch's invisible torture as well.

Although she couldn't fully make out what the witch was saying across the room, Elliott was able to tell that she was now chanting in Latin. A whimper escaped her throat as Elliott twisted to look up at Sam as their time was running out. Sam grunted and held a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet before she felt his large hand swipe something warm and wet along her face. When her eyes flicked to him and Dean, with red splotched on their face she realized what Sam had smeared on her. Blood, the dead teacher's blood. An image of blood flowing freely from Max's chest reared its way into her mind at the sight. She closed her eyes against the awful memory but the visual became more intense and detailed behind her closed eyelids.

Sam's blood coated hand was on her wrist snapping her out of it. His concerned eyes were wide and flicking from the witch finishing her Latin to Elliott, giving her wrist a gentle squeeze and whispering to her.

"Don't move."

The pain finally subsided when the witch finished her incantation, and the ground began to shake. A dark smoke filled the air before B-lining it to the teacher's corpse. Elliott did her best trying not to even breathe as the body that used to belong to the teacher stood up and walked around to the teen witch before snapping her neck. Elliott held completely still as she felt the demon's eyes linger on her before it kept walking past them and out of the house.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean hissed getting up off the floor.

"Halloween lore." Elliott breathed back, putting it together quickly, and receiving a proud smile from the younger Winchester.

"People use to wear masks to hide from him. So, I gave it a shot." Sam shrugged.

"You gave it a shot?!" Dean hissed outraged.

"You alright Ellie?" Sam questioned ignoring his brother. She refused to look him or Sam in the eye not wanting the images of Max to flash behind her eyelids again but responded quickly.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Sam hesitated, able to see she was dealing with something, but it was obvious that she didn't want to explain and they had a demon to go after. He led the way out of the basement. Elliott brought up the rear wiping her face of the blood as she did.

"Dean," Sam mumbled quietly trying to get only his attention. Failing completely because Elliott was looking at him as well. He was glad that once they had wiped up all the blood on their faces Elliott was looking at him again, but right now he didn't want her to hear this.

"Sam?" Dean raised a brow at his brother's quiet tone, not bothering to look away from the road as he drove.

"This demon is too powerful. It might take more than the usual weapons to take him down." Sam spoke slowly. Both men sent cautious glances to the hunter in the backseat then back to each other.

"No. Sam, Ruby's knife is enough." Dean stated coldly.

"Dean,"

"I said no Sam. The damn _angels_ told you not to."

"Is someone going to fill me in here?" Elliott spoke over the bickering brothers.

"You wanna tell your girl Sammy?" Dean raised a brow threateningly and offering Sam their demon killing knife as an alternative. Sam gave a defeated sigh and took it from Dean.

"I'll explain later Ellie. Let's just save the town first?" The young Winchester offered with an apologetic look. Elliott sighed and gave in the moment he displayed his sad puppy eyes.

Elliott could hear the screaming as they pulled up to the cemetery. In a rush all three hunters were out of the Impala duffels and weapons packed and drawn. They ran down the stairs of the mausoleum to come up to an iron gate full of costumed screaming teens.

"Help them." Sam commanded.

"Dude, you're not going off alone!" Dean argued.

"Dean, go! I got this. You boys go!" Elliott shouted and turned back to the screaming teenagers. That made Sam hesitate obviously not liking the idea of leaving Elliott alone right now. "I said go!" she ordered making the Winchesters scurry off.

The brothers had disappeared around the corner when she shot open the gate, releasing the slutty costumed teens. She waved them out yelling at them to speed them along. When the first animated corpse fell out of the wall, she steeled herself ready for a fight. She spun and stabbed him with the silver stake before ducking from a second one. Quickly grabbing another silver stake from her duffel on the ground she impaled the second one.

"Ellie!"

"Dean?" She panted taking a third one out. "What the Hell are you doing? Why aren't you with Sam?"

"He sent me back. Didn't want you fighting these fuckers alone with a bum arm." Dean gestured his head to her left arm still entrapped in thick white plaster. The flower doodles still bright on the pale cast. Elliott threw him a silver stake. He caught it just in time to twist around and get one that had been coming up behind him.

"And you listened to him? Dean! That is Samhain he is after! I can take out a few stupid zombi-" Elliott was cut off mid sentence and flung across the room into the granite wall. She let out a surprised yelp and groaned at the pain in her shoulder.

"Ellie!" Dean's called out. A ghost flickered holding her in place a foot off the ground. Dean growled before shooting a blast of rock salt at it. Landing on her ass Elliott winced panting she let her head fall back against the wall with a sigh.

"That's it, I'm torching everybody." Dean grumbled helping her to her feet.

She quickly followed Deans orders and soon they had a nice fire going. They hurried down the hallways to find Sam before they could get trapped by the fire. Dean saw his brother first. Breath hitching and feet halted in his tracks. When Elliott got a good look at her giant her hazel green eyes went wide, although it took her a moment to understand what she was seeing.

Sam stood with an outstretched hand the demon Samhain was up against the wall struggling with an invisible force. Her giant's grunts could be heard as he used an unknown power to take on the demon. Sam's hazel eyes flicked up to see his two hunting Dean and Elliott standing in the archway staring at him. When his gaze landed on their wide eyes he winced, pained by their shock. Elliott just watched frozen to the spot as black smoke began to spew from the demon's mouth and eyes. She was unaware of how her jaw hung slightly at the sight of her giant exorcising a demon with his mind.

The demon let out an aggravated howl as Sam continued ignoring his audience. Pain scrunched Sam's features together and he grabbed his forehead without stopping his mind exorcism. Elliott's jaw shut, brows shot up and she took a step forward to go to Sam, but Dean's hand wrapped around her upper arm stopping her.

"Sam?" Elliott breathed not even looking at Dean holding her back. Worry increased tenfold when she spotted the blood dripping from his nose. Dean's grip on her arm was too strong and she couldn't get any closer. Sam's painful grunting got louder, as the demon struggled and spewed even more black smoke. Then with the last of the smoke appearing to sink into the earth, the body fell with a thunk.

Sam was panting heavily blood dribbled down from his nose over his lip and past his chin. Hesitantly he brought his gaze to meet Elliott's looking like a disobedient child. He chanced a look to his big brother's disapproving green eyes before going back to his girls.

"Ellie," Sam swallowed hard unable to read her reaction. Dean interrupted the moment unhappily barking at them. Something about the place being on fire and needing to scram before the cops showed up, promising that they would talk later.

After a silent and extremely awkward car ride they made it back to the motel. Dean was too upset to stay or even talk. The moment he pulled up the cheap motel he mumbled something about needing a drink, extending an invitation to Elliott. Sam was surprised when she declined, but wouldn't look up from his shoes when he felt Dean's worried gaze. It was obvious to the young Winchester that his brother was uncomfortable leaving Elliott alone with him, but he left anyway. Tires squealing as he pulled out of the lot.

Inside the motel Sam sat on the edge of their bed avoiding eye contact letting his knee bouncing anxiously. He was almost certain he scared the crap out of Elliott back there. He had hoped to explain it to her before she'd see him use his mind exorcism thing. Really, he didn't ever want her to see it. Of course, he was aware his big brother was mad and disappointed in him for using his mind exorcism thing. As much as it hurt him to know what his brother thought of him, he was utterly terrified of how Elliott was about to react. Terrified she'd be disgusted by him or worse so horrified she might leave him. The thought made his heart speed up with panic. He couldn't handle her leaving. She had been his best source of happiness since Jess he didn't want to lose that. Sam even thought she had been the cause of Dean's happiness lately as well. When Dean first came back from Hell, he wasn't the same man, though he tried to hide it Sam could see he was struggling. Dean's smiles had rarely met his eyes, his laughs had been hallow. Then after just a night of drinking with Elliott and Max, Sam could see a real smile on his brothers face again. Things were finally getting back to almost normal. Elliott Anders had somehow become a fixed point of happiness for both of the Winchesters, Sam couldn't lose her.

"Sam?" Elliott's soft voice broke through his thoughts bringing him back to reality. She placed her uncasted hand on his leg to stop its insecure bouncing. "Relax a bit Jolly Green? Starting to make me anxious." She chuckled humorlessly. He instantly stilled his nervous tick. His instinctual apologetic puppy eyes looked up to meet her hazel green ones.

"I'm really sorry Elliott." Sam sighed his large hand moved slowly to cover hers on his knee. He looked down surprised by how small and dainty her hand was in his, as his hand almost dwarfed hers. "I should have told you, I know. I just- I was terrified how you would-will- might react."

"That's it?"

Sam looked back to her brows knit together in confusion. "That's it, what? What do you mean that's it? You just saw me exorcise a demon with my mind. I'm a freak."

"Well, so am I." Elliott shrugged, not breaking eye contact.

"No-" Sam immediately began to deny, almost angry that she'd even consider herself a freak. He stopped his protests when she held her hand out for him to stop.

"Sam. I can heal- transfer injuries- uh, whatever you wanna call it. I have a weird freaky ability. So if you are a freak? Then so am I. We can be freaks together, Giant." She chuckled before sighing to give him a stern look. "That's not why I am upset."

It hurt Sam that she would ever think of herself that way. She was anything but a freak in his eyes. He wanted to continue to arguing with her about it but was distracted by the fact that she said that she wasn't scared of him. The burst of hope was crushed by confusion.

"Hhn? Then what are you upset about?"

"How can you tell me not to use my power and turn around and use your own?" She breathed.

Sam had to take a moment before answering, not expecting that. Straightening his posture, and tilting his head as he tried to respond mouth opening and closing a couple times before he was able to speak. "That's different, Ellie."

"How? The angels didn't seem to think so. They don't want either of us using are abilities. Remember? How is it okay for you and not for-"

"Because I'm not hurting myself, Elliott." Sam retorted quickly as if it were obvious.

"Really?" She asked quietly. "Don't you dare say it's not the same Winchester. I saw the pain on your face when you exorcised that demon."

Elliott huffed shaking her head before he had a chance to deny her again, she quickly reached out to his face. Instinctually he flinched back and grabbed her wrist, but let go almost as quickly. Moving slower she reached out touching his face with a feather light touch. Her eyes tightening narrowing in on his like she was focusing on something. Sam jumped away from her as if he had been electrocuted when he saw blood dribble down from _her_ nose.

"Damnit Ellie, I said stop doing that!" Sam nearly shouted, shocked that he had once again let her take his own injury.

"That's not the point." Elliott rolled her eyes then swiped her fingers gently over the skin above her upper lip. Then held her fingers out for him to see the little smear of red. "We both get hurt Sam."

He sighed running a hand through his hair and shaking it out at the ends. Another drop of blood dripped down from her nose this time it fell over her lips almost to her chin. Grinding his teeth, Sam went back to her immediately forcing her to sit on the bed then reached for an unused fast food napkin from last night's diner and wiped up the blood.

"Alright. Alright. How about a compromise?" Sam offered while holding the napkin to her nose and tilting her head back to trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm listening." Elliott responded with a stuffed nose.

"It's obvious that the angels don't want either of us to use our abilities, and that we don't want each other to, right?" Sam continued after she gave him a small nod. "We don't use our powers. Either of us. If giving up exorcising demons like this keeps you from getting hurt, -I can stop."

"Really?" She scrunched her brows. "You'd do that for me?"

Sam tilted her head back to normal removing the bloody napkin to give her a gentle kiss. "Of course." He pulled away and dabbed up the last of her bloody nose.

"Deal." She whispered, going in to meet his lips again.

They waited till the next morning when Dean was up and about to leave to get breakfast to tell him about their deal. Dean seemed much more at easy after they explained that neither one of them were going to use their powers now. That as long as one didn't use theirs the other wouldn't.

Elliott jumped into the shower when Dean went to snag breakfast, leaving Sam to pack up. When the angel Uriel appeared on the couch behind him Sam he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam growled, now that he knew angels weren't as great as he once thought.

"Tomorrow's November second. The day Azazel killed your mother and twenty two years later Jessica More." Uriel stated. "I'm curious, are you worried about your new whore?"

Sam tensed up anger boiling under his skin. "Is that a threat?"

"No, not yet. I'm merely disappointed you blatantly use the power Azazel has given you when he has caused so much death around you."

"I did what I had to do. If Samhain had gotten loose on this town-"

"You have been warned twice now. You and your little whore."

"Don't call her that!" Sam barked now furious. The angel only chuckled with an all knowing smirk on his face. "You know, my brother was right. Angels are dicks."

Suddenly Uriel was standing in front of the hunter. "The only reason that bitch in there," Uriel gestured toward the bathroom where they could still hear the shower going. "is still alive Sam Winchester, is because you have been useful. The moment that ceases to be true, I will turn you both to dust."

Sam released a shaky breath, his jaw clenching at the threat.

"Or in her case I could be poetic and burn her to ash." Sam's couldn't hide his reaction from the angel. Hazel eyes widened breath audibly hitched at the threat. "As for your brother? Ask Dean what he remembers from Hell." With that Uriel smiled smugly at the hunter's petrified face before disappearing from the motel room.

Sam blinked a few times before looking at the bathroom door worried. Then booked it. "Ellie!" He shouted scared Uriel would follow through with his threats, that something could happen to her any moment. He burst open the door in a panic not even embarrassed when he saw her naked form stepping out of the shower.

Elliott squeaked at the bumbarsion jumping a foot and clutched the towel to her chest. She was just about to tell the giant off for bursting in and scaring her like that but stopped seeing his panic.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He didn't reply just took to large steps to embrace her in a bone crushing hug. "Sam? Sam stop you're getting your clothes all wet. Sam?"

"I don't care." He breathed shutting his eyes tight and kissing the top of her head. "I don't care."

No matter how much Elliott pestered him Sam never explained what caused him to react the way he did. His strange behavior proceeded to get even weirder for a few days. Sam had always been protective but never like this. November second the day after the bathroom incident had been severely worse. She had woken to him clinging to her much like he had in the bathroom. The young Winchester had followed Elliott around like a baby duck all day.

Even Dean noticed his brother's strange behavior. Teasing Sam when he insisted Elliott keep the bathroom door cracked while she got ready. That is until Sam mumbled the date to him. Dean had gone pale and stoic when he heard the date, asking Elliott to just hummer him. After that Dean wouldn't say a word about his little brother's clingy behavior. Suggesting that they just drive until they found a new case. They drove through the night making only two stops. One for gas and the other when Elliott couldn't hold her bladder any longer. Even then Sam stood outside the women's restroom at the gas station until Elliot was finished. Taking her by the hand to go straight back to the Impala.

The next few days were much better but she could still feel Sam's puppy eyes on her when she wasn't looking. If it weren't for how scared Sam looked Elliott would be far past annoyed. It had her worried, especially because no one would tell her what was happening. As the giant began to ease off so did her worry. Somethings she didn't have to know. Sam had his own past, and as long as things continued to get better, she could let the strange behavior go.

Authors Note: Hey hope this chapter was okay, I hate writing episodes from the show because I assume if you are reading this you have seen the episode from the show. I just felt that I had to show Elliott reacting to Sam's mind exorcisms.

Hope you are enjoying the story. Please like and comment if you are, and by doing so make my day.

3 Thank you for reading! 3


	14. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Chapter 14- A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Sam and Elliott were in their motel room looking over the case Dean had stumbled upon. Something to do with women and showers so of course Dean had rushed out to interview said women. The radio was on a local oldies station turned down low so they both could focus on their work.

_*Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, it's alright-*_

Elliott visibly winced, she hadn't expected that particular Beatles song on a local radio station. She tried to ignore the tune as it played softly through the speakers. Sam didn't miss it. He may have been a little overbearing the last few days but it only made him more aware of her ability to hide her grief.

_*Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling it seems like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun-*_

"Ellie? You okay?" Sam's concern not at all hidden. Unable to ignore it she quickly reached up turning the soft melody off in a flash.

"I'm fine." She lied looking back to the report in front of her. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Sam." She huffed still eyeing the papers in front of her.

"It's just me Ellie. You can talk to me." Sam continued to pushed. Elliott sighed letting her head hang down, but relaxed when she felt his warm hand rub soothing circles on her lower back.

"Max." She breathed quietly. "He uh, he- that song was kinda a family song. Used to sing me it to sleep when I was a baby." Unable to speak above a whisper not wanting to crack. She had been doing so good, worked a case earlier and didn't crack once. Now a stupid song on the radio was breaking her. "Like I said, it's nothing-"

"I'm sorry I pushed." He sighed and tucked a stand of coppery blonde behind her ear.

"I'll be fine Sam. Just can't listen to it right now. I really hope this case isn't a bust. I could really use the distraction." Right on time they heard Dean heard on the other side of the door. He was chuckling as he made his way through the door shutting it behind him and fixed the salt line.

"You'll never guess what kind of wack jobs live here." Dean snickered.

"What?" Elliott smiled glad for the change in topic. She was honestly doing much better but still tried to avoid anything that had to do with her deceased brother.

"So, the shower room lady was either attention crazy or just plain crazy. Then I run into a bigfoot fanatic on my way back." He huffed. "At least this towns good for a laugh."

"Wait bigfoot?" Sam snorted.

"There's LSD in the water or something man." Dean joked causing Elliott to chuckle. "Alright so downside there's most likely no case. Upside that means it's time to break for diner."

"It was worth a try, I guess. No pervy ghosts haunting the women's bathrooms." Elliott sighed, with a sour face.

"Your turn Sweetheart. Where we eating tonight?" Dean questioned beyond ready to eat.

"Chinese?" She asked hopeful smile on her lips. Chinese was always Max's favorite. They used to celebrate a successful hunt with Chinese takeout. Dean was all too quick to agree not caring too much where or what they ate. He just wanted to eat.

It was a typical Chinese restaurant. The three of them sat at a small table by a cheesy fountain. Elliott wondered if Sam had purposefully sat on the end of the bench seat to box her in. Dean sat across from them all stretched out taking up as much of his seat as possible.

Once they ordered Dean smiled down at the small hunter. "Chinese? We haven't gotten Chinese in a while. Good pick Ell."

Elliott briefly met his eyes only to look away and stare intently at the cheap table top. She shrugged picking at a crack on the table. "It was Max's favorite. When I first started hunting, we were too young to go to a bar, so Max would bring me to the closest Chinese restaurant after a good hunt. It kinda became a tradition."

Dean nodded with a sad smile. "I miss him too kid. We can try and keep up the tradition if you want?"

Unshed tears pricked at her eyes and she couldn't verbally respond without shedding them just sniffed giving him a nod. Sam rested his arm along her shoulder silently giving her comfort. Landing a quick kiss to her temple just before their food arrived. She ate her sweet and sour chicken in silence listening to the brother's bicker.

When the check came back with their change Elliott snatched a quarter. "Let me out." Sam raised a brow at her but moved when she started to push at his shoulder lightly. Then saw her eyes on the fountain and laughed getting up so she could get by him.

"Oh, come on! Don't waste my change on that." Dean complained.

"Let her be Dean. It's just a quarter." Sam defended still smiling.

Elliott ignored the men's squabbling and closed her eyes. She let out a humorless huff tossing the coin. It landed un in the water with a dull 'plop'. Turning back to the table to watch the men continued their banter. The bell chimed announcing a customer coming in the door. Not even sparing a glance that way she took a step to her table when an impossible voice called her name.

"Ellie?"

It was like she had forgotten how to breath. The voice froze her to the spot for a moment but when she could move her head snapped in his direction. It was _him_! It was impossible but it was him. His messy brown curly hair that stuck up in random spots. His dark mischievous green eyes confused, wary of his surroundings. Not even half a second later Elliott was screaming with joy and flung herself at her big brother.

Her arms constricting his torso holding on for dear life. It took a moment to reciprocate in his confusion but she felt his arms hug her back. Elliott in her excitement hadn't even heard the Winchesters calling out her name shouting for her to stop. She was now bawling her eyes out both happy and sad tears. Not caring that she was in public or who might witness her vulnerability.

"Ellie? Wh-what's going on? Are you okay?" Max stammered completely confused and worried. He had never seen his baby sister act like this, not even when she was a child. Elliott was crying too hard to give him a straight answer.

Suddenly Max was shoving Elliott behind him. "Who the Hell are you?" Max barked at Sam and Dean when they approached too quickly and tried to pull his little sister away from him.

"Why don't we take this back to the motel? Away from the public." Dean growled out evenly.

Neither Winchester believed this was actual Max. He didn't even remember them for fucks sake. Max's dark green eyes shifted around the restaurant now noting all of the gawking civilians. Then looked back to his crying sister in his arms. Sighing reluctantly and nodding his agreement. He kept his arms around his sniffling sister protectively as they left the restaurant. Sam and Dean followed watching with unease. They were terrified for the small hunter, that was in what just couldn't be her brother's arms.

A silver blade cut a small slice of Max's forearm as he sat annoyed on the edge of a motel bed. His sniffling sister sat next to him, her giant puffy eyes like saucers staring at him in disbelief. As Sam and Dean finished the last of the tests, he rubbed his aching temples.

"See not a monster. I'm guessing you two are hunters? What the Hell is going on? What's wrong with Ellie?" Max fired off questions without giving them time to respond.

"You don't remember them?" Elliott's soft voice spoke out for the first time since the restaurant. Max looked back at her brow raised cautiously.

"Should I?"

"What's the last thing you remember Max?" Sam questioned slowly sitting on Elliott's other side. Letting his hand rest on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know you. Why should I tell you anything?" Max snapped eyes narrowing on the man's hand on his sister's leg.

"Max, buddy we're your friends' man," Dean tried to assure, cautiously uncrossing his arms to appear less threatening. Elliott stepped in seeing Max was about to protest.

"Max, their telling the truth. That's Dean Winchester. Amazing hunter and a _really_ close friend. He's like family Max." Elliott gestured to Dean sitting across from them on the edge of the other bed. Then turned to smile at her giant. "And this is Sam Winchester his brother, also an amazing hunter and my- uh- my boyfriend?" Elliott questioned unsure what she should even call Sam. They hadn't really put a label on it and the word boyfriend did feel right on her tongue. He was more than just a boyfriend she thought but was unsure how to word it properly.

Max cocked his head to the side eyes ping ponged back and forth between the two. Elliott could feel her brother's apprehension and bit her lip waiting for Max to respond.

"Boyfriend? But you don't date. Not since that asshole in-"

"Max." Elliot stopped him trying to shake her head discreetly.

"What asshole?" Sam turned to her with a frown.

"Nothing Sam." She sighed. "Nothing happened if you recall Max. Because I can handle myself."

Max suddenly let out a groan and rubbed his temples again.

"Max?" Elliott fretted. "Max, are you okay?"

"Yeah you don't look so good." Dean asked feeling on edge. Dean thought it sounded, acted, and freaking looked like Max. Maybe a little paler and sick looking Max but that didn't explain anything. Still not sure if he believed his dead friend was alive again, it would be too good to be true.

"Uhh, just a bad headache." Max deflected. "Ellie, I don't understand. If you're so close to them why don't I know or remember them?"

"You- uh you-" Elliott stuttered. Sam gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder before jumping in to save her.

"Max, you've been dead for over a month now." The young Winchester explained gently as he could. Max laughed in disbelief before catching their serious faces. Then shot up out of his seat like he'd been electrocuted. Eyes flitting around the room examining each face for any hint of humor but found none.

"No way," He shook his head completely stunned.

"Max," Sam cautioned. "Why don't you sit down, you need to relax."

He let out another groan and held his head, refusing to take a seat. "What? How did this happen? I died, like died, died?" His brows lifted slightly and he turned to meet Elliott's puffy eyes. "That's why you were crying at the restaurant. But I- I don't remember- How'd I die?"

"Ugh. That's gnarly." Max grimaced when the trio had finished filling in the blanks for him. "Kinda glad I don't remember that."

"Lucky you." Elliott mumbled under her breath but caught Sam's ear. That earned her his concerned puppy eyes.

"I still don't get it. If I died why am I here?" Max questioned slowly.

Dean's head whipped around to Elliott with an accusing glare and growled. "Oh, sweetheart you're in for a major ass kicking if you went back and made that deal."

"You what?!" Max shouted turning on his sister as well. Sam's eyes went wide as his panicked, mind racing to think of a time she could have snuck off to make a deal.

"No!" Elliott shouted back over him shaking her head violently. "I couldn't even if I wanted to remember? I've already tried that. I am the only person on the planet they won't deal with." Sam and Dean visibly relaxed, but not Max.

"Elliott! You tried to sell your soul?!" Max barked beyond furious. Letting out a sting of curses he pointed a finger at his sister and growled. "You are not that stupid! I didn't raise you to be that stupid!"

"It doesn't matter Max! It didn't even work! They wouldn't make a deal with me. I still have my soul. Besides I think we have bigger issues right now." Elliott huffed glaring right back at her brother.

"Bigger than your soul?!" Max nearly shouted exasperated, looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Max. Not that I'm complaining but if Ellie didn't sell her soul, how are you even alive right now?" Sam spoke up giving Elliott a break from her brothers reprimanding. Max gave her a look that obviously meant they were not done with this conversation. Then turned to the Winchesters.

"Yeah, one minute were paying the bill and the next Elliott's screaming and your standing there alive and in one piece." Dean unconsciously stared at Max's chest where he had been ripped into.

"Hmm…" All eyes turned to Elliott humming out loud.

"You think of something?"

"Uh, maybe? It's ridiculous though…" She bit her lower lip and fidgeted with the hairband around her wrist. All three men looked at her expectantly. "Maybe, uh- maybe it could have been the wishing well?" There were a couple moments of silence, as they all processed her words.

"Wishing well?" Max parroted in disbelief. Sam and Dean glanced at one another having one of their 'telepathic' conversations then turned to Elliott with softened eyes.

"You wished for Max." Sam stated rather than questioned.

"Wait, wait, wait. No, are you trying to tell me I am only alive right now because of a wishing well?" Max scoffed skeptically.

"Only one way to find out." Dean shrugged on his jacket gesturing for the door. Max blinked a few times before walking out the door Dean now was holding open for them.

"It doesn't matter how Max is alive." Elliott defended. "He's back. That's all that matters. Everything is going to be okay now." Sam and Dean shared an uneasy look before Dean followed Max out giving Sam and Elliott a moment.

"Ellie? Baby… this kind of magic, it always comes at a price-" Sam started but she wasn't having it.

"Stop." She stated coldly. "Don't. You got your brother back. Why can't I have mine?" She left following the older hunters out to the Impala without giving Sam a chance to respond.

Elliott couldn't help her toothy grin as she looked into the parking lot. She watched her brother fanboy all over Baby again. Just like he did the first time, asking almost the exact same questions. Not even Dean could hide his smile as he talked about Baby with his very missed friend. Dean even made Sam scrunch into the back seat with Elliott to let Max ride shotgun.

Knowing that they had made too big of a commotion earlier to go back into the restaurant they waited for closing hour. When the owner finally left for the night locking up and driving away, they made their move. Sam quickly picked the lock and all four shuffled in. Gathering around the fountain and eyed it carefully.

"Give me a quarter." Dean held his hand out expectantly. Receiving and eye roll from his brother before he dug through his pockets and placed a quarter in his hand. Dean wet his lips subconsciously then closed his eyes mouth moving silently as he wished and let the quarter plop into the water. They waited a few silent moments where nothing happened.

"What'd you wish for?" Max whispered at Dean.

Dean huffed. "Not supposed to tell."

A loud knock made all four hunters turn to the glass door their hands hovering at their concealed weapons. A bigger man in a ball cap and jacket that labeled 'Schlotzsky's Subs' stood at the door impatiently. Dean's jaw went slack in surprise and he made his way to the door.

"You the one who ordered the footlong Italian with jalapenos?" The man asked when Dean had opened the door. The other three hunters hadn't moved from the fountain and were just staring dumbstruck at them.

Dean turned back to the hunters, sandwich in hand. The delivery man was already in his car and driving off. The older Winchester gave another shrug opening the wrappings and inspecting the sandwich. He took a large bite chewing loudly.

"A sandwich? You wished for a sandwich?" Sam bawked.

"Dude, I think she's right. The wishing well does work. I was pretty specific." Dean concluded around a mouthful.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Max mumbled causing everyone to turn to his pale stunned face. "I- I- I'm only alive because of a wishing well…"

"Max, calm down," Sam tried to sooth his panicked friend.

"No. No, this is insane." Max's heaved, and eyes glazed over unfocused. His breath sped up becoming shallow.

"Max." Elliott grabbed her brothers face to force him to look at her then gave his head a small wack when he still stared off panting quickly. "Snap out of it." She demanded.

Max blinked and glared at his sister as his breathing became deeper. He rubbed the back of his head where she had wacked him, annoyed that she was able to snap him out a panic attack with a hit to his head.

Back at the cheap motel the four of them debated. Unsure if this wishing well was something to be messed with. Sam was particularly quiet as he typed away at the small table. Dean stood near him leaning against the wall his arms crossed as he thought out loud.

"What are we supposed to do? Stop peoples wishes from coming true? Kinda sounds like a douche thing to do." Dean shrugged.

"Not to mention hypocritical considering." Elliott agreed from her seat across from Sam. She rubbed her forehead and looked to her brother on the edge of the bed.

"When has something like this ever come without a price tag?" Max interjected, giving them a worried glance.

"Usually a deadly one." Sam added somberly.

"Stop. No, no, no. No. We don't know that. Dean's sandwich wish didn't go bad. Why do we even have to look into this?" Elliott almost begged desperate. "Why can't we just be happy with Max being back, and move on to a new town? We can find a hunt with an actual bad guy, we could-"

A loud gurgle grumbled from Dean's stomach, stopping everyone. A moment passed before it happened again. This time Dean grimaced and held a hand to his stomach. Then his other hand flew to his mouth and he ran into their motel bathroom, slamming the door shut as he went. The closed bathroom door did nothing to quiet Dean's retching. His loud puking caused both Sam and Max to wince. Connecting the dots, knowing what this meant Elliott's breath hitched insides shattering.

"You okay in there, Dean?" Sam knocked on the door before more sounds of vomiting echoed out to their ears. When the noises slowed down Dean finally answered.

"The wish turned bad Sammy. The wish turn very bad." Dean groaned weakly through the door.

Elliott turned to her brother with wide wet eyes, that could give Sam's puppy dog eyes a run for its money. Max gave her a sad smile, understanding as well. Failing to suppress a whimper she snatched her cigarettes off the motel table refusing to meet either of their eyes and quickly dashed out of the motel room.

Sam sighed out and ran a hand down his face. His heart breaking for both Max and Elliott. She had just started to open up and smile again, if this thing with Max went bad like Dean's sandwich, he didn't know how she would handle it. Then there was Max. Fuck, Sam couldn't imagine what was going through his head. How he could possible process any of this. Sam stood up to follow her out but Max got up as well and blocked his way.

"I got this Sam." Max sighed.

"Max, wait. This can't be easy on you. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Felling weird at all?"

"Are you asking me if I'm craving human flesh or something?" Max sassed causing Sam to look away in shame.

"Uh, I'm sorry. That was rude- I- I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, you're right to ask, I would have done the same. I'm not craving flesh. But honestly? I don't, I don't feel right. It's like my body knows I'm not supposed to be here? My head has been pounding like a fucking jackhammer and my muscles are all week and achy. Like a migraine and a bad flu without the stomach stuff. Something isn't right." Max gave him a small shrug rubbing at his temple absentmindedly. "Maybe the taste for flesh comes later?" He joked. Sam didn't find it funny though and just met his eyes with sad ones. The sounds of Dean's vomiting echoed from the bathroom.

"I truly am sorry Max. Maybe we can find some way…" Sam left the sentence open trying to come up with a solution to keep his friend alive and well. The young Winchester got up and went to his bag on the floor near the bed, then went to their cooler and pulled out a beer. Handing Max a bottle of ibuprofen and a beer Sam sat back down.

"Sam, that's nice of you to say and all but I'd rather you didn't bull shit me. There is no way to keep me here without consequences and we both know it. Hell, Elliott knows it. That's why she's being stubborn and ignoring the problem to have a smoke. Like I said, I can feel something coming. I know I'm not here for good. No use denying it." Max sighed sloshing a couple ibuprofen down with the beer.

"You want us to work this case, even though that means you're at risk of dying?"

"Aren't you listening to me?" Max narrowed his eyes tying not to get frustrated. "I _am_ a risk right now. I may not be going all undead zombie on you but something is wrong. What's dead should stay dead." Max was looking down at his beer, completely missing Sam's wince at his choice of words.

"But Ellie…"

"Ellie's strong. She'll pull through." Max softly smiled, Pride filling his dark green eyes as they gazed toward the motel door. "She's always been stronger than me." Sam sighed wanting to tell him how broken she had been without him this last month.

"Max, she-"

"She'll have you." Max interrupted again. "I may not remember you but I'm not blind. I see how she is around you. Just promise me something?"

"Anything." Sam promised quickly.

"If things go south like they seem to always do? If I'm no longer me, or something happens? You protect her. She is my sister and my responsibility but I need to know she will be okay without me if things go south."

"Of course. You don't need to ask." Sam vowed not having to even think on it.

"We both will." Dean promised weakly from the now open bathroom door. His pale face was covered in a sheen of sweat but his promise was strong.

Feeling assured Max thanked them before leaving to find his sister. It didn't take him long to find her. The puffs of smoke from her cigarette giving her location away. Sitting on the cold concrete of the parking lot back leaning up against the sleek black classic car Elliott exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Bug." Max whispered taking a seat on the pavement next to her. Her shoulders stiffened at hearing the nickname only her big brother ever called her. She didn't think she'd ever hear it again. Yet here he was, alive and addressing her with the silly nickname unconsciously.

"I don't _care_ if the wishes go bad. I _won't_ let you go bad."

"Ellie, it's a little too late for that. I can already feel it. I feel off. My head, my body? Somethings not right." Max explained slowly, then smirked and elbowed her softly in the side. "You going to share or what?" He gestured to her cigarette.

Elliott gave a wet chuckle and dug through her leather jacket's inner pocket. She held out the pack and he took one from the carton. He couldn't help the way his smile widened when he looked at the Bugs Bunny lighter. He remembered when the lighter belonged to their dad. Well his dad, but Elliott didn't need to know that he thought. With the cigarette between his lips he cupped the air around the end with one hand to keep the wind away as he lit up. There were a few moments of silence the cool November wind rustling the fall leaves.

"Please don't leave me again." Elliott squeaked hating how weak voice sounded. Max pulled her in a one armed hug placing a quick kiss on the crown of her head. He held her tight resting his cheek there. She could feel a wet drop land on her scalp, making her own eyes silently spill over.

"I am always with you Ellie. If you think the afterlife could stop me from being your big brother, you're crazier than I thought." Max playfully shoved his shoulder into hers after releasing his tight hold. He huffed and gave her a knowing smirk, no trace of the tears she had known escaped his eyes. She let out a wet laugh, harshly wiping a few tears away with her casted hand.

"How'd you manage that one klutz?" Max nodded at her casted left arm wanting to lighten his sister's mood, but watched as the opposite happened. Bringing the cig to her lips she took a drag, eyes locked on her cast. Exhaling slowly a cloud of smoke trailed out before she found her voice.

"It was the werewolf that…" Elliott let the sentence drop not wanting to think about that night. "Honestly I could have taken it off this week but Sam somehow convinced me to wait an extra week." She complained.

"Goodman." Max smiled. His sister groaned and rolled her eyes but he could see her try to hide a smile. "What's with the stupid flowers? Lose a bet or something?" He snickered running a finger over one of the girly looking flowers drawn onto the off white cast. The comment had sent a strange mix of emotions along Elliott's face. Her eyes were bright yet sad and although the corner of her lips curled up he also saw her lower lip wobble.

"Payback actually." She whispered with a sniffle.

"Okay… I feel like I keep saying the wrong things here. What did I say?"

"I missed you _so_ much Max." Elliott breathed giving her big brother a sad smile.

"I'm right here Ellie Bug." He whispered back softly. "I'm right here."

They talked for hours. About everything and nothing. Elliott didn't know if Max being back was going to last and although she would fight tooth and nail against anything that threatened to take him away again, she soaked up every second she could with him. They sat there, smoking cigarettes till four in the morning. Only going inside when Sam popped his head out to check on them worried something might have happened.

There was a bit of awkwardness when they finally returned to the motel room. Max didn't like that his little sister was planning on sleeping in the same bed with the giant Winchester he didn't even remember. Dean had already passed out in the bathroom, not wanting to stray too far from the toilet. Because although Dean had stopped blowing chunks, he still wasn't feeling great. Sam had dug through the tiny motel closet and found a pillow and a blanket, for his brother. That left only the two beds.

Sam could obviously feel the tension in the room. He knew it Max would prefer Elliott not share a bed with the tall hunter but he was afraid she would have one of her nightmares without him there. She had gotten much better in the last week but her nightmares were still was a common occurrence. After five minutes of whispered assurance that nothing was going to happen, they all settled down for the night. Sam and Elliott in one bed and Max in the other. Elliott, emotionally exhausted from the day passed out quickly, her giant wrapped around her from behind. She only was roused from her sleep once. Stirring at to cold her giant was no longer warming her back but when she heard his voice, she relaxed back into semi unconsciousness. The hushed rough voices of the Winchesters lulling her to sleep. In her sleepy state she wasn't even able to make out words just voices. She thought she heard the words 'nightmares' and 'Hell' but she was asleep before she could process.

The next morning Elliott woke with a sharp inhale, clutching her head. Groaning out loud her brain felt like it was being stabbed. She hardly noticed how achy her muscles were with the jackhammering inside her head.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Sam asked the bed dipping as he sat on the edge. His fingers wrapped around her wrists moving them away from her face.

"I'm okay." She spoke sleep still heavy in her voice. "Headache."

"Headache? Baby this looks like more than a headache," Sam's eyes narrowed taking in her squinty eyes and scrunched forehead. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on her inner wrist. "If it was another nightmare, Ellie you can talk to me,"

"Nah, not that I can remember." Elliott shrugged smoothing out her features to appear relaxed and gave him a small smile. "Probably just getting sick. Feeling a little low on energy. Nothing to worry about giant."

Sam looked her over before getting up and grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen from where he had left it when he gave some to Max last night. Then went to the cooler to pull out a beer. "Sorry beer is all we got until Max and Dean get back from grabbing breakfast."

Elliot tried to smile and downed four pills with the cold beer. "Alright, I'm going to get ready. A shower should help."

After her shower she changed quickly before leaving the bathroom feeling no better than before. Now she almost felt dizzy as well. Great, Elliott thought. She hardly ever got sick, but it happens to everyone. Her best way to get over being sick was to just stop being sick. She stumbled on her way to the closest bed almost biffing it but catching herself on the wall.

"Elliott?" Sam was at her side the moment she caught herself on the wall, helping her to the bed.

"I'm fine, Jolly Green. Just tripped, klutzy me." She lied with a chuckle.

He of course had to see right through it. Luckily for Elliott though Sam didn't get a chance to call her out as Dean and Max entered the motel room. Their laughs and loud bantering made Elliott wince but she pushed it aside as best she could.

"Someone's feeling better." Elliott grinned up at the oldest Winchester. "Maybe the wishes don't stay bad after all." She pressed hopefully.

"Besides being exhausted I do feel better." Dean admitted setting the grease stained paper bag down on the table. "-and I'm not the only one." Dean's smile widened as he turned to pat Max on the back.

"Weirdly, yeah. No more headaches! Or the flu like muscle aches." Max huffed nonchalantly but Elliott could hear the hopefulness in his voice. Sam's brows furrowed a moment his eyes darted from the blonde to her brother.

"Wait no headaches? It's just gone?" Sam questioned slowly.

"Yeah. Woke up feeling more alive and energetic. Maybe this whole 'wishes go bad' thing won't be as bad as we thought?" Max shrugged before sitting down at the table and digging into the paper bag to pull out a breakfast sandwich wrapped in tinfoil.

Elliott felt Sam's eyes on her and turned quickly. Sam looked worried, more so than only a few moments ago. Max had a migraine and body aches yesterday, but now Elliott had a migraine and body aches. She could see in Sam's eyes that he too saw the similarities. Right as he was about to voice this her hand griped his denim covered thigh in an almost painful grip.

"It's probably just a coincidence Sam. Let it go." Elliott breathed so quietly only her giant could hear. His jaw ticked as he gave her a pointed look, brow arching obviously disagreeing. "I promise I'll let you know if it gets worse." She vowed under her breath large hazel green eyes pleading. Sam exhaled slowly through his nose but said nothing, not happy at all.

"Hey, love birds. Stop your flirting and get ready, we have work to do." Dean smirked at the two whispering.

Elliott huffed pretending to be annoyed with Dean but really her head hurt too much to really be bothered by the hunters taunting. She slowly got up fighting off a small dizzy spell she yawned while stretching to cover it up. Quickly finishing up her minor makeup and brushing her hair out not wanting to give Sam a chance to change his mind and blab. It was just a headache. She saw it as two different possibilities, one she had caught whatever bug Max had or two it was a mere coincidence.

A plan was formed by the time she was done. Max and Dean were going to close down the Chinese restaurant to stop any more well wishers. On their way they were going to drop Sam and Elliott off at the library. Where the couple would look for any possible wishes that had already came true. Elliott wanted to go with her brother after grieving his death for a month she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him, but apparently so did Dean. It was understandable they _all_ had missed him, but she was a little disappointed to be stuck with research duty.

"How you feeling?" Sam spoke up after at least twenty minutes of web searching. The dinosaur like computers making their task much more difficult than necessary.

"Much better." Elliott lied her smile giving it away. Sam groaned annoyed at her stubborn behavior and ran hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"Don't lie to me Ellie."

"It's just a headache Sam, don't worry about it. Have you found anything?" She ignored his glare at the change of subject. Then once again she was saved by Dean, as Sam's phone went off.

"Hey, got the place shut down for now," Dean's gruff voice informed them over the phone. Elliott listened in. The deserted library was quiet enough Sam didn't even need to put it on speakerphone for her to hear. "Max and I drained the wishing well." Elliott tensed not wanting them to mess with the well until they understood it. She didn't want to chance Max getting hurt or worse.

"Looks like we found the source of all the wishing." Max's voice cut in. "An old coin. I'm sending Ellie a picture now. It's stuck to the bottom of the well."

"Like _really_ stuck." Dean added.

"I got it." Elliott held her phone for Sam to see the picture of the coin. "Looks pretty old,"

"You geeks get on that. We'll be back to pick you up soon." Dean ordered. They could hear Max snickering in the background before they hung up.

"Let me see that?" Sam asked holding his hand out. She stood up from her seat and walked slowly over to hand her phone over. He eyed her suspiciously but held his tongue at the hunter's slow movements. Soon his fingers were typing away on the ancient library computer.

Dean and Max were back in no time. Of course, by then Elliott had fallen asleep in her research pile at the library table. Sam hadn't the heart to wake her when he knew she wasn't feeling well. Max on the other hand looked great. He hadn't thought Max even looked bad before but now his skin had a healthy glow, and his eyes were bright and lively.

"Someone has been having too much fun." Max chuckled. "Snoozing on the job Ellie?" He ran a hand through her copper blonde hair and froze. Eyebrows furrowed he put the back of his hand to her forehead waking her up.

"Nughm-" Elliott grumbled sleepily and pushed his cold hand away. Her eyes peaked open and she wrinkled her forehead confused. "What are you doing?"

"You're burning up Ellie. Are you sick?" Max brought the back of his hand up to her forehead again looking over her pale face and squinty eyes.

"No, I think it's worse." Sam sighed before she could stop him, now very worried.

"Sam," Elliott protested now fully awake. She wouldn't admit to herself that her head was much worse and she felt dizzy just sitting there.

"No, Elliott. This is not just a headache and you know it. Something is happening and it's not good." Sam corrected. Max's worry was written all over his face as the back of his hand moved along her cheek and forehead checking the temperature again.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean barked stepping up to the group eyes darting from his brother to a pale looking Elliott.

"I think Elliott has Max's migraine from yesterday." Sam hypothesized. "The better Max is looking the worse Elliott seems to be getting."

"Were you trying to keep this from us?" Dean raised his tone a little too loud for the quiet library. Elliott exhaled slowly not denying it and batted her brother's hand away from her forehead again.

"Dammnit Ellie! This has something to do with your wish going bad!" Max shouted gathering the old librarian's stern eyes.

"I think we should take this back to the motel." Dean mumbled eyes flicking to the grumpy old librarian.

All four of them gave the librarian an apologetic smile as they left. Sam helping escort Elliott an arm slung around her waist. With her balance off she had to lean on him a bit more than she cared to admit. They piled into the Impala Sam and Dean in their regular seats while Max and Elliott took the back.

"So what? Is the wish making her sick? What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned anger directed at both Sam and Elliott but his eyes stayed on the road.

"We can't know for sure, but I think I've got a theory now." Sam sighed his hazel eyes full of worry. "We can see that the better Max is getting the worse Ellie is, right? Like the wish is possibly transfer her life for his? Like her powers do." Everyone but Elliott was stunned into silence.

"What? That's insane! You have no proof. Just because I have his headache and stuff doesn't mean-"

"How do we stop this?" Max demanded over his sister's denial.

"Max, no-"

"Shut up Ellie!" Max snapped turning his panicked eyes to Sam for answers.

"We need to get the person who made the first wish in the well to take the coin back. According to my research it will reverse _all_ the wishes."

"No!" Elliott shouted. A bout of dizziness hit her and she threw her hand into her hands to try and center her perception. Elliott felt her brother's hand on her shoulder to gather her attention.

"I'm not letting you die because of me Ellie. This is my decision, not yours and not theirs." Max gestured to the Winchesters in the front seats. "I'm not even supposed to be here Bug." He reasoned but she was shaking her head as a couple tears fell from her pleading eyes.

"How do we find this person to take out the coin?" Max turned away from his sister to ask the now quiet Winchesters.

"We need to find the first wish." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. His sad eyes now glued to the road not wanting to look into the rearview mirror to see Elliott in anguish or Max's stony expression seemingly accepting his own fate.

"Well I searched for local news, anything too good to be true or strange, I found a couple options. There was a bigfoot sighting a few days ago which is more probable but the earliest possibility is a recent engagement after the couple was only together a week." Sam concluded warily.

"No!" She shouted again. "I said no damnit!"

"I'm so sorry Ellie." Max apologized with a sad but determined voice.

"This isn't up to you Sweetheart." Dean added. His gruff tone a little deeper than normal to help cover up his sorrow. Then began to pull over to the side of the road, needing a game plan so he could drive in the right direction.

"I can't lose you again. You can't just- just- Max what about you? Your life? You can't just give up," Elliott's voice broke as she continued to ramble. "…not for me." Max wrapped his arm around her hugging her to his side for a few silent minutes.

"That's what big brothers are for." He whispered in her ear. Then Max looked up at Sam and Dean releasing a shaky breath trying to silently communicate with his eyes and gave them a strong nod.

She could see that Max had something shinny in his hands but before she knew what was happening, he lunged at her. In her weakened state she wasn't even able to fight back and within a blink of an eye her good wrist that wasn't in a cast was handcuffed to the door handle. Max leaned back expecting his sister to lash out at him but she froze in shock. Elliott's eyes were as round as saucers and she pulled at the cuff.

"Max!" Elliott squeaked in shock and horror.

"I know you Ellie. You won't let me do what I need to. This is the only way to keep you from stopping me." Max explained apologetically.

"No, no, no, no. Max no! Don't do this! No." She sputtered and yanked at the cuff. "Sam, Dean, please! -please don't let him do this." Elliott croaked out making Sam cringe and turn away.

"Max, you do know what this means…" The older Winchester turned to him avoiding Elliott's pleading eyes.

"I know." Max gave him a sad smile. Dean gave him a nod promising to save Elliott even at the great cost of losing his friend and her brother. Then started the Impala back up and drove towards the engaged couples place with the directions Sam was giving him. Elliott shrieked furiously yanking at the cuff wildly.

"Hey, hey!" Dean shouted. "Someone calm her down before she brakes Baby!"

"Dean!" Sam glared at his brother's choice of words as Max moved quick to help. He grabbed her shoulders again too easily pinning her back against the seat. Her attempts to push him off far too weak to have any effect.

"Hey. Look at me." Max demanded slowing her struggles. "This could be our last chance to say goodbye. Do you really want to ruin that by acting like a brat?"

That stopped her completely. Her head hung bowed in shame as she tried to sniff back tears that just couldn't stop from falling. "I'm sorry." She breathed in the silent car. The cuff rattled and halted her attempt to wipe away the tears on her cheek. Sighing when she couldn't use her cuffed right hand. Then used her free hand covered in the girly flowered cast. Clumsily wiping her wet cheeks.

"Ellie. How lucky are we to get a second chance to say goodbye, hmm?" Max spoke softly pushing her coppery blonde hair out of her face to look her in the eye. "I know this is hard for you Ellie Bug, but you are _so_ strong. If anyone can get through this it's you."

"I can't." Elliott whispered. "I can't, I need my brother. I need you."

"No, you don't. Not anymore. Ellie you've still got family here. That clown in the front seat?" Max nodded to Dean as he drove. "He might joke around but you said it yourself, he's family." Elliott sniffled her wet eyes dared to meet Dean's in the rearview mirror before looking back to Max. "And even though it's weird you have Sam. I've never seen you click like this with anyone before. I don't know if I really understand it but I can see it. There is something different about you with him. You have family, besides there is no way you can truly get rid of me I'll always be with you Bug." Both Sam and Dean stayed quiet letting them have their goodbye.

"Max but it's my fault you- If I wasn't so slow, I could have-" Elliott choked.

"No, no, no. That's the job Ellie. We both know it. No one gets out of the life. If I hear you are blaming yourself for me? You're going to be in for a major ass kicking in the afterlife." Max threatened making Elliott let out a wet chuckle.

The car slowed down to a residential house and she felt her heart speed up. Max looked up at Sam and Dean before giving Elliott a sad smile. "We'll be right back."

Elliott sat there handcuffed to the door handle trying to process. This was it and she knew it. Now that she wasn't fighting back her adrenaline began to fade. She could feel a cloud roll over her mind, fogging her brain and her muscles ached feeling weaker than before. She hated it but Sam was right, she was getting worse. When the men returned, they were leading a scrawny shorter man with thick glasses to the car. Max sat in the middle of the back seat pulling the man in next to him. Dean slammed his door shut and started the Impala and took off towards the restaurant.

"Is she okay?" The scrawny guy eyed Elliott sitting on the other side of Max. She shivered at the cool air but didn't seem to be able to stop the cold seeping into her warm skin.

"Ellie?" Max fretted grabbing her shoulders again to steer her attention to him, Elliott felt her eyes start to droop her head rolled a little with Max's movement.

"Mm finn." She slurred blinking slowly trying to fight the clouding dizziness.

"Shit." Sam's curse had her inhale sharply as she tried even harder to clear the fog. "Dean hurry!" The Impala speed up making her head lull back.

"Ellie, it's going to be okay. I'm going to make this right." Max soothed but his terrified tone was not hidden well, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to make this right.

"What's wrong with her?" Then man on the other side of Max pitched.

"Her wish is going bad, asshat." Dean barked at the pathetic man. "If you don't pull that coin out and reverse all this, she's going to die!"

The man's eyes widened so much it looked like they would pop out of his thick glasses. Elliott in her delirious state started to laugh at the cartoon like man.

"Ellie?! You okay back there?" Sam's concern was turning to panic as he watched the delirious hunter continue to laugh from the front seat. Her laughter subsided when she got a look out the window as the Impala slowed.

"Whoa… Ssss thha real?" Elliott slurred as they pulled up to the Chinese restaurant. Everyone turned to see what she was mumbling about. A kid had just flipped an SUV over with his bare hands.

"Yeah that's real sweetheart." Dean mumbled back baffled at the scene before them. He then jumped out of the Impala turning back to Sam. "I'll handle super kid. You two get Wes to the well." He ordered but turned to Max with a meaningful yet stern gaze. "See you on the other side Max." Then gave Elliott one last look ordering them to hurry, but it was Elliott's whimper spurred Max and Sam on. Max turned to his little sister stirring her from her foggy brain.

"This is it Bug." He kissed her on the top of her too head that was too warm for comfort. "You be safe. Don't want to see you up there for a long time. You hear me?"

"Max..." She slurred but her wet cheeks let him know she understood what was happening. Before she was ready Max was out of the car with Sam and the other man.

From her view Elliott could watched them bicker through the back window. The scrawny man seemed to like he wasn't cooperating. Then she couldn't believe her eyes.

Sam started seizing while lightning sizzled around him. He was being struck by lightning! The next thing she saw Sam had collapsed to the pavement his shoes a few feet away from him smoking. Elliott started to shriek hysterically pulling on the locked door handle. Frantically trying to get to him. She was expecting to lose her brother she couldn't lose her giant too. No this couldn't be happening, this wasn't the plan she panicked franticly.

Max had a moment of stunned horror before he was able to shout back to his sister. She couldn't understand him and continued her weak struggles that were draining what little energy she had left. Max shoved the smaller man into the restaurant. Elliott's movement slowed as exhaustion pulled her down. Her head lulled back as her arms went numb at her sides weak from exertion. A whine escaped her throat when she could no longer move her limbs, now weighed down like led. She could feel her breath become shallow and her vision was blurring at the edges. Her eyes began drooping, and it was becoming difficult to keep them open.

It was instant. She knew exactly when it happened, when the coin was pulled from the well reversing all of the wishes. Her fever was gone, no longer shaking and her head was completely clear of pain and fog. The only thing that stayed was the exhaustion. She laid back breathing evenly. Sam was suddenly ripping open the backdoor to get to her. The moment she saw him a sob of relief left her throat too tired to hold it back.

He crawled in the back seat hands cupping the sides of her face. "Ellie, baby, are you okay?" She nodded pulling him in close and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I thought you were dead." Elliott sputtered breath shaky. "I thought you were-"

"I'm right here. I'm okay." He reassured her. "How's your head? Your fever seems to be gone." He removed the back of his hand from her head.

"No headache. Honestly." She sniffed. "Just really tired."

Sam nodded shoulders sagging in relief. Then undid her cuff to hold her better. "Just relax, I got you Ellie." Weakly she moved to rest her head on his chest. The thumping of his heartbeat in her ear and the feel of his warm hand stroking her hair eased her worry.

"Is it over? Is she okay?" Dean panted through the open door. Sam just gave him a sad nod. Knowing that the price was Max was now gone. As much as he would miss Max again, he was selfishly happy that Elliott was alive right now. "How you feeling Princess?"

"I just want to sleep." Elliott mumbled quietly, not wanting to think about what It meant that she was feeling better.

"That's alright baby, got to sleep I got you." Sam soothed again as Dean stared up the Impala driving off.

Just like the night before Sam's absence was what woke her. With the Impala's windows cracked Elliott could hear the Winchester's conversation as they stood only a few feet from the car. She automatically felt guilty. This whole time she had been worried about losing her brother while Dean had been struggling with his memories of Hell. When the men got back in, she pretended she was woken up by the doors creaking. She didn't think Dean would want her to know what she heard so she didn't say anything.

Sam apologized for waking her before surprisingly sliding back into the backseat with her rather than take shotgun. He stretched out a long leg against the back of the seats and pulled her onto him, murmuring for her to go back to sleep. It didn't take long before she crashed again. The sound of Sam's heartbeat under her ear lulled her to sleep assuring her that her giant was with her.

Authors Note:

Okay, Okay, I know super angsty, but I felt Max deserved a real goodbye. This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Hope whoever reads this enjoyed it as well. I want to thank ANYONE who has continued to read so far. I am deeply honored. If you like what you are reading please like and I would be over the hill to get any comments. It would be an awesome early birthday present lol. Thank you again for reading!

This Corona virus thing is insane! If things continue like this I might be posting a lot more.


	15. Ruby Tuesday

Chapter 15 –

Ruby Tuesday

"Ooh yeah!" Elliott moaned. A shiver of shear joy rippled down her spine. "Yes! That feels amazing." She continued to groan. Sam's eyes darkened at the sounds she made. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips. "Fuck!" The small saw Sam had just used now hung limply in his hand. She flexed her fingers again and itched the newly uncasted arm.

"Someone's making happy noises." Dean chuckled as he entered Bobby's garage, a few cold beers in hand. Sam shuffled discreetly adjusting himself in his now tight jeans.

"Ha, ha." Elliott mocked. "You try having that stupid thing on for seven weeks, and we'll see what kind of noises you make." The hunter only huffed a laugh and handed her, her beer.

Sam cleared his throat setting down the little saw and taking a beer from his brother. "Well if you're that happy about it why don't we go out to celebrate?"

"We could all use a night out," Dean added excitedly. Sam groaned internally, frustrated at his brother. He didn't mean the three of them should go out. The younger Winchester was hoping to get some more one on one time with Elliott.

"We could always go back to the bar that Dean and Max-" Elliott paused retracking her words. She had gotten much better when her brother came up in conversations but she couldn't deny it was still difficult. Not sure if the wishing well incident helped or made it worse for her. "-where Dean and Max hooked up with those twins." Elliott finished.

"That sounds perfect." Sam smiled softly at her, knowing anything to do with Max was hard for her to talk about.

"Alright nerds. We leave in an hour." Dean took a large swig from his bottle and gave them a wink before heading inside.

They quickly got ready all of them _really_ wanting a night out. Elliott not having much in the way of nicer clothes opted for her normal attire, tee shirt tucked into her skinny jeans and topped off with her everyday leather jacket. Just like the first time they all went out, Dean had to comment on her tee shirt. This time Johnny Cash instead of Elvis.

What started out as a celebration quickly turned into a pool hustle. It was up to a five hundred dollar bet. Dean playing the concerned brother, Elliott the drunk girlfriend egging them on and Sam 'drunkenly' played. They were wiping the floor with the newbs. Suddenly Sam's back went ridged, shoulders broadening and muscles tense. His eyes jumped from the bar to Elliott.

"Elliott, you need to leave." Sam ordered stiffly no longer looking drunk.

"...Sam?" Elliott questioned slowly. Eyes flickering between him and his brother confused by the strange order.

"Keep the money." Sam told their balding opponent. "Dean get her out of here."

"Keep the money?!" Elliott nearly squawked.

She couldn't believe he would turn down five hundred dollars. Turning to his older brother for help but Sam's nervous gaze caught Dean's attention first. He followed Sam's gaze flicking toward a pretty brunette sitting at the bar. She had warm chocolate eyes that were a few shades lighter than her beautiful flowing locks. The woman had to be near their age, and she was dressed in similar clothing as Elliott just a tee shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. Her eyes locked on to the three of them with a curious smirk.

"Ruby," Dean growled.

"Ruby? Who's Ruby?" Elliott questioned wary of the Winchesters reactions. Following their footsteps as they made their way to the woman at the bar, abandoning their easy five hundred dollars.

"Demon." Dean growled again. Elliott's own back straightened tense. It had been awhile since she handled demons, but she hadn't forgotten the last time. Much to Sam's displeasure she ignored his order and followed them.

"Dean, please. I don't like the idea of her around Elliott. At least until we figure out what Azazel and those demons want with her." Sam pleaded still a few feet from the pretty demon.

"Too late now Sammy. She's seen her." Dean sighed. As they approached, he made sure Elliott stayed behind him.

"Ruby what are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone now." Sam asked hissed under his breath.

"And now I see why..." The beautiful demon's voice was low and smooth like honey. The demon's head tilted to the side peering around the men to see the female hunter. Her warm chocolate eyes narrowed in on the blonde hunter sizing her up. "Always had a thing for blondes eh Sammy?"

Sam stepped in Ruby's line of sight blocking her view of Elliott. "You stay away from her."

Ruby chuckled lightly holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey just saying she's cute."

"Bitch you have a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near us." Dean jumped in not liking the way the demon was eyeing Sam and Elliott.

"Just have some info and then I'm gone." The demon snapped at Dean then turned to Sam. "Demon whispers, a girl named Anna Milton escaped a psych ward yesterday. I don't know why but demons are under orders to capture her alive. Figured you might want to get to her before the demons do." She shrugged like she honestly didn't care.

"We have to find her before they do." Elliott spoke up from behind the Winchester wall. "We can't let them hurt her. She's in trouble,"

"Blondie has the right idea." Ruby quipped with an amused smirk.

"Elliott, no. If demons are involved, you can't get near this." Sam absolutely refused. Unfortunately, the hunters missed the spark of recognition in the chocolate brown eyes when Sam had said the blonde's name. Too busy bickering.

"I'm not letting some poor girl go through what I did. Getting captured by demon? Sam, they will hurt her!" Elliott protested not backing down. She was a hunter after all, how could she just stand by and let that happen to an innocent.

"She's got a point." Ruby smirked receiving a swift glare from both men.

"Don't encourage her." Dean snapped back pointing a finger at the demon.

Sam ignored his brother and the demon to turn around to Elliott ready to argue with the small hunter. Before he could even get a word out, her finger was on his lips hushing him. "I'm not some damsel you can hide away when you think things are going to be too dangerous, Winchester. I've been hunting since I was twelve if you've forgotten?" Elliott defended herself. Not leaving room for argument.

It was a long ride but it gave Dean enough time to catch Elliott up on the pretty demon Ruby. Finding out that she saved the Winchesters a handful of times had her eyebrows hit her hairline. Then Dean explained how he had caught Ruby coaching Sam on using his powers to exorcise demons.

Elliott wasn't sure what to think of that. On one hand Ruby was a demon. No matter how helpful she had been in the past that was suspicious as Hell. On the other hand, Elliott herself had weird freaky powers and had no room or even desire to judge the giant. She herself had used her own powers to help others, but it was the angel's warnings that had her second guessing her and Sam using them again. She sat quietly for the rest of the ride letting her thoughts wander for the rest of the ride, as the brother's bickering fell into a humming background noise. When they did finally arrive at the psych ward Elliott still couldn't decide how she felt about the helpful demon.

Thanks to a sketchbook Anna's doctor gave them they could conclude that the girl was somehow linked to the sixty six seals. Her drawings depicted the seals that had already been broken. Some of them the seals the hunters weren't even aware were broken in the first place. After finding Anna's parents slaughtered in their own home the trio rushed to her local church, trying to get to the poor girl before the demons could.

"Kinda creepy," Elliott remarked as they pulled up to the church. It was a very tall building and if it weren't for the intricate stained glass windows would be a very flat and boring grey building.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Dean joked with a shrug, sending her a wink before getting out of the Impala.

"Ellie, are you sure you want to go in?" Sam pushed still uneasy about her anywhere near a case involving demons. "After your last encounter I wouldn't blame you at all if-"

"Sam. Stop. You're not convincing me to stay out of this." Elliott shook her head following him into the building. "So, get over it already, Jolly Green." Sam sighed heavily but continued into the building.

"Alright, just stay together then?" Sam advised clearly frustrated.

Sam led the way up a narrow set of stairs and into a short hallway. Elliott followed, gun at the ready and at her heals Dean was armed as well. She no doubt knew that they did this on purpose to keep her in the safer position between the two big hunters. As much as it annoyed her a little tiny itty bitty part of her was just a little bit scared of being near a demon again. So being between the two big protective hunters had helped quell her anxiety. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she didn't fully blame herself after the time she spent captured by demons. Sam used the barrel of his hand gun to push the open door at the end of the hallway into a small room a few floors up.

"Anna?" Sam called out softly gesturing to a shadow and putting his gun back in the back of his pants.

"We're not here to hurt you, Anna." Elliott piped in as they got closer.

"My name is Sam, this is Elliott and that's my brother Dean. We're here to help you, Anna." He continued as the trio crept forward.

"Like, like the Winchester's Sam and Dean?" A nervous voice hesitated. The hunters were all taken back by her recognition.

"Uh, yeah..." Sam answered the hiding Anna almost unsure. A small red head more then a few inches taller than Elliott stepped out in front of the trio. The poor girls voice was shaking slightly when she spoke again.

"Your Dean. The Dean? Oh, wow it's really you." The red head's bright eyes were wide with awe as she stepped closer. "The angel's talk about you. All of you. How the angel Castiel pulled Dean out of Hell and that some even thing he can save us." Anna babbled wide eyes focusing on Dean.

Then she turned to Elliott and Sam. Her green eyes losing the twinkling awe. "That must mean you're Elliott. They uh, don't really seem to like you two at all." Anna's blunt words had Elliott wince and Sam frown. He cleared his throat roughly and Elliott felt his hand rest at her lower back.

"So you talk to angels?" Dean cautioned curiously.

"Oh, no. No, I just kind of over hear them... in my head. Sometimes." Anna clarified rambling as she did.

"So, they throw you in the loony bin for hearing voices when you were just listening into angels?" Elliott summarized once able to find her voice. Even though she knew it after meeting Castiel and Uriel it wasn't easy hearing that angels didn't like her.

"Angel radio." Sam nodded. "Anna when did the voices start?"

"September eighteenth." Anna answered quickly, not having to think on it. Sam and Dean's heads twisted to one another stunned before turning back to the red head. "First words I heard 'Dean Winchester is saved." Elliott's features softened as she turned back to Dean, figuring that was the date he was pulled from Hell.

"Least we know why the demons want her so bad." Dean quipped not commenting on the date. There was hardly a moment to respond when the door opened and Ruby rushed in.

"Good. You found her. Let's get out of here." The demon demanded impatiently. Anna immediately started shouting and sputtering in horror about the Ruby's face. Still backing away after Sam's reassurances.

"We got to go, now. There's a demon, a big one on his way." Ruby warned. "He followed you from the girl's house-"

Dean opened his mouth to argue with the dark haired demon but Sam beat him to it. "Dean! Ellie!" The hunters turned to see what Sam was pointing at. A white marble statue of the Virgin Mary was sitting to their side, but dark red blood was dripping from the eyes as if it were crying. Elliott went into hunter mode pulling out her glock.

"It's too late, he's here." Ruby breathed a second before the door burst open.

A man she didn't recognize stepped into the small room with determination. The demon scanned the room quickly before landing on Elliott. His eyes flashing cloudy white in gleeful surprise.

"Barbie?" He cooed the corner of his lips twitching and curled up into a wicked grin. "Now there's a surprise. I have been looking for you, everywhere." Elliott's blood ran cold when he called her _Barbie_. Only one being had _ever_ called her that. Her stomach flipped making her nauseous. It was him. The demon that tortured her for days, Alastair.

"Alastair." Both Dean and Elliott breathed. The older Winchester quickly masking his own shock. She could feel Sam and Dean's quick fearful glances and confusion at the demon recognizing her. The demon gave the group a white eyed wink.

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you Dean. You had such promise." Alastair shrugged stepping forward before flicking out his hand sending Dean flying into a wall, dropping his demon killing knife.

"Sam do it! Exorcise him!" Ruby shouted wildly. The other demon turned to her, tutting in disapproval before she was flung back to the furthest wall, near a panicking Anna. Sam wasted no time quickly holding his hand out concentrating on the white eyed demon in front of him.

The demon only cleared his throat and smirked at the tall hunter. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." Alastair sneered then flung him through a rail and down the stairs. Elliott growled letting her anger over run her fear. Anger was better than fear. Anger was what she needed right now so she embraced the rage and held on to it. Wasting no time, she dove for the knife on the floor. Snatching it quickly and rolling onto her feet, she rushed the bastard.

"Fuck you!" She yelled upper lip snarling as she plunged the demon killing blade into his chest. Satisfaction was short lived when all he did was grunt. Alastair's large hand knotted into her hair in a tight grip and yanked her head back. Her scalp stinging in his hold. With his other fist he hit her across the face. The blow hit her cheek hard making her see white, and was unable to suck in air for a long moment. She coughed and gasped a deep breath in.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that Barbie." That just made her blood boil over all the more. She growled and threw her elbow into his ribs hoping to dislodge his grip in her hair, but it had no effect. Alastair just licked his lips and shook his head at her gleefully disappointed.

"Hmm, still no manners. I think it is time to get you back into training."

Elliott paled at his words. The heart in her chest began to beat wildly. She swallowed the dry lump in her throat doing her best not to out right panic. Her blurry hazel green eyes connected with the master of torture. Then smiled when she saw the older Winchester approaching him from behind. Dean's boot slammed into the demon's back, Alastair grunts releasing his grip of her hair.

Stumbling to keep her balance on the wood flooring Elliott jumped at the large hands pulling her up. Her brain taking a moment to realize it's Sam. Attention focused on Dean and Alastair's brawling she barely hears Sam as he shouts over her head to someone behind her.

It took her too long to react when Sam pushed her back into Ruby's hold. "Get her out of here!" he growled.

"Sam, -" Elliott breathed and shook her head at her giant. Completely missing something Ruby shouted at Sam before the demon was pulling the blonde to the back of the room. The room was in utter chaos. Sounds of fighting louder than before met the short hunter's ears, grunts and groans, walls and object breaking.

Elliott blinked before she finally took a step forward going to join the fight and help when she was stopped. Ruby's inhumanly strong hand had gripped her upper arm tightly not letting the small hunter go.

"No way. That bastard is most likely after you too hon',"

Then it was like a rug had been lifted out from under her. Elliott almost fell to her knees. She stumbled in the demons hold but righted herself quickly. Now with both Ruby and Anna in a quiet new location. Elliott whipped around taking in her suddenly new surroundings. An old cabin dusty, small and empty with little furniture in the moldy old building.

"What the Hell?! No. Bring me back!" Elliott demanded, shaking Ruby by the shoulders and ignoring the frantic red head standing a couple feet away.

"Nah-uh, Sam wanted you safe. You're safe." Ruby denied pushing the small hunter's hands away.

"But- Sam, Dean- They need help! I can help." The blonde protested loudly.

"Elliott. They are going to be okay. You wouldn't have been able to help anyway."

"Of course, I can help, I am a hunter dammit. I'm not some newb." Elliott growled.

"Oh, Honey. We both know that particular demon is not just after Anna." Ruby snarked. Elliott tensed back straightening. "Sam sent you with me because he cares about you. Don't be a fucking moron you don't want Sam to be too distracted protecting you to defend himself right? Good."

Elliott ducked her head with defeat. She knew she could handle herself but she would never want Sam to get hurt because of herself. Now that she knew what they were facing or rather who Elliott could be prepared. Next time she wouldn't fail.

Ruby rolled her eyes out of view from either of the girls at Elliott's moping. "If it's any conciliation Hon' you'd have to be insane to not be afraid of that demon. Especially if the rumors are true."

The blonde's brows crinkled at the demon's words. "I never said I was afraid. Did you just try to comfort me?"

"Yeah, well don't expect me to get all gooey again. I _am_ a demon." Ruby smirked getting a small smile from Elliott. "Help me with the anxiety girl over here?" She gestured to the red head.

After a couple of tries the demon and hunter were able to calm Anna down. Then when there was a peaceful moment Elliott's hand flew to her pocket pulling out her phone. Needing to know if Sam and Dean were okay. Just knowing how ruthless Alastair could be had her stomach turning at the thought he had gotten them. Screen blank she tried to turn it on then let out a frustrated growl when the screen remained black. Dead, of course her phone would die in a time she actually needed it.

"Don't worry I got a plan. Just need you to keep an eye on angel radio here," Rudy gestured to Anna now sitting quietly watching the pretty demon curiously. "... and my body. I need to smoke outta her to check on them."

"Your body? You want me to keep the girl you are possessing trapped here so you can possess her again?!" Elliott accused skeptically and raised her eyebrow in a daring glare. "I am a hunter it is my job to save lives not let people suffer more."

The demon threw her head back and groaned then crossed her arms to give the small hunter a pointed look. "Ugh you two really are made for each other." She grumbled under her breath with another eye roll before addressing the blonde. "You all do have a stick up your ass about possession. It's only me in here. The meat suit is conscious free." Waving her hand to gesture to herself.

"Wait, what?" Elliott puzzled her eyes narrowed sizing up the demon.

"Meaning, just like you, your man wasn't too happy about me helping out while possessing some poor sap. So, I improvised. Dead comma patient meat suit it was. Good thing she was hot," Ruby mumbled the last part.

"Oh," She blinked lost for words. She wasn't expecting that. Maybe Ruby really wasn't all that bad after all, the hunter wondered. Ruby wasn't even possessing a person Elliott felt herself warm up and possibly even trust the demon a little more. Wow she never thought that was possible.

"I assume you can handle watching my body and sleeping beauty over there?" She taunted nodding her head to the side for Elliott to turned and see Anna now asleep on a moth eaten old couch. The hunter couldn't help the pointed bitch face she sent the taunting demon. Offended at the demon's snark. Like she couldn't handle watching a lifeless body and a sleeping girl, but gave her a nod anyway.

Ruby didn't even respond just let her head tilt back as black smoke streamed out of comma girl's mouth flying out the cracked window. Elliott stepped forward quickly and caught the body Ruby had been possessing. She half expected the demon to be lying about the 'human free meat suit', but when the body never moved, let alone breathed Elliott relaxed a bit and lowered it to the ground.

After an excruciatingly long wait all of which Anna either shyly ignored her or slept, the black smoke returned. Ruby gasped loudly the instant every dark vapor was back inside the comma girl. She shifted her shoulders almost like she was adjusting back into the body.

"Ruby? What happened? Are they okay? Did they get away?" Elliott rushed out not leaving room for the demon to answer between questions.

The dark haired demon raised a brow at the hunter, obviously not understanding the worry she was over filling with. "Calm down honey. Their alive and on their way." When the girl's shoulders sagged and she physically relaxed Ruby tilted her head slightly eyeing the blonde carefully. Finding Elliott's attachment to the Winchesters very interesting.

"Thank you Ruby." Elliott met her eyes to show her sincerity.

Ruby chuckled thoroughly amused. "Can you two get any cheesier,"

She frowned shooting the demon a questioning look then turned to Anna for answers. The red head only shrugged just as confused by the demon as she was and turned back to Ruby still frowning.

"What?" Elliott asked defensively.

"Both of you. Sam and Elliott. So worried about each other like some cheesy romance novel." Ruby snorted finding the couple's antics a little too much for a demon.

Elliott sputtered defensively before huffing not knowing how to respond to something like that. She had never been that annoying relationship-y girl. This was not who she was, not how she normally acted in relationships. Maybe it was because he was more than just a relationship to her, she thought. Never had she felt a pull towards anyone like she did him before. Like a magnetic pull, she couldn't help but be drawn to her giant. Weirdly it actually made her feel anxious without him there.

"I think it's sweet." Anna pipped in smiling up at her from the old couch. "It makes me think of my parents. They have been together since high school." Elliott's stomach dropped at the mention of Anna's parents. "That reminds me, I haven't been home and don't want them to worry. Do either of you have a phone I can borrow? I just should let them know I'm okay..." Anna let her rambling fall at the sight of the hunter's wide sympathetic eyes.

"Anna..." Elliott started cautiously.

"What? My parents, they can't be-"

"I'm so, so sorry Anna." Elliott breathed softly. It only took a second for the girl to understand that her parents were dead. Then the water works began. Elliott's heart broke for the poor girl. She knew what it was like to lose your only family, and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. It took an hour of comforting the sobbing mess before Anna had passed out again. Elliott sat by her side the entire time and held the crying girl. When Anna was finally peacefully asleep, she moved so she could lay the girl out on the couch more comfortably.

It was almost half an hour later that Elliott was pacing nervously, boots leaving tracks in the cabin's dusty floors. Ruby was getting tired of it real quick and was just about to snap at the hunter when the Winchester's finally arrived.

Elliott whirled around to see Ruby holding the door for them. No words were said as Sam's long legs took the distance between them in just a few strides. His hand tangled in her long hair at the nape of her neck and he leaned down pulling her closer. Their lips met moving frantically reassuring themselves of one another's safety. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes to deepen the already passionate kiss further. Fingers diffing into his flannel to hold him close even as they broke for air. Panting Sam pulled back another inch his eyes running over Elliott methodically searching for any sight on injury. His thumb glided over her swollen and she was sure already bruising cheek. Yet another gift from Alastair she thought bitterly. Her teeth worried at her lower lip when her own assessment of Sam was not as minimal. His own face carried a similar bruise as well as many small cuts. Not to mention the way he was carrying himself, stiff and sore from other unseen injuries.

"Shit what happened?" Elliott panted her hands went to gently cup the sides of his face holding him still to get a better view.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Sam softly assured her and tucked a coppery blonde lock behind her ear. Then wrapped his large hands around her wrists to pull her hands away. "Just some cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't handle." He smiled. She could register that Dean, Anna, and Ruby were all talking amongst themselves but was too focused on Sam and that magnetic pull she felt deep in her gut. Now that she was near him the anxiety from earlier was nearly nonexistent.

"I can help, let me-"

"No. Elliott," He scolded. "We talked about this. You aren't going to use your power anymore." She bit her tongue not wanting to start a fight when she had just a few moments ago been so worried about him. As much as she wanted to help her giant some small bruises and cuts weren't worth a fight or worse, losing his trust.

"...but Sam, you used- tried to use your power back there with Alastair." She mumbled despite herself. Sam sighed with a pinched brow but when his lips parted about to defend himself Anna's loud gasp caught their attention.

"Their coming." Anna gasped again. The lights started flickering in the old barn and everybody tensed up. Their eyes ping ponged all around the small room trying to find the threat.

"Backroom." Dean ordered escorting the frantic red head into an even smaller room in the back of the cabin. Sam's warm hand was on Elliott's lower back trying to gently usher her along into the room with Anna.

Elliott shrugged his hand off her back. "Not this time." Refusing to break under the giant's kicked puppy eyes and pulled out her glock from her waistband. She glared at Sam daring him to do something about it. Then took the safety off and pulled back the slide. He wet his bottom lip and shook his head once before readying himself like Dean and Elliott already had. Ruby stood on his other side, no weapon but body tense and ready.

The door bursted inward breaking the lock and sending splinters of wood flying. A gust of wind rushed into the small cabin blowing Elliott's blonde hair back. All three hunters aimed at the empty space for couple moments. Then two familiar figures walked in, although it wasn't who they were expecting. The angels. Castiel and Uriel stood in the shattered doorway eyes scanning each of them. Elliott stiffened eyeing them both cautiously. The two of them made her feel uneasy.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean complained gruffly.

"I can see that." Uriel stated coldly as he eyed Ruby, his gaze flicking to Sam and Elliott before landing on Dean. "I get you are attached to the two abominations but why do you permit that particular stain to be near you?"

Elliott and Sam's expressions fell slightly almost cringing at the angel's term for them. Although Dean looked confused as he glanced over to his brother and Elliott masking it quickly. Ruby's eyes flickered black in a display of nervousness.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel's deep rough tone echoed in the small cabin.

"Here for her like her for her? Dean questioned almost skeptically. "Are you going to help her?"

"No, she has to die."

"What?" Elliott blurted accidentally completely baffled. "You want to kill Anna?" Uriel's head tilted her way with an impatient glare.

"Why?" Sam shook his head stunned in disbelief. Uriel had, had enough ignoring them he locked eyes on the door behind the hunters and began to make his way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there is no reason to kill her." Dean reasoned quickly blocking the way.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gently." Uriel smirked standing in his tracks.

"Give us the girl." Castiel ordered, done with their trivial bickering.

"No. Not happening feathers." Dean mocked defiantly.

Uriel suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Ruby. Holding her by the throat and growling something at her. Dean moved fast to defend the demon as Castiel did the same disappearing and reappearing act only in front of Sam and Elliott that were blocking the door to Anna. His trench coat swayed behind him as he walked forward. Sam sputtered trying to reason with the angel but when that proved ineffective, he started swinging a small dagger. Elliott on the other hand took more drastic measures and pulled the trigger, shooting Castiel right in the chest.

Castiel only sighed and flicked his wrist sending Sam back straight into her, toppling her over. Elliott grunted under her giant's weight as he was sprawled on top of her. Sam quickly got up when he realized he was squishing her and they both turned to the angel for round two. This time Elliott was in the lead. She threw a punch putting all of her weight into it only to be stopped too easily by the trench coated angel. He held her wrist and gave her a bored expression tilting his head to the left. Quickly she reacted kneeing the angel in the groin. To her awe he didn't even flinch, but Elliott sure felt it. She groaned at the pain radiating from her knee, holding it and hopping back a few steps panting heavily.

"That didn't work," She grunted clenching her teeth and holding her knee.

Sam took the moment to dash forward taking a quick shot. Before Sam could even land a blow Castiel had reached up a hand placing two fingers gently on his forehead. Her eyes went wide and stomach turned when she saw her giant fall into a heap on the dusty hard wood floor.

"Sam," Elliott gasped taking the two quick strides before dropping onto her knees in front of him even with the one of her knees throbbing. She couldn't find any injuries and was relieved to see his even breathing. A too bright light filled the room forcing her to close and shield her eyes. When she opened her eyes again and the light was gone the room was angel-less.

"What the-" Elliott breathed.

She locked eyes on the older Winchester first feeling his gaze run over both her and Sam checking them to make sure they were alright. Then they both turned to the door behind them hiding Anna. Though she could hear the commotion as Dean and Anna conversed in the small room, she was too concerned with an unconscious Sam.

"Hey, hey, Sam," She shook his shoulders gently at first trying to stir him awake but when he continued his evened soft breathing, she shook harder. Then checked his pulse finding nothing out of the ordinary, like he was just in a deep sleep.

Her breath was heavy and features pinched tight with worry as she pulled the giant's head into her lap. His even breathing and soft snores signaled, he was not hurt. When she finally forced herself to listen in on the older Winchester, she realized that Anna had somehow made the blast of light and temporarily vanished the angels.

"Is he okay?" Ruby interrupted her thoughts.

"Uhm, I think so. He seems to just be unconscious. But Castiel just touched his forehead... I think the angel made him sleep?"

"Yeah, he does that." Dean quipped walking out to the main room with an arm wrapped around a stunned Anna. "Took Bobby almost a half an hour to wake up when Cas sandmaned him." He then put pressure on a bloody cloth around Anna's forearm. The redhead looked utterly shaken.

"That little mystery spell, blood sigil thing is great and all but it won't last forever. We need to get out of here, like now." Ruby snapped with little patience.

After a very short discussion, and a quick call to Bobby they had a plan. Even though Bobby was out of town on a hunt with a friend he was able to call a psychic that he and the boys already trusted to meet at his place. There this psychic would be able to get a look at Anna in hopes of finding out why the angels wanted the red head.

Apparently, the boys had not driven the Impala in hopes of throwing the demons off their tail. That meant their trek to Bobby's would be in the inconspicuous maroon ninety-six Ford Explorer that Sam and Dean had jacked to get to the cabin. Dean had to help Elliott get the very heavy and very passed out Sam into the backseat. With little other seating options Elliott sat back letting Sam lay out as much as he could head again lay listlessly in her lap. Dean although bitching about wanting his Baby speed the whole way to Bobby's while Anna sat meekly in the passenger's seat.

Elliott had been gently stroking his hair. Running her fingertips gently along his scalp and through his shaggy mane. Her eyes full of concern as she watched the sleeping giant but reprimanded herself of how creepy that was and forced herself to look out the window to the fields blurring as they sped. Just like Dean predicted it was almost exactly a half hour later when Sam stirred.

A low throaty content moan escaped the sleeping man in her lap, breaking through the silence in the SUV. Elliott's hand froze midway through his hair cheeks going red. She could hear Dean snicker up in the driver's seat. Still mostly asleep he turned to his side nose pressed into her stomach inhaling deeply before burrowing even closer. Her breath hitched quietly the butterflies in her stomach fluttering again.

"Sam?" She spoke softly not wanting to startle him, but Dean's snickering was turning into a muffled laughter so she felt it was more necessary to wake him. Running her finger tips through his long hair and along his scalp again she continued. "Giant? You waking up now?"

"Mmm," He hummed at the feeling along his scalp. He hadn't felt this content in such a long time, but the sound of Deans laughter was out of place. He groaned in protest before his eyelids fluttered open looking up to her from her lap. "Mmnhg? Ellie?" Sam's voice was rough from sleep as he grumbled into awareness. He couldn't help the soft sleepy smile that lit his face displaying his dimple. It fell a moment later as he slowly realized that he had been moaning snuggling into her stomach. Then It came back to him.

Sam sat up quickly, head whipping around taking in his surroundings. Elliott's lap felt cold and empty now, without him there, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind. Before Sam could freak out, she quickly explained what had happened after he had passed out via angel, with Dean chiming in here and there. When they had enlightened the giant on their current plan, he seemed to finally relax a little bit. Especially after Dean quit snickering at the way his brother had woken up.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long at Bobby's for the psychic to arrive. Elliott was in the basement just showing Anna Bobby's ridiculously awesome monster proof panic room when Dean arrived with the psychic. Just like Ruby the psychic Pamela Barns was beautiful. Dark wavy hair olive toned skin and a wicked grin stretched along her face, eyes covered by her sunglasses. She was dress very similarly to both Ruby and Elliott, tee shirt, and jeans, topped off with a leather jacket.

Elliott thought it odd at first, why would someone wear sunglasses in a dark basement? After a closer inspection she noted that the psychic's hand was on Dean's back as he led her down the stairs. She was blind Elliott realized.

"Pamela, hey." Sam greeted softly leaving the open door to the panic room to meet her. Elliott stayed where she was near a nervous but determined Anna.

"Sam." Pamela spoke even softer. "Sam?"

"It's me. It's Sam." He assured as he approached and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam is that you?"

"I'm right here." Sam continued his soft assurances and smiled at her.

"Know how I can tell?" Pamela's voice dropped in tone as she smirked. Then quickly gave his ass a slap. Sam grunted jumping slightly at the action. "That perky little ass of yours. Could bounce a nickel off that thing." Dean's smile widened snickering at his brother's embarrassment.

Elliott on the other hand just watched unsure if she should laugh or feel threatened by the interaction. Before she could even form a thought Pamela turned to them.

"Course I know it's you. Same way I know that's a demon, that poor girl is Anna," She gave the read had a sympathetic smile before turning to Elliott. "-and this is the girl that's caught your heart." She smiled at Elliott making both her and Sam blush.

"Heads up Sam, your girl has been eyeing my rack." Pamela laughed.

The small hunter's brows shot to her hair line, and eyes blew wide open and her face turned crimson. "I- uh- I- nh- uh-" She sputtered, the feeling of every head in the basement snap in her direction didn't help. Chancing a brief glance to around her she looked away from everyone's surprised confusion. "I am so sorry! I wasn't trying to- I- Uh- I," Then looked up at Sam for help but regretted it immediately seeing his jaw slack, and brows furrowed confused yet slightly turned on.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart." Pamela laughed, but Elliott looked down at her boots mortified. She tried to apologize again but was stopped by the psychic. Pamela made her way to the two girls patting the blonde's back. "It's nice to meet you both, Dean told me about your little problem Anna. I am here to help."

Anna was unable to answer right away, still processing the exchange between the psychic and the smaller hunter, but responded eventually. The two walked off chatting their way into the panic room, leaving Elliott with the stunned men and demon.

"That was fucking hot." Ruby huffed either amused or impressed Elliott couldn't tell.

"What? I didn't mean to-" Elliott started turning red again shifting uncomfortably at their stares. "Can we just-" She sighed getting frustrated at their gawking and left them joining the girls in the panic room.

The small panic room was in chaos. Who knew Anna would go bonkers under the psychic's hypnosis? After only a few moments under the redhead was screaming and writhing on the cot, but Pamela pushed on. Her screams got louder and somehow through her emotions she was able to slam the very heavy iron door shut with an echoing bang. The psychic wasn't giving in and kept shouting questions at the screaming girl. Lights began to shatter forcing them to duck and cover their heads from the falling shatters of glass.

Dean reacted quickly leaping over a desk shouting for Anna. Despite Pamela's warnings the hunter tried to wake the redhead out of her sleep. Anna threw him back with such unnatural strength he went flying demolishing an old wooden chair. Sam and Elliott rushed to Dean's side and help him to his feet.

"Wake in one, two, three, four, five." Pamela rushed out and the girl instantly calmed, the ruckus around them following suit. Her screaming and writhing halted completely. Anna sat up evenly her body posture stiff as she thanked the psychic.

"I remember now." Anna spoke softly and Pamela backed up a step cautiously. "I'm an angel."

Pamela was probably the least happy to discover the red head was a former angel. After Anna explained that she had physically ripped out her grace and literally fallen to become human, Pamela asked Dean to bring her home. That left Sam and Elliot to stay at Bobby's and search the web for possible shooting stars or miracles that could have been Anna's grace falling. Sam who had gotten a short half an hour nap in via Castiel earlier was still up and surfing the web while Elliott crashed after only a couple hours.

She inhaled sharply and sat up quickly. "I'm awake." She blinked quickly sitting up from her book that was subbing as a pillow.

"You know you are allowed to sleep." Sam chuckled at the red indented mark on her cheek from using the book as a pillow.

"Did you find anything?" She stretched ignoring Sam's comment.

"Yea, looks like her grace touched down here." He handed her his laptop pointing at the article he had discovered.

"You're freaking amazing." Elliott marveled at the man's ability to research. Sam smiled brightly, her compliment weirdly filling him with an unfamiliar sense of pride. Which was ridiculous because why would a small comment like that make him feel that way. He questioned himself internally, watching her skim the small article.

"So, when do we leave?" She turned to Sam in time to watch his adorable smile fade.

"Ellie, I need to know something first." Sam cleared his throat and wet his lips before speaking. "Do you wanna tell me how you knew that demon by name?"

"Not really, no." Elliott mumbled lowering her gaze to Sam's chest not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Ellie." His large hand engulfed hers to stop her from fidgeting with the hairband around her wrist. "I wouldn't be asking this if I thought it wasn't important. You gotta talk to me babe."

"Why don't you ask your brother? I'm obviously not the only one the demon recognized." She deflected, but immediately felt guilty for throwing Dean under the bus.

"I'll get to Dean later, but right now I am asking you, Ellie." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Please?"

Elliott let out a long sigh in defeat. "When I was- you know, -captured..." Elliott shrugged meeting his eyes before swiftly looking down again. "He was the one that uh- tried to 'break' me."

His grip on her hands tightened, shoulders stiffened. "I thought you said," His rough voice started, clearing his throat to continue. "-but this demon had white eyes not yellow?" She brought her gaze back to him forcing herself to hold contact.

"There was two of them. I'm sure I told you. When I fought back against the yellow eyed demon he brought in his specialist- to um, -to teach me manors, to 'break me.' Alastair was that demon. It happened every other day. One day the demon with yellow eyes would shoot me up and the next day the one with the white eyes would... well let's just say Alastair was under orders not to kill me, but could do anything else."

Sam closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb, trying to calm the rage that boiled under his skin at the thought of the torture she had endured. A deep primal urge to protect her rippled through his spine. This demon was still after her and it was just a coincidence that she happened to be there when he was going after Anna. Sam didn't even want to think about what would have happen if Ruby hadn't been at the church to help get Elliott out of there safely.

"He's not just after Anna then." Sam looked down to her hazel green eyes, jaw clenching slightly. "He wants you too."

"This doesn't change anything Jolly Green. Anna still needs her grace back. We need to protect her from both Heaven and Hell."

"Of course, this changes things Elliott. This changes everything. How could it not?" He snapped before he blinked a thought occurring to him and his tone became much softer. "Wait, do you hear voices like Anna too? Are you like Anna, a fallen angel?"

The small hunter snorted throwing her head back unable to stop herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. "Me?" She choked out between her barking. Then whipped her eyes to see Sam's confused frown.

"Why is that so funny? After today why wouldn't it be possible?"

"No, Sam. There is no way I am angel material. One, the angel's hate me but not like they do Anna. They see me as a maggot, an abomination but Anna they see as a potential threat. Two I don't hear voices or angel radio, and lastly? I have demon blood in me, Sam. I am about as anti angel as it gets." She huffed turning away from the pained twinkle of disbelief in her giant's eyes.

"Ellie," He breathed his warm hand fell from her hand to her thigh. Even in this serious conversation Elliott could feel her stomach flutter with butterflies at the feeling of his hand on her. The blonde was saved from further discussion when rumble of the Impala reached their ears. Dean was back from getting his Baby and dropping off Pamela.

Sam wanted to comfort her, _needed_ to but his brother's noisy approach had forced him to stop before he could even start. He wanted to say that those angels didn't know what they were talking about. That he had never met anyone as kind, strong, and all around good as she was. Elliott Anders had been through so much and was still somehow able to smile so brightly her whole face could light up. Even on her worse days she treated others with such kindness it was unbelievable. Most hunters would have, become rough, and calloused after seeing and going through what she had. She gave him hope. If she could be so pure with demon blood in her, then he had to have a chance too. He wanted to tell her that she could never and would never turn evil. Screw the angels. They had no idea how beyond amazing Elliott Anders was. That's what he wanted to say. All of that, but he didn't get the chance as Dean entered the front door.

In that fleeting moment he saw his true feelings. He was in love with her. He felt so much more for this feisty little hunter in the short time that he knew her, than he did for Jess after dating for years. And he had honestly thought he loved Jess. He would never replace her but the feelings for Elliott were so much stronger than he realized he was even capable of.

"Dean." Elliott smiled up at the older hunter as he entered the house, breaking Sam away from his mind.

" 'ey nerds, how the search going?" Dean asked tucking his keys in his pocket. The smile he gave them did not reach his own eyes.

"Like always, Sam beat me to it." Elliott quipped and gave the tall hunter a proud smile. "We got a bit of a drive but we can head out soon."

"Atta boy, Sammy." Dean teased and roughed up Sam's long mane. Sam just sighed and combed his fingers through it to tame the mess slightly. Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam's lack of reaction. "What's up your ass?"

"Sorry, just processing some things." Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. The fear was creeping back over him. Elliott was still in danger. These demons were still after her. He couldn't let those bastards get their grimy little claw on her, not again.

"Wanna share with the class?" Dean sassed when his brother didn't continue.

"It's nothing Dean," Elliott chimed in not wanting to talk about what she had just told Sam all over again.

"It's not nothing Elliott." Sam snapped angry at how little she seemed to care.

"Sam," She hissed jaw clenched.

"No Ellie. This is important and you know it." Sam admonished.

"Is someone going to tell me what the Hell's going on?" Dean interrupted exasperated looking between the bickering couple.

"We all heard what that demon Alastair said to _both_ of you," Sam started and pointed at his brother to shut up before he had uttered a word. "-and I'll get to you later Dean. Right now, I'm concerned this Alastair is coming back for Ellie."

The older Winchester blinked slowly at his brother. "What do you mean coming _back_ for her?" Elliott groaned and rested her head in her hands, elbows on her knees.

"Apparently it wasn't just a demon with yellow eyes that had held her captive her back in Nebraska. There was also a demon with white eyes." She could see the color draining from Dean's face, making his freckles stand out against the pale tone. "Azazel was the one shooting her up while this Alastair- he's the one who-"

Sam had a hard time saying the word torture. The image of Elliott covered in blood hanging by her wrists on the meat hook flashed behind his eyes. All the swollen black and blue bruises, the bleeding cuts and the horrible burns that littered her skin. How helpless he felt when they arrived to free her and later when he tended to each of her wounds.

Dean looked like he was going to hurl, his eyes gleamed with such pity she had to look away. "He, he's the one that did that to you?" He rasped out. Distressed eyes not leaving her even if she was avoiding looking up at him.

"Yes, okay." Elliott barked out more than agitated now. "But none of it even matters now! It's in the past. It's over. Dean would you stop looking at me like that!" She snapped and Dean quickly turned away and cleared his throat.

"Dammit Ellie, it's not in the past. Not when they are still after you." Sam barked right back at her.

Sam's words seemed to visibly snap Dean out of it. The older Winchester balled his fists at his sides broad shoulders tensing but most of all his green eyes went from soft and pained to livid and protective.

"I'm not who he is really after here. He wants Anna the ex-angel, remember? I'm sure I'm just like a bonus or something." Elliott reasoned with the bullheaded brothers. "You think I could just stand aside and let him hurt Anna, like he did me? That bastard won't be getting to either of us. I won't let him." Elliott vowed.

Sam and Dean shared a look, having a silent conversation the way they annoyingly do sometimes. Her heart clenched it reminded her of her own brother. She and Max used to do that, always annoying those around them. Their silent communication almost appeared telepathic to outsiders but really when you spend so much of your life in close proximity with one another you learn to read them very well.

Less than an hour later the hunters were finishing loading up the Impala. They had a plan, and needed to hurry before Castiel or Uriel showed up. They still had no way to ward off angels and Anna's blood sigil to banish them temporarily was great and all but they didn't know how much longer until they popped up again. Finding and restoring Anna's grace was the only way she would be safe. Good thing Sam was able to find the landing sight of said grace, and they could be there before sunrise. She was tossing her ratty old duffel into the trunk of Baby when Sam pulled her aside.

"Hey, you going to talk to me?" He whispered tugging at the end of her leather jacket. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him. Sam was slightly hunched over her his sad puppy eyes boring into her skull. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Of course, I'm going to talk to you. I understand where you are coming from Giant, and why you felt the need to tell Dean about Alastair, I really do. ...but you gotta start trusting me."

"I trust you Ellie,"

"Not as a hunter you don't." She looked down at her boots, coppery blonde locks falling in her face as she did. She really didn't want to say this next part, not wanting him to leave but knowing that she needed to say it. "I'm a hunter, a fighter Sam. I'm not some damsel waiting for a strong man to protect me." She slowly exhaled before looking up at the giant with sad eyes. "So if that is what you're looking for Jolly Green, this?" She gestured to the two of them. "This isn't going to work then."

Sam snatched her hands to keep her from leaving. "Hey, hey, I never said that's what I wanted." A large hand slowly reached up and tucked strand of blonde back behind her ear. "I know you are a great hunter Ellie. I've seen it. This isn't about your hunting abilities. When the yellow eyed demon had plans for me, I had Dean to back me up, help me through it. Even then I still _died_! I- I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt, especially not like that."

She gave him a soft smile and before she could open her mouth to respond his soft lips were on hers. She pushed up onto her toes so he didn't have to hunch down so much, kissing him back. Then she pressed against him closing the few inches left between their bodies. Her hand went to the nape of his neck fingers entangled in his shaggy hair. His own hands held her close wrapped around her waist and back. The kiss didn't last long though as Sam broke it and cupped the side of her face, thumb smoothing over her bruised cheek.

"Just let me help you." He whispered softly.

Elliott's eyes narrowed in on him, her fingers gripped his flannel. Then used the hold on his clothes to pull him down to her. Lips met for an even shorter moment but just as passionate. This time she pulled away, her breath heavy.

"Stupid puppy dog eyes." She mumbled. Sam huffed lips curling into a crooked grin revealing a dimple. His gaze drifted over her head and she watched his features fall, eyes becoming sad again. She turned following his line of sight to Dean. He was leaning against the frame of Bobby's front door with his arms crossed bag at his feet.

Sam cleared his throat and dropped his hands to his sides, taking a small step back. "I, uh can finish up here." Then gave her small smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning to shuffle the duffel bags around in the trunk. She was about to call Sam out for being weird when Dean called out for her.

"Anders, do me a favor and get the other girls moving. It's time to head out." The older Winchester grumbled roughly. His expression unreadable as he carried the rest of their bags out.

"Sure, but I'm not sitting between an angel and a demon all the way there." Elliott playfully demanded with a small smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean mumbled so low she almost missed it. Then jogged inside and took the steps two at a time down to the basement. Ruby stood at the entrance of the panic room pouting with a sour face and crossed arms.

"Good. You get to wake sleeping beauty over there." The demon waved her hand towards the cot at the far end of the panic room where Anna had fallen asleep earlier. The former angel now curled up with a blanket over her head. "She's a deep freaking sleeper, and seeing as I can't go in..."

The hunter snorted at the demon's obvious annoyance. "Yeah, as helpful as you may be, I guess going into a demon warded panic room to wake an ex-angel is not something you'd be able to do." Ruby just rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms to cross them again. Amused at herself Elliott stepped into the small panic room. She never thought she would start to like a demon of all things.

"Anna? Anna it's time to wake up," She called out gently. Then pulled the blanket back revealing nothing but lumpy pillows. She tilted her head at the strategically formed pillows. Then the thick iron door slammed shut echoing loudly in the small metal room. Elliott jumped and spun around to the now closed door. The click of the lock had her blood run cold.

Authors Note:

I usually only post once a week but today is my Birthday! So I thought I'd post in celebration since my party was canceled due to the Corona Virus. Hope you are all staying safe out there! If you are still reading please let me know what you think by leaving a like or even a comment. That would be a cool Birthday gift to hear what any reader out their may think of the story. Thank you soo much for reading. 3


	16. Angels and Demons and Abominations Oh MY

Chapter 16- Angels, and Demons, and Abominations, Oh My!

_"Anna? Anna it's time to wake up," She called out gently. Then pulled the blanket back revealing nothing but lumpy pillows. Not understanding she tilted her head at the strategically formed pillows. The thick iron door slammed shut echoing loudly in the small metal room. Elliott jumped and spun around to the now closed door. The click of the lock had her blood running cold._

"No." She shouted running to the door and pounding on it. "No. No, no! Let me out!" The metal slot on the door opened revealing the chocolate brown eyes of Ruby. "Ruby, this is not funny. Open the fucking door." Slamming her fist down on the iron wall.

"Sorry honey not my idea." Then demon said almost sympathetically.

"Sam!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You son of a bitch! Let me out of here! Sam!"

"Wasn't his idea either sweetheart." Dean voice rumbled from the other side of the locked door.

"Dean?" Elliott bawked brows knitting together.

"Don't blame Sammy. This one's all on me Ell." Dean stepped up to the slot his determined green eyes set. "He didn't want to do this at first but in the end, he knew your safety was more important."

"Dean! You can't do this! I'm a grown ass woman not a fucking child! You can't just hold me captive against my will!" She snarled. Glaring daggers at the cold green eyes.

"You may not be a child Ell, but you're the closest thing I have to a pain in the ass little sister," He confessed roughly. "-and I protect my family. You can be mad at me all you want Princess, but I'm not letting you out until we get back from getting Anna her grace. And I'm not sorry." She huffed, and gritted her teeth, fist balling up. He was like a brother to her too. Which made her even more furious at his stupid actions.

"You are going to regret this, both of you." She shouted the last part in hopes that Sam could hear her wherever he was. "Just let me out and we can take on this bastard together." She tried to reason.

"I'm not letting Alastair-" Dean took a shaky breath. "-I'm not letting him near you ever again. Ellie, I've been through it. I know what he can do, and I even-" His voice broke and instead of finishing, his green eyes disappeared from the little slot in the door. Footsteps thudded down getting closer to the panic room.

"Sam?" Her voice cracked hopefully. His beautiful eyes appeared in the little viewing vent. "Sam let me out. This is wrong."

"I'm sorry baby. Dean's right. This is the best way we can to protect you. He can't get you in there." He whispered miserably.

"No!"

"Ellie, please understand-" He started voice desperate.

"We'll be back to let you out as soon as we get Anna's grace. Water and rations are by the cot." Dean pulled his brother back. "Time to go Sammy."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Elliott began screaming and pounding on the iron door again. Watching them through the viewing slot make their way up the stairs. Her panicked harsh shouts drowned out Sam's reassurance. She continued her protesting wails until the roar of the Impala faded away.

"He left me. He really left me." Elliott breathed out stunned. "He really left me." Then began to pace the small space inside her new prison running her fingers through her long blonde hair. She let out a rageful scream, even though she knew no one would hear her.

Sitting on the edge of the cot resting her elbows on her knees she let her head fall into her hands, attempting to process. Why did she have to love such a chauvinistic caveman? It may not have been Sam's idea but he was all too willing to go along with it and he did absolutely nothing to stop it.

Wait, she paused. Did she just admit she loved him? Fuck that made it even worse. Sure, she has never felt more connected to anyone like she does with Sam. The strange magnetic pull she felt towards him, the butterflies her stomach got when she touched him had only ever happened with the giant. She wanted to hate him for letting his brother lock her up to go on a 'dangerous' hunt. In fact, she wanted to hate his brother as well, but she couldn't. Furious with both of them yes but not hate.

The fan rotated in the devil's trap above her casting shadows as it circled. The small iron room was cold on its own without the chilly breeze the fan brought in. Elliott shivered and zipped up her leather jacket.

It seemed no matter how well she hunted both Sam and Dean weren't going to trust her. That much was clear. She rubbed circles along her temples as she tried to find any other conclusion. Any other then the one she had circling her mind. She didn't like the idea. Not really. Her heart ached at it actually, but the longer she stewed in silence she couldn't think of any other solution. Hunting with partners that wouldn't trust her could lead her down terrible paths. Either this would keep happening and she would get locked up when a hunt was 'too dangerous' or even worse could get one of them killed.

Elliott sniffed and began fiddling with the elastic hair tie around her wrist, just imagining the hurt this would cause. She could hunt on her own no problem, and could always contact other hunter friends for help is she needed it. That wasn't the problem. Part of her ached at even thinking about leaving without her giant. Leaving would be so difficult but she just knew she couldn't stay and live like this. Even though she had fallen harder than she ever thought she could for the shaggy haired giant. This couldn't continue. She needed out.

Time moved by extremely slow and her crappy phone had zero service down in the iron cage. With little to do Elliott spent the first hour and a half planning. Planning what she would say to the Winchesters especially Sam, when she was let out. That took up most of her time.

Then she moved on to planning her actions. First, she'd give them both a good ass kicking, before she explained that she couldn't hunt with hunters that don't trust her. Then she would have to quickly pack her things before Sam and Dean could try and talk her out of it. Luckily the Beast had a fresh oil change and was ready to hit the open yet lonely road. Maybe she could even call up Garth or Asa to assist her at first, just in case. Or there was the possibility that Rufus would let her crash on his pull out couch for a few days. Who she really wanted to contact was Jo, but after Max's death Elliott didn't think seeing his on and off again girlfriend would help her head space.

That's how she spent her first few hours in lock up, just brainstorming her next moves. After a couple more hours of stretching and a round of sit ups and push ups to pass the time, she surveyed the 'rations' Dean had left her. Drinking a room temp bottle of water Elliott made note of an open box of granola bars, a bag of Cheetos, trail mix, and some beef jerky.

"Dean," She shook her head with a huff.

Too angry to really eat she finished the water bottle and kicked her boots off to lay on the creaky cot. Attempting to take a nap and give herself the strength to do what she needed to do when they finally let her out. She tossed and turned on the small noisy cot for a long while before the whooshing of the fan rotating above her finally lulled her into sleep.

Movement and a rustling in the small room had Elliott springing up off the cot and out of her sleep. Hunter instincts waking her quickly ready for action. Expecting it to be Sam and Dean back from getting Anna's grace her breath hitched when instead there was a man. Not man, an angel. Uriel.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" Elliott demanded cautiously backing away from Uriel.

"Iron and devils traps have no effect on my kind." Uriel smugly huffed. Dark eyes following her movement closely, as she backed herself up against the wall.

She could feel the cold wall against the backs of her sock covered heals. Her back hit the iron wall and she swallowed hard feeling like a mouse cornered by a cat.

"What-What do you want? Anna should have her grace back by now. Why are you here?" Elliott did her best to growl and mask her fear of angels. Although the angel chuckled his eyes held an annoyed glint.

"Let's just say you're my insurance policy." He grumbled. Uriel was suddenly gone, but before she could fully register that, he reappeared standing only a few inches from her. She gasped loudly pushing herself further against the wall unable to distance herself from him. Uriel's crooked grin was all she saw before he snatched her upper arm.

The ground slipped from under her feet as the panic room blurred away. She stumbled and would have fallen to her knees if Uriel's bruising grip had not held her up. Trying to control her erratic breathing she whipped her head around taking in their new surroundings. No longer in the small iron panic room but outside in front of a barn. The sun was now setting behind them casting an ugly cat puke pink orange like color through the sky. Uriel stood tall sneering gleefully his already bruising grip tightened when she tried to pull out of his grasp. The two were not alone.

"Elliott." The deep gruff voice of Castiel greeted her stiffly. He was emotionless as the last time she saw him. Not bothered or shocked at her sudden kidnapping.

"Castiel?" She stopped struggling to look up wide eyed at the trench coated angel that hardly spared her a glance. "What's going on? Why am I here? What do you want?" Elliott rushed eyes ping ponging between the two angels, before struggling to rip her arm from Uriel's grasp again. "Let go of me!" Uriel growled down at her but Castiel talked over the low rumble.

"You are needed. You are our key to getting Anna from the Winchesters."

"Castiel. You may have the patience to humor this abomination by comforting it but I would much rather get this over with." He snapped before Castiel could continue.

"Of course." Castiel nodded ignoring Elliott's demands to stop and let her go. Her struggles were no match for Uriel's angel strength, but that didn't stop her efforts. The angels strode forward to the barn door dragging an uncooperative Elliott as they did. It was like they didn't even notice she was struggling against them. Their powerful angel strength no match for a human.

Castiel flicked his fingers and the barn door flew open, revealing Anna, Dean, and her giant. All three of them startled at their entrance. Elliott could see the moment Sam and Dean saw her their eyes blowing wide with panic.

"Ellie?" Sam called out to her voice thick with worry.

"I'm okay." She tried to comfort Sam ignoring the painful grip on her upper arm.

"Anna." Castiel greeted in the same emotionless manner that he had Elliott outside the barn.

"Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this." Dean cautioned while his brother took a careful step closer to Elliott and the angels. Simultaneously blocking Anna from their view.

"How'd you even find us?" Sam hesitated having a difficult time moving his gaze away from Elliott. When he did manage to glace away from her, he followed the angel's intense stares to his big brother. "No, Dean. You didn't." They all watched as Dean shamefully ducked his head.

"Dean didn't get a choice Sam." Anna sighed. "They threatened to throw you into the pit. But I still can't comprehend why they have Elliott." The redhead spoke to Sam but her eyes never wavered from Castiel in front of her.

"Leverage." Castiel said but was spoken over by his irritated colleague.

"The abomination is our way of making sure the Winchesters don't try anything stupid." Uriel narrowed his eyes on the hunters. The younger Winchester shakily inhaled puffing out his chest and broadening his tense shoulders.

Uriel's bruising grip was gone one moment and the next it had snaked into her hair. Thick fingers snarled in the coppery blonde locks at the nape of her neck. She was unable to swallow a hiss when he tugged her hair in a harsh jerk. Her hands shot up to his wrist as if she could stop him and went up on her sock covered tiptoes to alleviate some of the pain in her scalp. The angle her head was held did nothing to help her shallow breath.

"My patience is wearing thin, Anna." Uriel bit out.

Sam's fists balled up at his sides and there was a growl rumbling low in his chest. Anna laid a comforting hand on both Winchester's arms. Then in a move that Elliott should have but did not expect Anna's lips met Deans in a quick but very passionate kiss. The older hunter watched with sad eyes as she stepped around them and up to the angels.

"I'll come willingly. Just don't hurt them." Anna said bravely.

"No!" Elliott begged struggling against the hold tangled in her roots. "Anna, no. I'm okay. I'll be alright, don't-"

"Shhhhhh," Uriel shushed the hunter with a finger to his own lips. Her eyes widened in horror as her lips moved but nothing came out. Not even a whimper. "The adults are talking."

"Ellie?" Both Sam and Dean fretted taking another step closer but stopped in their tracks at the dark angel's glare.

"I am sorry Anna." Castiel spoke to her softly.

"No, you don't know the feeling." Anna corrected pity heavy in her words. The trench coated angel sighed but his response was cut short by a throaty slimy voice.

"Don't you touch a hair on these poor girl's heads." Alastair's memorable crooked tenor demanded from behind Sam and Dean.

Elliott's eyes snapped in his direction and just like before Elliott's blood run cold. The Winchesters and Anna all swung around to face the white eyed demon. The sight of a beaten and bloody Ruby held up by some lackey demons behind Alastair had her fear bubbling into rage. She felt her lip lift in a silent snarl unable to even growl let alone curse the demon out. Sam and Dean now backing away to the side of the barn getting out of the angel's and demon's way. There was a tense silent moment before both Castiel and Uriel gave a reluctant sigh, calmly stepping closer to Alastair.

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel ordered glaring down at the demon.

"Sure, just give us the girls. We'll make sure their punished good and proper." Alastair sent a wink over to Elliott.

Uriel just rolled his eyes and shoved Elliott to the dirty barn floor at the demon's feet. "One out of two. Cut your losses and leave, you pussing sore."

"Noooo!" Sam bellowed and lunged to get her. Then all Hell broke loose. Sam was psychically thrown back by one of demons. He flew back so hard he bowled over Dean like a bowling pin. Uriel was beating up the other demon lacky and Castiel went straight for Alastair himself.

With Alastair distracted Elliott rolled to her feet and rushed to get out of the way of the brawling angels and demons. She eyed Sam across the room and locked eyes with him quickly. She tried to shout that she was okay but nothing came out. The angel mojo was still affecting her ability to speak. After she tried to moth to mouth to him that she was going to circle around the edge of the barn to get to him and he couldn't read her lips she signaled for him to wait there. Then started slowly creeping around the edges of the room towards her giant. She watched as Castiel's hand was placed on Alastair's forehead. Her heart leaped with joy that the demon was finally going to be exterminated. A greedy hope surged through her, but when nothing happened and Castiel's normally stoic face turned to stunned with wide eyes her heart plummeted.

"Sorry kiddo," Alastair mocked with a wicked grin. He easily over powered the bewildered angel. With only a few hits Castiel was thrown back landing near Sam and Dean's feet.

Elliott watched the hunters help Castiel up to his feet. A demon's scream and a small flicker of light had her attention turned to Uriel as he smote a demon lackey.

"Where do you think you're going Barbie?" Alastair's all too familiar drawled hum calling out to her. His hand was around her throat before she could even react. Squeezing tightly constricting her air way. She snarled kicking her legs out, fingers clawing desperately at the demon's hand. Trying to pry his bruising talons off of her to get a full breath. Unable to scream out even if she had the use of her vocal cords.

"You miss me?" His throaty voice taunted. The corner of his mouth curled up wickedly. "You didn't really think you could escape? I'll make sure you can never escape me again, but I think it's time we head out Barbie. A certain someone has been looking for you, and I've got some new ideas in mind for our time together," He smiled wickedly and started towards the barn door, dragging Elliott by her throat. His tight grip stopping her airflow not relaxing as he strolled away with her. She couldn't kick back at him anymore, socked feet trying to find purchase.

Elliott's struggles weakened the longer her lungs were denied oxygen. Her throat burned and everything around her started to blur. Her thrashing became sluggish. The edges of her vision were darkening, but she could see the barn door only a couple feet away. She knew he was taking her back to the yellow eyed demon but body was becoming listless with the lack of oxygen. Blood rushing in her ears drowned out anything the demon was saying to her.

Just as the darkness was closing in and her eyes began to flutter shut, Alastair stumbled forward releasing his grip on her burning throat. She fell like a rock to the dirty barn floor. Gasping desperately to fill her burning lungs. She rolled onto her hands and knees coughing through her gasps to swallow air her lungs were craving, as her hearing came back in a rush. Alastair and Dean's voices now coming in as she tried to make out their words.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, I am so disappointed you. You had so much promise!" Alastair nearly shouted. Then the sound of a fist hitting flesh met her ears but before Elliott could make sense of it Sam was running at her.

"Ellie!" Sam shouted landing on his knees in front of her. He had one large hand on her shoulder the other cupping her cheek gently. Those beautiful hazel galaxies scanned her face as she stopped coughing.

" - " Elliott opened her mouth and nothing came out then sighed in frustration. She just wanted to tell him she was okay but had forgotten the angel took her voice. She threw her head back in annoyance. Sam hissed his eyes landed on her already bruising throat. The hand cupping her face tilted her head to the side slightly so he could assess the damage. Before Elliott could wave him off a bright light filled the barn.

"Shut your eyes!" Anna shouted. Her grace was returning as the light grew even brighter. They all did just that closing their eyes and turning away. Of course, Sam went a step further and pulled Elliott to his chest to hunch over her protectively.

When the light finally dissipated and they could open their eyes to see both Alastair and Anna were gone. Dean helped Ruby up and Sam helped Elliott get to her own feat. She couldn't help but scan the room a few more times. Alastair was nowhere in sight.

"What are you waiting for? Not scared now that Anna's got her mojo back are you?" Dean taunted the angels.

"This isn't over." Uriel growled.

"Uriel." Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and fixed his fellow angel with a pointed stare. "Fix the abomination so we can go after Anna." Uriel simply rolled his eyes and flicked his hand in the blonde hunter's direction. Then with a blink of an eye they were gone.

Sam turned to her concern filling his eyes. "I'm okay, Sam." Elliott croaked. Her hand flew up to her raw throat. "I can talk!"

"Hardly." Sam grimaced at her rough voice. Although his eyes were clearly sparking with relief that she could speak again. "Are you okay?"

"Really, I'll be fine." She tried to clear her throat to sound less like a dying frog but winced not helping her case.

"No one is going to ask how I am? I did just get tortured." Ruby sassed.

"Shut up." Dean complained rolling his eyes at the helpful demon. Ruby huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ruby, you good?" Elliott questioned with a small smile.

"I will be." She smiled at the blonde hunter before turning an annoyed glare to the brothers. "At least one of you has manners."

Something about seeing the demon snap at the Winchesters reminded Elliott that she was mad at them as well. That she still couldn't hunt with them. Clenching her jaw, she took a deliberate step back from Sam. His brows knit together as he watched her take another step away and out of his arms.

"Ellie? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" Elliott nearly shouted. "You locked me up like a fucking child that's what's wrong!"

"Hey. Don't blame him. He didn't do anything." Dean defended his little brother. "Yell at me all you want. I was trying to keep you safe,"

"Oh, I am just as mad at you, Dean." She warned pointing at the hunter. "-but Sam didn't have to go along with your stupid caveman plan."

"Come on Ellie. We're sorry, we-" Sam tried to reason before Ruby spoke over him.

"She got a point." All three hunters this time turned to glare at the brunette.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I am going to end you." Dean threatened his fist tightening its hold on the demon killing knife.

"Fight all you want." Elliott croaked letting her shoulders droop with a sigh. "I'm can't do this anymore." Sam tensed up in shock as she started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean huffed rolling his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I can't hunt with you two. Neither of you trust me to defend myself, when I've been hunting since I was twelve. If my hunting partners can't trust me?" She paused to face the brothers. "Then I can't trust them."

"Shit." Ruby muttered quietly as Elliott turned to leave. Sam snapped out of his shock and rushed after her, grabbing at her forearm to stop her.

"No, no, no, no. Wait. Stop, please." Sam turned her around to face him. "We can work this out Ellie, I trust you, I do. We do! We trust you."

"No, you don't." Elliott looked up into his glossy hazel eyes and she felt her heart ache. "You don't lock up -or let someone you trust get locked up so you can go play hero. That's not how trust works, Giant."

"Elliott Anders," Dean's authoritative voice rumbled. "-I'm not letting you hunt alone."

"Let me?" Elliott repeated. "That is the reason right there why I have to go. Dean I am not a child you don't 'let me' do anything. I am a grown ass woman. I am an experienced hunter. So I can and will do whatever I want, you arrogant dick." Dean stood there stunned jaw lack and unable to respond.

"Elliott," Sam's hurt voice panged at her heart. "No one should hunt alone." His words had tears prickling at the back of her eyes and she had to clear a dry lump in her throat before speaking.

"I have some hunter friends I can contact. Just-" She sighed sadly. "Just give me some time and I'll check in. I just think we all need to step away from this for a little bit. Promise me something Giant?" She blinked quickly to displace the tears that wanted to fall. "Promise not to be too reckless? I will if you do the same for me, Jolly Green?" Swallowing the hard lump in her throat she gave him a sad smile. Sam's pleading eyes flicked to his big brother for help, but Dean could only shrug.

Elliott wanted so badly to kiss him one more time, a quick kiss goodbye. But she would have to pull the giant down by his jacket to even reach his lips. If that happened it wouldn't be just a quick goodbye kiss, he would probably be able to convince her to stay. So she just gave them both a small nod before leaving out the barn door.

Authors Note: If you haven't already and are enjoying the story please leave a kudo. You could even leave a comment if you liked or disliked the chapter. I would love to hear what you are thinking so far.

Unlike a lot of people, I am still able to go to work during this pandemic so I don't have extra time to write, but I still get my normal days off so I can continue to post weekly chapters. If things change drastically and I can't go into work then I am going to make finishing this story my work and post at least twice a week. Hope everyone is staying safe!


	17. Lets Murder A Disney Princess

Chapter 17- Let's Murder A Disney Princess

"Dude! Come on!" Dean criticized as they made their way to the motel of the week. Watching Sam stare at his phone for the millionth time was getting too depressing. "I miss her too Sammy, but she said she needed space."

"It's been a whole month Dean. She only texted me once." He looked down at his phone displaying the text screen he couldn't stop looking at. Showing a simple text.

'_I'm okay. Not hunting alone. Don't worry about me Giant 3.'_

Sam sighed as he fiddled with his phone in the passenger's seat. He scrolled through his multiple unanswered texts responses before scrolling back up to her text. "She should have checked in again by now."

"Okay, how about after this case we start asking around? Maybe Bobby will finally give in, and tell us where she's at?" Dean suggested. Although the older brother's words were comforting, he was unable to shake his smile.

Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the front of their motel room. "Really? This case has you too cheery." Sam complained opening his door and stepping out of the Impala.

"Strippers Sammy, strippers. We are on an actual case with strippers." Dean grinned from ear to ear. "Now go do your homework while I check out anyone who might have known the victims." Excited to go to the strip club to interview any possible witnesses. The case was a weird one, multiple murderers claimed to have met a stripper that convinced them to kill for them. His grin turning into a full on toothy grin.

"Dean that siren could be anyone of those girls, just- Just be careful?" Sam grumbled leaving him to go research in the motel room.

Elliott frowned looking down at Sam's latest text. He was worried about her. She could tell and honestly, she was worried about him as well. The entire month she had been trying to text him back. Every time she would start typing out an apology or an update, she would immediately second guess herself and erase her text before she could even send it. Nothing she typed was good enough. It was obvious that she was not handling the separation as well as she had hoped but she really didn't want him to know that. He needed to trust her before she could really hunt with him again. It had been easier when she was hunting with Asa. He had been good at making sure they were always on a case, keeping them busy and her mind off of Sam. Then it turned out Asa had his own demons, so they went their separate ways. It wasn't that she couldn't hunt on her own, she could no problem. It was that when it was just her, she tended to get distracted doing research, or during an interview just wondering what her Giant was up to. Shaking her thoughts, she turned her phone off and tucked it into her boot.

She sighed taking another look at her reflection in the cheap light up full length mirror. She felt ridiculous, and couldn't wait until this case was solved. Being a girl that normally didn't use much makeup it took her a little extra time to figure out how to use all of the stuff one of the other girls lent her. When a few of the girls realized that she didn't know how to do makeup they jumped at the chance to do it for her. She looked like a painted whore. She chuckled at the expression when she realized how close to the truth those words were. Now that she had taken most of the more extreme stuff off, she looked a little better.

Elliott flicked her long copper blonde braid over her shoulder to examine her wardrobe for her first night. This undercover job was embarrassing enough as is. So, to make herself feel more comfortable Elliott decided that if she was going to be an exotic dancer, she was going to be a nerdy one. The costume store associate had been all too willing to help her, and settled her with a slave girl Leia outfit. Slutty yet nerdy. It honestly seemed like a better idea at the costume store. Elliott kept pulling at the costume trying to cover herself more, only to reveal more in another area. The waxy plastic bikini top was definitely a size or two too small, causing her breasts to almost fall out. Which was probably the point. The gold on the top matched the gold that slung around low on her hips holding up the thin strips of long maroon fabric that was supposed to be a skirt.

"Leia, you're up next." Candy called out to her with a wink. Elliott worried her lower lip between her teeth before putting on a brave face. Sighing she made her was to the obnoxiously red curtain that leads out to the dancer's stage.

"We got a special treat for you tonight gentlemen." Candy's mock ditsy voice echoed on the speaker system over the rock music. "We have some fresh meat tonight, and she has graced you nerds out there with your wildest fantasies. Gentlemen, say hello to Princess Leia!"

The curtains pulled back quickly revealing a nervous Elliott. She made her way on to the floor with what she hoped was a seductive smile. The music pulsed loudly and lighting was glowing multi colored yet dim and smokie. Not yet confident but good at putting on a brave face Elliott let her hips rock to the music as she made her was to her spot on the stage. It helped to not really look at the men and women around her, just to stay in her own head. The song had just changed when she heard a familiar voice catch her attention shouting in her direction.

"What the Hell?!"

Elliott froze her muscles tense, eyes blown wide. She never expected to see him here.

"Ellie?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Dean Winchester was shouting making his way over to her, leaving a man in a suit at his table.

"Shit." Elliot cursed under her breath. Turning around she gave her annoyed boss an apologetic smile and gestured that she was going on a smoke break. Hopping down from the small stage as Dean reached her. "Dean. Stop." Elliott hissed. She kept looking around to see if he was blowing her cover and of course, half of the club was looking their way.

Ignoring her he pulled her away from the edge of the stage by her upper arm. "Elliott Anders, you blow off my texts and calls for weeks because you are freaking stripping?" Dean scowled and his face went pink when he looked down at what she was wearing.

"Dammit Dean! I'm undercover you moron!" She hissed angerly back at him, yanking her arm free. She plastered on a fake smile and nodded to the bouncer and anyone still looking.

"As a freaking stripper?" Dean hissed then frowned and looked around the club before coming back to her. "Wait Ellie, who put you up to this?"

"It's a hunt Dean. I'm after an exotic dancer siren, so the obvious move would be to go undercover as an exotic dancer. No one put me up to anything."

"No one? You're hunting alone?"

She paused wincing internally. Just knowing this was going to have Dean angry. When he got no answer, he cursed up a storm.

"I can handle myself, Dee." Elliott crossed her arms which unfortunately pushed up her cleavage. Dean cringed and looked away from the sight of the girl he considered his little sister half naked. Then shook his head avoiding looking in her direction and started taking off his fed suit jacket.

"Oh, who is this young lady?" The man Dean had been sitting with before stepped up to them. His dark eyes running over Elliott's body slowly. Dean put his jacket over her shoulders, covering her up with a stern glare to the mystery man.

"My little sister." Dean growled shutting the man up instantly and leading her to the exit.

"Dean," She sighed. "Dean wait,"

"Elliott," He started before sighing. Giving her a pleading look his cheeks still a little pink. "Please."

She sighed, but couldn't help the twitch of her lips. He cared, and she really did miss him. Not to mention she may be aching to see Sam again as well, she thought secretively.

"Let's work this together. Were both here, and this way you won't have to strip." He bargained softly. His eyes were not as puppy like as his brothers but they were still hard to say no to. Also not having to dress like this and dance on stage would be pretty nice.

"One condition." She reasoned, stepping outside with him and the other man that was quietly following Dean like a lost puppy. "No more treating me like a kid. I'm an equal partner in this hunt. Period." Dean nodded his approval.

"Okay, not a problem." Dean vowed serious enough that Elliott could tell he meant it.

"It's a deal then. You did just blow my cover though… I'll need to figure something else out." Elliott thought out loud.

"Uh, is your sister FBI too?" The man in the suit behind Dean questioned suspiciously. Elliott quickly glanced at him and Dean assessing the man before answering.

"Detective actually." Elliott covered for herself. "-and you are?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "Agent Nick Monroe. FBI." He held his hand out for her to shake but she just gave him an awkward smile and ignored his hand.

"Uh, sorry glitter everywhere. Still need to clean up." She turned to Dean tightening the jacket around her against the cold breeze. "Can you drop me off at my motel? I would really love to get into something normal."

Dean laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders leading her to the Impala. She let herself smile when she laid eyes on it. Not realizing she had also missed Baby until now. They were only driving for a few minutes when she spoke up from the passenger's seat. Sam's seat. He wasn't here and she couldn't help but ask.

"Dee, where is Sam?" Elliott asked doing her best to keep her features neutral and stare out the window at the passing lights. Agent Nick Monroe in the back seat just quietly observing the two in front of him.

"He's fine Ell. Worried sick about you mostly, but he's fine." Dean smirked when he saw her shoulders sag and relief wash over her face.

"Been worried about him too." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Then remembering the FBI agent in the back seat turned awkwardly to face him and glanced back and forth from the agent to Dean.

"So- Agent Monroe," Elliott started.

"Please. Call me Nick." He smiled flirtatiously at her leaning forward hand on the back of the bench seat. Elliott leaned away trying to smile politely.

"-Monroe. Is there somewhere I can drop you off? I'd like to talk to my sister." Dean turned his gaze away from the road briefly to glare at the agent's hand on the back of the seat near Elliott and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah okay." Agent Monroe removed his hand from the seat before telling Dean where to drop him off. Dean pulled up to Nick Monroe's car only a minute later.

"So I'll meet up with you later. Talk about the case." Dean told him as he was climbing out of the back seat.

"Yeah, of course Deano." Nick smiled and patted the top of the Impala. "-and it was nice to meet you detective." He added before shutting the door.

"Deano?" Elliott snickered. "Since when are you cool with people calling you _Deano_?"

Dean hit the gas speeding off. "Shut up. He actually is not too bad for a suit. That is when he's not hitting on my little sister." He grumbled the last part with the slightest annoyance.

"Please." Elliott scoffed. "He's a fed."

"I know weird. But the guy is alright. Likes classic rock, classic cars,"

"Stop crushing on the guy already." She snorted.

"I'm not- I don't- Grrr," Dean growled stumbling on his words. "Whatever you are thinking stop. We've got a case to work."

"Alright, alright." Elliott chuckled. "You did figure out our monster of the week is a siren, right?"

"Of course we have." Dean answered obviously offended.

"Yeah?" She grinned. "With or without Bobby's help?" Elliott taunted getting satisfaction in his grumbled response.

When Dean pulled up to the wrong motel, she gave him a questioning stare. "Uh, Dean? This isn't my motel."

"No, shit." Dean gave her a bitch face. "It's my motel." He smirked and turned off the engine.

"What? Dean no. I have all my supplies, my research, my _clothes_ at mine!" She squeaked and pulled the jacket tighter around her. What if Sam was in there? She thought in a panic. She wanted to see Sam again so badly, but not like this. How mortifying, she was dressed like a slutty science fiction character for fuck's sake. She felt so ridiculous right now and could feel the heat in her cheeks and ears.

"Oh, don't tell me your shy now _Princess Leia_?" Dean snorted and got out of the car. Then leaned in the window to convince her to come in. "Just need to check in and see if Sam's got anything new." He contained his grin at Elliott's face burning red and eyes popping wide.

"Sam? -but, I -I can't see him dressed like this." She sputtered hopelessly.

"What's the matter _Leia_, why so shy all of a sudden? You didn't seem so shy when you were on stage." Dean continued now smiling.

"Dean this isn't funny." Elliott bit her lip nervously. Dean sighed his grin falling into a sincere smile.

"It'll be fine sweetheart. It's just Sam. He's been so worried about you, maybe he won't notice." Dean encouraged. "-and he brought back dinner, I'm starving." She reluctantly sighed and followed him to the door.

Dean quickly opened the motel door to the smell of fried chicken. "Umm. That smells awesome." He stepped into the small cheap motel room. Sam didn't even look up from his seat at the little table with his laptop, an empty salad bowl and a bucket of chicken. Too focused on what was on his screen to turn to his brother.

"Hey, Dean, I think I found a way to kill the siren-" Sam began but was interrupted, by a soft familiar voice.

"A bronze dagger coated in it's victim's blood?"

His head snapped up from his laptop. Wide hazel eyes landing on her in a weird mixture of shock, relief, and excitement.

"Oh, I ran into someone at the club." Dean shrugged and moved to sit down at the table. He avoided his brother's love sick puppy eyes, and dug through the bucket of chicken.

"Ellie," Sam breathed under his breath. Then before she knew what to do Sam was out of his seat and in just a few strides of his impossibly long legs was sweeping her up into a constricting hug. It took her a moment to get over the shock but she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso a relived smile painting her face.

"I missed you Jolly Green." She sighed softly just for him to hear. He let out an amused huff and pulled her back to kiss her forehead. As they parted Elliott scanned Sam for any new injuries or scars, unaware of him doing the same until it was too late.

"What,- uh, Ellie?" Sam's eyes grew dark his cheeks flushed and his brows knit in confusion. "Uh, why are you wearing, that?"

Dean snorted loudly almost choking on his chicken as Elliot's entire face turned beat red. She quickly pulled Dean's fed jacket close covering her outfit.

"I was undercover." She huffed trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"Undercover where? Tatooine?" Sam questioned unable to make sense of the slave girl Leia costume.

Dean roared with laughter throwing his head back. Tears were building in his eyes as he barked out. It took a moment for him to recover enough to speak again.

"Try the strip club." Dean wheezed when his laughter was dying down and he was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"The what?" Sam nearly shouted his eyes so wide she was surprised they didn't pop out.

"I'm working the case." Elliott defended herself, crossing her arms, unknowingly pushing her breasts up. "Or I was until this asshat blew my cover." She sent a look over to Dean.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see my sis- _you_ like that." Dean argued around a mouth full of chicken. She rolled her eyes.

"You were stripping?" Sam bellowed out stunned. Then stopped abruptly and turned to Dean with worry. "You didn't see her-"

"No!" Both Dean and Elliott shouted. The relief was clear to see in Sam features.

"I was getting intel. Trying to find out who our killer Disney Princess is." Elliott tried to explain. "I narrowed out most of the girls. I just-"

"Killer Disney Princess?" Dean blurted face scrunched in confusion.

"The names of the girls that influenced the murdered?" She hinted with a raised brow. Then when both him and Sam just stared blankly, she clarified. "They all have Disney Princess names."

"So we can narrow it down by the stripper's names." Sam exclaimed connecting the dots. He rushed back to his laptop and started typing away. Seemingly forgetting about his girl dancing half naked for strangers.

"Exotic dancers." Elliott corrected. "-but I,"

"Wait so all we gotta do is find the stripper with the right name?" Dean smiled setting down a chicken leg.

"Exotic dancers." She corrected again. "-but the thing is,"

"Got a list of Disney Princess names, Ellie did any of those girls have these names?" Sam rushed out excitedly turning his laptop for her to see.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Elliott groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "I had a lead on the last one, 'Belle' before she snuck off and got that last one to kill his mom. There haven't been any others with those names since."

"Shit." Dean huffed and went back to his chicken leg. Excitement now depleting.

"And now with my cover blown this siren will probably change her MO." She turned to give a glare to the oldest Winchester.

"My theory is back on the table then." Dean stated with a little sass.

"She's not the siren Dean." Sam growled back. "Besides why would she leave her 'calling card' on her desk in plain view?"

"Just because she's blonde and short doesn't mean she is Ellie." Both Winchesters stood up from the little table pushing the chairs back. Sam straightened to use his full height, further frustrating Dean.

"What?" Elliott piped up at her name.

"That has nothing to do with this Dean, and you know it. Doctor Roberts is innocent. Maybe if you stopped drinking with your new bff you could see that." Sam pointed roughly at Dean. The older Winchester's lip lifted slightly snarling at his own brother.

"Whoa, whoa, guys. What the Hell is going on with you two?" She broke in standing between the two big pissed off men. "Since when do you fight like this?"

"A lot can happen in a month Elliott." Sam almost snapped, still staring down his brother over her head.

"You know what?" Dean started heading towards the door, digging his keys from his pocket. "You two have fun reuniting. I'm going to prove the siren is the Doc." He was out the door before they could stop him. The roar of the Impala faded away.

"Shit." Sam cursed then chucked Dean's empty beer bottle. It smashed on the wall shattering to pieces. Elliott jumped at the unexpected action.

"What the fuck? Sam?" She exclaimed setting her hand on his shoulder. Sam grunted and shook off her hand.

"Stop acting like you care, Elliott." He barked and grabbed his jacket from the night stand.

"Excuse me? Of course I care." She sputtered, jaw dropping.

"You were the one who left us Ellie. Pretty shit way to show you care." Sam snapped. He didn't really mean any of it he just couldn't stop it. He was entirely aware of how condescending that was considering he left his brother for college. Knowing he had to get out of their before he said anything else, he would regret. Not giving her a chance to respond he stormed out.

Elliott was left in total shock, just standing in the open motel room. Door wide open. For a couple moments all she could do was blink. She forced herself to think. To try and process what had just happened.

Okay, something was wrong. Sam would never say anything like that. In fact, both Dean and Sam seemed off. Of course, the brothers would be annoyed with her for leaving but they would understand why. They had always bickered and were known for a fight here and there, but not like this. Something was really wrong. It was almost as if they were under a spell or…

"Shit." Elliot shouted before racing out the open door as well. Being mindful to shut it. Searching for a car to lift she ran her fingers through her hair. Then quickly jumped a little ford focus and sped off. A loud rock song began playing accompanied by a buzzing. She looked down and grabbed Dean's phone he had left in the fed jacket she was still wearing. Grimacing as she looked down, totally forgetting what she was wearing. Now wishing that she had snagged a pair of sweats, or at least a flannel to cover herself. She flipped the phone open quickly when the caller ID flashed.

"Bobby!"

"… Ellie?" Bobby bawlked "What are you doin' answerin' idjit one's phone? You back to hunting with 'em? I thought you were hunting with Asa now."

"No, time. Bobby, I think they are under the siren's spell. I'm on my way to get my supplies."

"Ah, Hell." He sighed from the other end of the phone as Elliott continued to race towards her motel. Foot almost pressing the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

"I need your help Bobby."

"Course girl, What'cha need?" Bobby assured in a cool calming tone.

Elliott was quick to grab her belongings and supplies. As much as she wanted to change out of the ridiculous outfit, let alone have a smoke there was no time. Not when Sam and Dean's lives were on the line. Dean's phone lit up again. Bobby had managed to track the gps in Sam's phone. If she could press down anymore on the gas pedal she would, racing in the direction Bobby had texted her. Just hoping she wouldn't be too late. It was still dark when she arrived at the local hospital.

When she pulled into the near empty parking lot, she recognized Baby parked at the far end. Parking quickly Elliott essentially jumped from the parked vehicle, a bronze dagger in hand. Ignoring the chilly winter air, she raced to sounds of a scuffle the fed jacket flapping open as she ran. Muffled shouting and thumps of fists hitting flesh met her ears. The Winchesters were going at each other while the strange Agent Nick Monroe just stood on the grassy curb, only a few feet away from their brawl. A wicked smile curled his lips as he just stood there watching with glee. It was him Elliott gritted her teeth, he was the siren.

She did her best to be stealthy hiding along the minimal shadows in the illuminated parking lot. Elliott was still too far away when she was spotted. Nick Monroe's laughter did nothing to disband the sounds of fighting.

"Oh no, boys. Princess Leia is here to save the day." The siren mocked eyeing her approach. "Oh, honey they don't need you anymore. They want _me_. Didn't think I would ever get to do this. Two strong hunters fighting to the death over me?" He grinned triumphantly.

"I'll get to you later," Elliott promised with a growl, moving closer to break up the Winchester brawl. The siren just threw his head back with in a fit of laughter, not even considering the small hunter as a threat.

"-You just can't get over what you did in Hell!" Sam shouted hurling a punch into his brother's ribs. Dean grunted when it hit, and moved quickly.

"Yeah? Well at least I wasn't slumming it with a demon while my brother was in Hell!" He barked and took a straight shot to Sam's temple. It hit so hard his head snapped to the side. Sam turned back to him and spit a mouthful of blood to the pavement. It landed with a dull splat. Then his lips curled into a snarl revealing some blood on his teeth.

"You're just jealous for once that I'm the better hunter."

"Ha! I ain't jealous. Having demon blood running through your veins, is _not_ something I'd brag about." Dean spoke coldly. "Because having a Supernatural boost doesn't make you a better hunter Sammy. It makes you a freak." Sam growled furiously and let his fist fly into his brother's nose, getting a satisfied crunch.

Dean's back was facing Elliott, and she now was only a foot behind him as the two spat harsh words at each other. "Sorry De. I'll fix this later." She breathed before lunging onto his back. Dean grunted shocked when Elliott landed on his back. His rageful roar at the dagger in his back shoulder came a second later. He fell to his knees with a groan. Sam stood there stunned at the turn of events. Not even seeing her approach too busy fighting his brother.

"What the Hell Elliott?" Dean barked at her as she hopped off his back. Gripping the handle tightly she yanked the bronze dagger from his back shoulder. He grunted again but whipped around to her getting to his feet.

"Change of plans boys." Nick Monroe frowned eyeing the bloody dagger in her grasp nervously. "The three of us can be happy. You don't need to kill each other. You need to kill her."

"Crap." Elliott huffed. Her loved one's murderous stares backing her up towards the grassy curb.

"Finally. It'll feel so good offing you Princess. Being able to go back to the good old days without you, tagging along like a lost puppy." Dean mused. "Finally, free of the constant burden that is you." He wiped his upper lip of the blood streaming down from his broken nose, continuing to close in on her.

"Not having to save your sorry damsel in distress ass all the time, would be a load off our backs." Sam declared as he and Dean slowly backed her away.

"Exactly." Dean smiled. "No one is here to protect you now that you got your big brother killed. Just surrender Ellie, you know you deserve much worse."

"You don't mean that." Elliott whispered. Visibly flinching at the gut retching statement.

"Aw Dean, I think we hurt her feelings." Sam cooed.

She shook her head somehow keeping her focus through Dean and Sam's callous dig's about Max. Elliott made sure she was backing up towards the siren behind her. Getting closer to the unsuspecting monster as she backed up. It was easy not having to really pretend that they were getting in her head. Dean chuckled stepping closer unknowingly backing her up to Agent Nick Monroe.

"When this is over," Elliott glared at both of them. "-you two _so_, owe me a beer." Then quickly spun on the siren. Nick jumped and tried to dodge the hit but was not fast enough, too caught off guard. She plunged the bronze dagger covered in Dean's blood into the siren's heart. An anguished cry fell from its lips before dropped to the concrete showing its true nasty warped face. Both Winchesters made a gasping noise and fell to their knees now free of the siren's spell.

"Take that bitch." Elliott huffed triumphantly at the disgusting rotting corpse before it shriveled up into ash. Then turned to the relieved, bloody and bruised Winchester faces.

"Thanks." Dean cleared his throat, now holding his slowly bleeding shoulder awkwardly.

"How's that for damsel in distress, hm?" Elliott gloated pridefully as Sam stood up. Elliott quickly moved past him knowing that she would be stopped if they knew what her intent was. She went straight for Dean, lowering to her knees. Disguising her intentions as a hug she wrapped her arms around him. When he did react and hugged her back, she gently moved a hand over his wounded back shoulder.

It had been awhile since she had used her ability, even then the last time it was only to heal Sam's headache from mentally exorcising demons. So she braced herself for what she knew was coming. Apparently after such a long time without healing others she had forgotten how much it sucked. Not only her sight but her brain went fuzzy. Ears felt as if she were miles underwater. Everything seemed to be swirling. Then her stomach dropped giving her a bout of queasiness. Back arching, she let out a silent puff of air as the stab wound ripped into her back shoulder, but then something she wasn't expecting happened. Her nose cracked and stung bringing prickles of tears to her hazy eyes.

Dull shouting was slowing making it to her ears. The sensation much like cotton slowly being pulled out of her ears, or surfacing from a pool. The next thing she felt were warm hands holding her in place by her upper arms. Her sight was the last to come back to reality. She squinted and blinked a few times through the wet haze to see Sam. She furrowed her brows. Dean had been in front of her a moment ago not Sam. She turned looking for the older Winchester. Her brows smoothed out when she saw him starting wide eyed at her on the ground behind Sam. He was on his ass leaning up onto his elbows giving the woman a horrified stare. Later she would realize Sam had pushed Dean away to break her healing connection.

"Ellie!" Sam shouted again, just as her hearing finally surfaced. Now at full volume.

"Mm okay." Elliott slurred slightly turning back to the giant holding her upper arms. He sighed loudly, eyes closing for a small moment as his shoulders slumped. That only lasted a second before he rounded on her.

"Dammit!" Sam boomed now that he could see she was with him. "Elliott don't do that again! We had a deal."

"M sorry. I just figured that since I was the one to stab Dean, I should be the one to take the damage." She gave him a one shoulder shrug, not wanting to irritate the wound.

"You- you- She- she- Son of a bitch!" Dean stuttered. His eyes comically wide as he felt his back shoulder for the wound that was no longer there. "No. Elliot Anders if I am dumb enough to get drugged by a siren then I am the one to deal with the freaking consequences dammit!" He scolded, squinting at her assessing her newly acquired injuries.

"Exactly, and- Ellie, why did you take this as well?" Sam breathed. His fingers moved to her face, and with a feather light touch brushed the side of her nose. Which made her hiss and pull back from him. "You didn't break his nose."

Elliott then felt the trickle of blood fall to her lower lip. She furrowed her brow and dabbed it gently avoiding her painful nose. Sam's worried hazel eyes bore into her waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I don't know… I didn't mean to." Elliott gaped quietly staring at the blood on her fingers. "I- I promise. I just wanted to heal the stab wound that I caused."

Sam let out a loud sigh running his fingers through his shaggy mane. Dean swallowed loudly rubbing a hand down his face.

"Sammy, we need to her cleaned up." Dean muttered from under his hand.

Sam's concerned eyes met Deans before giving his brother a nod. He stood from his kneeling position helping her to her feet. She said nothing letting him. Subtly adjusting the fed jacket to cover her sore ribs, feeling the beginnings of a bruise form. She was sure that she had accidently taken that from Dean as well. Dean left the couple to grab Elliott's things from the little ford focus she had stolen just in time to save their asses. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't shown up.

Sam escorted her to the Impala and offered her the front seat, but she just slowly scooted to the middle so he could sit with her. As angry as he was, she could see the way his tense muscles softened and even got a small smile in return to her own.

"Here," Sam slid off his coat than outer layer of flannel. "I don't think Dean's fed jacket will help stop the bleeding." Then helped gently remove the jacket for her. Rolling his flannel into a ball and pressed it to the stab wound. Electing a low breathy grunt from the hunter.

"Not to mention Dean will actually murder me if I bleed all over Baby." Elliott joked through clenched teeth, but Sam was not in the frame of mind for jokes. After seeing her hurt yet again, he was just not in the mood. She sighed defeated. "Look Sam, I'm sorry." Elliott admitted her head bowed.

"Yeah, you should be. We made a deal. You promised me you wouldn't heal anyone anymore." Sam chided.

"No, not that," Elliott started to explain before seeing Sam's jaw tick and back tracked. "Okay, well that too. That and leaving you the way I did."

Sam's tense features melted. "Ellie,"

"I don't regret my decision to leave after what you two did. I know you were trying to protect me but no matter what that was crossing a line." Elliott explained. "-but I shouldn't have left like that. I should have talked it out some, or at least send you more than one text in over a month. So, for that, I am sorry." Dean got in the driver's seat after tossing Elliott's old ratty duffel bags into the trunk. Halting her words with a tired look.

"Can we just move on from all this chick flick crap and hunt together again?" Dean griped obviously overhearing their conversation.

Elliott couldn't help but chuckle and nodded her agreement. Truth was she missed them both. She had this ach in her chest, and a strange uneasy anxious feeling in the pit of her gut all month without them. The moment she saw Sam those aches and anxious feelings disappeared completely. Even if she wanted to go off on her own again, she didn't think she really could. Something in her needed Sam.

"One condition." Elliott stipulated even though she knew she would agree to hunting with them even if they denied it.

"Anything." Sam promised quickly.

"We hunt as a team. You have to trust me. No more trying to protect me like I am a helpless damsel. We are in this together or not at all."

"Deal." Both Dean and Sam agreed.

"Thank God. I don't know how much longer I could have taken Sammy's moping." Dean huffed. Sam turned to him with a sharp bitchface, making Elliott laugh.

"I missed you too Giant." Elliott smiled up at his galaxy hazels. He smiled back down leaning in close. Lips met for a fraction of a second before the sharp pain in her nose bolted up like lightning, forcing a yelp from her lips. Sam jumped back as far as he could while still holding the flannel to her back shoulder, where the blood was slowing.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" He hissed and even Dean cringed in sympathy before he started the Impala. Starting the short drive back to their motel for the night.

"It's okay." Elliott grimaced. Sam cupped her cheek gently turning her head to get a better look at her busted nose.

"I think we'll need to set it." Sam frowned. "Fuck, Ellie." He grumbled, knowing stetting a broken nose hurt like a son of a bitch. He knew from experience. He really didn't want to have to cause her anymore pain.

"She a tough girl, she is going to be just fine. We'll take care of her Sam." Dean comforted although his eyes betrayed him filled with just as much unnecessary guilt as his brother.

"Alright baby, your ready?" Sam's worried eyes on her. Hands hovering over her swollen discoloring nose. Dean sat next to her on the motel bed. In one hand he had some ice cubes wrapped in an old tee shirt the other a bottle half full of Elliott's favorite bourbon.

She exhaled through her mouth anxiously. Already tipsy form downing so much of the amber liquor. Elliott swallowed the hard lump in her throat before she shut her eyes with a tiny nod.

"On three," Sam warned, but she knew what was coming. Elliott had been injured around Sam and Dean enough to know he wasn't going to actually go on three. His fingers now in place on her nose. "One-"

'Crack.'

He moved quickly snapping it back into place grimacing at Elliott's painful yelp. "It's over. It's over Ellie." Sam cooed.

Elliott wasn't able to find her voice. Blinking her wet eyes filling up as her nose pulsed sharp stinging throbs. She just nodded quietly and snatched the bottle of bourbon from Dean, and after a couple pulls was able to speak again.

"Okay. I'm going to put on some real clothes now." But Sam's hand on her uninjured shoulder kept her from standing up.

"Uh uhn Princess Leia. We still gotta patch up that shoulder." Dean snarked handing her the ice for her nose.

"Oh, come on. It's shallow, shouldn't even need stitches and it's not even bleeding anymore." Elliott complained taking the ice from Dean, but rested her hands in her lap not bothering to bring the ice to her nose.

"Still needs to be cleaned up." Sam insisted. Placing his larger hand over hers holding the ice, and guiding it up to her nose gently. She hissed at the contact and shivered at the cold.

Dean worked quickly. As much as he found her embarrassment at wearing the Princess Leia bikini amusing, he one didn't want to see her like that and two, he couldn't watch her suffer shivering from the cold ice and little clothing. He soon had it treated and covered with a patch of gauze.

Once she was finally in her comfy tee shirt and night shorts she had promptly passed out. Too tired to care if it was brought on by the booze or the exhaustion of using her power. She could hear the men whispering to each other before the light was out and Sam was crawling into bed behind her. He slipped under the covers, lips leaving a soft kiss to the back of her head. A large arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close. Her back instantly warmed up against Sam's muscular form, sending her off into the best sleep she had, had since the last time they shared a bed.

Authors Note

Yeah! They are all back together! Hope you enjoyed, please like and comment if you enjoyed the chapter or just tell me what you think. Thank you soo much for reading!


	18. Do You Not Remember Killing Him?

Chapter 18- Do You Not Remember Killing Him?

Elliott sat in the back of the Impala still trying to process their last hunt. She could feel the Winchesters concerned glances through the rear view mirror as sat unusually quiet in the front seats. It was a long drive down the Midwest back road. They had left the funeral maybe an hour ago but Elliott was still having a difficult time processing.

_Elliott sat on the bed Sam was laid back in, wishing she was out there astral projecting while he stayed behind to assist Pamela._

_"Sugar, they are going to be fine. You can stop worrying. I know what I'm doing." Pamela hummed thick voice sooth like honey. Elliott felt her cheeks heat up being caught fretting over the guys._

_"Sorry, it's not that I don't trust your abilities. I just don't like waiting around." _

_"Hmm, woman of action." The psychic smirked at her. "Hot."_

_She choked on air cheeks now burning. Glad that the dark haired woman couldn't see her blush, but she figured that she could just tell somehow. Elliott didn't know what it was about the psychic that made her act like a school girl with a crush but she would never actually do anything. She loved Sam more than she could even explain, sure the psychic was attractive, but she was nothing compared the big hulking mass of muscle and brain that Sam was. Sam unlike Pamela made her feel comfortable and at home, she never felt nervous around him because they fit so well together. _

_"Speaking of abilities. I hear you have your own," Pamela's lopsided smirk fell into a serious line. _

_"How do you know that? Did they tell you?" Elliott asked in disbelief. Offended that Sam and Dean would tell anybody about her healing ability. _

_Pamela chuckled. "You keep forgetting I'm a psychic, don't you? Those boys would never betray you like that, Elliott."_

_"Oh," Elliott chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck._

_"It's a pretty nifty trick you got there." She got up from her chair and made her way to sit on the bed next to Elliott. _

_"It's not a trick."_

_"Oh I know sugar. I can tell." She set a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile. "-but word of caution? You maybe able to help others with this gift but don't forget where it came from. Nothing good can come from a demon." Slyly Pamela's hand slid down her arm to rest on her upper thigh. _

_Elliott cleared her throat and stood up displacing the woman's hand but before she could stumble out a protest that she was with Sam, a rustling near the door caught their attention. Her eyes flickered from the motel door to Pamela quickly to see the psychic holding a finger to her lips. Then they were both up on their feet moving silently to the motel door. _

_Elliott had her small dagger out at the ready but when she reached the door and yanked it open- nothing. Nothing but an empty doorway, no one was there. Her shoulders fell and forehead wrinkled confused. She knew both her and Pamela had heard something. A swoosh of fabric behind the women had them spinning around quickly. _

_"No!" Elliott shouted. A large balding man stood between the two beds where Sam and Dean laid unconscious. When the man's eyes landed on them, they flicked inky black. A sneer creeped on his face. Not wasting any time Elliott sprinted at the demon, her dagger in hand. She wasn't stupid she knew the silver dagger would not harm them black eyed bastard but she hoped it would help her distract it long enough to get to Sam's demon killing knife._

_"Well ain't I a lucky one. The reward on you bitch, is higher than ever. Especially now that Alastair has added on to the Prince of Hell's reward. You must'a really pissed him off, doll face." The balding demon spoke confidently. _

_She lunged at the demon with a closed fist aiming for its ugly face but before she could land a decent punch the demon caught her wrist midair. He threw his head back laughing mockingly. Which only pissed Elliott off more. She growled before sinking the blade in her other hand into his chest. The demon stopped laughing with a grunt and stumbled back in surprise. Staring at the dagger lodged in his chest he loosened his grip on her wrist. _

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirtus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis-" She started but a fist slammed into her temple sending her to the musty motel carpet. _

_"-omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecc-" Pamela's voice choked out raspy from across the room. _

_Elliott whipped her head around a little too fast to see her friend. When her eyes finally focused, she tensed up inhaling sharply. Pamela was being held up against the wall by her throat. A second demon Elliott hadn't even realized was in the room had his fat fingers wrapped around her small throat._

_Elliott continued while struggling to her feet. Make her way to the psychic as fast as she could only to be roughly thrown into the wall by the first demon with just a flick of his wrist. Elliott fell to the floor in a heap. A whimper unknowingly escaping her lips when she landed. The first demon smiled wickedly at his companion._

_ "-ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire-" Pamela continued to choked out when the demons were focused on the hunter on the floor. _

_"Time to go." The balding demon spoke knowingly to his partner, pulling out the dagger still lodged in his chest. _

_The psychic's exorcism was completely cut off by a wet cough and a low groan. The sound made Elliott's stomach drop and blood run cold._

_"Noooo!" She screamed at the sight of her own dagger burred to the hilt in her friends' stomach. The demons gleefully chuckled and twisted the dagger in her gut, causing a scream to slip from Pamela's lips. "-facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos!" Elliott shouted the last of the Latin sending the screaming black smoke from the two demons back to Hell._

_Pamela gasped and choked stumbling back to lean up against the wall for support before sliding down. Elliott ran to her supporting her as she slowly glided her down to the carpeted floor. _

_"Dammit! No, no, no." She cried getting a look at the blood pooling on her friend's stomach. Then helped put pressure on the freely bleeding wound. The urge to heal her was so strong._

_"I think the boys solved the case… Don't do it! I told you that your power isn't a gift. I'd rather bleed out then owe my life to demonic powers." Pamela grumbled letting out a cough._

_"Shit, where's my phone. I need to call an ambulance!" Elliott fretted ignoring the harsh words. Her now bloody hand digging through her pocket for her phone._

_"Stop, stop." Pamela ordered with a small grunt. Her own bloody hand grabbing at Elliott's and held it still. "It's too late sugar."_

_"No, no its not." Elliott whispered tears now escaping her eyes, making her cheeks wet. "It's not. I can-" She wanted to say heal her, or do it anyway without the psychics consent but her glare made her hesitate. "-I need to get you help Pamela. Please. It- it's going to be okay,"_

_"Don't lie to a blind person." Pamela croaked with a small smirk for the hunter's behalf. Elliott's face crumpled and a sob escaped her throat. "Shh, shh. Come here, Ellie." _

_She coaxed her closer Elliott sniffled unable to stop the tears but leaned in anyway. Before she could register what was happening Pamela's lips were on hers in an urgent, passionate, kiss. Her lips moved with her own and before she could process what was happening Pamela pulled away, the kiss over all too soon. _

_"Couldn't die without a taste." Pamela huffed but it ended in a wet cough. Elliott's full puffy eyes were wide letting out a sad chuckle, tears falling quietly. A sudden gasp alerted them to Sam and Dean's return to the physical world. _

_"Sam! Dean!" Elliott nearly screeched. Her hands back on Pamela putting pressure on the still bleeding wound. _

_"Son of a bitch." Dean gasped as the two rushed in on the bloody women sitting on the motel carpet. _

_"What the Hell happened?" Sam gaped looking from his girl to the psychic. "Did you call an ambulance?" _

_"I-I-" Elliott tried but just couldn't find her voice. _

_"I'm not dying in the back of an ambulance." Pamela grumbled. Sam gently pushed a shaking Elliott away to examine Pamela's wound._

_"Fuck." Sam grimaced._

_"Sam," Pamela whispered. The giant's forehead wrinkled with worry. He knew the wound was fatal, Pamela Barns was not walking out of this motel room._

_Sam leaned in close as Pamela beckoned him to. For a strange moment Elliott thought the psychic was going to kiss him too but she didn't. When he was close enough, she whispered in his ear so quietly Dean and Elliott couldn't hear._

_A few moments later she was gone. _

"Ellie?" Dean's annoyed tone snapped at her. Pulling her away from her memories.

Elliott inhaled sharply blinking quickly to focus on Sam and Dean. "Sorry what?"

"Do you need out?" Dean repeated eyes narrowing at her in either concern or annoyance she wasn't sure. "Last chance to get food and stretch your legs before we get to the motel."

"Oh." She cleared her throat just now noticing that they were no longer moving. They were now sitting at the pump of an older ma and pop's gas station. "I'm alright. Thanks though."

Sam gave her his concerned puppy eyes before turning to his older brother. She couldn't help the eye roll at their silent telepathic like communication. Sure, it was fun when her and Max had done it but people were right it is really annoying to be on the outside of said communication.

"You sure?" Sam couldn't help but ask again. Even though she had reiterated that she was fine Sam had come back from the gas station with a bag of trail mix and a carton of cigarettes. It was very sweet of him. She even cracked a smile when he handed over the cigarettes and complained about her nasty habits.

After feeling Sam eyeing, her through the rear view mirror on and off during the next hour of driving she caved. Mostly just picking through the trail mix but it seemed to satisfy the giant. The classic rock music played softly and none of them felt like talking. So, she just listened to the cassette tape Dean had chosen and drifted off.

Blood. It was very heavily seeping through Pamela's shirt. Pooling on her stomach. Elliott's hands were wet and red as they put pressure on the wound bleeding out before her eyes. Her panicked breath was coming more rapidly as blood pooled around them. The room flashed a blinding white before her eyes and the blood had multiplied by ten. It was everywhere, splattered on walls and pooled beneath them as they sat on a concrete floor. She looked up to Pamela with wide eyes only it was no longer the psychic that laid before her bleeding out. There, now in her place was Max's pale ghost white face, splattered with dark red droplets. His eyes dull and lifelessly staring into her soul. Massive gouges shredded through his flesh as blood gushed out to pool all around them, covering them both in the dark red liquid.

"No, no, no, no, no, no- This can't be happening. I can't lose you Max! Max!" She screamed.

A familiar voice echoed around her. "He's dead because of you. They are both dead because of you. Little one, if you would have just stayed with me, they would still be alive." Elliott's heart ached at the statements. She began to recognize the voice. The yellow eyed demon, Azazel.

"Nooo," She moaned and covered her ears with her bloody hands to block out Azazel's words.

"You bring nothing but death and misery to those around you! If you were still in my care, they would still be alive. Their deaths are on you. You can't escape your destiny little one, and you are just going to get those around you killed for trying to." The yellow eyed demon Azazel's voice echoed loudly in her head. Hands doing nothing to block out the demon's voice. Elliott whimpered as the voice got louder and she couldn't ignore it.

"Wake up!"

Strong hands were shaking her awake. She gasped sucking in air eyes wide flickering all around her until they landed on a hazel galaxy.

"It's okay. You're okay. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." Sam comforted her calmly. She tried to even out her breathing and gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper. Sam who was crouched down over her from the open Impala door shook his head at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." His thumb stroked her wet cheeks. Reaching up she harshly started whipping at her face not realizing that she had been crying and sat up straighter.

"She okay?" Dean questioned standing behind his brother, unable to get a good view of the girl with the Sasquatch in the way.

Elliott let her head fall into her hands and rubbed her temples not sure if she was embarrassed or ashamed at her unconscious outburst. "I'm fine." She cleared her throat and started to get out of the Impala. "We here?"

"Motel sweet motel." Dean's voice dripped with sarcasm. "How about we order in and crash." He offered trying to lift the blonde hunter's mood. She gave hem a grateful smile and grabbed the last of the duffels from the trunk.

"You sure you're okay? You can talk to me about it," Sam spoke softly in her ear his long arm draped over her shoulders.

Elliott snorted in response giving the giant a pointed gaze. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. She never wanted to talk about it. It didn't matter that she knew he wouldn't judge her it was just too hard to talk about. Sam knew this yet for some reason he always asked.

The moment the motel door shut behind them a tension filled the small space. There was another presence in the motel. All three hunters' instincts kicked in and within a blink of an eye they were all armed and prepared for battle.

"Winchesters." Uriel grumbled standing in front of them. Castiel stood a few feet behind him not looking anyone in the face.

"Oh, come on." Dean complained. Elliott sighed begrudgingly following the brother's actions putting away her weapon, but kept it in reach just in case.

"Dean. You are needed." Uriel stated dully.

"Needed? Needed? We just got back from being needed-"

"We just came from a funeral." Elliott interjected cautiously. The angels still set her teeth on edge. While she thought they were assholes she also realized how powerful they were, she didn't want any of them messing with the angel's if they didn't have to.

"Seven angels have been murdered." Uriel continued without acknowledging her.

"Pamela died to help stop your seals from being broken. Give us a damn break." Dean spat jaw ticking.

"What do you even expect us to do about it?" Sam challenged his shoulders tense as he stretched to his full height.

"Yeah, something powerful enough to kill an angel? That has to be out of our league, right?" Elliott wondered out loud.

Uriel finally laid his dark judgmental eyes on her. "We can handle the demons, whore." Sam nearly growled at the angel but Elliott shushed him by taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"We have the demon Alastair." Castiel interrupted the tense moment eyes flicking to each of the hunters before landing on Dean. "But he won't talk."

"We need a more qualified interrogator. The torturer's apprentice if you will." Uriel stated coldly.

Elliott's brow furrowed confused. She looked from Dean to Sam for answers but got none. Dean on the other hand's entire being tensed up his spine stick straight at the words leaving the angel's mouth.

"No." Dean shook his head defiantly. "You can't ask me to do this. Not this."

Uriel chuckled a grin stretched his face. "Who said anything about asking?"

Then with a blink of an eye both angels vanished with Dean.

"Dammit!" Sam shouted and began pacing the small motel room. She put her hand to her head trying to think of their next move.

"Sam." Elliott whispered in a comforting tone. Then stepped in front of him to stop his pacing. "Sam, we need to calm down and figure out what our next move is." She reached up and squeezed his shoulder. The anxious giant in front of her let out a loud exhale and ran a hand through his brown mane.

"Ruby." His eyes lite up, the idea forming.

"Ruby?" Elliott parroted not following his train of thought.

"She once used this tracking spell when Dean was- when Dean was in Hell." He dug into his pocket pulling out his phone. Elliott's hands landed on his forearm stopping him for moment.

"Sam?" She locked her hazel green eyes with his. "What Uriel said? Why do they need Dean to interrogate Alastair?"

Sam's foot was heavy on the gas pedal as they raced to save Dean. Ruby had done her location spell over the phone and told Sam where to go. If only they could get there faster. Elliott sat next to him in the passenger's seat. Her leg bouncing anxiously as she focused out the front window. Learning that the man she considers a brother had been a student of Alastair's and tortured souls in Hell as his student was difficult to swallow. Mostly though she was worried for Dean. If what Sam had told her was true, then Dean couldn't do this. It would destroy him. She had to save Dean.

"Ellie." Sam's large hand landed on her upper thigh holding down her leg and halting its nervous jiggling. Warmth radiated off his hand and spread a calming tingle through her body. "This is a bad idea. Please, just let me drop you off somewhere before we get there?"

"We have been through this already Sam. We are at team or nothing. You can't lock me up like that again." Elliott turned to meet Sam's worried eyes that flicked from her to the road. "We're a team Giant. Let's act like it."

Although he was obviously not happy about it, he agreed. Giving her a nod and a reassuring squeeze to her thigh. They had already argued about it enough. Sam had come to the decision that although it was completely reckless and he wouldn't be able to function if the demon got a hold of her, that it wasn't worth being without her. He would just have to protect her if it got close to that. Remembering the last time, he had tried to exorcise Alastair with his mind Sam knew that he needed a boost if he was going to both save his brother while protecting her at the same time.

That was the only reason that he was pulling over to the gas station right now. He needed to be strong and Ruby was able to give him what was grossly needed to become strong enough.

"Alright. You fill her up and I'll get something to munch on." Sam lied pulling up to one of the pumps.

"You sure? Don't you want to just fill up and go? We need to get there as fast as we can, Sam." Elliott questioned a little off put that Sam wanted to get snacks when his brother could be losing part of himself to torture a demon.

"The Impala needs fuel and we need fuel if were going up against Alastair and Angels." Still unsure of what was going through Sam's head she hesitated. He leaned in close and kissed her temple smoothing out the unknown crinkles. "We'll get him back. As a team." He soothed his thumb on her cheek before handing her a card to pay for gas and slipped out of the Impala.

Once inside the gas station his phone buzzed. Checking to make sure he was out of sight of the glass door, before pulling out the phone and checking his new text.

_'Men's Room.'_

He gave the attendant an awkward smile and quickly made his way to the gas station bathroom.

"Hey'a Sammy." Ruby smirked at his irritated glare.

"I told you not to call me that." He grumbled.

"Where's the girl?" Ruby leaned back against the porcelain sink arms crossed body lax.

"Getting gas. Just hand it over." Sam ordered holding his hand out expectantly. Not wanting to waste valuable time.

"Why is it always straight to business with you boys?" She teased a knowing smirk curled at the corner of her lips.

"Dammit Ruby we're in a hurry. Just give me the blood." Sam commanded with a growl.

The demon chuckled. "Alright, alright." Then dug through her jacket pocket to pull out a vial containing what looked like two shots full of thick red liquid.

"That's it? Ruby what the Hell?" Snatching the vial from her hand despite his complaint.

"Well…" Ruby trailed on in mock thought. "That's all I got for _you_…"

Sam gritted his teeth not liking where she was going with this. "The Hell does that mean?"

"I may have an extra hit for little Ellie?"

Sam saw red. Before he even knew what, he was doing his hand was on the brunette's throat. Shoving her up against the tile wall. The tile cracked as the demon's head hit it. Ruby winced but didn't react much more.

"Keep that shit away from her." Growls vibrating deep within his chest.

"What?" Ruby jested raspy with his hand squeezing her airway. "Only you are allowed to get strong Sam?" Sam pulled her forward by her throat before slamming her back again. Rage filling every inch of his face.

"No. She's too good for that. It's too late for me but not for Ellie. She's innocent, leave her out of this." He snarled.

"Sam," Ruby grunted against his tightening grip. She didn't need air but it was still uncomfortable.

"I. Said. No." Sam's deep voice rumbled each word slowly before continuing. "I don't care that you saved my life Ruby. You get that blood anywhere near her? I won't just send you back to Hell, I'll kill you myself." He threatened coldly waiting for her to respond.

"Okay, fine!" She coughed. Sam released her with an even look and held his hand out again.

"The other one." Sam demanded. Ruby rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed glare before obeying. Handing over the other vial of blood.

"If she gets hurt, it's on you now. Don't come crying to me if something happens when you could have given her a chance to defend herself." Ruby remarked coldly before she left the men's bathroom, leaving him alone.

Sam let out a long sigh looking back to the small vials in his hands. Then quickly without thinking too hard shot back one of the little vials then repeated the action with the other. Making sure to get every last drop he could. Turning to the sink, he licked his lips of any possible remaining blood. His lids closed tightly, not want to look at his own reflection right now. This was wrong he knew it, but if drinking demon blood could help him save the people he cared most about in this world, it was worth it. The feeling hit him almost instantly. He let his head fall back with a trembled breath, his knuckles straining as he gripped onto the porcelain sink. A shudder ran through his spine and warmed his entire body as he felt the high kick in. He felt- no -he _was_ stronger, much more powerful. He turned the faucet on cupping the water in his hand and raised the cold water to his mouth. After gurgling it he swallowed the water instead of spitting it back out, not wanting to waste a drop. He had a brother to save, and a girl to keep safe he needed every drop possible.

Sam took longer than expected getting the snacks that he had felt was so necessary. He gave Elliott a tight plastered on smile with an excuse of an elderly cashier holding him up. She gave him a soft understanding smile, knowing Sam had to be riddled with worry for his big brother. Who was she to judge how he handled his anxiety? Dean was in trouble, and they needed to save him. Elliott didn't know how they were going to save him let alone by pass the angels to even get to Dean, but they had to get him out of there.

They pulled up to the old abandoned meat processing plant where Ruby's location spell had led them. Sam now realizing he didn't have the demon killing knife to give to Elliott sent her a longing look eyes pleading her to stay in the warded Impala. Though he was smart enough not to ask her verbally knowing she would refuse and could very possibly start an argument. They just didn't have time for that.

She was the first to step out of the Impala stretching and stashing away her dagger in her old scuffed up combat boot. Careful to avoid his pleading puppy dog eyes, Elliott pulled out her glock. She checked the safety and held the gun in hand, ready for action.

"We're a team Jolly Green, remember?" She reminded him hesitant to glance into his big galaxy like eyes. Sam cleared his throat and steeled himself rolling his shoulders back.

"A team." He nodded before motioning her to follow him.

The sight they walked in on would haunt Elliott's nightmares for months. Alastair had smeared a bloody hand over a sigil on the wall. It seemed to be what made the angel Castiel glow too brightly when they reached the doorway. The angel disappeared in the bright light with a shout. The light faded letting both hunters' eyes adjust. Alastair turned to face the incoming couple with a crooked grin, but Elliot missed it. All she could see was Dean laying in a listless pile broken, bloody, and bruised on the cold concrete.

"Dean!" Elliott's horrified scream echoed in the cold room. "Dean!" She squeaked again when she landed on her knees in front of his unconscious body. She cradled his head all bloody and swollen trying to rouse him.

Alastair's chuckles morphed into cackling as he watched the hunters. Sam was leaning over Elliott to check his brother's pulse. His shoulders shuttered slightly relieved to feel Dean's pulse going although not as strong as it should be. Sam knew he had to make this quick to get Dean some help. Dean's eyes fluttered and he moaned in her arms. His normally bright green eyes hazed and slowly tracking from them to the demon across the room.

"Oh, Barbie doll." Alastair's lips curled up in a wicked grin. Amusement lit up his eyes. "Never did I think I'd see my little screamer protecting my protégé. Very interesting."

Dean winced and tried to keep his eyes open and on the threat in front of them. Standing quickly Sam growled with a hand held out stretched in front of him. Alastair's smirk fell as he began coughing. Elliott tensed up at Sam's actions and with Dean's head in her lap she could feel him tense up as well.

"I have questions." Sam glared. "-and you're going to answer them."

Alastair grunted and sneered at the tall hunter no longer focused on Dean and Elliott. With a flick of Sam's wrist, the demon flew back into the wall. Making Elliott gape at both her giant and the demon stunned at Sam's ability.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair spit.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam demanded.

Alastair snorted amused at the hunter's accusation. "It's not us, you dim witted buffoon."

Sam wasn't accepting that as an answer. The hand he held stretched out towards the demon closed into a tight fist causing a gurgled grunt to spew out from Alastair's lips.

"It's. Not. Us." He grunted again before turning his head to Elliott sitting on the ground holding a barely conscious Dean. "We have more important things planed than killing angels." He gave the blonde hunter a promising wink. Despite her attempt to hide a shiver both Alastair and Sam saw it. The twisted grin on the demon's face tore into a grimace and blood started to drip from his lips and down his chin. He grunted in pain as Sam filled with rage.

"The Hell is that supposed to mean?! What do you and Azazel want from her?!" Sam roared. He had to let his rage settle to even let the demon speak.

Alastair's painful grimace fell and he blinked slowly at Sam. Eyes narrowing and head cocking to the side with confused awe. Then after a silent moment the demon's eyes widened comically and the corner of his lips curled upward. He threw his head back and barked in a fit of laughter.

Elliott swallowed hard her throat going dry. She could feel Dean's shallow breath hitch at Alastair's wicked laughter. Again, just like before Sam wasn't going to accept the demon's reaction as an answer and he twisted his out stretched fist.

Alastair shouted and grunted as blood continued to dribble down his chin. When Sam let up the demon chuckled smirking knowingly.

"Azazel is dead!" Alastair coughed amused at the young Winchesters absurdity. "You should know. Or do you not remember killing him?"

All three hunters stared for a moment stunned. Even Dean while breathing shallowly, bloody, and beaten in her arms went ridged. Sam faltered and flicked a worried gaze back to Elliott and his brother.

"…but, Elliott said… his eyes, were yellow,"

A snort escaped the demon he looked down and shook his head patronizingly. That seemed to stir Sam out of his shock. His lost wide eyed appearance morphed into a twisted sneer. Rage boiled in his veins as he twisted his outstretched fist again.

"Who!" Sam demanded. "If not Azazel who!"

Alastair's painful shouts echoed against the brick walls before he answered panting heavily.

"Azazel isn't the only demon with yellow eyes." Alastair panted. "Azazel may have been the one to infect your little bitch-ugh-!" He cried out when Sam fist clenched tighter. "-but he's dead."

"Who!" Sam yelled and repeated his attack.

"Ramiel!" Alastair screamed and gasped in pain.

"Ramiel?" Sam repeated his brows scrunched together not recognizing the name.

"His brother." Alastair panted. "Just like Azazel a Prince of Hell. When he heard his brother had failed, he had no choice but to step in. Someone had to continue on with the plan."

Elliott was trembling, completely shocked. They had it all wrong. Azazel wasn't the one who was after her. This Ramiel was.

Dean startled and started gasping and struggling in her arms. Her head snapped down to him panicked at his struggles. He was losing too much blood, and was going into shock. Who cares about the stupid demons were or what they were planning when Dean was dying in her arms?

No. No, she refused to lose anyone else. She just lost Pamela, and not that long ago Max. Elliott could not lose another brother. She would not let that happen. Not when she could help him. Placing her hand on his already discoloring and swollen cheek, ignoring the echoing cries from Alastair behind her.

"It's okay Dee, I'm going to make it better." She whispered softly, but Dean wasn't able to hear her over his choking gasped in between his panting.

The fog clouded her instantly and completely. Making her mind slow down. Her eyes glazed over unable to focus on anything but Dean's pain. Alastair's screams had faded away entirely. Her stomach suddenly dropped and had her curling in on herself to try and lessen the queasy gurgle in her gut. Unlike every other time she had used her ability she felt every injury ripple through her at once. Pain. Oh so much pain. It hurt everywhere. Her face throbbed and there wasn't a spot on her body that didn't ache.

An echoing voice vibrated around her frantically but it sounded so far away. All she wanted was to curl up and die already. It hurt so much. The voice grew louder a little clearer. Her eyelids fluttered trying to open. To open and tell the voice to be quiet and leave her to die alone, but her lids were too heavy as if weighted down. Through the pain she felt herself fading in and out uncomfortable and miserable.

"Ugh-" Elliott moaned out.

"Fuck. Fuck, Dean! Drive faster!" Sam's devastated voice panged her heart. She wanted to comfort him to tell him everything was going to be okay but she was still battling her heavy eyelids.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Dean shouted his voice tugging on her heart as well.

"Ss 'kay…" Elliott breathed so quietly she wasn't sure anyone else could hear her.

"Ellie? Elliott? Can you hear me?" Sam sputtered she felt his hand holding the back of her throbbing head. Her very heavy eyelids obeyed and fluttered open into slits finally able to see her giant. "Hey, hey, hey! Stay with me baby. You gotta stay awake for me."

She felt her head lull into her giant's chest with the movement of the Impala. It hurt too much and with everything spinning she could only groan or whimper back at him. Words beyond impossible to form.

"How she doing back there?" Dean barked out from somewhere she couldn't see.

"Ellie, no, no, no, please." Sam begged it wasn't until she felt wet drops fall onto chin did, she realize she had shut her eyes again. "Don't you dare die on me."

The world was spinning faster now and her breath was coming in shallow gasps as she tried to fight to stay with it. To do what her giant was begging her to do, but she kept fading in and out. At one point she thought she was being carried. Cotton muffled her ears making the world whirl around her faster. She thought she could hear Sam and Dean shouting but her head was so confused she couldn't be sure before she finally blacked out.

Author's Note: Sooo... what do you think? I have been dying to reveal that it is Ramiel after her and not Azazel for a long time now. Hope that was a good surprise and adds to the story plot for everyone reading. I didn't mean to leave this on a cliffhanger but then next chapter would be either super short or skipping around too much if I didn't end here.

Sorry this chapter took almost a week longer than planned. I have been sewing masks for my friends and family due to this covid19 crap. I didn't have much time to write at all this week and because of that I have been getting stressed out. I am going to try and force myself to have some me time (writing time).

Please leave a kudo if you are enjoying the story so far, and a comment would make my day! Tell me what you think of the chapter, the new twist of the yellow eyed demon being Ramiel and not Azazel. Is it too much or is it interesting? Stay safe!


	19. Just Sleep

Chapter 19- Just Sleep

_"Ellie, no, no, no, please." Sam begged it wasn't until she felt wet drops fall onto chin did, she realize she had shut her eyes again. "Don't you dare die on me."_

_The world was spinning faster now and her breath was coming in shallow gasps as she tried to fight to stay with it. To do what her giant was begging her to do, but she kept fading in and out. At one point she thought she was being carried. Cotton muffled her ears making the world whirl around her faster. She thought she could hear Sam and Dean shouting but her head was so confused she couldn't be sure before she finally blacked out._

The first thing that came back to her was her hearing a rhythmic beeping among dead silence. She gasped in pain only to cough and gag forcefully. There was something obstructing her throat and coming out of her mouth. Her eyes would have both popped open wide if one of them weren't so swollen. Through her alarmed pain she saw him, her giant.

"Ellie! Hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay." Sam was right next to her. His hand braced on her shoulder to hold her down. "Dean, get a nurse!"

Elliott's eyes were watering as she continued to gag reflexively on the tube down her throat. Sam was too quick. His hands wrapped around her wrists when she reached to pull the tube out of her throat herself.

"No, no, no, Ellie stop. It was helping you breathe. You have to let the nurse take it out, baby." He soothed sympathetically.

Elliott whimpered around the obstruction and Sam's face crumpled. He gathered her wrists in one hand bringing them down to her lap. His free hand went to her face gently wiping her tears away and shushing her cries. He wished the nurse would hurry the Hell up, half tempted to take the tube out himself.

When the nurse finally rushed in and pulled out the wretched thing Elliott almost hurled. Throat raw, but now empty she could feel everything now without her attention on trying to breathe. Her whole body ached and throbbed, her head felt like it was being dully wacked with every pulse. The nurse talked gently to her marking things down on her clipboard. As much as she wanted to be alone with Sam and Dean, she was not looking forward to getting scolded by them for using her powers.

"Alright honey, I'm just going to give you a little more for the pain." The nurse stated without even having to ask what her pain level was. "Now, it's going to make you a little drowsy, but you will need the rest to recover." Then she shut the door behind her, leaving Elliott and the brothers alone.

Tightly closing her eyes Elliott waited for the scolding of a life time. She had never gotten this hurt from healing someone before and knew she was about to get chewed out. When moments passed in silence, she peaked out of her good eye to see both Sam and Dean hovering worriedly over her.

"Ell, are you still hurting?" Dean fretted, brows pinched together.

"I'll go get the nurse back," Sam started but he was halted when her bruised hand hesitantly gripped his forearm.

"No," Elliott rasped, throat dry and raw. "Not that."

Sam winced at the sound of her voice. His beautiful hazel eyes landed on hers.

"You, you aren't going to get mad at me?" It came out as a squeak making herself cringe and gently rub at her throat. Both men's shoulders sagged and let out wet chuckles. Sam even sniffled.

"Oh we are plenty mad Princess." Dean gave her a soft smile. "-but right now, ain't the time."

"I -We- We thought we lost you baby." Sam leaned forward in his chair to rest his forehead on the hand he held in his sniffing back unshed tears.

"I'm right here giant. You can't get rid of me that easily." She yawned feeling the medication kicking in at full swing. Annoyed because she had just woken up, she didn't want to sleep yet.

Sam leaned forward and placed his lips softly to her forehead afraid to touch her anywhere else and hurt her. "You're not allowed to scare us like that." He whispered and rubbed at his face. Elliott just now getting a good look at him. He looked absolutely awful. Heavy dark bags under his eyes, hair obviously unwashed, looking like he hadn't slept.

"Are you okay?" Elliott whispered hand cupping his face her thumb brushing at the dark circle under his eye. He huffed giving her a bemused shake of his head.

"Elliott you almost died and you're asking if _I'm okay_?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Dean snorted from the other side of her bed. "Told you, you looked like shit man." Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother so done with today. Elliott smiled and laughed at the brothers. Instantly regretting it with the pain that jolted through every muscle in her body.

Sam hissed through his teeth seeing her pain. "I think we should get the nurse back here,"

"Sam, no. We have to figure out what Alastair said. We need to find everything we can on this Ramiel. About-"

"Shh," He hushed her his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"We'll have plenty of time later Princess. Just rest up, and I'll go get that nurse." Dean hummed giving her a wink and leaving the room before she could protest.

She fought a yawn and failed, getting an amused huff from her giant. After the nurse dosed her up again, she made Sam promise to get some rest as well. She was hardly still awake when he agreed, and she went under comfortably.

Although they promised to sleep harsh whispers brought her to the surface. The drugs keeping her hazy and her droopy eyes closed as she listened.

"Heal. Her. Now." Sam hissed to the other voice she soon recognized as the angel Castiel.

"I can't." Castiel answered coldly yet quietly for his rough voice.

"You angels put her in there. Heal her now." Sam growled a little louder.

"No-" Castiel denied. "She put herself in there. We did not touch her."

"Don't you dare blame this on Dean!" Sam barked. "She saved him because you were the reason, he got hurt in the first place. Just because you can't keep a damn devil's trap together."

"Sam?" She groaned waking a bit more now. She was afraid of what the angel could do to him if he pissed him off too much.

His breath hitched and heart stuttered at her raw voice. He turned quickly to her and made his way to her bed. Leaving the angel behind him.

"Hey, beautiful. Didn't mean to wake you." Sam hummed brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Smm," She slurred loopy and half asleep. "Don't fighh' with angels." Her face pouted ever so slightly.

Sam was sure she was so loopy she wouldn't even remember this. He sighed forgetting about the angel completely and kissed the corner of her lips softly.

"Anything for you Ellie." Sam whispered unsure even if she heard him, as her soft even breath continued again. He didn't even turn back to see if Castiel had left, staying by Elliott's side.

The hospital was awful. It was days before they finally agreed to discharge her. They had told the authorities that she was mugged and luckily, they believed it. So, she had to talk to the police but was grateful they didn't ask too many questions.

As much as Elliott tried, she couldn't avoid the Winchester's scolding, but that was only once she was feeling better. When they had told her that Bobby had almost come down to see her but they had convinced him to wait at the salvage for them to bring her up for some R and R she felt even worse. Bobby would be worried sick. The man she saw as an uncle would wring her neck for this, he wouldn't go easy on her like Sam and Dean had. He would be just as tough as she knew they all wanted to be.

If recovering in the hospital and learning the true identity of the demon that was after her wasn't enough to deal with Dean informed them that Castiel had visited him with a bit of information. The angel told Dean that he was the one to break the first seal to set Lucifer free. When he gave in to Alastair after thirty years in Hell and started torturing souls instead of being tortured, he broke the first seal. 'When a righteous man sheds blood in Hell the first seal shall be broken.' To put it mildly Dean was not happy.

If it weren't for Dean finding out that he had broken the first seal he would have beat Elliott's ass for healing him. Guilt was written all over his face and it broke her heart. She'd rather have Dean murderously angry with her for what she did than see that guilt every time he looked at her in the hospital bed. She even tried to push at that. Tried to get Dean to take his anger out on her, but he was too stubborn. She and Sam both knew it wasn't his fault and placed absolutely no blame on the older hunter. For fucks sake he was tortured for thirty years! Any other person would have broken much sooner. Sam blamed Alastair and Lilith the demon that had held his contract but Elliott? She secretly blamed the angels. Don't get her wrong, she was beyond happy Dean was out of Hell, she just found their timing strange. They may have saved him but they took their sweet ass time doing so. Something about that didn't sit right with her.

During her annoyingly long stay at the hospital she had spent most of her time sleeping. The little she was awake she was either being chastised for healing Dean or comforted and fretted over. Every time she'd bring up what Alastair had said about the yellow eyed demons Azazel and Ramiel the Winchesters deflected. They would change the subject by telling her to get some rest and they'd talk about it later with Bobby. She was frustrated from staying in the hospital and not having discussed this very important issue. Unfortunately for her the drugs the doctors were prescribing her were heavy duty. So she would eventually fall asleep instead of discussing the important information.

When she finally was free to leave the awful hospital and saw Dean pulling Baby into the drop off, pick up lane she couldn't move fast enough. Sam helped her into the back seat of the warm Impala. Settling her in before getting into the front passenger's side.

"Aren't they supposed to roll ya out in a wheelchair?" Dean turned to look over his shoulder into the backseat.

"Someone refused and snapped at the orderly trying to help." Sam deadpanned raising a brow in her direction.

"Ha! He wasn't trying to help. I can walk just fine, and he still tried to force me into that stupid thing." Elliott grumbled defensively.

"Atta girl." Dean commended an amused smile etched on his face.

"Dean." Sam scolded only getting the two to laugh. He tried to hide it but she could easily see the twinkle in his hazel eyes, and the slight curl of his lips. They drove straight to a pharmacy filling her prescription before they were off to Bobby's.

Sam was very persistent about her taking the medication, they drove through to grab some lunch so she wouldn't have to take it on an empty stomach. She took the pills as Sam requested as she ate her burger and fries. It wasn't long before she was fighting the haze of the drugs, but her body was exhausted and healing. It was useless to fight, and she had hardly finished her fries when her body gave in and passed out.

When the drugs started to ware off and she was waking up they were only ten minutes from their destination. Just like she had expected Bobby ripped her a new one. He shouted till he was blue in the face but in true Bobby fashion ended his yelling with a fierce bear hug. Then it was down to business, finally getting to discuss what they had discovered.

"It wasn't Azazel then." Dean sighed repeating himself for the third time.

"This was his brother?" Bobby huffed and shook his head.

"A Prince of Hell." Elliott muttered hands resting on the kitchen table, fingers picking at her cuticles.

"Well, sort of," Sam spoke up. His larger hands engulfed hers, resting there to stop her from fidgeting. His free arm slung over her shoulder from where he sat next to her. "Azazel was the one who started all of this. For both of us. But when Dean killed him it seems that this Ramiel had taken the lead." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and looked over to Bobby.

"Ramiel is the bastard that captured me and shot me up with demon blood." Elliott spit.

"But I still don't get _why_?" Bobby grumbled out loud. "Why would he want to go and make a take two? If the first time didn't work out then why would he think it would a second time?" The older hunter looked from her to Sam questioningly.

"Whatever they want her for it's not good." Dean finished his beer leaning against the kitchen sink. There was a heavy feeling that spread through them in the silent kitchen. It soaked them to the bone. Something bad was coming, something very bad.

The older hunter was the first to leave the kitchen mumbling something about needing to find answers. Determined to find anything on what a Prince of Hell was and if he was lucky find something on this Ramiel.

Dean was next. He had no parting words just a soft squeeze at the back of her neck as he left the room. Elliott let her head fall onto Sam's shoulder letting out a yawn. That was all Sam needed to convince her it was time for them to go to bed. He helped her up the stairs to his surprise without any complaints, and to the room they normally occupied when staying at Bobby's. At first Sam had been too afraid to hurt any of her healing injuries, but soon gave in and held her while she slept. The young Winchester was too terrified to sleep. Thoughts of yellow eyed demons tracking and taking his Ellie away. Doing god knows what with her was enough to keep him on alert. He couldn't let that happen. Elliott turned in her sleep her face burrowed up to his neck, cold nose brushing his collar bone.

"Sam," Elliott mumbled half asleep. "Go to sleep." The giant's chest rumbled with a near silent laughter, knowing she was already asleep again.

"Okay, baby." Sam agreed eventually falling asleep as well.

Authors Note:

Hey! I am so so SO sorry that this was delayed. I plan to make it up to you by a MUCH larger chapter next time (and I might try some smut again... I honestly don't know if that would be a positive or a negative lol). A rather angst filled chapter, which is my favorite type of chapter to read but the next chapter will be fun and light hearted.

I really hope you are still enjoying the story! One of my jobs cut my hours so badly I'm only working five hours there. Which is sad but good for you all because now I can start focusing on writing again. Please leave a kudo if you haven't already if you are enjoying it, and let me know what you think of the story so far. 3 Comments always make my day. 3

Questions for you

How are you all handling the Supernatural hiatus?

Are any of you going to buy the spnfamily tee that is donating 100% of the profits to charity?


	20. IT Crowd

Chapter 20- I.T. Crowd

/UbxUSsFXYo4

"Thanks for the ride Dee." Elliott gave Dean a tight smile as they stood in line at the hipster coffee shop. "…and the job."

"Yeah," Dean huffed. "We'll see how long this one lasts." He grumbled. Then Elliott's elbow met his ribs, and he grunted turning to glare at her.

"Hey." She pursed her lips. "It wasn't a good fit for me. I was bored out of my mind." She defended before moving up in the line.

"Of course, just like the gig at the factory, the day care, the theater…" Dean taunted with a laugh. "… and we can't forget the dog walker gig."

"This one was worse." Elliott sighed. "I'm definitely not a sales person. Honestly though thanks. I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting me the gig."

"Nah," Dean shrugged. "No big deal. Just please give me a two weeks' notice when you do get tired of the place?" He smirked at her expectantly brow raised. Elliott huffed and rolled her eyes but a small smile painted her face.

Elliott fidgeted in her seat in the small cubical she was assigned to and pulled at the obnoxiously yellow collar of the work polo. Who was she kidding, this was a temporary job. At least until inspiration hit her. She sighed attention wavering from the out of date training video she had been forced to watch at her computer. It was the same old straight forward information and had obviously been made in the eighties.

She tugged the cheap headphones off, pulling them down around her neck. Just enough to barely hear the fried bleach blonde with bright blue eyeshadow tell her how to use a phone.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl yet?" A voice from the other side of her cubical muttered stealing her attention from the instructional video.

"New girl?" A deeper voice replied. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Haven't met her yet but Steve from billing swore she was smoken." The first man sighed. Elliott's eyes narrowed as she listened in, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. They clearly didn't know she was behind the cubical wall.

"Poor girls gonna have to fend off half the staff if that's true." The second man chuckled.

Elliott slowly stood to look over the cubical wall and let them know she was there, not wanting to just sit there and ease drop. "Does that include you?" Trying to be playful she raised a brow to give them an even look, which was challenging while trying not to laugh.

Both instantly spun around to face the new girl. Their sputtering and attempts at back tracking made it increasingly difficult for her to keep a straight face. Her laughter after the fourth "Um, uh-" had them sighing and their shoulders sagging.

"I'm sorry I had to." She giggled. "Your faces were priceless."

"Really we're sorry. Just office talk." The tall deeper voiced one admitted awkwardly, his face still tinted red.

She turned to him with a smile, actually getting a real look at him now. Holy shit he is gorgeous! She thought, there was something a bit familiar about him too, even though she knew she would have remembered meeting some as hot as him. Brunette hair just brushing his very broad muscular shoulders, he was tall, and had a pair of hypnotizing galactic hazel eyes.

The way he tucked a lock of his shaggy hair behind his ear, gave her deja vu. When she realized she was just staring at the hunk she cleared her throat and looked away quickly. Fidgeting awkwardly with her ugly yellow pollo collar she didn't even notice that he had been staring right back.

"I'm Sam by the way." Sam introduced, lighting up with a brilliant smile that almost made her breath hitch. His large hands engulfed hers as they shook over the cubical barrier.

"Elliott." She smiled back butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "-or new girl I guess." Getting an amused huff from him.

"I'm Ian." The other man blurted in, disrupting the moment. Ian looked so average next to Sam that Elliott kind of felt a little bad for him. It was just that anyone standing next to Sam would look subpar or less. Even herself she added mentally while shaking Ian's hand as well.

"Don't suppose we van forget about this whole locker room talk and move on?" Sam proposed.

"As long as you can show me where the coffee is." Elliott agreed, happily, even though she had already gotten a cup this morning.

"Well Ellie, we were actually about to grab a cup, and we can show you around the place while we're at it." Sam Gestured with a nod of his head for her to follow. The movement had the lock of hair fall back from behind his ear.

She took a few steps making her way around the row of cubicles before pausing. Dean was the only one she knew that called her Ellie.

"You coming Elliott?" Ian asked slowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah, sorry." Elliott mentally shook herself to clear her head. Why should it matter if Sam called her by her nickname? It wasn't like it was a stretch Ellie-Elliott.

"Paul, it's refuel time dude." Ian stood at an older man's cubical. Sam and Elliott next to him. "We've got fresh meat." Ian turned back and grinned at Elliott. He looked back at Paul who didn't even glance up from his computer.

"No time." Paul muttered typing away.

"Dude. Come on we get paid by the hour." Ian's brows knit together looking at his friend in disbelief.

"Working!" Paul snapped still not giving him even a glance up from his screen.

"Okay…" Ian drawled out giving Sam and Elliott a look before walking away with them.

"He seems stressed." Sam mumbled as the three started made their way down the hall and into a decently sized break room. It actually contained a sink, microwave, refrigerator, many cabinets and of course the one thing an office couldn't be without, the blessed coffee maker.

"So, he's not normally a workaholic?" Elliott asked flicking a glance back in Paul's direction. Sam huffed amused and Ian even snorted.

"No, he is just the opposite." Sam quipped.

"He's probably just freaked." Ian dropped his tone into a whisper. "Got busted surfing for porn at work."

"No way! When was this?" Sam gossiped.

"Guess he was sent up to HR yesterday." Ian shrugged.

Elliott's hand flew to cover her mouth unable to hide her snickering. Both men stopped their chatter and turned to her confused.

"You two really are the gossips of the office, aren't you?"

Sam smiled but had the good sense to look a little bashful at her accusation. Ian on the other hand just rolled his eyes "Not like there is much else to do here." Neither Elliott nor Sam could argue against that.

"So Elliott, speaking of gossip. Did you know Sam here has the best imagination in the office?"

"Ian," Sam warned.

"Come on Sam. Please?" Ian's crooked smirk was trying to hide his amusement. "I'm sure Elliott would love to hear about your crazy dreams."

"Ooh crazy dreams?" Elliott joined in. She could see his cheeks heat up as he turned away from them to busy himself grabbing a mug from the top shelf of the cabinet. Elliott was always curious but she couldn't help but feel a little bad like she was picking on the giant.

"Yeah, don't hold out on us man. Share with the class." Ian egged him on.

Those hazel eyes were dead set on not telling him until they landed on Elliott's own hazel gaze. His entire face softened and he completely gave in.

"I dreamt that I saved a grim reaper named Tessa from demons." Sam hesitated not meeting either of their eyes.

Ian bursted into a fit of laughter. "How much DnD did you play as a kid?" He teased. Sam just grumbled and shot him a pointed glare.

"Careful what you say Ian. You've got a eighth level druid in the room." Elliott playfully warned. Again, both men just stared at her jaws lax and brows almost to their hairlines.

"You played DnD?" Ian breathed in disbelief.

"Play. I _play_ DnD. Pretty sure I even have a spare d-twenty in my purse." Elliott chuckled scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. It may be nerdy and Elliott was never shy of her nerdiness, but some reason it felt a little embarrassing to admit to the super hot coworker that she just met. That is until she was pretty sure she actually heard Sam swallow loudly.

"Never know if you need to roll for initiative?" Sam countered. When she responded with a wide grin, he couldn't help but return one.

"So, you're both dorks." Ian huffed, ruining their moment again.

The next day was interesting to say the least. A body had been found in the break room and was under investigation. The worst part was the smell. Elliott couldn't help but gag a little and breath through her mouth when she walked by the cautioned off break room.

"Do they know what happened?" Elliott whispered leaning towards Sam. She would have whispered in his ear if he wasn't such a freaking giant.

"Suicide. Paul, you sorta met him yesterday?" Sam had to lean down some to whisper in her ear.

"Workaholic Paul?" Elliott's forehead scrunched up in confusion and sympathy. She missed the way his eyes flicked across the room a few times before settling back to her. She had eventually come around the cubicles to his and Ian's side to finish their conversation before getting back to work.

"The part that I don't get is why… He only had two weeks until he was supposed to retire." Sam thought out loud.

"Two weeks?" Elliott echoed in a higher pitch. She leaned back against the flimsy temporary wall between Sam and Ian to better see Sam but keep Ian included. "He was two weeks till freedom, and he killed himself?"

"Exactly. He should have been happy right?" Sam puzzled. She nodded her agreement before noticing Ian's lack of participation in the very juicy gossip.

"What do you think Ian?" Elliott questioned softly. The man swirled in his chair to face her.

"I don't have time for this, Elliott."

Elliott cocked her head to the side at his strange out of character words. Sam just laughed now leaning against the edge of his own cubical wall.

"That's very funny." His laugh faded as he really got a look at his work friend. "Are you okay?" Sam and Elliott both frowned and got a better look at him their eyes narrowing him inspecting.

"I'm working. It's important." Ian stated robotically without a glance up from his computer.

"H.R. bust you good or something?" Sam hesitated. "You're actually wearing the shirt?" Elliott didn't really think about it until now Ian hadn't been wearing the ugly yellow polo yesterday, and his hair wasn't sleeked back like it was today.

"Tech support, this is Ian," He answered his headset ignoring them. "Be right up." Sam and Elliott gave each other a look before going back to Ian. "I've got to go to twenty two to speak to a manager.

He pulled his head set off, robotically stood up, fixed his uniform and just left. Leaving a stunned Sam and Elliott in silence.

"Hello I.T. have you tried turning it on and off again?" Elliott dully answered the headset. She yawned and stared doodling in the notebook in front of her. "Alright, have a nice day." She smiled as she finished the funny looking doodle of the cartoon baby devil. She had never been an artist. All of the artistic skills in the family belonged to her brother Max, but she was board as fuck. The horns she had drawn weren't even, and the tail was coming out of the dipper at an odd angle, but the binky in its mouth did a nice job at hiding her poor attempt at drawing lips.

Her smile fell flat and her heart leapt at a near by scream. Without realizing what she was doing it, she had jumped to her feet and quickly followed the scream. She hadn't realized Sam had done the exact same thing until a few moments later.

A small crowd was gathering around the men's bathroom on the management floor. She was surprised to see Dean blocking the bathroom entrance, not letting anyone in.

"Dean! Are you okay? What happen? What's going on?" Elliott fretted approaching him quickly.

"I'm okay, Ellie." Dean patted her shoulder before mumbling. "Just going crazy." He looked a bit shaken yet somehow not scared. More like he was full of adrenalin, and anxious for unknown action.

"Dean," Elliott started but was cut off.

"Some gut just offed himself in the bathroom." Dean admitted quietly not wanting to cause a bigger panic. "Do me a favor Ell and help me keep everyone back until an ambulance or whatever gets here?"

"What the Hell?" Elliott hissed brows shooting up.

"Dude stabbed a pencil through his own fucking neck in front on me. Think he had a psychotic break." He whispered to her then gave her a pleading look.

"Fine, yeah, of course I'll help. But you're telling me more later." She raised a brow and poked his chest with her pointer finger.

Elliott turned to see Sam standing by the doorway to the stairs. The crowd of people were around them were growing. A thought came to her and she made her way through the crowd to Sam.

"You find out what happened?" Sam asked quietly. His curious gaze kept flicking back to Dean blocking the entrance to the men's bathroom.

"Yeah, but I need your help first." Elliott looked up to him with a small smile. She could feel Dean's eyes on her and Sam.

" 'Course, what do you need?" Sam answered without thought.

With Sam's help Elliott was able to clear the way for the coroners and police to get through. Only after that did she tell him everything she knew. Which was admittedly not much. It wasn't until a little later that they found out who it was. Ian's death was a shock. The fact that two of the three new people she had net on her first day had committed suicide she felt cursed and didn't thing she could work the rest of the day. But as much as she just wanted to go home and process what was going on she couldn't. Dean was her ride to and from work. So she excused herself from Sam and went back up to Dean's floor to see her brother.

"So you knew the guy? Ah, I'm sorry Ell." Dean comforted her as they sat in his large office.

"What happened Dean? He was fine yesterday, and then today…?" Elliott sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean mumbled and rubbed his temple.

"Please, Dee?"

"It was weird okay, Ellie?" He caved needing to tell someone what he saw, no matter if she believed him or not. "It got cold like seeing your breath cold. He was- I don't know- One minute he's panicking over filling a form out wrong and the next he's- he just stared at me all calm like and the soap dispensers started magically pouring out and he had the pencil in his hand-"

"What? How-"

"I don't know!" Dean snapped before he continued in a gentler tone. "I swear for a second I thought there was someone else in there with us, but no wone was there. Fuck. I'm going nuts." He was pacing now behind his desk.

"What like a ghost?" Elliott offered still trying to keep up with his ranting.

"What did you say?" Dean turned to her face unreadable.

"…ghost?" Her forehead scrunched trying to follow her brother's line of thoughts. "Why? Do you think it was a ghost? Like an actual ghost?"

"That weird guy I told you about a few days ago? He had said something about ghosts when I ran into him again." She could see the gears turning in his head.

"The gay elevator dude?" Elliott bawled with a raised brow, but got no response. Dean was too busy making a call.

"So this guy could know something?" Elliott tried again to get Dean's attention. He was on edge almost twitchy.

"Uh, no- maybe? I don't know." He stammered.

A knock on the open office door had them both spinning around to see- "Sam?" Elliott's eyes widened not at all expecting her hot coworker to show up. "Wait, you're the gay elevator dude?"

"I'm the what?" Sam's forehead wrinkled confused and baffled before turning to Dean and with realization sent him a glare. "I told you I wasn't-"

"Just get in here." Dean groaned, waiting for the man to shut the door before speaking again. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Sam here is my cubical mate. He's been really helpful showing me the ropes and stuff." Elliott explained giving the tall man a wide smile. Dean wasn't sure he liked how this guy was looking at his sister.

"You're a much better cubical mate than Mimi." Sam smirked eyes seeming to get a little darker but then softened and turned to Dean. "Didn't know you were making friends with the higher ups Ellie."

"She's my sister." Dean stated flatly. He felt his jaw tick as a wave of protectiveness ran through him. Not liking this guy flirting with his little sister and when did she let anyone else but him call her Ellie?

Sam's eyes went comically wide this time and he cleared his throat avoiding eye contact for a moment.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Well two. Max is away in Europe for art school." Elliott shrugged missing both of the men's reactions.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean ordered. As much as he didn't like the guy flirting with his little sister, he had just seen a dude stab his own neck and might have actually seen a ghost. He had a strange feeling that this guy was connected to something.

"Dean," She hissed with a scolding glare.

"I'm not sure I know," Sam huffed surprising her.

"The Hell does that mean?" Dean was done with all of the nonsense.

"Sam, Wesson. Started three weeks ago."

"Weird same with Dean." Elliott interrupted.

"In the elevator you were talking about ghosts." Dean ignored her. "…and now…" Dean sighed and grabbed his water bottle full of his 'cleansing juice'.

"We think he saw a ghost." Elliott blurted.

"Ellie." Dean growled at the same time Sam sputtered. "You saw a ghost?"

"I don't know what I saw. I was freaking out the guy penciled his damn neck!" Dean snapped obviously still shaken up by the experience.

"Guys. What if these aren't suicides?" Elliott hesitated gazing back and forth between the men.

"Yes!" Sam nodded excitedly. "What if there's something… not natural?"

"So what ghosts are real?" Dean huffed.

"You're the one who saw a ghost today Dee." Elliott reprimanded his harsh disbelieving tone. He just glared at her before sitting down and taking another gulp of his 'cleanse'. Sam and Elliott followed his lead and sat in front of his desk.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but those dreams I was telling you about?" Sam asked both of them. "I was dreaming about ghosts! Now there is a real ghost."

"So you're a psychic?" Elliott questioned with a tilt of her head.

"No." Sam huffed defensively. "That would be nuts."

"Well something weird is definitely going on Dean agreed rubbing his temples.

"Exactly!" I found a connection between both of them." Sam rushed and pulled out two papers from his backpack to give to them.

"Did you hack their emails?" Elliott grinned and Sam turned to her with a bashful smile, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal. "Awesome."

Dean had to clear his throat to get their attention from sending goo-goo eyes at each other.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "Paul and Ian both got the exact same email telling them to 'report to HR, room 1444'…"

"-but HR is on seven." Dean corrected.

In no time at all they were checking out the mystery floor. When the elevator opened up a man's scream pierced the air. Just like before an unknown instinct kicked in. It seemed to jolt all three of them, sending them running to the source of the scream. Sam was the first to the door but it was locked. He stretched out his arms, herding Dean and Elliott back. Then made his move. It was quick and forceful. Sam half turned lifting his leg as he did, kicking his booted foot near the doorknob. The door flung open and slammed into the wall behind it with an echoing boom.

"Whoa…" Elliott breathed softly. Her dark eyes wide and full of unmistakable lust. Sam turned back a little shocked at his own actions but gave her a crooked grin when he saw her face.

Dean rolled his eyes at them. It only lasted half a moment before the three were rushing in to help a man under a metal shelving structure. Dean was thrown back against a metal shelfing structure. Followed by Elliott. A real life actual ghost flickered before them. He was an old balding, man in a suit and appeared as a cloudy grey color. The ghost turned on Sam pushing him back with unnatural strength as he crashed to the ground as well. The ghost turned back on Dean as he was getting up. Elliott's head was snapping in every direction trying to find some kind of weapon.

"Dean!" Elliott shouted throwing him the only thing she could find.

Just as the ghost started to make a blue electricity come out of his fingers Dean caught the wrench and swung hard. Just like that the ghost vanished. No words were said after they had saved the man from the metal shelving and left the building.

Too much adrenalin was pumping through their veins. They couldn't just part ways and go home. So, they decided to continue on to Elliott's apartment.

"Holy crap dude." Dean sighed falling into the moldy, couch she had just recently purchased from the Good Will.

"Yeah," Both Sam and Elliott said at the same time.

"Huh," Sam hummed looking around the small space and she cringed internally.

Elliott's apartment was very minimal and not in a stylish way. After just moving up state, Elliott didn't care much to settle in. Not that she had much to settle in with. Because of her job hopping habit she never really felt the need to filling her home with things like decorations or furniture. There was the couch, a large cardboard box she was currently using as a coffee table and some unpacked boxes in the corner of her very small very cheap apartment.

"Beer?" Elliott questioned on her way to the fridge.

"Yeah, I could use a beer." Sam smiled and took a seat on the other side of the couch as Dean.

"No, I'm not drinking right now." Dean called out to her. "I'm on a-"

"I don't care whatever kinda ridiculous health craze you are on Dean, your drinking a damn beer." Elliott sassed carrying out three bottles from the kitchen. She handed one to Sam getting a grateful smile in return and then glared at Dean until he accepted the beer with an eye roll. Then she plopped down in between them on the sofa.

"How did you know ghost are scared of wrenches?" Sam questioned after a chug of his beer.

"Crazy right?" Dean added taking a small sip from his own bottle. Then licked his lips before taking a big pull.

"Or the way you kicked in that door?" Elliott complemented blushing looking down at her bottle.

"I have no clue how I did that." Sam shook his head. "It's like we've all done this before."

"Like you don't belong here." Elliott added slowly meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Like I should be doing something more than sitting in a cubical."

"I think most people who work in a cubical feel the same way." Dean chuckled but the corner of his lips curled down.

"It's more than that, Dee." She defended.

"It's like I don't like my job, I don't like this town. I don't even like my own last name.-" Sam tried to explain.

"Yeah." Elliott agreed. "It feels like I was meant to do something different. Like I was destined for this."

"What about you?" Sam asked Dean hoping he felt the same.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in answering what's right in front of us though." Dean avoided the question.

"Right." Sam looked down to his shoes, shoulders deflating. "So, what do we do now?"

"We do what I do best Sammy." Dean smiled and leaned forward on the couch to the temporary cardboard box coffee table that his sisters lap top sat on. "Research."

"Okay." Sam nodded but paused setting down his beer. "Did you just call me Sammy?"

"Did I?" Dean turned over his shoulder to look at him.

"I think you did." He grimaced. "Yeah, don't."

Despite his cleanse Dean had three more beers. Then he promptly fell asleep at Elliott's laptop. She didn't mind because she could now do her own research instead of looking over both his and Sam's shoulders. Wanting to let her brother sleep she and Sam moved to the little table set up in her kitchen. They living room and kitchen were only parted by an arch way. So while they both worked on their own laptops in the kitchen they could fully see Dean spread out on the musty couch snoring away.

They were still watching youtube videos of these famous ghost hunters called the Ghostfacers. The paranormal team was well informed and extremely helpful in learning the ins and outs of fighting ghosts.

Elliott had to admit working alone with Sam was a little distracting. At first their knees kept grazing one another when they sat close to watch the videos. Then when Sam got up to get another beer instead of sitting back in his seat, the giant leaned over Elliott's shoulder to watch the Ghostfacers. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Hmm." Sam hummed near her ear. Elliott turned to only be inches from neck. "These guys really know their stuff." He turned to meet eyes with her, his breathing a little heavier.

"Yeah," She breathed back not really sure what she was agreeing on. Her gaze drooped down to his full lips, and she swallowed hard. A moment went by neither of them watching the screen anymore, she couldn't pull her eyes away as his tongue peaked out to wet his lips.

"Um, Ellie?" He breathed back. Elliott worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"Mh, Hm?" She hummed bringing her eyes away from his wet lips to meet his galactic hazel eyes that flicked up from her own lips.

"I don't want Dean to kill me."

"What?" Elliott blinked temporarily taken out of the moment. "Why would he kill you?"

Sam leaned in even closer now hardly an inch separating their lips. "Because of this," Then he closed the minimal space between them.

Her lips moved automatically like she was used to kissing the hot model like giant. Even though she knew she had never kissed this man before. It was somehow an amazing mixture of deja'vu and mind blowing fireworks. His large hand went to the base of her neck and held her there. While her fingers seemingly on their own accord slid into his shaggy mane to hold him as well. He pulled back all too soon, leaving Elliott breathless almost panting for air.

"Whoah," Sam panted when he pulled away, just enough to speak.

"Yeah, whoah." Elliott blinked unable to pull away any more. That had been the most intense kiss she had ever experienced, and she wanted more. There was a strange heavy magnetic pull in her lower gut.

She worried her lower lip between her teeth for just a moment before nearly attacking him. He didn't fight back. Instead deepening the kiss tongue trailing along her bottom lip wanting entrance. Elliott gladly granted him access and soon his tongue was dancing with hers. The hand not holding the base of her skull slipped down her side resting on her hip.

Elliott groaned pushing her body up against his, so there was no longer space between them. He groaned at the contact parting lips for a deep breath almost gasping before meeting hers again. Both of his hands trailed down to grip the back of her thighs. Briefly squeezing her cheeks on their way down. Without warning Sam lifted her off the ground. A small squeak was muffled by his lips and tongue. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. In just two long legged strides he had her pinned to the apartment wall.

His lips parted again this time trailing across her cheek and down her neck. Sucking and kissing leaving sloppy kisses as he went. She bit her lip harder to muffle the moan that wanted to escape. The pressure low in her belly was growing, making her impatient. She could feel through their layers of denim that he too was craving release. Needing friction Elliott greedily yet slowly rocked her hips just once getting a satisfying groan from Sam. He thrust his hips back into her letting her really feel what she was doing to him. With that she continued to grind down on him panting at the minimal friction she was able to obtain. Low growling vibrated from his throat just before he began nipping and sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Causing her to let her head roll back.

"Sam," She panted, pulling away slightly.

"Hmm," He continued.

"Sam, wait. Sam." She stopped his nipping at her clavicle to look up. Wide, confused and lust filled eyes met hers. Panting with his kiss swollen lips parted.

"Are you okay?"

"If we don't take this to the bedroom, he is going to wake up." Sam's brows shot up, turning to see Dean snoring away on the couch.

"Opps, sorry." He had totally forgotten Dean was right in the other room. They were just through an open arch way. If her brother woke up, he would be seeing it all. His cheeks heated up and he stepped back letting Elliott's feet fall to the ground.

"Don't be sorry." She huffed with a wicked grin. "This way," She wrapped her fingers around his thick wrist and led him to her room. He trailed behind her torn between lust and not wanting to upset the man on the couch. Dean appeared to be protective of his little sister. As much as Sam didn't want to offend him what he was feeling for Elliott he had never experienced at this level before. It was like this was destined to happen. Like the world was coming together, and everything was going to be alright now.

**(If you want to read the smut version please go check it out on Ao3 or Wattpad)**

It was an interesting morning to say the least. Getting a wakeup call from a fuming Dean pounding on the bedroom door led to awkward stares and grumbled morning talk. So, after an awkward breakfast and going over what they had discovered that night about the ghost of P.T. Sandover and how to gank a ghost they wasted no time. Sam and Elliott kept giving each other fleeting glimpses and shy smiles as they made their way back to work.

Showing up at work on a day the whole building was closed was easier than they had hoped. Then they made their way into the employee lobby, where a little display held important memorabilia of the company.

"Hey, hey, wait." Dean held his hand out for Sam and Elliott to stop. "Do you see this?" Sam took a step closer narrowing his eyes at the plaque under a pair of construction gloves.

"P.T. Sandover's gloves?" Sam turned around to Dean baffled. "It can't be that easy can it?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Dean said more like a question and shrugged. "You ready for this?"

"Ready or not here we come." Elliott hummed, dropping her backpack to the floor. She dug through it pulling out two iron fire pokers and handing one to each of them. Then grabbed the last one for herself along with a canister of salt.

Dean waited until both his sister and Sam were armed and gave them a nod before turning and smashing the glass displaying the construction gloves. The very second Dean smashed the glass encasing the room went cold. Ice cold. As in able to see your breath cold.

Sam's eyes went wide looking over Elliott's shoulder. She spun just in time to get a glimpse of the ghost P.T. Sandover, but before either one could get a word out the ghost flickered behind Dean, tossing him into the wall behind them.

"Dee-" Elliott shouted but was hurled in the opposite wall. The surprise had the iron poker slide out from her grip. Although she didn't see it, she heard Sam's grunt as he colliding into another wall.

Dean was the first one up, and was helping her to her feet. Catching a side glimpse of the flickering ghost hovering over Sam, had her reacting on unknown instinct. Blue electricity sizzled and crackled from the ghost's fingers as he began leaning down to the giant still on the ground. With just a couple steps she opened the canister and flung a stream of salt at the noncorporeal form. Sandover flickered and wisped away like smoke.

Sam looked up from his position on the floor breathing heavily. His dark eyes met his saviors in wide awe and with relieved gratitude. A self satisfying smirk curled at the corner of her lips. Chest falling and rising with her own panting she held out her hand to help to help him up.

"That was so badass." Dean beamed loudly. His wide smile fell quickly. Right behind his sister flickering into view was Sandover. "Ellie!"

Before she knew what was happening Sam had her arm in his grasp. He yanked hard, pulling her to him, slamming into his chest. With one arm holding her as close as possible the other arm swung the iron weapon behind her. He sliced through the air making the ghost disappear in puffs of smoke again.

Elliott could hardly breath as she stared up at Sam in awe. "That was hot." She huffed eyes growing dark with want.

Sam smiled widely but then looked up when he remembered Dean was still in the room. Without warning his shoulders went stiff looking to her brother. "Dean!" He shouted and threw the fire poker.

Her eyes somehow widened even more fear took over her and she was unable to scream for him. But Dean was quick. He caught the iron weapon like it was nothing and turned whirling it around with him. Disintegrating the ghost once again.

Relief washed over Elliott like a wave. She sighed sagging in Sam's arms. "Nice catch, Dee."

"Right?" Dean huffed with a smile. Then his green eyes narrowed in on Sam's embrace with his sister and they could both see his jaw tick. Sam cleared his throat and released Elliott, making sure to take a couple steps back. Elliott just rolled her eyes. Sure, Dean could be over protective sometimes but right in the middle of trying to kill a ghost was definitely not the right time.

Sandover's ghost flickered, appearing right between the two men. Sam snatched an iron poker she had dropped from the floor. Both Sam and Dean swung their weapons at the same time, but the ghost flickered away before they could hit it. Then it flickered right back again in the same spot.

Elliott took the opportunity to run to the construction gloves still in the broken display. Quickly she seized the gloves, dropping them to the ground and poured salt onto them. She was digging through her pocket for the lighter when she heard Sam and Dean shout for her. Not even able to look up before she was flung high into the air and slammed back into the wall. Unlike last time her head hit the wall hard with a crack, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Gnhh," Elliott groaned trying to see straight with the world wobbling around her. Pushing up on her forearms she was able to pull herself up enough to sit back against the wall. With unfocused eyes, no weapon on her, she could only squint at the grey figure hovering over her. Sandover's features were becoming a little clearer as he got closer. Now only inches away from his hand sparking a bright blue electricity like mini lightning bolts. She swallowed hard unable to see past the blue lightning. Not knowing what else to do she held her arms up, as if shielding herself would work.

Unexpectedly the ghost caught fire in front of her eyes. He screamed before disappearing for the last time. Her hazel eyes now able to focus found Sam and Dean standing above the ashes of P.T. Sandover's gloves. All three of them just stared at each other in awe for a couple moments. The only sound was their heavy panting.

"That was awesome." Elliott huffed breaking the silence.

"Right?" Dean and Sam echoed each other both smiling wide.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean beamed as they entered his office.

"Me too." Sam breathed and sat next to Elliott on the carpeted floor of the office. Their backs leaning up against Dean's desk. She nodded in agreement smiling just as wide. Dean crouched down to her but she pushed away his hand that was trying inspect the small lump on her temple.

"We should keep doing this." Sam sighed. Dean chuckled and swatted his sister's hand away so he could get a good look. It was nothing really, just a small bump, and she was glad when Dean dropped his hand without a word. "I'm serious." Sam added looking at both of them with hope.

Elliott tilted her head to the side in thought. "There's got to be other ghosts out there right?"

"We could help a lot of people." Sam smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, right." Dean huffed. "We'd be like the Ghostfacers."

"No, really…" Sam said looking up to him to try and convey how serious he was.

When he just chuckled again Elliott stepped in. "Actually, that sounds kind of great. If we would have known about all of this sooner, we could have saved Ian and Paul and… Dean, just think of all the people we could save, by doing this."

"What? Quit out jobs, hit the road?" Dean asked sarcastically. "How would we even live?"

"Uh-" Sam tried but Dean continued cutting him off.

"How would we get by? Stolen credit cards? Eating shitty diner food, sleep in crap motels?"

"That's just details." Sam mumbled clearly unsure about how it would all work out himself.

"Dee. Think about Ian and Paul. What if we could really help people before they get hurt like them? Doesn't this feel right to you?" Elliott offered hopefully. Something in her was stirring like this was destiny. Like this was all meant to happen. "We can figure out the details as we go."

"Details are everything!" Dean snapped glaring at her with utter disbelief.

"Uh, confession." Sam cleared his throat. "The dreams I had. The dreams I was fighting ghosts? I wasn't fighting them alone."

"What?" Elliott and Dean echoed each other.

"I wasn't fighting them alone. I was fighting them with you Dean." Sam hesitated gazing up to him then over to Elliott. "-and sometimes you were there too."

Elliott couldn't help but stare at him numbly. "So… you _are_ psychic?"

"No, I- I mean, I don't think so? I just-" Sam stuttered. "What if that's who we really are? You saw how well we worked together back there."

"That's insane." Dean dismissed, pushing himself off of the floor to busy himself

"Is it Dee?" She stopped him. "Sam's got a point. I mean we literally just defeated a freaking ghost. Anything is possible at this point. Bigfoot, aliens, who knows, even the freaking loch ness monster might be real at this point. Let's just hear him out."

"What if we think this is our life… but it's not?" Sam spoke faster when he could see Dean roll his eyes. "Look all I know is this isn't who were meant to be. You said it yourself Elliott. You feel like you don't belong here."

"No." Dean grumbled. "This right here, is reality. I have a life, a job, a family. I have Elliott and Max, _this_ is real life."

"Okay…" Sam spoke slowly. "This brother, Max? When is the last time either of you talked to him?"

It felt like Sam's words had scooped out her stomach leaving her hallow. A feeling of heartbreak crashed over her and ripped at her heart making her wince. It felt like she just lost someone, but she didn't know who. Sam's voice echoed in her ears, and she tried to remember the last time she _had_ talked to Max. Panic seized her breath when she realized she couldn't.

"Dee?" Elliott fretted softly, her breath becoming a little shallow. "I- I- I can't remember-"

"Stop it." Dean ordered gruffly. Elliott held her forehead wracking her brain, to remember when she last talked to her other brother. "This is just the adrenalin fading Ell. We are all confused and upset."

"No Dean, it's not the adrenalin." Sam said in a gentle tone. His eyes flicking worried glances at Elliott. "The other day I tried to get a hold of my old friends. Their numbers went to places like an animal hospital and a fire station in California-"

"Come on," Dean complained. Completely refusing to believe him.

"I think Sam's right. I can't remember when I talked to Max last, Dee! Or mom or Dad for that matter." Elliott sighed her forehead scrunched with worry. "-and I have this gut feeling right now that this is important. You got to be feeling this too."

"Were supposed to be something other than this." Sam agreed, giving her a small smile.

"You should go Sam." Dean sighed having enough weird for the day.

"Dee? I'm going then too." She stood up to give her brother a meaningful look.

"No. You're not." Dean stated like a fact.

"Come with us. Please Dee? We can go meet up with those Ghostfacers or even go out on our own. Think of all the lives we will save."

"You're not going to go off and get yourself killed living some damn fantasy! Grow up!" Dean nearly shouted.

"I am grown up. I am an adult and I am going with or with out you." Elliott spoke softly. "-but I'd rather go with you."

A long moment of silence passed. She sighed heavily and gave him a sad nod. Then stepped closer to wrap her arms around him in a strong bear hug.

"Bye Dee." She whispered in his ear before taking a step back.

The shock on Dean's face almost made her heart break but she turned to a stunned Sam and took his hand. Lacing her fingers in Sam's and led him to the door without a word. As Dean just stood there unable to speak. They were half way down the stairs when Sam stopped her.

"Ellie, wait. This isn't right. We can't just leave him."

She turned looking up to the giant with a smile. "I know."

"What?"

"Give him…" Elliott dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone to look at the time. "…fifteen minutes."

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when her phone lit up with Dean's name on the caller ID. Calling to get their location and tell her he was in. Just like she knew he would.

Authors Note:

Ha! I did it! I posted exactly one week from the last chapter! Even though I didn't get to edit this one like I wanted to... but if you anything specific catches your eye that needs to be edited grammar wise send me a pm so I can change it. Also I really, really, would like to know if you all want me to continue to add smut as I go or throw it out completely. No hard feelings just has been driving me crazy if I should add more or take out.

So I have been planning on doing this story as a two parter. I just realized today that this first part only has five maybe six chapters left! Wow! I think I am actually going to be sad when it's over lol.

I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. I didn't get much response to it so I hope it wasn't terrible. I would LOVE any feedback you have, on this chapter, or just what you think of the story so far. If you are still reading and haven't yet given a kudo and or a comment please do. Comments make my whole week and help me stay motivated to write. Thank you SOOO much for reading!

3 Hope you all are staying safe out there! 3


	21. Oh Brother

Chapter 21- Oh Brother

Healing from healing Dean was a pain in the ass. Elliott was still unable to hunt when Sam and Dean had found a case that needed working. So the brothers left her at Bobby's to rest up while they worked a couple cases. It was extra frustrating because the last one involved a comic book store that the missing person visited. Elliott hadn't been to a comic book store since she was a teenager. knowing how bummed out she was missing the case Sam was sweet enough to promise to bring her back some x-men comics.

When the case was finished and she got a call with an update. It sounded like a crazy one. Apparently, a man named Chuck was protected by an archangel because he was a modern day prophet. Of course, her clever Sam and Dean had used that to their advantage when they had a run in with a couple of demons. It wasn't until they had gotten back to Bobby's did, she find out that it wasn't _just_ a couple of demons. It was Ramiel and Lilith. Elliott wasn't sure if she should yell at them or hug them. Ramiel and Lilith were dangerous on their own. It was amazing in her eyes that they both came back unscathed. Sam had been on edge and a little clingy when he got back, like he was afraid she would disappear. It wasn't surprising she thought. With Lilith being the demon that sent Dean to Hell and Ramiel still after her, she couldn't blame him at all. No matter how much she begged for more details both Sam and Dean had nothing else to give. They were keeping something out but she couldn't figure out why.

The Winchesters finally agreed she could work a simple salt and burn with them. The case was too easy and they were done in no time. Before they could even look for another case Dean got one of the strangest phone calls of his life.

"Wow another Winchester." Elliott sighed lost in thought as they stepped into the little diner.

"No." Dean barked. "He's not a Winchester." Dean looked around the tiny diner before leading the way to the very back of the restaurant. Elliott was about to sit down at the table when he stopped her. "Uhhn, Uhha." The older Winchester took the chair that she had been about to sit in and dragged it to the other end of the table. She fixed him with a bitch face that was almost too similar to his brothers. "Anders you're there." He gestured to the seat in the middle of the now row of three.

Dean ignored her sighing. He didn't care she was annoyed at the seating arrangement blocked in by both men. Then let Sam by to sit in the far seat against the wall with her following. Once both were seated, he plopped down in the chair he had dragged over. Doing little to hide his agitation.

"Dean I'm telling you, it checks out." Sam sighed adjusting in the seat Dean had annoyingly assigned him.

"Fine. He's an actual person on the planet earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him. This is a trap." Dean ranted on, anxious and angry.

The waitress came over then. She smiled and was about to give her spiel but Dean rudely interrupted her. Asking for waters and waved her off. Sam tried to give her an apologetic smile but she huffed, dropping their menus at their table before turning to quickly leave them.

"Dean." Elliott scolded, jabbing her elbow into his side.

"Hey!" He growled rubbing at his sore ribs.

"Come on Dean, this is exciting. You could have another brother-"

"Butt out!" Dean snapped. "It's _my_ family this douche is messing with, okay?"

Elliott winced. It felt like she had just been punched in the gut, but she closed her parted lips and looked away. Now wishing she wasn't blocked in by two strong men so she could leave, or that she had stayed back at the motel. He was right she thought painfully. She should stay out of it. She didn't have a family any more. It was just her. No matter how much she felt like she belonged with them she wasn't one of them. She wasn't a Winchester. She needed to get use to that.

"Dean!" Sam barked his voice deep and low coming from his throat. Dean looked up and then over to Elliott with apologetic eyes.

"Ah, no- Ell, I didn't- I wouldn't-" He sputtered backtracking and realizing what he had just said and letting out a frustrated sigh. Then laid his arm on the back of her seat to get her to turn to met his eyes. "Elliott, really. I didn't mean that at all. I'm just- I just don't have a good feeling about this."

She plastered on a fake smile. Not really listening to the older Winchester. "I get it. It's alright, I know I am not family." Elliott deflected grabbing a glass of water and downing it. Dean gaped at her about to protest but she continued before he could come up with the right words. "So you think he's a demon? We can always test that." She deflected grabbing a canteen from her bag and poured the clear liquid into her empty glass. Then switched it with the only glass on the other side of the table.

"Ellie." Sam's hand fell to her thigh with a comforting squeeze.

"Holy water." Elliott announced ignoring Dean's guilt ridden eyes and Sam's warm comforting hand. She turned to Dean holding on to the fake smile and doing her best to move past this. "What else we got?"

"Elliott." Dean halted her gruffly. "Sweetheart, you're family. A sister- and not just because you are attached to sasquatch over here." He tried to joke. "Family don't end in blood. You hear me? You know I am an complete asshole when I'm angry, right?"

"Right," She huffed corner of her lips tugging up into a small but real smile. "You are an asshole." Elliott mumbled getting a snort from Sam and a playful eye roll from Dean.

The giant's hand was still on her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. Dean nodded his head in agreement. Then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Giving her a side hug and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Really, princess. I didn't mean it." Dean mumbled to her.

"I know Dee. We're all good." Elliott reassured him although part of her couldn't fully believe it. His declaration of family did make her feel better but the hurtful words hid in the back of her head. "Can we just move on now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Dean agreed glad to move on and promising himself that he would make it up to her somehow. The brothers gave each other a concerned look over her head. Fiddling with the hair tie around her wrist, she didn't catch it.

"Not that I agree on this but what else do you have planned Dean?" Sam questioned seeing Elliott's need to move on from the topic. Dean then traded out the diner's utensils for real silver, and just in time. A guy walked in clearing searching for someone. He was young, probably not even in his twenties yet. Wet sandy blonde hair topped his head that was somewhere in between Sam and Dean's length.

"Adam?" Sam questioned, sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you Sam?" The young man hesitated, taking a few steps to their table.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean and Elliott." Sam gestured to each of them with his free hand, because the other was still warming her thigh.

"Hi." Adam nodded to them before taking the only seat on the other side of the table. "So um, you said you worked with my dad?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sam supplied because both Dean and Elliott weren't talking. Dean was just sizing the kid up and Elliott didn't feel like it was her place to get involved anymore.

"How'd he die?" Adam asked a little bluntly.

"On the job." Sam started wanting to keep as much truth as possible.

"Dad's a mechanic…" He squinted at Sam in disbelief.

"A car fell on him." Dean sassed finally speaking up.

"Dean," Elliott couldn't help but hiss. Even thought she knew it wasn't her place, the older Winchester was being rude. The waitress came back then to get Elliott a new water and take their orders. A tense moment passed as the kid drank holy water from his glass. Followed by a less tense but more awkward moment when nothing happened.

Adam began to tell them that he didn't really know his dad but his mother had gone missing when Elliott saw Dean's hand slip under the table. She went still when his hand flexed around a gun in his lap. Turning stiffly to Dean she begged him with her eyes to stop. The older Winchester ignored her and jumped into the conversation. When the kid picked up the real silver fork to eat his meal Dean finally relaxed his hold on his gun and tucked it away. Her shoulders sagged in relief now able to focus on the conversation without fear of Dean shooting his new brother's head off.

"Oh, this is crap." Dean snapped looking at Sam and Elliott for back up. Then continued when he didn't get any. "He's lying."

"No, I'm not." Adam responded calm yet suspiciously. "Who are you to call me a liar?"

"John's family, that's who. His real sons." Dean nearly barked. Adam's jaw went slack, his eyes widened.

"I have brothers? You're my brothers?"

"Look, Adam we know this must be-" Sam began but Adam interrupted still wide eyes now on Elliott.  
"Wait. Are you? Does that make you my sister?"

"Oh, I-" Elliott tried to explain.

"No." Dean answered loudly talking over her. There was an awkward silence as Adam gapped at the three of them. "She is _my_ sister, not yours." Dean growled, and Elliott let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Because you're lying."

"I'm not." Adam said sharply. "I can prove it."

They were at Adam's childhood home. Adam had proven himself by showing them a few photographs of himself and John. Although the older Winchester now believed the kid, he appeared almost angrier. Sam didn't like talking about his childhood but the few times he had opened up to Elliott he hadn't painted John Winchester in the best light. So she could see how Dean hearing stories of John being a dad to someone other than them could be upsetting.

"Hey Adam." She interrupted a story he was telling them about going to a baseball game with John. "Why don't we give them a breather, yeah?" Elliott offered wanting to give Sam and Dean a minute.

"Uh, okay." They left the two in the living room to talk, as Adam gave her a tour of the rest of the house. Adam ending his very short tour in his mother's bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed as Elliott leaned against the bed frame.

"So, Adam. How are you handling all of this? Can't be easy." Elliott gave him a soft smile. Then went over to sit on the bed next to him. It felt weird like she was comforting the wrong Winchester. Honestly, she'd rather be down in the living room checking on Sam and Dean. It was all very exhausting.

Adam snorted. "Understatement." She met his eyes apologetically.

"Yeah, I think we're all pretty shocked right now." Elliott soothed.

"You're telling me. Is Dean always so…?" He trailed on, not sure how to phrase it.

"Yes." Elliott smiled almost laughing. "Yes, he is."

"I can't believe this. Earlier today I thought I didn't have any family now that my mom has gone missing. But now?" Adam shook his head. "Now I have three siblings. Two brothers _and_ a sister."

"Oh. No, Adam, I'm not-"

"Do you or your mom know a Joe Barton?" Dean gruffed, entering the bedroom, Sam on his heels.

"Uh, no. Not that I know of. Why?" The kid looked between his new brothers in the doorway.

"No reason. How are you two doing up here?" Sam deflected sending a small but meaningful glance to Elliott, letting her know he'd explain later.

"Hold on…" Dean tilted his head eyeing her feet. She stood up as he approached. "Help me with the bed."

Hunter instincts kicked in when she saw it. The otherwise beautiful hardwood floors had scrape marks dragging through it under the bed. Adam stood up and backed out of their way as Dean and Elliott flipped the mattress to see the marks better.

"Shit." Sam sighed. The clawed marks got worse the further back they went and led to a vent under the bed.

Sam and Dean did that annoying thing where they communicate with just looks. She watched as their eyes went from the vent to each other. Then they held their hands out fists on flat open palms, obviously about to play rock paper scissors.

"Just stop." Elliott rolled her eyes and placed her hands over their fists to stop the game. She was happily surprised she could read at least this nonverbal conversation of theirs. "You giants aren't going to fit in there."

"No." Sam denied shaking his head. Dean took a second longer to catch on but when he did, he looked on the fence. Knowing that the vent was going to be too small for them, but also not wanting to send her in.

"Why not?" She huffed smugly, finally feeling confident and useful today. "There is no way you two would fit in there. I'm your only option."

"That's what she said." Dean mumbled under his breath unable to help himself. Sam closed his eyes gritting his teeth in disapproval. "Sam. She's right." Dean sighed. Despite his efforts the giant's ticking jaw and pleading eyes did nothing to change the situation.

"Don't worry Jolly Green. I can handle myself." Elliott winked playfully at him to ease the tension.

"Just… be careful." Sam warned obviously worried.

"Hey, she's got this. Right princess?" Dean smiled handing her the flash light.

"What is that? What the fuck?" Adam seemed to have just come out of his shock.

"I'll let you know when I find out." Elliott gave him a reassuring smile as Sam and Dean pried the vent open.

Flashlight in hand she clambered through the small vent. The metal crinkled loudly under her as she crawled. The tight space was cramped and the corners were difficult to maneuver around. It wasn't long before she saw it. Small droplets of blood. Scuttling forward on her elbows and knees she followed it until it became a trail of blood. She turned a corner and froze. Blood, lots of blood. Chucks and blood were everywhere. Large puddles pooled at the bottom of the vent. The metal walls and ceiling were dripping thick and red.

"Fuck."

"Who the Hell are you?" Adam demanded storming into their motel room later that evening.

"Adam-" Elliott started.

"Don't." He snapped. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Hey, take it easy." Sam defended broad shoulders stiff.

"No. Don't tell me to take it easy!" Adam paced the small room. "There are cops all over my house. My mom is probably dead. You're not mechanics. Who are you?"

"We're hunters." Sam admitted unable to hide it from the poor kid.

"Sammy." Dean warrened still sitting by Elliott on the edge of the bed.

"Dean he has a right to know." Elliott whispered. "He is John's son." Dean glared at both of them but sat back and let them shatter Adam's life. They took turns explaining that monsters were real and that they were the ones that hunted them. Dean even jumped in here and there to better explain, or to just be a dick.

"Godzilla's not real." Dean jested speaking up again. Not wanting to encourage him Elliott tried to hide her snort with a cough.

"Okay." Adam nodded from his spot next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Okay?" Sam echoed.

Dean's brows rose in disbelief. "Okay? No one just says _okay_."

"You aren't going to call us crazy?" Elliott added slowly.

"You're my family, right? You're telling me the truth, right?" Adam questioned looking to each of them. "Then I believe you." Elliott blinked a few times at his ability to quickly trust. That was rare in a human being even rarer in the life. "My mom? What took her? Could she still be alive?" Adam questioned rapidly not leaving a breath for answers.

"Adam," Elliott's voice was tight, her round eyes full of sympathy. There was no way his mother was alive after all of the blood she saw in that vent. Thankfully she didn't have to explain further. A quick flash of pain crossed his face and he gave her an understanding nod. He really is a Winchester she thought as she watched him mask his pain like she had seen both Sam and Dean do loads of times.

"What can I do to help?" Adam turned to his half brothers with determination.

"You can't." Dean stated.

"This thing killed my mom-"

"Dee, maybe…" Elliott cut in trying to help the kid out a bit.

"What?" Dean nearly shouted at her.

Sam's jaw ticked and he glared at his older brother. "He lost his mother Dean. Maybe we can understand what that feels like." Sam explained with a raised brow but Dean wasn't having it. He stood up and rolled his shoulders back ready to really argue but Elliott was faster. Quickly stepping up to him. Then stopped him by raising her hand to rest on his chest.

"Alright. That's enough. Outside tough guy." Elliott ordered then turned to her giant with a small smile. "Sam I'm sorry. Could you just give us a minute?" She looked from him to Adam clearly asking him to keep an eye on the kid while she talked some sense into Dean. He reluctantly agreed and went back to Adam after she shut the door behind her.

Dean started on her the second she had stepped outside with him. "Why do you think we never knew about the kid Ellie?" He demanded holding his hand out expectantly.

The mannerism took her out of the moment. It was too much like Max. She stared openly at his out stretched hand waiting for a cigarette. It made her heart clench. Dean was so much like Max, that she sometimes found it was hard to be around him.

The older Winchester wasn't a smoker _necessarily_. The hunter only bummed cigarettes off her when Sam wasn't around and he was upset. Elliott knew Sam would be beyond pissed if he found out that once and awhile, she was supplying his brother with a cigarette or two. The young Winchester had never been pleased about her nasty habit. Always complaining and commenting under his breath. So, it was easy to say he would be very put out if he caught Dean bumming even a drag. At the same time though, Dean was his own person, and she couldn't say no to him. Especially when did things like this, that reminded her so much of her big brother Max. It was almost like having him back for a fraction of a second.

"What? You can spare one smoke. You just got a new pack." Dean raised a brow. Hand still out stretched, and palm up expectantly. Luckily Dean didn't seem to draw the connection to her momentary space out.

She blinked dragging herself from her thoughts. Clearing her throat and pretending to be annoyed by it she dug through her pockets. Tapping the carton on her wrist to pack them before she opened it and took one for herself. Then handing one to Dean. Cupping the air around the cig between his lips she lit it up. Then did the same to hers, stuffing the Elvis lighter into her pocket with the carton.

"It doesn't matter why John hid Adam from you Dee." Elliott began after taking a deeper inhale, enjoying the automatic way her whole body relaxed into the nicotine.

"Doesn't matter? Ell-" Dean stammered not even taking a drag yet.

"I get it." She exhaled slowly. "John was trying to protect Adam by keeping him out of the life, but Dean. You gotta see that in the long run that wasn't protecting him. Keeping the truth from him didn't protect him."

"He's fine." Dean waved off finally taking a drag. "He's got the whole apple pie, normal-"

"Dean, his mom is dead. Ripped to shreds, by who knows what. That is not fine." She explained in a much softer tone. "If he knew there was something to look out for this might not have happened."

"But..." He tried, not liking where she was going with this.

"Let me finish. If we know he is John's kid, how much longer before the things that go bump in the night find out? Hmm?" She sighed a cloud of smoke leaving her lips and looked up to the older Winchester. "John may have thought he was protecting the kid but he wasn't. Not like he protected you. By teaching you how to protect yourself John was able to give you a fighting chance. Are you really going to take away Adam's chance?"

Dean groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "Damnit Anders. Why do you have to make sense?"

"Because I'm awesome." She smiled softly taking a last drag. Then dropped the cigarette putting it out with the toe of her boot. "How about we get back inside, and figure this all out?"

He huffed and shook his head like that was the very last thing he wanted to do. "You and Sam go head and get started. I'm going to need a drink first." He gave her a small smirk putting out his own smoke. "You two have fun babysitting." It was clear Dean now understood that it was in Adam's best interest to be told about the life but that didn't mean he had to like it. She watched Dean get into his Baby and drive away. Waiting till she couldn't see the sleek black vehicle anymore before going back into their motel room to help Sam.

It wasn't a fun or exciting time explaining the details of hunting to Adam, but it was necessary. Elliott and Sam were very surprised by how well the kid had taken everything. She supposed that he was still in a little shock at the confirmation of his mother's death.

"…So, it's over for you? You got revenge?" Adam asked carefully sitting across from the hunters on the other bed.

"Adam, look." Sam sighed. "It's never over. There will always be something out there. This life, once you're in there is no getting out." Elliott placed her hand on Sam's knee to stop him. Knowing he was thinking about how he had tried to be normal and forget the hunting life, only for it to go up in literal flames.

"We're not saying you can't try and live a normal life, Adam. But you should know some of us have tried that and it doesn't always work." She flicked a quick sympathetic gaze up to her giant. "You can take the knowledge that we gave you and just use it to protect yourself while living your life, we won't stop you. This isn't about revenge. It's our lives now, this is what we do."

"So if you are truly in this? If you really want to go after whatever took your mother, you will be watching your back for the rest of your life. Don't make this decision lightly." Sam added, resting his hand on top of hers that was giving his knee a comforting squeeze.

Adam didn't respond right away. Clearly trying to process everything. His brows then knit together and eyes narrowed slightly at Elliott and Sam's hands. Then began eyeing how close they were sitting next to each other. The two turned to each other silently communicating and totally missing that Adam was watching them closely. His head tilted to the side and his brows shot to his hairline at the very loving looks they were sending each other.

"Wait, are you two like-" Adam began to speak bluntly when the power went out. "What the-" The motel room went dark. The only light peeking through the thin curtain from the motel parking lot. Then a clang of metal had both hunters whipping out their guns, tense and ready for action.

"Stay with him." Sam breathed. Elliott stepped in front of the kid, eyes searching their surroundings for danger. Sam walked slowly to the back to check out the bathroom.

"What is he-" Adam whispered.

"Shhh." She hushed him intently watching her giant. There was a rustling noise she couldn't place.

"It's in the vents. Go!" Sam shouted and herded them out of the motel.

"Where's your car?" Elliott barked as the three raced to the parking lot. "Keys."

Adam fumbled with his pocket before tossing the keys to her when they approached the pickup. Sam a step behind them gun aimed at the motel door, waiting for it to emerge behind them. Just as she was about to unlock the truck manually something wrapped around her ankle and yanked. Unprepared Elliott fell to her back landing hard on the pavement. A humph left her lips taking her breath away.

"Ellie!" Sam shouted. She yelped as the thing that had her ankle pulled. Beginning to drag the hunter under the old pickup. Sam's hands were under her upper arms stopping her from going under the truck completely. Then it was a tug of war match with the thing and Elliott was the rope.

"Sam," She groaned as the thing under the truck pulled at her ankle harder. When she kicked out with her free foot the thing grabbed that one too.

"Hold on!" Sam shouted. Grunting at his efforts, pulling her back using all his muscle putting his whole weight into it. Adam stood a few feet from them seemingly frozen to the spot by what Elliott could guess was fear and shock. The kid's paralysis broke when the Impala's roar met their ears.

"Ellie!" Dean joined the shouting. He and Adam now helping Sam pull her free. Finally, with all three Winchesters pulling the grip on her ankle released and she was pulled to safety. A gun shot went off and she looked up to see Dean sticking his head under the truck with his gun.

Sam's arms tightened around her holding her close. They both panted trying to catch their breath. He held her sitting on the cold concrete parking lot their legs spread out in front of them. Her back fitting perfectly into his muscular torso like a puzzle piece. Shutting her eyes, she let her head fall back to his chest.

"It's okay baby. We gotcha." Sam panted to her. Although it was very possible, he was trying to convince himself. He let out a shaky sigh and placed his lips softly on her forehead.

"Thanks, Jolly Green." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. Then pushed up to give him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Adam didn't miss the interaction, and if they were paying attention to him they would have seen his eyes nearly pop out of his skull before he looked away.

"Everyone okay?" Dean's voice rumbled, when he turned away from the pickup to face them all. Both Sam and Adam gave him a nod.

"We're good. I'm good." Elliott answered reflexively. Sam loosened his hold around her and stoop up before reaching down to help her up as well. She hissed sucking air through her teeth when she put weight down on her ankle.

"Or not." Sam sighed and wrapped his long arm around her to help support her weight.

Dean then got in and backed Adams truck up to get a better look. Under where the truck had been parked was a gaping manhole to the sewer, the heavy lid pushed to the side.

"It was a trap." Elliott sighed. "It was after Adam. Just waiting for him under his truck."

"I walked right into it." Sam grumbled and shook his head.

"We. We walked into it." She corrected.

"There's a pattern. Barton was a cop. Pretty sure he helped out Dad." Dean stated as he got out of the truck. "So him, and Dad's girl, and his son."

"It wants revenge." Adam said dully. His cold eyes not leaving the spot of blood on the manhole.

"It's alright, Adam. We are going to keep you safe." She promised her hand went to his stiff shoulder and squeezed.

They went back to Adam's house to help show the kid the ropes. Dean was not happy about it and complained the whole time. He knew the kid was cursed with the Winchester name but didn't like pulling him out of his normal life.

"Okay, that's it. I can't stay here anymore." Dean sighed after watching Sam at the kitchen table explaining what each part of his gun was for Adam. "We should be checking out that grave robbery sight Sammy."

"Hey what about me?" Elliott demanded from the kitchen doorway. Both Sam and Dean turned around to see her leaning against the doorframe arms crossed.

"You get to tap in on schooling Adam." Dean smirked, proudly at his own sass. Sam stood up and pulled a chair at the kitchen table out for her. She ignored him staying in the doorway.

"Stop being so over dramatic, Sam. It's just a sprain." She huffed eyeing him. "You just don't want to stay behind, and play teacher."

"Someone's gotta show the kid how to research." Dean shrugged not even trying to hide his smirk.

"I'm not a kid." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Ellie, please? Even if it's just a sprain you won't be much help in the field on that ankle." Sam gave her his puppy dog eyes and she caved.

"You owe me giant." Elliott sighed. The corner of his lip curled up victorious. Then stepped up to her and leaned down. She pushed up on to her toes ignoring the small sting in her ankle and, gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He pulled back to whisper a thank you, before leaning down again to meet her lips. This time it wasn't as quick, both getting a little carried away. His lips moved with her puffy ones. Tongue sliding into her mouth leading the kiss. By the time them pulled apart her cheeks were hot and lips slightly swollen. Dean was making pretend gag noises and Adam silently looked away grossed out.

After a couple of goodbyes, they were out the door leaving Elliott to show Adam a bit more about gun safety. She sat at the kitchen table putting her glock back together slower than she normally would so Adam could see. He was standing behind her with his hands resting on the back of her chair as he leaned over her shoulder, watching her hands move.

"You're really good at this stuff hm?" Adam admired.

"My dad and brother taught me everything." She turned in her chair and gave him a proud smile. "But don't worry you'll get the hang of it eventually." She stood up to stretch her back.

"Eventually…" He echoed trailing off as she placed the glock in his hands.

"Your turn. Strip and reassemble her. I'll time you." She held up Dean's stop watch. "Weapons are a hunter's best friend. You should know them inside and out." She took a sip of her beer as Adam turned the glock over in his hand examining it closely. "You ever shot a gun?"

"Not exactly." Adam admitted. His eyes moved above her head and his body went ridged. Tipping her off right away something was wrong. She froze now weaponless after handing the kid her only available weapon.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Elliott asked quietly.

"Actually, it's right in front of you."

Too surprised she didn't have time to react before the butt of her glock was slammed into her temple with a crack and a flash of white.

"Ughh" Elliott groaned at the pain throbbing through her head. A humming floated around her ears. Her breath became shallow when she found she couldn't move her hands or feet. "Not again." She whispered and began tugging at the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

Images of being strapped down to a metal table, and needles full of demon blood flashed across her mind. No, she thought this can't be happening again. It can't be. She nearly gasped for air. Then a blonde woman she did not recognize came into view reminding her that she my not be strapped to Ramiel's metal table. She was strapped to a different table. She blinked back the images and forced herself to focus on the present. Her hazel eyes looked down trying to understand. Duct tape strapped over her torso and knees, but her ankles and wrists were bound by rope to Adam's kitchen table. Adam!

Adam did this she thought wildly. "Adam… but the silver didn't work…" She mumbled trying to think through the ache in her skull.

"I think she's almost got it." The blonde woman she had forgotten about stopped humming to say.

"Give her a minute." Adam appeared behind her making Elliott twitch.

"Ghouls." Elliott snarled.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." He cooed at her like a child.

"-but you're nothing but filthy scavengers. You don't usually go after the living." Elliott pulled at the ropes as the female ghoul got closer. It leaned in and Elliott flinched jerking away as much as she could. The ghoul inhaled her sent deeply licking a line up her neck.

"Uhhg" Elliott whined.

"Fresh meat." Then woman hummed. "So much better."

"Ahg!" Elliott cried out as the thing that looked like Adam sliced a small horizontal cut along her exposed forearm. The woman ghoul was on her instantly. Lips lapping at her arm messily slurping at the blood. The bitch even nipped at the slice to urge the blood to flow more freely.

"Oh, Elliott. Big bad Winchester hunter." 'Adam' taunted and slammed his blade into the table next to her head. Cutting off strands of her copper blonde hair as he did.

"Winchester?" Elliott echoed. "You think I'm… No, no, I'm not-"

"Her blood. It tastes different." The woman interrupted smacking her lips, trying to figure out the different taste. Elliott's heart beat faster. It was one thing to be able to heal people, but when a monster could tell that she wasn't fully human, it hurt. 'Abomination', the angel Castiel's voice echoed in her memory, mocking her. 'The girl with the demon blood' the memory of Dean joined in.

The different taste didn't seem to deter the ghoul because she just went back to licking up the blood that was slowly dripping from her arm.

"Probably has to do with the disgusting incest." The ghoul Adam spit with a scowl.

"Incest? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Elliott stared up at him grossed out and completely confused. She was so off put by the comment she actually quit struggling.

"You're going to try and deny it now?" Ghoul Adam huffed. "You kissed your brother Sam right in front of me. How blind do you think I am Winchester?"

Elliott's brows shot to her hair line and her jaw went slack. That monster had it all wrong. She wasn't their sister, her mind supplied. Dean had just been defending her after what he had said in the diner when he told Adam she was family. The ghoul Adam thought her and Sam were siblings and together.

"No! No, no, no, no. We are not- I'm not a Win- hmmphahh." An old rag was shoved into her mouth, cutting off her attempt at explaining.

"I'd rather not hear you deny what I have seen with my own eyes." He pulled out a handkerchief wrapping it around her gaged mouth to keep it in. Lifting her head, he tied it at the base of her skull. She let out a muffled groan feeling him tangle her hair in the knot. Then set her head back down gently running a finger down her neck to feel her pulsing vein. "You know, Adam was really your brother. Well before we ate him." He admitted softly thinking she was a Winchester. She scowled at the monster and tried to protest but it came out as muffled garble.

"If it weren't for your monster of a father, none of this would be happening." The female ghoul stopped lapping at her arm to inform her. "You see our father never killed a soul. But the thing that killed him did." She traced shapes on to Elliott's collar bone with the dull side of her kitchen knife.

The ghoul that looked like Adam plucked up the blade he had stuck in the table. "A monster named John Winchester killed him." He growled and sliced a deep cut below her ribs. The gag muffled her whimper almost completely.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on out own." His sister tutted.

"Graahhahh!" Elliott screamed into the gag as 'Adam' dug his finger into her freshly sliced skin under her ribs. The sister was speaking again but Elliott couldn't hear her as 'Adam's' fingers twisted around under her ribs.

He lifted his bloody fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. "Hmm, she does taste different." But his sister was back lapping at her forearm again.

Elliott groaned with disgust, and turned away from the sight. She huffed when she could feel 'Adam's' eyes leering at her. He was running the dull side of the blade along her upper chest. Licking his lips, eyes darkened watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She whimpered when the sharp end of his blade sliced above her right breast. Although she had been pulling at the restraints the whole time her struggling doubled when the ghoul leaned over her. His tongue licked up the blood that was dripping down between her breasts. She wished she hadn't worn a tank top today. Nauseated she shuddered and turned preferring to look at the ghoul lapping up blood from her forearm.

He stopped, looking up at her from his hovering position he chuckled. "What? You're into brothers, right? Or am I not enough brother for you?"

Her watery eyes were wide and pleading for him to stop. She felt him glide the sharp blade down to her stomach. Continuing down past her bellybutton and to the waist line of her jeans.

"Uhg!" The other ghoul complained. "Not in front of me you idiot! That's disgusting."

Elliott sighed when he reluctantly listened to his sister, removing the blade. "Revenge is never over is it _Ellie_."

"First it was the cop friend. That was too easy. Then John's slut," The female ghoul pointed to herself with the bloody knife. Blood dripping off her chin she then pointed it at her brother. "-and then his son,"

"But that son of a bitch was already dead." He sighed longingly. "-but luckily the bastard had not two more like we thought but, three other kids."

The female ghoul bit her bloody lip and leaned in. Elliott flinched and jerked in the restraints as the ghoul reached out and stroked her cheek gently. "You'll be first." She looked at Elliott with hunger.

"Your brothers aren't going to be back for a while," He promised and extended a finger and booped her on the nose playfully. "So we get to feed on you nice and slow. Just like we did with Adam."

Elliott was having a hard time breathing. What did they do to Sam and Dean? Why wouldn't they be back soon? They saved her when she was strapped to a table last time. She was ashamed that she wasn't thinking about poor Adam. The real Adam that was eaten alive by these freaks. Just like she was about to be.

"Gaaahhhhh!" Elliott screamed loudly even through the ratty gay as He sliced her arm vertically from wrist to elbow. She knew that was bad. She remembered reading in middle school how dangerous a vertical cut up a wrist could be. Before she could continue the thought her other wrist was slashed the same way. This time her muffle scream was accompanied by tears. They leaked out and slowly fell down her cheeks soaking up in the handkerchief around her face.

Panic started to consume her realizing the very big possibility that she was going to die here. Not like this, she thought desperately. She had defeated so much worse than this. How did some stupid ghouls get the best of her? She wanted to see Sam again and- Oh god, Sam. When he and Dean finally get back, they will be so heartbroken. No, this isn't right. She couldn't just lay here and bleed out. Not yet. Sam needed her. She couldn't let him down. Her stomach rolled, nauseated at the feeling of her own blood trickling down her arms, and into bowls below her.

"Ghnn, Uhgh." Elliott groaned muffled by the gag. She began to pull at her restraints again, but with her draining energy her struggling was weak.

"Elliott." 'Adam' scolded. "The more you struggle the faster you're going to bleed out." He smiled widely when he caught her muffled whimper. "You won't make it to see your brothers for last time if you keep that up." Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe, if we're lucky they will make it just in time to see their sweet baby sister's last breath. I bet that would drive them wild."

Elliott wanted to sob behind the gag, but help back only a whimper escaping. That was so much worse than the thought of dying alone. She didn't want Sam to see her like that. The room was starting to spin and she struggled to get a full breath through the gag. Her stomach turned again but wouldn't settle now that the room was swirling. It was from the blood loss. Elliott knew how it worked, and she could do nothing but lay there as she mentally checked off symptoms of blood loss.

"You might as well lie back and relax, Ellie." He cooed and wiped tears from her cheek.

"Hey!" Dean's voice barked out from somewhere she wasn't able to see. The room was still spinning and too blurry to make out clearly, but she recognized their voices. Her men. Her family was here. A couple shots rang out but she didn't even jump. She tried to shout for them but was muffled by the gag and the loud scuffling of a fight.

"Ellie!" Sam's voice was suddenly clearer she blinked up blurrily to see his panicked beautiful face. He tugged the wet handkerchief down around her neck and she whimpered quietly as it ripped at her hair tangled in the knot. Then he went to untie her bloody wrists. "Oh, god… Ellie- ghhhn" Sam stumbled getting knocked over by one of the ghouls.

"They're ghouls!" Elliott moaned as loudly as she could manage.

"Head shots!" Dean barked hearing her moan. A gun went off. Glass shattered somewhere to her side, then another shot. Elliott rolled her head to the side to see what, but Dean was there stepping up to her and blocking her view.

"Dee." Elliott sighed. The room slowed it's revolving at the man came into view above her. "Sam?" Behind Dean she could hear the thumping smack of fists hitting flesh and she was worried.

"Sweetheart..." Dean breathed when he saw her bleeding wrists. "Sam!" The fear in his voice had her frowning up at him. Dean didn't really let others see or hear his fear. He was always hiding how he really felt.

Sam was suddenly there and her wrists were free. She moaned as she held heavy arms out in front of herself to get a better look. The rope burn stung around her raw wrists and were covered in red.

"Ellie," Sam's voice cracked. "Come on baby, sit up for me." He encouraged.

The guys both helped her into a sitting position. She groaned at the movement and held her arms out weakly in front of her.

"Hang on sweetheart." Dean hummed and disappeared from her sight. Sam's arm wrapped around her back and held her arms out while also keeping her up into a seated position. She leaned back into his hold, halting her swaying. She felt his lips on the crown of her head.

"Samm," Elliott slurred. "He, -they, they killed the real Adam. He- he wass-"

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. Shhh." Sam shushed her. She sniffled not realizing she had tears spilling over her cheeks. A throb of pain zinged through her open slices as the blood continued to flow slowly dribbling down her arms. She was unable to hold it back and let out a groaned at the feeling. The large hands on her arms tightened. "Dean!" He shouted for his brother, and a not even a second later he was there.

"Hey, hey. It's alright I got ya." Dean soothed and covered each of her arms with a clean towel. "Here we go. Here we go."

"Ugnh." Elliot groaned at the pressure they wrapped the clean towels around each forearm.

"Hang on princess. We gotcha." Dean turned to Sam who was now holding her wrapped arms together to keep the pressure. "It's okay Sammy. She's gonna to be okay now."

At Dean's words she rolled her head back onto Sam's shoulder to look up to him. Sam was breathing heavily and looked as pale as she felt she must be. There were flicks of dark red dotting one side of his face. His watery hazel eyes were wide in shock and she thought she saw a tear fall before he quickly brushed it back. Round puppy eyes looked up from her to meet his big brother's, he swallowed hard and nodded wordlessly.

Her heart hurt. She wanted to say something funny to get him to smile. To get him to wipe that awful expression off his face, but she didn't know what to say. It was hard to focus on her thoughts. Because although the room had slowed in its spinning, it was still moving enough that her stomach was nauseous. Making it difficult to think straight let alone joke. So she settled for short sentences, with little brain power.

" 'ey Giant." She whispered and gave him a lazy smile. "S'okay. I'm alright. You saved me babe." Sam's whole face scrunched up in a sorrowful grimace but was able swallow it down and smooth himself out.

"You can't scare me like that Ellie." Sam shook his head. Elliott wanted to sooth the pain from his beautiful face, it made her heart ache to see him like that. She reached up to cup his face but gasped as the sharp pain that bolted through her sliced arms. Shutting her eyes tightly she hissed.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Elliott insisted keeping her eyes closed not wanting to see Sam's reaction. "Honestly. I just moved wrong."

Sam exhaled loudly before speaking. "Let's get out of here. I need to patch you up." He slipped a hand under her knees and positioned himself to easily lift her.

"Keep pressure on that Princess." Dean ordered as Sam lifted her with ease. She tried to focus on pressing her arms together but the pain along with the motion from Sam's long strides had her stomach rolling. Groaning she tucked her head into Sam's broad chest, to hide from the spinning room.

"Dean." Sam called out loudly, and suddenly Dean's hand was gripping her towel wrapped arms. Holding them together to keep the pressure on them. Her shallow breathing grew worse as the nausea spread.

"No, no, no." Sam scolded her. "You don't get to pass out on us Ellie. You lost way too much blood." She just shook her head not lifting it from her giant's chest. "Talk to me baby girl. You gotta stay awake." Elliott groaned fighting off the nausea as best she could, while the room spun and Sam took long strides out the door. Dean walking with them to keep the pressure on her forearms.

"Dizzy." She breathed afraid that more than just words would come out if she tried to say more.

"Oh, no. You ain't puking in Baby." Dean warrened as they walked together.

She felt Sam's chest rumble like he was growling at his brother, and she giggled. The sound of her giggles had Sam's tense shoulders ease slightly. Somehow Dean fretting over his baby seemed to help her head clear. The queasiness died back enough she could open her eyes again. Though she didn't chance moving her head from Sam's chest afraid it may come back.

Dean's hand left her arms as they approached the Impala, opening the door for his brother. Sam slipped into the backseat without letting Elliott go. When Dean tossed a plastic bag back at them from the front seat 'just in case' Elliott was in a fit of laughter. Sam made her talk with him the whole ride back to the motel. He made her answer questions to things he already knew just to keep her thinking and talking.

After they patched her up, and she was feeling better, she still wasn't allowed to sleep. Not until Sam was sure she would wake up after she fell asleep did, he finally let her. Blood or no blood she was with family. It may have been the blood loss but Elliott knew this was her family. Even if one of them was a jerk when he was angry and the other worried too much about her.

Authors Note

Hope you all are still liking the story. Don't know what to say besides please leave a kudo and a comment. Please stay safe out there.


	22. Jimmy The Angel Condom

Chapter 22- Jimmy The Angel Condom

Elliott couldn't help but stare. This was probably the strangest thing she had ever witnessed and she hunted monsters. Not-Castiel was sitting across from her shoveling fast food burgers into his gullet. Apparently Castiel the angel of the lord had been banished out of his vessel and sent to Heaven. This was of course right after the angel had sent Dean a message in his dream. That there was something urgent they needed to know and he had to tell them in person. The man in front of them sucked down his pop noisily.

They all sat around a little table in a crappy motel, unable to stop staring. It was so weird watching this man, Jimmy Novak. He looked like Castiel but that was it. Everything was different about him. The way he moved, his facial expressions, his vocabulary not to mention his voice. It was like night and day. Castiel's well known voice was deep, rough, and monotoned, but not Jimmy Novak. Jimmy's voice was much lighter and expressive.

"I'm hungry." Castiel- no Jimmy shrugged at Dean's judgmental stare and kept eating.

"When's the last time you ate?" Elliott tilted her head slightly as she watched with bugged eyes. Unable to look away.

"I don't know, months?" He shrugged again taking an even bigger bite.

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something." Sam fidgeted. "Please tell me you remember that?"

"I'm sorry. I can hardly remember anything. It's like being strapped to a comet." He slurped down the rest of his coke.

"Come on, anything." Dean rolled his eyes. "What _do_ you know?"

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac Illinois. I have a family. Oh, my family. I need to get back to them. They must be so worried." Jimmy fretted.

Elliott wanted to reach out and comfort the man but held back. He may be a human now but not long ago he was possessed by a very powerful angel. Angels still gave her the heebie geebies, and knowing he wasn't an angel now didn't help calm her instincts.

"What the Hell are we supposed to do about this?" Elliott ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced around the empty parking lot before turning back to the Winchesters.

"He's got a family Ell. We send him home." Dean replied like it was obvious.

"Dean, he's the only lead we got." Sam sighed.

"Sam!" Elliott scolded. Sam twitched and gave her an apologetic smile.

"He doesn't know anything." Dean looked back to the motel room window, where the man sat watching tv.

"Dean maybe he doesn't even know what he knows." Sam tried this time for a gentler approach. Running a shaky hand through his shaggy mane, he sighed. "Maybe we get him to Bobby's try a psychic or something?" Elliott watched his hands fall to his side, fingers twitching anxiously.

"I don't know," Dean drawled looking to Elliott for help but Elliott was too focused on his brother's odd fidgeting. When Sam noticed her narrowed eyes on his hands, he balled them up into a fist to stifle their trembling. Then clearing his throat he relaxed his hands into his pockets, avoiding her suspicious eyes.

"We can't just let the only lead we got skip out." He continued not meeting Elliott's appalled glare.

"He's a person, Sam. Not a lead."

"Think about it, Ellie. If we want to question him, you can damn well bet the demons do too." He almost snapped at her.

"Dammit." Dean growled, not liking his logic.

It wasn't easy explaining to Jimmy that he couldn't go home. He definitely didn't take it well. They were so worried that he was a flight risk they decided to take turns to keep watch through the night.

Elliott was starting to get worried about her giant. Something was off with him. He had been twitchy, anxious, and had been snapping at little things all week. When she asked him about it, he told her he was fine and that she was just imagining things. She wasn't sure if Dean had noticed but if this continued, she'd have to talk to him about it.

The warmth that had been wrapped around her rolled away. The bed shifted as Sam got up waking her from her sleep.

"Sam?" Elliott mumbled half asleep.

"Hey, baby. Go back to sleep." Sam murmured gently. "I just need a little caffeine. I'm getting a soda from the vending machine. You want anything, for tomorrow morning?"

"Pop." Elliott hummed already falling back asleep. She felt Sam's lips on hers briefly and he was gone. She passed out before he even opened the motel door.

Elliott couldn't help but feel partially to blame when she woke up. Jimmy had snuck out while Sam had gone to get them pop. She should have woken up to keep watch for Sam. It took no time at all for the three hunters to pack up and do a quick web search for the Novak home address. Once the Impala was loaded, they were on their way. Unfortunately, it was a few hours away.

When they finally pulled up to Jimmy Novak's house, they were too late. The hunters could hear the shouts and a scuffle from outside the home. Sam was the first to the door but it was locked. He stretched out his arms, herding Elliott and Dean back. Half turning, he quickly and forcefully kicked the door in. The door flung open and slammed into the wall behind it with an echoing boom. Elliott could feel her face heat up at the action but shook it off. Dean jumped right into the fight, slicing at a male demon's neck.

Normally she would have covered him and Sam but when she saw a little girl near the edge of the brawling she had think twice. Weaving around the tussle, she moved as quickly as she could to save the kid. Ducking a swing from the demon that Dean was scuffling with she yanked the little girl that must be Jimmy's daughter out of the way. Then got her to the entrance, but hesitated near the busted door with the kid in her grasp. Watching the female demon stumble and let go of Jimmy as Sam held out his hand using his psychic abilities.

"Go! Get them out of here!" Sam shouted jaw clenched as he struggled to psychically hold the female demon back. Jimmy didn't wait to be told again and grabbed his daughter from Elliott and ran out to the front yard. Sam's face scrunched up struggling to psychically hold the demon back.

"Can't get it up can you Sammy?" The demon mocked shaking off what little hold he had on her, approaching a dazed Sam.

"I can." Elliott snarked. Then lunged at the black eyed bitch. The demon fell back with Elliott on top of her. She got one good punch in before she was stopped.

"Move!" Dean shouted. She rolled away quickly as he dove at the demon, demon blade in hand. Before he could plunge the demon blade into the demon, it shrieked and smoked out of the woman.

"Come on, come on!" Dean barked at his dazed brother. Sam blinked a few times before nodding and helping Elliot to her feet. Then the three ran out the front door. Quickly the hunters herded the Novaks into the Impala and sped off.

"How long?" Jimmy asked as the Winchesters and Elliott stood outside the Impala filling up the tank a couple hours later. This was where they needed to leave his wife and child so they could escape. Jimmy's love for his family was obviously clouding his ability to see the truth. Even after seeing with his own eyes, how he was putting his family in danger. Elliott gave Jimmy a sad smile and placed a gentle hand on the man's back.

"Don't you get it?" Sam huffed. "_Forever_. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far as possible or you put a bullet in your head."

"Sam-" Elliott frowned. Shocked at his harsh words. Sam's jaw ticked and he let out a long sigh.

"Geeze don't sugar coat it, Sam." Dean shook his head at his brother.

"I'm just telling him the truth. Someone has to." Sam huffed tightly before tucking his twitchy hands into his pockets again. Jimmy's hurt, wide eyed expression was too much for Elliott. She had to turn away to look at her feet.

"Sam? Can I talk to you a minute?" Elliott asked softly. After a moment she heard Dean and Jimmy's footsteps walking away. Silence ticked by for a couple of minutes before either one spoke.

"Look, Ellie I know-"

"Stop." Elliott whispered. Looking up to him waiting for him to make eye contact before continuing. "Tell me what is going on. This isn't you. Why are you acting like this?"

Sam exhaled slowly and ran a trembling hand through his shaggy hair. "Ellie, I-" He glanced away and looking back down to her and cleared his throat. "There is just so much going on right now. Lilith, Ramiel, stopping the devil from breaking out, and now this?"

"Sam," Elliott reached out and laced her fingers with his. His shoulders fell a little when she squeezed his hand. He tugged at her arm and pulled her close, large arms wrapping around her. Hugging her tightly to him he rested his almost clammy forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, think this is all getting to me. There is just so much going on. Baby, can we just… put this conversation on hold? Just until after we get Jimmy all situated at Bobby's?"

Elliott tilted her head up to meet his pleading puppy dog eyes. Her brows knit together at what she imagined was all going through his head. She couldn't help it. She pushed up onto her tiptoes, and tugged him down to her by the collar of his flannel. Their lips met softly, moving together smoothly.

"Okay." Elliott agreed with a breath as they parted. "But we are talking the moment Jimmy's settled Jolly Green."

The corner of Sam's lips pulled up ever so slightly and he leaned back down to kiss her again. His hand cupped the back of her head drawing her closer. When he pulled away, he left his hand there, drawing her hazel green eyes to him. "I promise beautiful."

Dean pulled up a minute later with a small tan car. It was hard to watch knowing Jimmy was about to say goodbye as he escorted his family to the little vehicle. "Here you go man." Dean patted Jimmy on the back. Sam looked dispassionately at the family still on edge.

"Bye Clair. It was nice to meet you." Elliott ignored her giant and gave the young girl a smile. Clair gave her a little nod in return and went to her dad.

"Take care of your mom okay Bug?" Jimmy pulled Claire into a warm hug resting his cheek on her head.

"Bug?" Elliott breathed almost silently.

Her heart squeezed at the familiar nickname. She turned away quickly, not able to watch the goodbye after hearing Jimmy call his daughter that. Then without meeting anyone's eyes she made her way to the Impala, blinking quickly as she did to keep back the tear that wanted to spill over. Trying her best not to think about how wrong it sounded coming from someone other than Max.

Elliott was asleep in between the two Winchesters on the front bench seat. Her head on Sam's lap knees curled up to her chest. That was until the third time her socked feet poked at Dean's leg and she sniffed loudly suddenly halfway waking up. Dean rolled his eyes at her and before it happened a fourth time, he gently moved her feet to his own lap without waking her. Sam had turned off the radio so the only noises were the rumble of the Impala under Dean and Sam's quiet conversation. When Elliott started waking up she caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon back there." Dean mumbled trying not to wake Jimmy sleeping in the back and Elliott up with them.

"-I got dizzy," Sam quietly defended.

"-call it whatever you want- used to be strong enough to kill Alastair." Dean's voice had her frowning in her sleepy state. As if Sam could tell she was troubled, he stared to stroke her hair gently. His warm hand stroking her blonde hair back, began smoothing her back to sleep. "-now you can't even kill stunt demon number three?"

"Dean," Sam quietly sighed.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? You're scaring me man. Your mojo is all over the place."

"I'm scaring myself." Sam mumbled too low for Dean to hear, but it woke Elliott up. She sniffed and shifted into a seated position. "Hey, baby. We didn't mean to wake you." His large hand rubbed circles on her back.

Her worried eyes met his. She took a deep breath, lips parting to speak but was interrupted by a phone ringing. Sam removed his hand from her back to dig the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Sam answered quickly. He frowned and turned to Jimmy. Shaking him awake and handing him his phone. Jimmy covered his yawn with one hand and took the phone with the other.

"Amelia?" Jimmy questioned but his eyes went wide no longer sleepy but in terror. "Oh my god."

Quickly discovering Amelia, Jimmy's wife was possessed by a demon and holding his daughter Clair hostage, Dean whipped the car around. It was obviously a trap. The demons wanted Castiel's vessel. They didn't care if he knew anything or not, they would get it out of him.

"Why does it always have to be an abandon warehouse?" Elliott mumbled as they pulled up to the meeting spot. They got out of the Impala sizing up the place, with only the street lights lighting their view.

"We'll work our way through the cat walks. Be right behind you." Sam assured Jimmy as they all looked up at the building.

"All you got to do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our jobs." Dean added.

"Stay calm?" Jimmy spat at him. "This is my family we are talking about."

"Jimmy, we're here to save them. Let us help you." Elliott defended stepping between the tall men.

"Whatever." Jimmy huffed and stormed off to the building.

"You know this is probably a trap, right?" Sam sighed exhausted.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean beamed with false confidence.

It was a stupid plan she thought, but it was all they had. They didn't even make it to the cat walks before demons ambushed them.

"You really didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Someone spoke from behind them. The trio spun to see a group of demons, on the other side of the roof top.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Dean quipped with a crooked grin. The demon blade tightly in his grasp.

The demon sighed, seemingly board with his overly confident one liner. She was riding a shorter woman near Elliott's size, with short choppy brown hair. Eyes flashing black eyes as she took in the trio. Her eyelids narrowed curiously over the obsidian voids when they landed on the female hunter. "Snag 'em and bag 'em." She ordered.

The demons were on the hunters in seconds. Elliott dropped what she was doing. Leaving her lock picking tools sticking out of the maintenance door, so she could reach the small blade tucked in her boot. The brunette demon that had given the order rushed her, narrowly avoiding the hunter's flying fist. Although she could hear their brawling, Elliott couldn't see how Sam and Dean were holding up, too busy concentrating on the demon in front of her. Pulling the blade out quickly Elliott slashed through the air, nicking the demon's cheek. The shallow cut seeped a line of red.

"Fucking bitch." The demon snarled. Then lunged at the hunter. Elliott tried to duck but wasn't fast enough. She went down hard, her back landing on the loose graveled rooftop floor. The impact forced the air out of her lungs with a loud 'Umph'. The harsh jolt had her small blade fly out of her hand, landing a couple feet away, skidding across the gravel. The demon landed on top of her straddling her hips, trying to pin her flying limbs to the rocky ground, but Elliott was an experienced hunter. She threw a solid punch to the demons already sliced cheek, snapping her head to the side. Then using her hips, she flipped their positions so she was now on top of the demon.

Elliott brought her fist down into the demon's temple, her head rocked on the rocky gravel. Then once more, and a third time, but at the fourth swing the demon caught her fist black eyes blazing. Growling the demon flipped them over again so she was on top of the hunter.

"He may want you alive, but he never said you had to be whole." The Demon taunted. Then sent her fist square into Elliott's jaw before she could even speak.

"Do you guys always have to talk while you're fighting?" Elliott spit stretching her sore jaw. Then continued to fight back as they rolled each other around on the roof top. Spraying loose gravel and dust all around them. With the demon's unnatural strength she rolled Elliott to the edge of the roof top, pinning her down so the hunter's shoulder was off the small ledge of the multistory warehouse. Elliott snarled up at the demon curling inward she used all her strength and kicked the demon bitch up and off herself. Flinging the demon off the building.

Quickly Elliott got up not bothering to brush off the gravel stuck to her skin and clothes. Looking for the brothers to help. Sam was at the other end of the rooftop brawling with a demon that he was throwing punches at, and expertly avoiding getting hit. Dean on the other hand had a dead demon at his feet the demon blade embedded in its chest, while he took on two others.

She pulled the demon blade from the corpse, and made her way behind one of the two demons Dean was scuffling with. With great stealth she plunged the demon blade up and into the demon's ribs from behind it. She watched as orange light flashed through the body and let it fall dead to the ground. Elliott smiled triumphantly and moved to stab the other when a cold strong hand wrapped around her wrist, holding it back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new demon warned her as both Sam and Dean were restrained. The older Winchester had a larger demon holding his arms up and behind his back. Two more were doing the same to Sam. The one holding her back squeezed tightly on her wrist until it hurt.

"Urhg, Fuck you!" Elliott growled turning to kick at the demon dick holding her wrist with a near crushing force. A fourth demon was in front of her in a flash catching her boot mid kick, forcing the hunter to fall face first in the gravel. She grunted at the impact, sneering in the demon's direction. Her cheek was scrapped up pretty good but she didn't feel much blood leaking out of the scratches. With her face in the rocks she couldn't see Sam but the sounds of his grunts, and thrashing against the demons holding him back met her ears. The demon that had grabbed her wrist now pinned her arms behind her back. He roared with laughter at the sight of the hunter face down in the dirt, before he pulled her to her feet. Then escorted the hunters to the now open maintenance door and down the meatal staircase.

"Nice plan Dean." Elliott huffed out of breath. She stretched her jaw and cheek muscles trying to feel the extent of the scraped cheek.

"Yeah, well nobody bats a thousand." Dean quipped, uselessly pulling at the demon's hold on him.

"Ellie, you good?" Sam questioned gruffly, his eyes darting from her to the room around them they were being pulled through and back to her.

"I'm okay giant, just a scratch." She answered distracted by trying to take in their new surroundings. They were approaching a full room. Jimmy Novak was subdued. His wife sported black eyes and his daughter was passed out and tied to a chair.

"Alright, you got us. Just let these people go." Sam bargained, still breathing heavy from the fight. A thin layer of sweat shined along his forehead and his voice was strong yet Elliott could hear a slight tremble to it.

"Oh, Sam," The demon possessing Jimmy's wife Amelia cooed. "It's easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working, huh?"

Sam gritted his teeth and glared at the demon, choosing not to respond. Elliott and Dean both turned to young Winchester with worried gazes, but Sam didn't look back he just kept glaring at the demon in front of them.

"Now, for the punch line, everybody dies." The demon wearing Jimmy's wife hummed cocking her pistol and aiming it at Sam.

"Nooo!" Elliott shouted pulling wildly at the demons hold. Heart pounded violently in her chest.

"Don't worry little Elliott. We can't kill you." The demon inside Amelia chuckled at the hunters wide terrified eyes. "Ramiel made it very clear. The reward for you is only valid if you're still breathing."

Sam's furious roar echoed in the large space sending a chill down everyone's spine. It rumbled from deep in his chest. His lips curling up in a threatening snarl.

"Don't you touch her."

"Oh, have I hit a nerve? You forget Sam. You're not a threat at the moment. So don't pretend you have any pull here. Someone could get hurt." Then she huffed and turned the gun away from Sam to aim at Jimmy. The loud bang of the gun had the hunters jump. There was a silent moment of shock before Jimmy cried out and fell to his knees. His hands covered his gut, coating them in blood and bleeding quickly into his white button down.

"Waist little orphan Annie." The demon ordered turning away from the restrained hunters.

"No." Elliott struggled as one of the demons holding her shoved her into another ones hold. Then make his way across the room towards the little girl. The moment the demon reached the unconscious girl she opened her eyes and a bright light shown out. She stood up, placing a hand on the demon's forehead. The demons screeched as he was smote.

"Cas?" Dean breathed in shock. The girl tilted her head to look at him and nod stiffly. Taking advantage of the moment everyone moved.

The demons and hunters started fighting, turning away from the corpse. Elliott threw a punch landing on the demon's jaw loosening his grip on her other arm. She then held his shoulders to bring her knee up and into his groin. The demon grunted raising a fist to swing back, but she ducked quickly. Swinging her leg out as she did. Knocking him to the ground with a heavy thud.

Wanting badly to turn and help the Winchesters she could hear scuffling with the other demons but needing to defeat this one first she moved with great speed. Elliott lifted her booted foot about to land a powerful blow to the ribs of the demon rolling on the concrete. Before she could a rough hand tangled into her long coppery hair and pulled. The hand gripped tightly yanking her head to the side to expose her neck. She could feel his disgusting breath on her exposed skin.

"Well, well, well. Since everyone else is busy I guess I get to be the one to turn you in to Ramiel." The demon drawled excitedly. "Let's go get me that reward- hhumph"

The demon was tackled mid sentence and although the grip in her hair loosened it still pulled at her hair as it fell. Sam, was on top of the demon, wrestling around trying to pin it down. Elliott turned in time to see another one coming up behind het but Castiel wearing Jimmy's daughter stepped forward and smote it first. That left Sam wrestling the last one in sight.

She turned back to Sam about to jump in the tussle and help out her giant but froze at the sight before her. The color drained from her face and stomach plummeted.

Sam was straddling the demon, breathing heavy, face down in the demon's neck. When he lifted his head up blood was smeared along his lips, they were parted enough to see the blood staining his teeth as well. It even dripped down his chin. He drank the demon's blood. Elliott couldn't tear her wide eyes away from the scene. She could only watch in horror. Sam's bloody lips trembled. Her brain felt like it was fritzing out. How, why? After she had been forcefully injected with demon blood, how could he _willing_ do something like this?

Shame and shock washed over his face when he saw his brother and girl staring down at him. It took a moment for him to push back his horrified shame, but he did.

He stood quickly wild eyes turning to face them. When he held his hand out towards them to use his powers Elliott felt a strange shiver run up her spine. She backed up a step not sure what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye she even saw Dean flinch at his brother's movement, but half a second later she realized what he was doing. Jimmy's wife stood behind them as Sam mentally exorcised the demon inside of her.

Jimmy's wife fell to the smooth concrete. The dark cloud of smoke poured out of her and dissipated into the ground. Amelia sat up coughing her entire body trembling.

He got his power from the blood, she put together. A horrible sick feeling rocked in her gut. Elliott glanced back to Sam in awe before quickly turning to help the woman. Dean was there a couple moments later on the Amelia's other side helping her up just in time to witness Castiel leave Jimmy's daughter and go back into Jimmy.

Even though she was trembling and uneasy on her feet Jimmy's wife ran to her daughter holding her in a tight embrace. Elliott watch the mother and daughter not wanting to look back at Sam, or even Dean. Afraid of what she would see in their eyes.

Castiel was back and in his original vessel. Which although better than seeing the angel possess a little girl, having Castiel back put Elliott on edge. The angel was back to his stiff, harsh disapproval and superiority. Something had obviously happened to the angel when he was sent back to Heaven. Apparently, he no longer felt he needed to talk to Dean about whatever had started all of this. The angel walked away from the hunters and his vessel's family emotionless and without a goodbye.

This time Elliott sat in the backseat of the Impala. She hadn't said much of anything since the warehouse. Unable to process just yet what she had really witnessed let alone find words. The moment she was in the backseat she mumbled something about sleep. Curling up on the back bench and laying down so that her back was turned towards Sam and Dean. Even though she needed a cigarette to calm her shaking nerves she didn't want to have to stand around and have to discuss what had just happened. So instead she sucked it up and just laid out on the seat with her back towards Sam staring blankly at the leather seat.

Demon blood. Her giant, her lovable, puppy eyed, wonderful man was drinking demon blood. The exact same stuff that yellow eyed bastard shot her full of. Sam was drinking it on purpose. …but why? She bit her lip already having drawn the conclusion to that answer. Earlier Sam couldn't use his powers. Not until after he had been caught drinking from that demon's neck like she was a freakin juice box. Demon blood made his powers stronger. She wondered if that was why Ramiel had shot her up with it. Was he trying to make her powers stronger?

She let her brain fade in and out from her thoughts to Sam and Dean whispering in the front seat. Glad that they were giving her some space, because she needed to process and figure out how she felt about this before she could talk. Sam's behavior made sense now. His shaky hands, snappy behavior, it all pointed to withdrawal symptoms. Addicted to demon blood. This was very bad. She knew she should've wanted to run as far away from Sam as possible, screaming as she did. She knew she should be mad at him or even terrified, but all she felt was heart break.

As terrible as it was it changed nothing of how she felt for the giant. Instead of running or yelling, she knew what she would do next. Elliott Anders was in love with him. More than that, she had never felt this way towards anyone. She would die for him. That meant she wasn't going anywhere. She would stay by his side no matter what. She could get him through this. Together nothing was impossible. Elliott was so in her own head that she didn't hear a phone ring or Sam answering it.

Elliott woke from her thoughts as the Impala pulled into Bobby's. She sat up and yawned before giving Sam and Dean a soft awkward smile. Dean met Elliott's gaze, giving her a tight smile in return.

"Bobby needed our help with demon stuff. It was only an hour a way so," Dean shrugged an explanation.

Elliott didn't feel the need to answer, but gave him a hallowed nod. Before getting out of the car she chanced a glance up to Sam but looked away quickly unsure how she should approach him at the moment. In fact, Sam's own eyes had trouble meeting hers.

Guilt was radiating off him. But when their gaze did meet, briefly he saw that her hazel eyes weren't scared or mad like he expected, his shoulders fell slightly in relief. He couldn't read her exactly, but he couldn't see any fear or anger in her, and that was more than he could hope for.

"Bobby?" Dean called out once they entered the cluttered home.

"Down stairs!" Bobby's voice barked from the basement. Sam led the way as they made their way down to the old man. "Over here." He grumbled. Then nodded at the open panic room. "I want to show ya' somthin'." Elliott began following Sam as he entered the panic room but Dean grabbed her wrist and held her back. She turned to the older Winchester with a furrowed confused brow, but said nothing assuming he wanted a word with her.

"All right. So what's the big demon problem?" Sam shrugged turning to look at the hunters outside the door frame.

"You are." Bobby stated coldly. Then slammed the panic room door on Sam, locking him in.

"What are you doing?!" Elliott pitched with shock.

"Hey, guys?" Sam barked worry thick in his voice. "This isn't funny! Open the door."

Dean took advantage of Elliott's surprise, snaking his arm around her waist he held her back, pull her further away from the locked door. It took her a moment but she was soon struggling to get out of his arms and to the lock. Sam's shouts echoed around them through the iron door.

"Let me out!"

Authors Note: Hey all sorry it took so long to post! I needed to mentally recharge but I'm back posting. There will probably be only two or three chapters left of this part. There will be a continuation to a second part after this one ends. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Please leave a kudo and comment and tell me what you think. Like I was telling my friend, when I get a comment it makes my entire week better. Thank you, hope you all are staying safe.


	23. The Things We Do For Love

Chapter 23: The Things You Do For Love

"All right. So what's the big demon problem?" Sam shrugged turning to look at the hunters outside the door frame.

"You are." Bobby stated coldly, slamming the panic room door on Sam, and locking him in.

"What are you doing?!" Elliott pitched with shock.

"Hey, guys?" Sam barked worry thick in his voice. "This isn't funny. Let me out of here."

Dean took advantage of Elliott's surprise. Snaking his arm around her waist he held her close pulling her further away from the locked door, and a panicking Sam. The feeling of his firm chest along her back snapped her out of her shock. She threw her elbow back into Dean's stomach to loosen his hold but only got a grunt in return. His arm reflexively tightening and a growl of annoyance brushed by her ear.

"Sam?!" Elliott called out, clawing at Dean's forearm around her waist like a constrictor.

"Hey. Hey!" Dean hissed in her ear only holding tighter and slowing her struggles. "This is for his own good Ell. You saw what he did. What he's been doing." Her efforts began to deflate until Sam's shouts echoed from the locked door making her back go ridged.

"Hey! This isn't funny! Let me out!"

"Bobby, please?" She stopped struggling to shake her head at them large eyes pleading.

"It's detox Ellie. We need ta' dry 'em out." Bobby reasoned with a sad nod.

"He's right, Elliott." Dean loosened his hold around her, letting her go only to turn her around. His hands gripped her shoulders holding her at arm's length. Ducking his head down so he could make eye contact.

She bit her lower lip worrying it between her teeth, brow crinkled torn at what sense they were making. Sam drying out would be a good thing… but did they really need to lock him up like this?

Dean squeezed her shoulders, his eyes narrowed taking her in. Evaluating her emotional state. "Now are we gonna have to lock you in the upstairs bedroom to keep you from letting him out?"

Elliott scowled and shoved his hands off her shoulders. "Screw you Dean. This is not his fault." Dean straightened to his full height, bracing for a fight.

"Upstairs, the both of you!" Bobby ordered gruffly. She harshly shrugged off Dean's hold on her shoulders to follow Bobby up the stairs. Dean gave a grumbled sigh before he proceeded. Elliott flinched, Sam's shouts grew louder and angrier as the left.

"Now no one said it was his fault darlin. We just need to clear his system and to keep him from downing more. Which I am sure you can agree with?" Bobby asked pointedly once they were settled in his office.

Elliott looked down to her feet and nodded in agreement. Immediately the old man popped open a large plastic bottle of whiskey and poured it into three separate glasses. She took the glass he offered her and gratefully downed most of it in one go.

"-and you," Bobby now turned his pointed glare to Dean, who was leaning in the doorway staring down at his already empty glass. "Ellie loves that boy. She knows that he needs that junk outta' his system, so she ain't gonna let him out."

She ducked her head turning a little pink, at Bobby telling Dean she loved Sam. Sure she and Sam both knew it but they didn't really say it out loud.

Dean exhaled slowly, rubbing a hand down his face. He grumbled what Elliott assumed was an apology. Then made his way to Bobby's desk to refill his glass.

"Look, I'm not going to let him out. I know he needs to detox, but speaking from experience? Being locked down there, fucking sucks. There has to be a better way to handle this." She crossed her arms mimicking Sam's best bitch face.

"You got a _better_ idea, Princess?" Dean barked. "Please tell me. Anything at all? I'm all ears." He shook his head, done with the conversation and turning to leave.

Elliott dropped her glare to stare brokenly at her boots. She had nothing. If she was being honest with herself, she just didn't want to lock Sam up. "I'm sorry." She sighed loudly and ran her fingers through the ends of her coppery blonde hair. "I get it. I do. I just… I don't like this. Can I… Um, do you mind if I go down and talk to him? Just talk."

Apprehensive Dean pursed his lips, inspecting her closely. He turned to Bobby conflicted and looking for help but only got a shrug from the older hunter.

"Fine. But that door stays closed. You don't go in he doesn't come out." Dean warned his cold green eyes were as harsh as his tone, letting her know how serious he was.

"Fine." Her hazel eyes bore into his green ones to convey her sincerity. Downing what was left of the amber liquid in her glass and jetting out of the room before Dean could change his mind.

Elliott took a deep breath pausing at the top of the stairs unsure what she could even say to make her giant understand. Exhaling slowly, she rolled her shoulders to loosen some of the tension. Doing her best to stay quiet she started down the stairs. Booted feet moved as silently as if she were in just socks. Expertly avoiding creaky step as she padded down. Even with her stealth Sam could somehow sense her beyond his ironed cell.

"Hello? Dean? Elliott? Is that you?" Sam called out from behind the rusty iron door. "Bobby? I get it. I was wrong. Just… Just let me out of here."

Elliott's eyes shut tightly taking a moment before answering, then cleared her throat and answered with a shaky voice. "Sam, it's me."

"Ellie! Ellie, please! You got to let me out of here. This is crazy." He pleaded on the other side.

Swallowing hard she took the last few steps and approached the door. She sighed again before reaching out and pulling back the little viewing hatch. His hazel galaxies were right there taking her in.

"Hey'a Giant," Elliott whispered sadly. Her head tilted back to see him properly through the hatch.

"Baby, please." His voice calming with her presence. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. I just didn't know how to tell you. Please Babe, just open the door."

"You know I can't do that Sam. Not right now. You need to dry out first-"

"I'm not a feaking junkie!" He snapped almost shouting at her.

"Sam." She sighed sadly. "I've seen how you've been lately. You think I haven't noticed?"

He huffed, jaw tight and shook his head in complete disbelief. Elliott's eyes followed the twitchy muscle along his jaw.

"You've been so on edge, Babe. You've been anxious, and snappy at Dean and I, like mood swings?" She spokes softly then gestured with a nod at his shaky hand running through his hair. "Not to mention you've got the shakes Sam." He paused, quickly pulling his hand down and out of sight.

"No, no, no. Ellie, Babe. I'm not drinking demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith and Ramiel." Sam pleaded for her to understand. His beautiful hazel galaxy like eyes twitched while giving her his signature puppy dog look.

"What about me Sam? Ramiel shot me up with that stuff. He hurt me, and drugged me with it, and you're…" She trailed off shaking her head. "You're drinking it willingly?"

Sam winced. Painful memories flashed behind his eyes. Images of finding her beaten, bloody, and broken. Covered in cuts and needle marks. He turned away and shut his lids tightly against the memory. The skin around his eyes crinkling as he tried to dispel the images.

"That didn't make me stronger Sam. Don't you see? This is exactly what they want. This-"

"It's not the same thing Elliott." Sam turned to look at her. "What the yellow eyed bastard did to you? What Lilith did to Dean? I can't live knowing they are still alive. He _hurt_ you. I can't- I won't let him take you from me. That's why I have to do this Ellie. I have to kill them both. If it takes me downing that crap to kill them, then it's worth it."

"Oh, Lilith and Ramiel are going to die." Dean's voice spoke up from behind her making her jump and spin. Too focused on Sam's revenge plot to hear Dean's approach. She turned back to Sam, avoiding Dean's gaze, not knowing exactly how much he overheard. "Elliott and I will kill both of them... but not with you."

"Y-You're not serious!" Sam sputtered his eyes wide in denial and panic. "No, you wouldn't put Elliott in danger like that."

"Unlike you she's proven her trust." Dean bit out, coming to stand next to her.

"Dean," Elliott whispered, knowing that had to be like a dagger in Sam's chest.

"Congrats Sammy. You just bought yourself a bench warmers seat to the apocalypse."

"Dean, no!" Sam shouted panic clearly seeping into his voice.

"Elliott, upstairs." Dean ordered not taking his eyes off of his brother through the iron viewing slot.

"Dee," She began to protest with a light breath.

"I need to have a word with my brother." He deadpanned still not looking at her.

She reached her hand out and gently tugged on his sleeve, to pull his attention away from Sam. "Please, Dee just… don't say anything you'll regret? This isn't his fault. It's Ruby's." She whispered for only him to hear.

Dean exhaled loudly and ran a hand roughly over his face, but gave her a nod. Then gestured for her to go back upstairs.

"I'm sorry Sam." Elliott said loud enough for him to hear and the stairs. When Sam's shouts for her met her ears she moved faster, escaping the guilt as much as she could.

It had been over ten hours since they had locked him up. Sam's shouts had gone from demanding to a horrible gut wrenching pleading. He seemed to only be getting worse. It was putting all three hunters on edge. The tension was nauseating.

Elliott had gone through almost a full pack of cigarettes in those very long ten hours. Sam's agonizing shouts were driving her mad. Every time she couldn't stand it anymore, she would take a smoke break just outside the house. Just close enough to hear him in the distance, unable to force herself to move any further away. She couldn't bear the thought of being away from him while he was going through this. Each and every one of his echoing screams reached her. It caused a heavy feeling in her gut and had her wanting to run right back to him. It tore her insides out that he was all alone in there. Not matter how much she tried to reason and beg with Dean he refused to let her in the panic room with Sam.

The sun had just set making the setting the sky a light with an ombre glow of dark blues and purples. Some stars were already visible. Elliott leaned against the house trying not to flinch at Sam's echoed shouts. She bit her bottom lip looking down into her cigarette carton. Only two left. She considered going out to get another pack as she fingered the two cigarettes left. As much as her brain would appreciate getting a break from this, she didn't think her heart could take it. Not while knowing he was suffering alone. It was like a strange heavy pull from deep in her gut. She needed to be here for her giant. Even if she couldn't be right there with him. Her fingers fidgeted nervously tapping the carton knowing that if she couldn't leave to get more, she should save her last two smokes.

"Uhraahh!" His scream echoed faintly around her ripping at her heart and making her clutch the cigarette carton tightly and crinkle the box some.

"Fuck it." She sighed, forcing her fingers to stop trembling long enough to pull out one of the cigarettes and place it between her dry lips. Then dug in her front pocket for her Elvis lighter, and lit up with a shaky hand.

Just like every smoke had been in the last ten or so odd hours she was unable to feel its normal wave of relaxation. The situation too stressful to allow it. Exhaling her second cloud of smoke when her phone stared to buzz. She pulled it out and answered automatically without even thinking to look at the caller id.

"Hello?" She sighed into the receiver.

"Don't hang up."

Elliott's jaw clenched anger pulling her to her full height. "Ruby." She growled forgetting about her cigarette completely. "Fucking bitch! This is all your fault!"

"Please, Elliott. Give me a chance to explain-"

"Explain? Explain?! You tricked him and drugged him with your fucking blood! You don't deserve a chance to _explain_. You deserve a demon blade to the fucking throat."

Ruby sighed on the other end of the phone. "I was just trying to help."

"Alright, I'm hanging up now-"

"Wait, dammit! You didn't see him when he lost Dean. I did the only thing I could think of to keep him going."

"Some help you did him. Demon blood? Really? Fuck you-" Elliott went to hang up on the black eyed bitch but hesitated at what she heard next.

"Listen to me. I know a way to help him detox!" Ruby rushed out before the hunter could hang up on her.

"What?" She breathed. "Why would you help him detox? _You_ are the one that got him hooked."

"Well, _I_ wouldn't be me detoxing him…" Ruby retorted slyly now that she had Elliott's attention.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She breathed. Hope was dangerously weeding its way into her heart.

"And I thought you were the smart one." The demon's huff was clear on the other side of the phone. "You, Hon. _You_ detox him."

"Me?" Elliott's forehead scrunched unclear at what Ruby was suggesting.

"Wow. I really have to spell it out here, don't I?" She gave a frustrated sigh. "Your ability, dip wad. Heal him!"

Elliott's jaw dropped and brows rose in thought. Stunned by the suggestion for a few moments, before she shook her head dismissing the demon's idea at once. "I can't. Ruby it doesn't work like that. Addiction and withdrawal are different than physical wounds."

"Not if you were stronger."

"What?"

"I know you won't like it, but here me out. You would only have to drink enough to heal Sam, to clear out his-"

"W-What? You can't be- suggesting-" Elliott stuttered too stunned to make a coherent sentence.

"Honey, all you need to do is choke back a few sips and lay your healing hands on him. Easy-peasy." She coxed gently.

"You fucking bitch. How stupid do you think I am?" Elliott spat now that what the demon was suggesting had sunken in. "I'm hanging up now. If I ever see you again, you're dead." Elliott deadpanned but inside she was fuming. The audacity, to even think she might consider that. Drink demon blood? After what she had been through? After what she'd been seeing Sam go through in the last ten hours?

"Think about it, Hon…" Was the last she heard before hanging up and throwing a punch at an old suv junker next to her. She hissed at the impact. Shaking out her hand and flexing her fist, to observe the small cuts up her knuckles.

Going over what Ruby had said over and over in her head. She would never drink demon blood. Not willingly. Still though she couldn't help her curiosity wondering if it would really help her powers, like it had with Sam. Would she be able to heal people without hurting herself? Would she be able to help Sam? No. She shook her head rapidly. Her powers were strong enough as they were. She didn't need any more demon blood in her system. Her blood was already poisoned, she didn't need to further damage herself.

Sam's shouts reached her ears again snapping her out of her head. She frowned and groaned out loud looking down to her cigarette. It had burned all the way to the filter while she was talking with Ruby. She cursed and dropped the bud to the dirt, squishing it with the toe of her boot. Elliott shuffled back into the house somehow even more anxious than she was when she came out.

It only got worse inside. Bobby informed her that while she was taking a smoke break Castiel had shown up with heavy news. Apparently, many of the sixty six seals that were keeping Lucifer locked up were breaking at an alarming rate. It was now impossible to tell how many were even left. The devil could be set loose on the planet very shortly starting the apocalypse. She couldn't understand how the angels weren't on top of this. How had they let demons under their noses break so many seals? Now they had to prevent the devils release and dry Sam up. Things were just piling up and she felt like she was suffocating.

They obviously had enough on their plate without Elliott informing them of her pesky phone call. Besides it wasn't like she was actually going to do what Ruby suggested. Although the main reason, she kept the call to herself was because she was afraid of what Dean would think of her. She had seen his distrust when he was telling Sam off. Of course, Dean still cared for his brother more than anything, but the way he had looked at his little brother sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't imagine how hard Sam was taking it.

It was a very long night for everyone. Elliott tried to sleep in the bed her and Sam frequented but gave up after a couple hours. Sam's shouts and hollers reverberated through the small house and had her tossing and turning. She grabbed her lumpy pillow and made her way down the stairs to the living room, planning to crash on the couch. In hope that being closer to Sam even with his shouting spurts would help her sleep. Instead she took found Dean snoring loudly on the couch. He was lying on his back limbs flailed out, taking up as much space as possible. She chuckled at the sight, snapping a quick picture with her phone before snagging the ugly green throw blanket off of the lazyboy and covered as much of the large man as possible. Then carefully tiptoed down the basement stairs, again avoiding the squeaky step near the bottom.

It didn't really register until the next morning that the closer she got to the panic room the more Sam calmed. He still had spurts of unease but it was nothing like when she had been upstairs two floors away from him.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Sam called out, in a way that Elliott wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "No! don't hurt her!"

Her heart ached. Wanting nothing more than to go in and wake him from the nightmare like he had done for her countless times. Especially after Max had died. On occasion she still found herself waking to Sam's gentle tone talking or humming to her. His large comforting hand softly rubbing circles on her back, soothing her to sleep after reliving the awful memory. She frowned knowing she couldn't go in with him, but decided to do whatever she could from outside the door.

"I'm okay Giant. I'm right here. It's okay." She soothed sitting up against the cold iron door separating them. His words morphing into groans at the sound of her voice. "Sam? Can you hear me?"

She sat there quietly, waiting for a response. His groans were now fading into quiet whimpers. She leaned her head back against the metal listening.

"When I had nightmares as a little girl, I'd always go straight to Max." She spoke softly knowing Sam probably wasn't really able to listen to her. "I'd wake him up in the middle of the night. He just always knew how to get me back to sleep, ya know?" Elliott spoke more to herself then Sam. Then waited there just listening for her giant.

She didn't want to keep talking and wake him up. Elliott just wanted him to get better and sleep peacefully. The peaceful silence lasted about thirty seconds before she heard a soft "Please." From Sam through the other side of the door, and took it as a sign to continue.

"Every time I'd wake him, Max would roll his eyes and act annoyed that I had disrupted his beauty sleep. Only to lift the sheets so I could jump in with him." She huffed a laugh at the old memories. "Then he would sing to me until I'd fall asleep." She paused. Thinking about Max always hurt, but so did not thinking about him. As painful as it was, she needed the memories.

"I remember one time after a particularly bad dream I asked him why he always sang the same song." Elliott placed her ear against the cold door as Sam's mumbled whines calmed. "He said that was what our mom sang to him when he had nightmares." There was a shuffle on the other side of the door as the young Winchester shifted in his small cot. She listened closely to hear to a mumbled whine when she stopped talking again. So, she continued on.

"Now I am not a singer so I hope I don't make things worse rather than help with your nightmares, but it always worked for me." Elliott started quietly humming the popular Beetles song.

"_Here comes the sun_," She smiled softly. Humming the beats in between the lyrics. "_Here comes the sun, and I say it's all right_." Taking a shaky breath before continuing, her humming.

"_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter, little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_." The silence inside the room made her smile tiredly and eyes fill up from memories long since passed.

"_Here, comes the sun, hm-hm-hm-hmm, Here comes the sun and I say it's alright_." Her singing hushed and caring, hoping she was comforting him from his nightmares. Softly humming her giant to sleep.

She hadn't even gotten to the third verse when she could no longer hear sounds of distress. Then to make it even better she could catch his soft snores when she pressed her ear to the door. She sagged in relief. Glad she could do something for her giant.

"No!"

Sam's shout had her jumping to her feet pulling the knife she kept in the pillow case out. Her blanket falling to her feet as she searched for danger. "No! Stop! Don't!" His shouting continued behind the iron door.

It took her a moment to figure out no one was in immediate threat and to slow down her heart beats. By the sound of it, Sam was no longer having nightmares but now was hallucinating. Rubbing at her temples she exhaled slowly. Then silently she kneeled down to stuff her knife back into her pillow case. The ugly green throw blanket sprawled across the concrete floor caught her eye. Her head tilted slightly examining it and remembering putting it over Dean while he had slept on the couch. He must have brought it down for her after she eventually passed out. She stretched, muscles aching from sleeping on the concrete basement floor. Rolling head to crack her neck before she made her way up the stairs. She could make out Bobby and Dean talking upstairs in between Sam's spurts of yelling.

"-willingly sighed up to be the angel's bitch?" Bobby accused, as she entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry do you prefer sucker?"

"What did you do?" Elliott accused in the door way. Tired hazel green eyes staring down Dean.

Before he could answer, Bobby huffed and grumbled. "Dean here's signed up to follow angel orders. Dean Winchester is trusting angels now."

"Come on Bobby, give me a little credit. I've never trusted them less." His scowl jumped from Bobby to Elliott and back.

"Then why the Hell would you-" Elliott scowled right back.

"What other choice do I have Ellie?!" He barked, cutting her off. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a _demon_?!"

She bit her tongue dropping her glare to the ground. Now upset with herself for not just hanging up on Ruby yesterday. Even letting the bitch talk was too much trust on her part. Demons are nothing but monsters, and Ruby was no different. For fucks sake just listen what she has done to Sam. Her head snapped up, only dreaded silence meeting her ears.

"Do you hear that?" Dean drawled out nervously, noticing the same thing.

"That's a little too much nothin'." Bobby added anxiously.

Panic overwhelmed her as she raced Bobby and Dean down to the basement. Dean was the first to the panic room door. His fingers fumbled on the viewing latch flinging the slot open. Elliott and Bobby hovered behind him trying to see into the iron prison. She gasped, and tried to push through the men to get in. Sam's jaw was clenched, his eyes rolling up into his skull, shaking and twitching, like he was vibrating off the concrete floor.

"He's having a seizure!" Elliott screamed her hands flying to unlock the door. Dean stopped her, holding her hands back, even though his own wide fearful eyes were glued to Sam.

"What if he is faking?" Dean breathed.

"You really think he would?" Bobby breathed back. Before either of them could respond Sam cried out and was flung into an iron wall by an unknown force, crashing into it with a loud bang. "That ain't faking!"

"Sam!" Elliott screeched as the three rustled to unlocked the panic door.

Sam began rolling against the walls grunting and jerking as he did. Bobby and Dean quickly pried him off the wall. He continued to seize, shaking terribly. Elliott tore her belt off as they got him to the ground restraining his hands. Then with trembling hands she folded the belt and placed it between his teeth.

She sat there next to him, and began to gently run her hand through his shaggy mane. Tears leaked slowly from her watery eyes, they fell down her cheeks. The wet droplets landing on to his face. Gradually his body calmed, and he was breathing evenly again. Bobby and Dean were talking she couldn't care less about what. Unable to pay attention when Sam was suffering so much. She watched as they moved a now calm and sleeping Sam to the cot. Surprised when they produced padded cuffs to restrain him. They all stayed there in silence before Dean and Bobby were ready to head back up and search for ways to prevent seals from breaking and a way to detox Sam safely.

"You two go ahead. I want to sit with him for a bit." Elliott mumbled, focused on the dark circles under Sam's eyes.

"Uh, Ell. I don't know if-" Dean began.

"He's restrained now Dean." Elliott bit out a little harsher than she meant. "He can't go anywhere Dee. I just- I can't leave him right now." She said in a much calmer tone and brushed a strand of hair away from Sam's sweaty forehead.

"Fine." Dean sighed too exhausted to argue. He and Bobby made their way out of the panic room, closing the door until it was only cracked open an inch. She sighed when the sounds of their footsteps reached the top of the stairs. Sam was only getting worse, a layer of sweat that clung to his skin, dark bags under his eyes, and that awful seizure just moments ago. Elliott didn't think it was going to get this bad. Sam's withdrawal was really scaring her. He had to make it through this though, he just had to. She didn't know what she would do without him. He had become her whole world. Without him she would be lost. Sam just slept on, though Elliott was happy that her presence seemed to calm him. An unknown amount of time passed by as she just sat on the edge of the cot humming the Beatles and stroking his hair. Eventually she heard Dean yelling at Bobby upstairs forcing her decide it was time to go back upstairs and calm the older Winchester down. Maybe make herself something for lunch while she was at it. Not that she was actually hungry but it would give her something to do.

"I'll be right back Sam." Elliott whispered to her slumbering giant and kissed his forehead. Although it made her ache she got up and made her way to the stairs.

With Sam sleeping she could her Dean and Bobby from the basement stairs. Their voices dropped to almost calm as she neared the top of the stairs.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" She heard Bobby question. Hesitating on the stairs to listen closely.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there." Dean's voice gaining in volume. "The demon blood is killing him." She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to accept Sam's death as a possibility.

"No, it isn't, we are." Bobby stated harshly making Elliott's stomach drop.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. _We're_ killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold turkey thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

Elliott's hand flew to her mouth to keep herself from making noise, she felt like she was going to be sick. Her panic was rising quickly along with her heart rate.

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." Dean refused.

"And if he dies?" Bobby barked back.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean shouted.

Elliott shook and her feet gave out, landing on one of the top stairs with her knees. She felt like she was really going to hurl. Tears pricked her eyes. Dean's boots stomping loudly out of the house, echoed before the front door slammed. The sound of the impala roaring to life and speeding off registered in her mind.

This couldn't be right. Dean loved his brother he wouldn't let him die. Would he? Not his only family. The one he literally gave his life for? But when he had sold his soul for Sam's life, he hadn't known that like herself he had demon blood in him. Standing she shook her head and gripped the stair rail. No, she wasn't going to let Dean condemn Sam and do nothing.

Dean might be willing to say goodbye to Sam but she wasn't. Not when there was even a small possibility that she could save him. She looked back down the stairs at her giant engulfing the small cot, shivering with a fever. The more she thought about it the more it became clear there was only one way to save Sam. The bitch that got him into this mess was the one with the way to get him out. Ruby.

Wiping her wet cheeks and forcing a false bravado for Bobby's sake Elliott went entered the room. Bobby was kind enough not to mention her puffy eyes and gave her a small smile. Making an excuse that she needed to get a new pack of smokes which wasn't really a lie. She rushed out the front door. Then jumped in her beat up pickup. Sam wasn't going to die She wouldn't allow it. Her hand dug into her pocket pulling out her cell. Then hit redial with determination. It rang four times before the bitch finally picked up.

"Reconsider my offer?"

Elliott's jaw ticked and she let out a loud sigh. "How would this even work? You can't possibly know-"

"You and Sam have powers because of what happened to you when you were a baby. Sam's improved after drinking more. So yes, it will work. We know how to advance your powers." Elliott shut her eyes tightly, clenching and unclenching her fist. She knew this was a terrible idea. A god awful idea, but if it could save him she was going to do it.

"Tell me one thing first." Elliott demanded. "Why do you even care if Sam is sober? You were the one supplying his habit."

"I'm not as evil as you make me out to be. I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted him to live. He was so depressed when Dean went to Hell, that he was a reckless drunken mess. I didn't want him to get hooked. I did what I had to, to keep him alive." Ruby opened up a hint of annoyance in her tone. "So? Are you going to do this to save him or what?" Elliott's jaw clenched, determination in her eyes.

"I'm in."

Authors Note

Ahhhh! Do you think Elliott is really going to do it?!

Hope you all are enjoying the story. I can't believe there is only ONE more chapter left of this first half! There will be a part two that will continue and end the fic at the end of season five.

Please, please, please, let me know what you are thinking! Also, holy crap, if you are still reading this after twenty three chapters I am honored! Thank you soo much for reading! I am super stoked to get this far, especially for my first time writing. Comments and Kudos make my day (and sometimes week)! Hope you all are safe and happy!


	24. Destiny Sucks

Chapter 24: Destiny Sucks

"I'm in."

Elliott sat anxiously in her pickup, glancing again at the stereo to check the time. Ruby had sounded relieved when she had agreed to meet her at the Mid-Way-Motel in an hour. She hadn't even gone back in the house to tell Bobby that she was leaving or tell him that she would be back later. Just hopped into the Beast and left. Leaving a cloud of dust behind her. It wasn't too far of a drive from Bobby's. In fact, because of her led foot she had gotten there in under twenty minutes.

Her leg jiggled nervously as she sat behind the wheel in the parking lot. When her phone buzzed for the fifth time, she just ignored it. Assuming it was Bobby and Dean again trying to reach her. Of course, she knew why they were calling. She ran off without a word and was ignoring their calls and texts. If she did talk to them, she wouldn't know what to say and it wasn't like she could just out right tell them the truth. There was no doubt in her mind they would try to stop her. She knew how crazy this was. It was completely insane but it had to be done. Bobby and Dean will be so mad at her for ditching like this but it doesn't matter. After she heals Sam they could yell and curse her out all they want. Sam will be safe, and Dean will hopefully get over his issues with his brother once he is no longer tweaking out. Her thoughts trailed on while she anxiously waited. She wondered if Bobby and Dean would be disgusted if they find out how she could heal Sam. Shaking her head ridding her mind of the thought, because it really didn't matter what they thought of her. They would have Sam back to normal and he would be safe again.

When her phone buzzed for a sixth time she gave in and glanced down at the screen. She shot up from her crouched position on the bench seat of the truck. Among the many missed calls and dozens of text messages from Bobby and Dean was a message from Ruby. No words just a room number.

This was it, Elliott thought reaching her hand in her leather jacket to pat at the Holy Water and small dagger hidden there. Unfortunately, her speedy departure left her with limited supplies. So these were the only things she could scrounge up from the Beast's hidden compartment. Since she had been hunting in the Impala so constantly Dean had suggested she move some of her own weapons into Baby's trunk. That was months ago now, leaving the Beast with very little reserve.

Not wasting any time Elliott jumped from her truck and straightened out her jacket before making her way across the lot. The motel's parking lot was nearly empty with the evening sun starting to dip below the horizon. Pinks and oranges brushed across the sky. A cool breeze wisped by sweeping her untamed copper blonde locks all around.

She stared at the door marked with a six, approaching with a false confidence. Elliott stood there for a moment to shake off any anxiousness she still had. She knew what was going to happen behind that door and as much as it terrified her it also filled her with a strange sense of relief. She was going to drink demon blood in just a few moments yes, _but_ in an hour or so she would be healing Sam. He wasn't going to be suffering for much longer. Her giant was going to be okay because of her and that made doing this worth it a thousand times over.

Rolling her shoulders back eagerly determined to save the man she loves, she knocked on the door with a rusty metal number six loosely nailed on. When Ruby didn't answer immediately Elliott began anxiously tapping her fingers along her denim covered thigh. She wanted to get this over with so she could get back to Sam. Ruby seemed to take her time, opening the door slowly with a lazy grin.

"Come on in, Hun'." She nodded inside leaning idly on the frame, giving the small blonde enough room to enter.

Elliott skidded around her making her way into the very cheap hick motel. She listened to Ruby shut the door behind her and slowly slide the chain lock into place. Natural hunter instincts had her assessing her surroundings for possible threats, weapons, and exits. Unlike the motels she stayed in with the guys, this room had one larger instead of the smaller two which was neatly made. On both sides of the bed were rickety night stands, each of which held its own dim flickering lamps. A small warping desk was shoved up against the opposite wall with a banged up wooden chair in front of it. She could see the closed bathroom door at the back of the room. The cramped space although old and musty didn't appear to be used. Telling Elliott Ruby hadn't been staying here, that this was just a meeting spot.

"Alright Ruby, I am-" She cleared her throat still taking in the room for any missed details.

"Take a seat Hun'. You look nervous." Ruby smirked clearly amused with the hunter's cautiousness. "Relax. It's just a few gulps. Nothing to write home about. You would think you're the one getting sliced open and slurped at like a juice box."

Elliott grimaced at the choice of words. She stayed standing but sighed letting her shoulders fall a degree. Then with a raised brow she met her chocolate eyes warily. "I don't really have to drink it straight from you, do I?"

Ruby chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed herself. "What no foreplay?" She teased giving her a suggestive grin.

"I don't have time for this Ruby." Elliott snapped, wanting to get back to her giant. She had only been away from him an hour but it felt much longer, a heavy feeling in her gut grew with every second. "I need to get back to Sam."

"No, you don't. You need to be prepped for your master's arrival."

A strong arm wrapped around her middle, tightly locking her arms down at her sides.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Elliott shouted fighting against her captive's hold. It was too strong, demon strong.

"You got her? Or do I need to get _him_ to help?" Ruby questioned the demon holding the resisting hunter.

"No, I have her." The male demon grunted holding her as if she weren't struggling with all her might. Ruby just stood there curiously scrutinizing the little hunter thrashing in his hold.

Shit, shit, shit. Elliott screamed in rage, not sure who she was angrier with, Ruby's betrayal or her own stupidity. "You traitorous bitch!" Elliott roared, glaring daggers at her. "You tricked me!"

"Demon." Ruby shrugged with a smile. "Now be a good little bitch so we can get you to Ramiel. He needs get you ready for tonight."

A flash of fear crossed Elliott's eyes. She was going to bring her back to Ramiel. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Not now. With the last seals breaking and Sam's withdrawal putting his life on the line she hadn't even thought about Ramiel. She had more important things to think about, she excused internally. Damnit, how could she have been so gullible. Memories played behind her eyes of the cold metal table, demon blood syringes, and aching intense pain. It set the scars along her inner thigh ablaze with a phantom burn. No, she couldn't go back to him. She wouldn't. Quickly she masked the fear not wanting Ruby to see. However, the corner of the demon's lips curling into a smirk informed her she had seen it.

Elliott's jaw ticked and she grounded her teeth together. "Ramiel… you've been on his side this whole time."

"In a way, yea." She shrugged smirk still lingering. "Same objective I guess, we just had… different areas of interest. Ramiel's was on you." Elliott crinkled her brow, listening carefully. If Ramiel's interest was on her that meant Ruby's interest was on-

"Sam." Elliott breath hitched in her throat. Ruby was after Sam. "Stay away from him! I'll fucking kill you!"

Ruby turned away from Elliott laughing. Then grabbed a cellphone off of the small wooden desk, to make a call.

"No." Elliott wouldn't let this happen. She needed to get out of here. Not only was she going to be handed over to Ramiel, Ruby was going after Sam. Apparently poisoning him wasn't enough.

Moving quickly, Elliott threw her head back hard. Whacking it into the demon behind hers nose with a crunch. He grunted surprised, automatically loosening his hold slightly. Ignoring her now aching head she lifted her leg and stomped down hard on his foot with the heal of her boot. It stunned the demon enough she able to throw her arms out and break free.

Ruby spun around like a top, the phone hung loose in her hand. The ringing faintly meeting her ears through the speaker. Ruby wasn't fast enough, hardly getting two steps in, before Elliott had reached into her jacket pocket and uncapped the plastic bottle of Holy Water. Ruby hesitated in front of her at the sight of the bottle, giving Elliott an easy target. She squeezed the bottle splashing the water in her face. The sound of sizzling flesh was drowned out by the demon's screams and shrieks. Quickly turning to the demon that had been holding her she splashed some on him as well. Then ran for the door, unlocking the little chain and ripping it open.

"You fucking bitch! Get her!" Ruby's shouts behind her pushed her to jet out of the room.

The Beast was parked on the other side of the motel lot, the sun was still going down but now had started purpling the sky. She ran as fast as she could. Without slowing her stride Elliott dug in her pocket for her phone. Her Elvis lighter and carton with only one cigarette fell out in the process. She didn't even giving them a second thought continuing to run. The water in the slushed around in the bottle gripped in her other hand. She needed to call Dean, and warn him Ruby was after Sam, and that she was working with Ramiel. Needed to tell him what an idiot she was, and that she might need backup. Pressing speed dial the truck less than twenty feet away in clear view, but Ruby's shouts had abruptly ceased behind her. She chanced a quick look behind her. The demons weren't chasing her, they were just standing outside the motel room door watching her escape. Her forehead crinkled at the sight. Were they really just letting her go?

Wham! Elliott ran straight into something large and solid that couldn't have been there before. A large hand wrapped around her arm, just above her elbow keeping her from tumbling to the ground. She stumbled in the grasp before looking up.

Her blood ran cold, and she lost the ability to breathe for a moment. It was him. In the exact same intimidating vessel. The tall muscular man with peppered grey in his dark hair. Even his grey flecked facial hair was cut the same.

"Ramiel-" Elliott choked out in horror. "N-no!" Elliott's fist tightened reminding her she still had the phone in the hand of the arm he was still holding, the bottle of Holy water in the other. A spark of desperation hit and had her aiming the less than half full plastic water bottle at the demon. But he was expecting it. His free hand snatched her wrist mid air, halting her attack. The water splashing to the blacktop, not even sprinkling on him.

Elliott whimpered as his hand began crushing her wrist. Forcing her to squeeze her fist expelling the little Holy water left from the plastic bottle. Muscles in her knees twitched wanting to buckle. His grasp grew even tighter causing a loud snap.

"Eep!" she yelped dropping the empty water bottle to the pavement. Her knees following landing hard.

"Now, now little one. I though we already worked on your manners." He rumbled out warningly. The sound of the rough baritone voice that still haunts her nightmares sent an icy chill down her spine, and made it hard to breathe.

Elliott shook her head back and forth, and started yanking at her painful and probably broken wrist to try and free herself. Wanting to be as far away from the yellow eyed demon as possible.

"Ellie!" The barely audible shout called out through the phone in her grasp free hand. Her eyes went wide forgetting about the phone.

"Dean!" Elliott shouted as Ramiel easily pulled the cell from her hand. "Dean, I'm sorry! I didn't know! I fell for her trick! It was Ru-" Whack!

Elliott's head snapped to the side, and she landed on the blacktop. Stars twinkled over her vision losing all orientation of the world around her. She inhaled sharply choking back air, trying to breathe. Blood dribbled down her fat lower lip and along her chin from the demon's sucker punch. Once she could breathe again, she strained to hear Dean's voice over the speaker.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you touch her! I swear if you harm a hair on her head-" Dean's cursed outraged met her ears muffled by the cellphone being so far away.

"You'll what?" Ramiel taunted, finding his threats amusing. "Relax, I can't kill her because like you, she has her own role to play in this." He tilted his head watching her shake off his hit and try to listen. "Say goodbye to your friend Elliott." Dazed she looked up to his glowing yellow eyes with confusion as she feebly pushed up onto her hands and knees crying out when she used her broken wrist.

"Ellie?! Ellie!"

"Dee-ee-" She choked out. "I'm s-sorry." She coughed to clear her throat spiting to the side. Then stared intently at the red spot liquid she spat up.

"Ellie! I'm coming for you! You hear me?! Stay strong alright?! I'm coming! I will-" Dean's shouts made her stomach sink and eyes fill up. He knew she was going to be taken, and that he couldn't be there for her now, but it was all her fault. She trusted a demon, now she was going to pay.

"Ah, Dean. As much as little Elliott here would love to chat, I have to prepare her for Lucifer's arrival." Ramiel smiled softly down at Elliott's shocked bloody face. Not bothering hanging up he crunched the phone in his hand to pieces.

"L-L-Lucifer?" She stuttered, holding her broken wrist to her chest.

Ramiel crouched down to her eye level. Reaching out to her, his calloused hand cupped her cheek. "Don't be afraid, little one. He will take care of you." Elliott sat there gapping like a fish, her wide hazel eyes like saucers.

"No…" She breathed shaking her head in horror.

"You are no match for fate little one, or your master. So, I suggest you remember your manners. Lucifer won't be as kind as I have been to you."

Kind? Ramiel had been kind? Elliott jerked out of his hand, and turned away feeling like she was going to hurl. This was so wrong.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not. You're fucking nuts! I don't belong to anyone." She babbled denying the ridiculous claim. She didn't belong to anyone, let alone the freaking devil. This demon had lost his damn marbles, the devil was locked away and… She froze remembering Bobby's intel that most of the seal's had already broke and were continuing to break to free Lucifer from his cage. "…the seals."

"Told you she was smart." Ruby smiled approaching them slowly, male demon beside her. "I don't think father will like that." Ramiel stood up and turned to the approaching demons.

"Ruby." He greeted business like, ignoring her little quip. "I have to prepare her. Don't you have a Winchester waiting for you somewhere?"

"Sam!" Elliott's head shot up. Her head was still pounding and still processing that Lucifer was not only going to be released but, in these demon's, sick minds she somehow belonged to him. When hearing Ruby was going after her giant had Elliott was able to push back some of the cloudiness fogging her thoughts. "No. You stay away from him!"

Using her good arm, she pushed up on to her feet. The movement brushed her small dagger hidden in her jacket along her side reminding her that it was there. Reaching her uninjured left hand into her leather jacket she pulled out the dagger slashing out wildly. Uncoordinated with her left hand she was only able to get a small slash into Ruby's side. The demon quickly blocked her next slash, then her fist collided with Elliott's temple.

White flashed before her eyes and the next thing she knew she lying on the pavement blanking out her fall to the ground. Her head was throbbing with her heartbeat. She groaned, slowly blinking up to the demons.

"Fuck you-" Elliott bit out slower than she intended.

"That's for the Holy water. This is for running." Ruby smiled. Then before Elliott could even turn her head Ruby's fist collided with her again this time along her jaw. If she wasn't choking for air she probably would have cried out. She coughed, spittle and blood fell from her numb lips pooling under her cheek. Her head was pulsing sharply and the world around her wobbled blurring her sight.

"Stop this now." Ramiel boomed, making Elliott curl in on herself. "We don't have time for this."

"No…" Elliott groaned lying on her stomach and too dazed to move but felt large hands on her arms. She cried out when he had her broken wrist and before she understood why, rope was securing them together behind her back. Oh it hurt, she whined at the way the rope wrapped around her shattered wrist.

"Sorry." Ruby huffed not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Just go back to Sam, and get him ready." He grumbled back with a disapproving tone.

"Sam? No, you can't- Leave him alone-" Elliott attempted to yell. The fear of Sam being hurt slowed down the worlds wobbling and made her vision a little clearer but not enough to move with her hands tied behind her back.

"He will be." Ruby promised Ramiel, completely ignoring her now. "-and after I tell him Lilith's the one that has her,"

"He will be so enraged nothing'll keep him from breaking the final seal." Ramiel agreed, digging around inside his jacket.

"What…?" Elliott blinked trying to process what they were saying. She was so confused that she almost missed what he pulled out of his jacket. A whimper escaped her throat, when she did. She tried to pull away but her movements were sluggish due to the multiple blows to her head. Most likely concussed. Tears even began to spill over her cheek. A syringe.

"Shhh- shhh-shhhh." Ramiel cooed petting her head with his free hand the hand holding the syringe expertly uncapped the needle. "It's not what you think little one. Just a little something to help you relax, until we are ready." Before she could respond her tangled blonde hair was being pulled back to one side. The feeling of his thick rough fingers prodded her neck to find a vein.

"No, no, no…" She whined, as the sharp prick of the needle pierced her neck. Gasping when the warm liquid entered her blood stream. Whatever it was hit her immediately she could feel it slowing her thoughts and weighing her limbs down like weights.

"Alright, I gave her a pretty good dose. She will be out soon." She heard him speak behind her. The world was spinning too fast turning her stomach. Then she felt his hands on her ankles, but her head was too heavy to lift to turn and see. A low throaty chuckling rumbled from the demon as he tied her ankles together, amused with her weak attempts to kick out at him. "I need to be getting her to Lilith, and you-"

"Need to get back to Sam. I know, I know." Ruby cut him off. "Relax. It's going to be almost too easy from here. Sam Winchester will be so furious he'll kill Lilith without a single hesitation." Her cocky grin was missed by Elliott who was having a hard time keeping her eyelids open.

"Wha? S-mm…" Elliott slurred not even sure what she was trying to say. The yellow eyed demon's hushing and the feeling of being lifted off the pavement was the last thing she processed, promptly passing out.

"The relaxants in her system should keep her docile enough," A deep voice she knew she should be afraid of met her ears, rousing her from the darkness. "But my blood will over power it soon. By then if Ruby plays her part Lucifer will be free."

Elliott struggled to open her eyes. Not sure if they wouldn't because of the hammering in her drowsy head or that her lids were weighed down like anvils. Even when she came to feeling her body, realizing that she had been tied upright to what felt like a large stone pillar, she couldn't force her eyes open. The rope held her tightly to the pillar, it wrapped around her chest, torso and above her knees. Though her eyes were closed her ears began picking up on things around her. Not yet processing why that voice was making her own breathing pick up shallowly. Her body reacting to the danger even though her mind hadn't fully picked up on it yet.

An icy shiver ran up her spine making her twitch. Then involuntary movement stiffened her muscles and cause the rope still binding her wrist behind her to strain. Jolts of pain spasmed from her injured wrist. She groaned loudly at the tender limb. Her smooth legs rubbed up against each other in their bindings. A huff of air escaped her lungs at the feeling, surprised that she was no longer in her jeans. Instead something silky laid over them. In fact, Elliott wiggled her toes, her boots were gone as well.

Pushing the throbbing in her brain and her tender wrist as far back as she could, to focus on opening her heavy eyes. It took longer than she wanted and when she did get them to crack open, they were heavy. Her droopy hazel eyes lazily looked down to assess herself without lifting her head. A small relief washed over her to find that although she wasn't wearing her own clothes, she wasn't naked. She blinked slowly with a crinkled forehead at what she was dressed in. Now she was wearing a silky white dress with little lacey off the shoulder sleeves. It had bits of lace here and there along the off white dress that reached all the way down to her toes. It looked almost bridal, Elliott thought sluggishly. What made it more confusing was the deteriorating alter and pews around her, the demons brought her to an old abandoned church.

A strange wave of power began to thrum through her veins, washing way a layer of her foggy drowsiness. Her head was still pulsing from Ruby's jarring beat down. Not to mention the rope was tight on her most likely broken wrist.

"Looks like the drugs are wearing off." A female voice she didn't recognize spoke from somewhere near her right. Elliott tilted her head to see the woman. She was very pretty, with medium length platinum blonde hair, and eyes that were too menacing and didn't fit the rest of her appearance. The woman was dressed similar to her, but looked more like a dress from a high school prom then a bridal magazine.

"Like I just said Lilith, the drugs won't be strong enough to keep her down for much longer," Ramiel hummed stepping up behind the platinum blonde. Lilith? Elliott's hazel eyes widen recognizing her name. Sam had told her all about Lilith. The demon that had held Dean's contract, and sent him to Hell via Hellhounds.

"You-" Elliott croaked drugged sleep still thick in her voice. "You are the bitch that killed Dean."

Lilith's smile soured as she stared down the hunter. "Unfortunately, it didn't stick."

"All in the past now." Ramiel purred in a comforting tone. His hand resting on the other demon's shoulder. "We have better things to focus on now."

"The seals… you're breaking the rest of the seals." Elliott's breath caught in her throat remembering what Ruby and Ramiel had said in the motel parking lot.

"All but one remains now. It won't be much longer." Lilith said solemnly.

"No! You can't do this!" Elliott scrambled yanking at the ropes wincing at the pain she was causing her own wrist.

"You can't stop fate little one." He stepped closer to her reaching up to brush her coppery blonde hair back.

Before Elliott could flinch away from him another wave of power pulsed through her. Much more intense than the last. She groaned loudly, the sensation overwhelming her senses. The ropes tying her to the pillar were the only thing keeping her from doubling over. The rush threw her off balance yet very aware. Her breath started coming out in pants. Ramiel's large calloused hand palmed the side of her face, holding her heavy head gently.

"Ah, that's it." Ramiel cooed. "There we go," His free hand reached out and began stroking her sweaty blonde hair. She twitched in his palm at the thrum of energy. A whimper escaped her throat. "What you're feeling, is strength little one. My blood is taking effect, washing away the last of the drugs."

"Blood?" Elliott pitched with a panting breath.

Her forehead broke out in a cold sweat but the sharp and consistent pain in her shattered wrist began to fade. Her brow furrowed when it faded to the point it was no longer even sore. Not even when she tested it, rotating her wrist in its bindings. It no longer hurt. Soon her pounding head began to follow. The hammering dwindling out peacefully.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered in awe with heavy breath.

"We made you strong enough to fulfill your destiny little one."

Fuck, she whined, he shot her up with demon blood while she was out. She shook her head in denial, but she could feel it. Shivering with disgust and bittersweet strength at the feeling of Ramiel's blood rushing through her. It breezed though her mind and cleared her head. Sending her muscles an electrical pulse, tingling under her skin.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elliott panted looked up into his yellow eyes for answers.

"Lucifer our father has _chosen_ you, little one. With you he can bring forth our new world." He soothed. Free hand reaching out and palming her lower belly. His thumb stroking the silk and laced dress covering her stomach.

It was anything but soothing. Too stunned to find her voice Elliott just sputtered silently. She shook her head quickly denying whatever he was claiming.

"It's time." Lilith interrupted the awkward moment giving Elliott a chance to try and think.

She was chosen by Lucifer? That couldn't be right. It didn't make sense. Why would the devil want a random hunter? She didn't think healing people could amount to anything the devil would want. There had to be a mix up. She was just Elliott Anders. Backwoods, pint sized, gun slinging hunter, and she definitely didn't belong to anyone. Too stuck in her head she didn't catch a word from the two demons saying their goodbyes. Ramiel's yellow hazy eyes caught her wide hazel ones, giving her a stiff nod before disappearing into thin air.

A cold gust brushed over them creating goosebumps along her exposed skin. The air around them changing, intensifying.

Lilith picked up a dirty rag from the alter, and turned to Elliott. The corner of her lips slightly curled upward, but the smirk didn't meet her eyes. "Sorry honey. Can't have you spoiling the show."

"No! No don't you dare! Don't- hmphazmph!" Elliott's threats were muffled by the rag being shoved between her teeth and tongue. A noise escaped her throat like a muted mixture of a whine and groan. This can't be happening, she cried out through the gag and yanked on her bindings.

Elliott stiffened in her bindings as a new demon entered from the large doorway. His eyes black, painted with a sad expression as he carried a small bowl of dark red liquid to Lilith. She watched as he handed Lilith the bowl. The blonde demon smiled softly at the other, taking the bowl gently.

"Hey now. This is a celebration." Lilith spoke in a strangely soft tone, almost like she wasn't so sure she believed her own words. "My death will be the last seal, and our father will be free. This is a reason to celebrate, not to be sad."

Wait what? Elliott stutters internally, not wanting to believe what she just heard. If Lilith's death is the final seal, the demon bitch had to stay alive. Especially if the seals were really breaking. Sam wasn't going to be happy about that. Her giant had, had the biggest death wish on the demon for what she had done to Dean. Elliott tested the ropes again, she needed to get out of her and get to the others as soon as possible. They would know what to do.

Without warning the male demon collapsed. Elliott's already shallow breathing hitched in her throat when she looked past the fallen corpse. Her heart sank in horror. The demon's plan making horrific sense at the sight of Sam. Standing tall almost taking up the entire doorway was her giant, a terrifying glare in his eyes. He's going to kill Lilith. He's going to set Lucifer free. He doesn't know.

She watches with wide eyes as he raises his hand and telepathically throws Lilith across the room. Slamming her hard on to the stone steps to the run down alter. Mentally holding her down there.

"Phaamm!" Elliott screams out through her gag. "Mhho! Grhhmph!" Sam's hazels flick towards her quickly scanning her for harm. He steps closer into the light and she can see him better. A tear runs down her cheek slowly taking him in. No longer is he a shaking tweaking mess. His eyes are dilated and his hands steady. She knows in an instant that he is hopped up on demon blood, but that is the least of their problems if kills Lilith.

"Ellie? You okay?" Sam mutters his eyes flicking to her before returning to Lilith. "Hold on baby I'm going to get you out of here. I just need to end this once and for all." Completely misinterpreting her violently shaking head.

She screams and shouts at him, pulling frantically at the ropes. This can't be happening she repeats over and over in her head. She has to stop him, has to do something.

Her muffled shouts become growling unheard threats as the familiar brunette demon steps up beside him. Elliott roars in furry behind her gag, yanking and pulling at her restraints to get to Ruby and tear her throat out. The ropes biting into her wrists, sending trickles of blood down her hands. Before it can get any worse, she can feel the raw breaking flesh closing up. Healing completely. Just in time for her frantic struggles to cut into her flesh again. Was she healing herself? She wondered in awe, remembering her no longer injured wrist again. Actual healing and not transferring? The demon blood in her system was healing her over and over as she continued to struggle. The ropes tearing the flesh on her wrists until they were bleeding and raw, only for them to close up, over and over.

Franticly Elliott looked around for any way out, or any way to warn Sam. Just out of the corner of her eye she notices a figure approaching the door. Before she can make out who or what it is, she watches Ruby turn to the figure and smile before psychically closing the heavy wooden doors. Then she turns to give Elliott a wink.

"I've been waiting for this, for a long time." Sam grumbles. The predatory way he moves closer to his prey has Elliott franticly yanking and ripping open her raw healing wrists.

"Give it your best shot." Lilith snarks right back knowingly.

"Noooo!" Elliott tries to shout and warn him. Unable to do anything but watch him stretch out his hand in the demon's direction. Lilith gasps loudly, a flickering light emitting from her eyes and mouth. Sam's normally warm and caring eyes cold and heartlessly glaring at the demon.

A familiar voice echoed around them calling out for Sam. Elliott's eyes widen with hope recognizing it as Dean.

The corner of Elliott's lip's curl up behind the gag hopefully when her giant's concentration falters. He blinks slowly turning away from Lilith to the closed door where his brother is still calling out to him. She frantically nods at him, trying to encourage him to stop what he's doing but Ruby's shouts draw him away from his brother's voice as she screams and demands that he finish Lilith now. Lilith's laughter makes him turn back to her, stealing his attention from his big brother's shouts.

"You turned not only yourself, but your bitch into a freak!" Lilith panted between laughs. "A Monster, and now you're not going to bite? That is honestly adorable." She chuckled.

Sam gritted his teeth and glared falling for the demon's taunts.

"Aahhh!" Lilith cried as he used his psychic ability to kill her. The demon began gasping and groaning for air. Light flashing through her entire body, convulsing with the power destroying her.

Elliott cried, letting an inaudible sob loose. Unable to do anything but watching her giant kill Lilith, unknowingly breaking the final seal. The tears now falling freely down Elliott's cheeks were uncontrollable. The next sob got stuck in her throat watching in horror as Sam's eyes went pitch black like a demon. The hazel galaxies over taken, now endless voids of darkness.

Stunned beyond understanding staring numbly without blinking as Lilith went listlessly. Dead, only a corpse left behind. Quickly flickering her gaze back to Sam, in time to see the black faded back to his regular hazel.

"Ellie?" Sam called out to her glazed over unblinking eyes.

It was like a turn of a switch. One moment he was a ferocious and deadly predator and the next he was her giant puppy dog eyed Sam. She looked up to him speechless as he made his way to her. He pulled the gag out gently hovering over her for a moment. Waiting for her to say something.

"Ellie? Baby, are you hurt? What'd she do to you?"

Unable to find her voice her face crumpled, distraught. When she only could gap at him, he pulled out a small knife and cut all of the ropes. Freeing her from the tight restraints.

"It's too late." Elliott breathed. She felt his hands holding her wrists, thumbs smoothing over where there should be raw and bleeding flesh but was only smooth and unharmed. It was the end of the world. She hadn't stop him. How could she even begin to tell him that? Her puffy eyes began spilling over again and she shook her head listlessly.

"Hey, hey, hey, no. No Ellie it's alright now. Baby I got you. You're safe now."

"We did it." Ruby whispered behind him, shattering into their space. "_You_ did it." The reminder of Ruby's presences boiled Elliott's blood, bringing her voice back.

"You traitorous bitch! You tricked us!" She lunged at the demon but was halted by Sam's giant arm.

"What's going on?" He turned back and forth between the two.

"You opened his door. Now he's free." Ruby smiled triumphantly.

"No. No, I-" Sam stuttered, turning to Elliott and back worried. "I killed Lilith."

"Sam, she _was_ the final seal." Elliott croaked, sadly. "I tried to stop it. I did, I tried. Sam-"

"Oh, god." Sam he let go of Elliott stepping back and looking like he was going to hurl. He ran his shaky fingers through his hair.

"Guess again." Ruby sung watching Lilith's blood begin to flow into a pattern along the stone floor.

"Sam?" Elliott pitched grabbing his arm. "I- I- we need to get out of here."

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and an uneasy feeling washed over her. It turned her stomach and making her breathing shallow. Her head was beginning to ache, and the hum of Ruby's boastful voice yammering on about her hard work wasn't helping. Sam's panicked denial and cursing was barley registering. It took her a second to differentiate the pounding in her head from the pounding on the large ornate wooden doors, but Elliott couldn't focus on either noise. Something was happening. Making her body tingle from her finger tips to her toes, and not in a good way.

"You lying bitch!" Sam spat throwing his hands out to use his powers. He groaned loudly and sank to his knees holding his head.

"Sam!" Elliott pushed pass her throbbing head and uneasy to kneel beside him. Her hands gently held the base of his head trying to get him to look at her. "Sam? Hey!"

"It's useless, Sam. You shot your payload on the boss." Ruby nodded to Lilith's lifeless vessel.

"The blood. You poisoned me." He stared at the demon, still on his knees.

"No, it wasn't the blood. It was you." Ruby smiled. "Your choices. I just gave you the options and you chose the right path, every time." Sam looked up at the demon wide puppy dog eyes full of betrayal.

Elliott scoffed turning away from her giant's hurt to glare at the black eyed bitch. "No, you did this."

"Don't you see? Everything Azazel and Ramiel did just to get you both here? Sam you were the only one who could do it." She reached out to Sam but took her hand back when Elliott growled and held him closer.

"Why? Why me…?"

Another shiver of unease trickled through her tingling her senses. Then before the demon could respond a strong wave of power followed the unease. It slammed into her hard, making her groan out loud. She doubled over naturally curling in on herself.

"Wha- ? Ellie!? What's wrong with her?" Sam demanded holding her to his chest as she panted and grunted. Obviously trying to hold back her groans.

"It's the demon blood. Her body is almost ready for his arrival." Ruby smiled studying the blonde with curious admiration.

"What?" Sam questioned alarm high in is tone and the way his impossibly close hold on her tightened even more. The horror of their situation somehow getting worse. "No."

The thick wooden door busted open, making her headache worse, but she was able to lift her head from Sam's chest to see Dean. He was quickly making his way to them, a scary pissed off scowl painted his face. Sam's arms squeezed Elliott once more before gently leaving her on her hands and knees as he stood up.

"You're too late." Ruby took a step back as the older Winchester got closer.

"I don't care." Dean growled. Elliott watched pushing herself up to sit and straighten herself as much as she could with the power thrumming through her veins. Ruby backed up another step right into Sam's waiting arms. He held her there as Dean closed in the last few steps. Plunging her own demon killing knife into her gut. Just like any other demon she cried out and orange light flickered through her body. Sam let the body fall lifeless as Dean pulled out the blade.

"I'm sorry…" Sam pleaded his brother above her. Then there was a defining rumble as the ground opened up radiating a beam of blinding light. She felt large hands pulling her up to her feet and away from the light.

"Sammy, lets go." Dean ordered unblinkingly at the beam of light.

"Dean…" Sam breathed holding Elliott tight unable to move. Completely frozen in fear.

"Dee, he's coming…" She whispered. As the growing light brightened her headache became worse. It felt like someone was beating her head with a hammer as the light became blinding. Washing everything out around them in white.

Authors Note:

Wow! Things can't get any worse, but they can… Stay tuned for the second part!

This was the last chapter of the first part of my two parter fic! Sorry for the semi cliffhanger but I wanted to end this part where the season did. What did you think? This is my first time writing anything so please let me know what you are thinking. Also debating if I should go back and edit this part first or continue writing part two… Let me know if you have an opinion.

I want to sincerely thank EVERYONE who read this all the way through. I am truly honored! Big thank you to those who kudo-ed and commented! You don't know how much your kind words hit me and pushed me to keep writing. I want to give an extra big thank you to those who repeatedly commented. I'm talking to you daianesilveira6424 , Alicejoneswrites , and Pamela ! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
